Percy Jackson-Power right
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: In the last battle with Kronos, the titan attacks Percy with the remain of the thrones of the gods. Percy now infused with a fraction of the Olympians fights Kronos and the curse that is then placed on him. He now fights primordials and gods and even meets a robotic spider named Kim. SO READ! AND REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

The greek throne room is the gathering place of the gods. The greek pantheon.

Zeus, the lord of the sky and king of the gods. Poseidon, the lord of the sea, farther of horses and maker of earthquakes. Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the gods. Demeter goddess of farming, harvest and fertility. Ares god of war, son of zeus and his brother, Hephaestus god of the forge and fire. Athena the goddess of wisdom, warfare and skill, and Aphrodite goddess of love, beauty and desire. The twins Apollo, god of the sun, prophecies and truth, and Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon and childbirth. And finally Dionysus, god of wine, party and festivities and Hermes god of travel, writing, trade and so many more, along with being the messenger of the gods.

These were the 12 that occupied this room most of the time.

The room itself was made of marble and lined with gold. The light from the fires around the room lit up the room as the expensive marble reflected them all over the room. And in the throne room were 12 thrones.

They all looked to be carved out of one solid piece of marble, pain and white. But once each respective god sit on his or her throne, that was when it changed into what the divine wanted it to be.

And now this throne room was the area for the last battle in the titan war.

The once beautiful marble now laid in ruins. Cracks on their surface and dead plants on the floor. There were five people in the room, all of them were demi gods, and one was possessed by a titan.

Grover, the stayer was knocked unconscious and laid on the floor of the throne room. He had used the last of his strength to summon vines to attack the intruder, but now they lay dead on the floor, and Grover knocked out.

One of the people awake was Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Annabeth was up and fighting, but barely conscious. Every moment she fought with her body, forcing herself not to fall down and be beaten, but she was feeling the pain. Her leg was broken, a statue of Hera had fallen on her leg breaking her bone there. And now she had a cut right above her left eyes, and the blood was dripping down threatening to blind her in one eye.

Then there was Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. He was once the enemy, but no he had deflected to fight for the defenders of Olympus. Ethan had stuck the enemy, but the attack failed and now he was forced to defend against the reincarnated titan before him.

And the person in question was none other than Luke, Luke Castellan. He was once a starong and powerful demigod, but now he was a twisted, vile possessed demigod. He had more power now, but at the cost of his free will. He was being possessed by Kronos, the titan of time, and together this unlikely duo has almost brought Olympus to its knees, but there was one person standing in their way.

And that was Percy Jackson. Percy was the only one on that room who stood a chance against Kronos, Ethan was there, but he was more suited to defence than offence. And Annabeth was injured. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, retriever of the lightning bolt, and the golden fleece. The bearer of the sky and savior of Artemis.

And right now he was in for the fight of his life.

Percy slashed with his sword, Riptide, and with each swing of his sword he took one step back. Why? Because Luke swung his scythe, Backbiter, like a madman, but then again he was kind of mad.

"Stay still Jackson!" yelled out Khronos inside Luke, as he blocked a slash from Percy with the pole of his scythe and swung to only miss Percy again.

"Like hell I will you maniac," cried out Percy as he mapped on top of a raised layer of the floor, only to have Kronos follow him up with another swing of his scythe. Percy bent his back until he was almost parallel to the floor and then jumped and spun. He brought his sword up and swung it down vertically with all his might.

Kronos brought his scythe down just in time to block Percy's blade, but the force of the attack was felt. Kronos's legs buckled, and as the battle raged on Kronos felt himself being pushed back.

With a grunt Kronos kicked Percy in the gut sending him crashing into one of the thrones. His eyes shut in pain, but Percy pushed himself of the marble structure and got back up again. This was going on too long.

"Kronos, why are you doing this? Aren't the Olympians you're family?" cried out Percy hoping that he could sympathies with the Titan time god.

"HA!" he laughed out loud, "never! These gods are nothing but spoilt brats! If I could I would spend an eternity killing every last one of them!"

"But they are your children! Is mistreating your kids a part of the family? Like does it run in the family? Like first you ate your kids, then your kids had us then began ignoring us! What the hell!?"

Kronos looked at Percy with squinted eyes, the golden orb flashed blue for a second, and suddenly Luke's voice said, "and that is why I fight Percy," said the body of the demigod/titan. He offered his hand, "come on Percy join me, together we will form a world where no father abandons his family or mother. We will be one and work as one."

For a moment Percy considered it, but then he realised the lie he would be living if he actually said yes. "No Luke that is not the way. Revenge is not the way. What we have to do is show them we are better, show them we can be great without their help!"

Luke closed his hand back and his eyes turned cold, he looked at Percy with hate and then broke out laughing maniacally, "HAHAH very well Jackson! If you love these gods of you're so much! Then why don't you protect their thrones!"

Kronos lifted his scythe and out of the weapon 12 rays of light shot and hit the thrones. The marble which touched the light started turning into dust. Percy acted fast, "NO!" he charged at Kronos and knocked him down falling with him further down the throne room.

Percy quickly got back on his feet just as soon as he did Kronos was already up, and had knocked Riptide out of Percy's hands. Kronos grabbed Percy by the neck and lifted him with one hand.

"So here it ends, the supposed saviour of Olympus at my mercy. Now, how to kill you? I'm not going to use Backbiter, no no no that is far too easy, lets see. Ah I know how about I make you fade?" At that a wide smile broke out on Kronos's face. He threw Percy back and Percy skid until he fell to the center on the room right next to the hearth.

"NO!" yelled Annabeth, she ran, or hopped in her case, at Kronos and swung her dagger hoping to get the titan, but almost out of reflex the titan reacted, he swung his blade and Annabeth was cut down at the waist.

Kronos turned and saw what had happened, and suddenly the golden eyes disappeared replaced with blue. "An-Annabeth?" asked Luke unknown to what he had down. He did mean to, not Annabeth, never Annabeth, but there she was holding the deep gash on her stomach.

"NO!" yelled Percy, Luke looked at Percy as he tried to get up and then something snapped.

"YOU!" yelled Luke, "you are the cause of all this JACKSON!" and then blue turned once more to gold and Kronos smirked.

The titian hit the ground with the but of his staff andsuddenly all the broken pieces of marble from the thrones, all the fine marble now sand, all flew up and like it was alive moved behind Kronos. He walked slowly to Percy the sand behind him following him like soldier following a general.

Percy reached into his pocket and brought out a pen, he opened the cap, and there came Riptide. Percy held the blade in front of him, but his arms did not hold still. He was shaking, his fear taking over slowly.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself," smirked Kronos, he batted away Riptide and caught Percy by his throat again. Percy tried to resist, he kicked Kronos in the stomach and in the jaw, he also broke a rib with one of his puces, but it was not enough.

Kronos lifted him up into the air and swung his arm down smashing Percy into the already broken floor. Kronos looked Percy dead in the eye and said, "goodbye of saviour of Olympus, die by the power of those you serve."

Kronos let go of his weapon, it just stood there in attention, and then raised his hand up high. Slowly the sand behind him came to his palm and Kronos directed it all into Percy's mouth.

The sand flew and soon the particles filled Percy's mouth muffling his screams. The sand flew faster and faster and slowly Percy began to glow golden. He started shooting lightning bolts out of his mouth and smoke came out of his nose. He felt like he was burning up inside. Percy tried moving Kronos's hand but it was like a marble statue unmovable.

"Stop!" yelled a voice, Kronos turned and there was Ethan, the son of Nemesis swung his sword down forcing Kronos to break contact with Percy and jump away.

Ethan stepped in front of Kronos and his blade and smirked. "You're mine now Kronos."

Kronos smiled, "and what make you say that boy?"

"Your weapon is behind me."

Kronos raised an eyebrow, "oh, is that so?"

He raised one hand and from behind Ethan Backbiter floated in the air and then trust itself to Kronos's waiting hand, all the while the blade of the scythe cut through Ethan slicing him cleanly in half. Ethan lasts thoughts were of his home and the promise his mother made to him so long ago.

"Now where were we?" asked Kronos and he turned around to face Percy. Only to see Annabeth there right next to him. She was bleeding but she was right there.

"Seaweed brain? Percy?" she shook him gently, "Percy come on wake up, you have to wake up!" He face filled with tear s as she mourned for her friend.

"He is dead Annabeth," said Kronos with a gentleness that came from Luke inside him, "even he could not survive all that energy inside him."

But Annabeth did not listen as she still tried to shake Percy awake, to get him to come back to the world, to her. Kronos knew she was not listening and decided to end her pain. He lifted his scythe, hopefully she would meet Percy in the underworld, if there was enough of his spirit left to be found that is.

Luke was reluctant at first but after a moment he agreed, and so Luke took over the body and with the scythe raised above him, he swung down the blade to his once best friend.

But the landing never came, but just as the blade was about to meet Annabeth's neck Luke was hit by a bolt of lighting. It hit Luke dead on the center throwing him across the room and pushing him into the large 50 foot doors, which then swung open from the impact which allowed Luke to be thrown back further.

'That was close,' though Luke, 'if not for the curse of Achilles then I would be dead, hell my body would not even be here.' Luke looked ahead at him trying to find the source of this lightning bolt, worried whether Zeus had arrived or not. But all he saw was Annabeth, and next to Percy standing upright and tall.

His wounds seemed to have disappeared and none of them could be seen. The only way of realising he had been hurt if from the blood stains on his skin and the tears in his clothing. Percy's hair was now standing up straight on end, glowing yellow with power and his eyes seemed pupiless. His right hand was outstretched and his entire arm sparked with electricity.

"This ends now Kronos," said Percy, only this time his voice was different deeper and much, much, much more powerful.

Percy brought his hand down and looked at Annabeth, he put his hand on her and she was suddenly surrounded with a glow, and all her wounds seemed to close by themselves. Kronos could only look on in shock at what he had just seen. Percy stood up and looked, "surprised?

So am I. But I'm guessing I have the abilities of the Olympians thanks to you. So that means,-"

And with that Percy disappeared in a flash of yellow light and appeared right next to Kronos with his arm drawn back.

"Get out of my home!" yelled the god-like being and punched Kronos straight in the face sending him flying back and out of Olympus. Kronos could be seen flying in an ark out of the main palace and slowly he began his descent down to the war torn streets again.

Kronos looked down and he saw that the street was filled with his monster army, Hades and his army and lots of demigods.

That last words he said was, "oh shit."

And with a with a crash that rang out through the entire battle ground he fell into the tar road.

The fighting ceased as all wanted to see who had fallen down from Olympus. The monster's hoped it was a god, while the demigods hoped it was not someone they knew.

Out of the smoking crater came out Kronos with his scythe in hand. The monster was stunned and the demigods thought that the gods have returned to save them. One child of ares got cocky and charged at Kronos. The titan swung his scythe without even turning back and look at who was there, all he had eyes for was the figure who was flying down from the skies.

Soon all could see Percy as he flew down from mount Olympus. His torn orange shirt batted in the wind. But the only thing he had eyes for was Kronos, and for Kronos, him.

Percy clenched his right hand and a ball of lightning charged in it, Percy looked at Kronos, "round 2 time bitch."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So this story will be about what would happen if, well, you know you read the story you know what just happned. Also please note,**

**THIS IS NOT PERCEBETH. What that shit is. IT WILL BE PERCY WITH SOME ONE ELSE. Who that's for me to know and you to well... wait untill I tell you. Wow thought I was going somewhere with that.**

**Anyway please not this is for the first and last time I am going to say this- I DON'T OWN PJO RICKY DOES! OKAY? ARE WE GOOD? I have no money FYI.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Die JACKSON!" yelled Kronos as he swung his scythe to the floating figure of Percy Jackson.

Percy suddenly feel down from the air, the air that supported him ceased and the scythe passed over his head. The moment he touched the ground Percy's legs bent, he grabbed a piece of stone off the ground and charged at Kronos.

He pushed his legs and in a dash he appeared right in front of Kronos. Percy slipped under the still extended scythe, he brought the stone and punched Krono's face right in the nose. As Kronos flew backwards holding his nose, Percy slipped his hand onto the scythe and pulled it from Kronos's grasp.

The titan looked up and saw a sight he hoped he would never have. He looked at the form of Percy Jackson holding his scythe Backbiter, but that was not what scared him, it was his eyes. Percy's eyes were like his, bright gold.

There was a reason Kronos's eyes were gold. The amount of power he held was to a level that there was an effect because of how much energy he had inside him. There was a reason it took Hades, Poseidon and Zeus to defeat him and also only by trickery. And now, now Kronos were looking into eyes just like his.

Percy spun the scythe in one hand and swung it downward towards Kronos. The time titan was pushed back with every step he took so did Percy. And just as things looked like they would not end Kronos felt a spear hit his shoulder, it did not pierce it due to the curse of Achilles. Percy brought up the blunt end of the staff and hit Kronos right up the head, throwing him backwards.

Kronos got up slowly and looked back to see who had thrown that , and there he saw him, his son. His first son, Hades.

Percy brought the scythe up while Kronos's back was turned and swung downwards with all his force, the blade swung and hit Kronos on his right shoulder. Due to the special enchantments of Backbiter the scythe broke through the skin, cutting Kronos making the titan scream in pain.

Kronos looked at Percy, staring at him with all the hate he could muster, "Jackson, it's you, it's always you! That's it! I have had enough!"

Kronos grabbed the blade of Backbiter, the blade cutting his palm, and pulled it out of his shoulder. He dropped the blade beside him and decided it was time to end this.

Percy charged lightning into his hands once again but this time when he discharged towards Kronos, the titan caught the blast with his one hand and held the bolt in check. percy pushed further and further and the air around the blast became ionized, but Kronos held his ground. After a minute Percy ran out of energy and ceased his attack. Percy panting stopped and moved backwards a few steps at a time, whatever Kronos was going to do it was going to be big.

"I tier of you Jackson!" Kronos said. His eyes glowed stronger than before and Kronos gathered as much time flux energy he could and realised it, he set the time to send the person to several places at random to be forever stuck in the cycle of time. And he put this curse on Percy Jackson.

"Enjoy this hades I have made for you Jackson!" Kronos then released the time flux sending it to the battlefield and it opened itself behind Percy.

Percy felt himself being sucked into the…. the whatever it is, and his grip on the ground was slipping. Percy guessed that this is what a black hole would feel like, only slightly less powerful.

As Percy's grip on the ground began to wear out he did the only thing he could do, he ran. His speed was average for a human, and he kept at it. Suddenly Percy felt something inside him, something change, he remembered all the times he had ever thought of Hermes and the conversations he had with the god of travels. And then Percy heard it, it was Hermes, and the god said, "Freedom is my wings."

And suddenly Percy felt a burst of speed as he sped away from the portal towards Kronos, Percy drew back a fist and this time he remembered and heard Zeus say, "Law is my power." Percy's fist covered itself in thunder and with one punch to Krono's head he sent the titan flying into the New York skyline.

Kronos flew faster and faster until he impacted himself on Typhoon's body, sending the monster backwards, shocking the gods that were facing him. The gods had just arrived and they were fighting a losing battle against Typhoon. Even with Poseidon's help the king of monsters was just too much. But then they saw Kronos flying through New York and slamming into the beast and that halted the beast's progress.

With that blow deliver, Percy activated his speed again, the words, "Freedom is my wings" rang through his head again and he speed off going faster and faster. But still the portal drew him closer and closer to it. For every step he took, the portal brought him closer towards his end.

Poseidon looked from where Kronos had come from and he saw his son , Percy. The god of the seas flew to his son and was met with a strange sight, his son running away from what looked like a portal, and at speeds which made Hermes looked slower.

"PERCY!" yelled out Poseidon, "my boy, what happened?"

Percy gritted his teeth, he was running the fastest he ever had, but he had to speak, to talk to his farther, "you came dad, I knew you would."

Poseidon was taken back the smile his son then shot him, "Percy, what is that," the father of horses then took a step closer to examine the portal, but then Percy yelled.

"NO dad! Don't come any closer! Kronos created, and I'm only managing to our run it a little, if you come any closer you will get sucked inside!"

"But Percy what about you? You can't run forever!"

Percy smiled again, "maybe that is my destiny huh? Kind of funny actually now that you think about it."

"Percy-" began Poseidon, but before he could finish that sentence he was sent flying away from a blast of golden energy.

"DAD!" Percy yelled, he looked at the direction of the attack and saw Kronos, and this time he looked pissed.

The time titan walked over to the unconscious Poseidon and slipped the scythe under the gods neck, Kronos looked at Percy with a snarl, "stop running Jackson, or I'll make your father fade, you know I can with this blade."

Percy tried to summon Zeus power again, but he felt that if he did Hermes's speed would disappear and then he would disappear into the portal.

And so there was the ultimatum, save his father, or himself. It was an easy choice, the words, "Law is my power," rung in his head in Zeus's voice. His speed reduced but in his final Percy shot a blue bolt of pure lighting at Kronos, shocking the god, literally and figuratively.

The titan was sent flying away, and finally with one last step Percy stopped running. The portal took him, pulling him backwards. As he left he saw Nico trying to run after him, but the prince of the underworld was held back by his father.

Percy heard Thalia and he saw the silver hunter fighting to get to him, but all the monsters blocked her path.

As Percy reached the edge of the portal, Percy's eyes closed, the yellow light of the portal illuminated his eyelids. Percy thought of all the people he was going to leave behind. His mom, his dad, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, hell even all the Olympians, even Ares, somewhat and also that man hating goddess. He was going to miss all of them, but this was it, this was what he was meant to do, what he always was meant to do. And so the hero of Olympus disappeared from this time.

As Percy disappeared into the portal, the yellow light died down and the portal closed.

The entire battle field was silent, and then a cry broke out,"PERCY!" yelled Nico. He broke out of his fathers hold on him and ran.

The clearing on the road where Percy disappeared still buzzed with energy and Nico felt static electricity going through his entire body. But he still started at that spot as if staring would have brought Percy back to them, to him.

NIco fell onto his knees and let himself go, his tears flowed like a river. The dam of emotions he held inside himself broke, and all the feeling he had been holding in was realised.

He cried, for his friend, for his sister, for the people that died and for himself. He punched the ground again and again, and soon his fist was covered in blood, the skin on his knuckles cut wide open.

Thalia broke through the line of monsters and ran to Nicos side, she stopped beside him and saw his torn fist. As Nico raised it in the air to hit the ground again, she grabbed it. Nico turned and looked at her, "he-he's gone Thals."

Thalia, kneeled down and pulled Nico into a hug, and the prince of the underworld cried on her shoulder. The two cousins held each other in their arms and time seemed to slow down. Soon they were surrounded by hunters and Hades and several skeleton soldiers.

"HAHAHA! FINALLY! I almost thought that sea spawn was immortal judging by how many times he escaped death!" yelled a voice.

The people gathered looked up from their mourning. The looked at the source of the voice but they already knew who it was, there standing with a torn t shirt and a torso covered in burn marks and blood, was Kronos.

"That brat got me good though I must admit, even the curse of Achilles couldn't stop his last attack!" the titan walked slowly into the group, Hades turned and looked at his farther, "enough of this farther! Minions attack!"

The skeletal soldiers turned and all charged at the titan. Kronos was faster, or at least the skeletons were slower. The moment the skeletons got close to him, Kronos slowed them down with his powers. He swung his scythe at the slowed down underworld soldiers and cut them into dust.

Before Hades could move, Kronos rushed to the god's side and knocked him unconscious with the blunt of his scythe, Kronos had plans for his eldest son.

The hunters all readied their bows, but Kronos was getting stronger by the second, all he did was swing his arm and all of the hunters bows and arrows was banished away from them. Then in two minutes Kronos took all of them out. Several he gutted with his scythe, some of the prettiest one he kept alive to have some fun with later. But soon the group of highly trained female hunters were taken care of.

Thalia and Nico were the only ones left. The daughter of Zeus stood with her shield and spear ready. She charged her spear with electricity and threw it at Kronos. The titan grabbed hold of the spear's shaft before it struck him, but the electricity still went through him.

"Hehe that tickles compared to Jackson," the titan said, he spun the spear around threw it back at the hunter. The spear stabbed Thalia in the shoulder sending her to the ground with the force behind the throw.

"And then there was one," Kronos said as he walked up to Nico. the son of Hades stood tall with his stygian sword. He charged at Kronos and they fought. Nico swung his sword down at the titan. Kronos simply blocked it with the shaft of his scythe, he pushed the blade of and the kicked Nico to the ground.

Nico skidded on the ground, his back being torn by the rocks on the damaged road. Kronos walked to the son of Hades, he recalled him being friends with Jackson, that gave him an idea, "Since you loved that sea spawn so much, I'll help you met him, he should be dead by now I think."

Kronos brought his scythe up high into the sky and swung it, tip pointed down at Nico. But just as the blade was about to make contact, a sword blocked the blades path.

The blade was black as midnight and thin, but it looked strong and stable. Kronos looked at the owner of the blade and saw it was a figure in a brown tattered cloak.

Before the titan could say a word, the figure kicked him in the gut, and the moment his leg touched Kronos's body, the titan knew that it was going to hurt.

Kronos was sent flying away at a speed which would make Hermes jealous, at one point Kronos broke the sound barrier with a bang, but he gave no indication of slowing down as Kronos's host body kept flying and flying putting human sized holes in all the building in his path.

Nico looked up slowly at the figure above him, the man slid his sword under his cloak and looked down at Nico. The son of Hades could not see this man's face as the sun of glaring down at him.

But just then the man pulled down and his hood. Nico's eyes grew twice as wide as his saw the man's face, he asked "Percy?"

* * *

And then Percy felt his rear hit itself on the ground. Percy got up slowly and rubbed his back, it was hurting, like real bad. But when he looked up expecting to see New York, the only thing he saw was him surrounded by a forest.

'Great', he thought, 'no where am I?'

Just then he heard a crack, he turned around and saw somebody in the shadows of the trees. the figures moved fast, and Percy couldn't keep up. But then he felt somebody poke his back with something very sharp, luckily it was just a few inches above his point of mortality.

"Turn around slowly and I won't gut you boy," said a voice.

Percy turned around slowly and as he did, he met a sight he thought he never would have seen, in front of him was Artemis, only she wasn't wearing her silver parka, she was wearing what looked like ancient greek clothes, and she looked 18.

"Artemis?" asked Percy.

* * *

**That's a rap! REVIEWS!**

**I NEED THEM TO LIVE Also here is a cookie.**

**(::)**

**Also just in case you guys didn't read the last chapters messgae, I do not own PJO. OKay? I have no cash, you get it?**

**Also send me ideas! Like I'm going to be sending Percy all across time so I need ideads people!**

**Me sighing out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Ah…. Lady Artemis, can you please not kill me?" asked Percy, not realizing he was speaking ancient greek. His hands were in the air as he looked at the goddess.

Artemis looked at Percy closely as if observing something mythical, which is her case would be… well her. She held the arrow still, "who are you boy? And why do you call me Lady Artemis?"

"Well that is your name right?" asked a very confused Percy.

"I mean you stupid boy, why do you call me Lady, who are you?"

"Ah…. it's me Lady Artemis, Percy? You know, that guy who held up the sky for you so that you can kick Atlas's ass? That guy?"

"What are you talking about boy? I have never held up the sky or even seen you in my life."

'Wait what?How can she not remember that? How can anyone not remember that? The only way that's possible is if…. oh no,' Percy then asked a question that he hoped was wrong to ask, "Lady Artemis, what is the year?"

Artemis still held up her bow, but her hold on it eased up from the strange question, "this is the age of rebellion boy, the gods and titan fight now, how do you not know about this?"

'I am so screwed,' thought Percy, then he began thinking about what all he knew of this time period. Zeus had released his fellow gods and the all were fighting against Kronos and the titans. Zeus also in this time had Artemis and Apollo with Leto, Ares and Hephaestus with Hera, Hermes and Athena would be born only later in the battle.

"Look Lady Artemis, I know this seemed strange, but I ask that you listen to me, please?" asked Percy.

Artemis looked at this strange boy in front of her, his clothing and choice of colour intrigued her, also it was the first time a boy had ever given so much of respect, 'is this a trick of some sort?' she asked herself, but she was curious about what this man had to offer, she slowly put her bow down and nodded for him to continue.

Percy sighed in relief, he put his hands down and explained, "you see this all began when Kronos-"

The moment Kronos's name came out of his mouth Artemis jumped on his with her hunting knife drawn, she pushed Percy to the ground, her knife on his throat before he could blink.

"So you are Kronos's man are you?!" she dug the knife deeper into his throat drawing a thin line of blood.

"What?! NO! No I hate that guy, he tried to kill me, like several times! Please I swear." Percy said aloud quickly hoping to keep his head. Artemis looked at him, she came closer to Percy, their noses just inches apart, and she looked into his eyes. Sea green met silver, and for a moment PErcy felt his cheeks heat up.

Artemis slowly got up again, she sheathed her knife and held out an arm for Percy to grab. After she pulled him up and dusted him of, Percy began his story.

"Alright, now first the difficult part, you see I'm from…. well I'm from the future." Percy said holding his breath, he looked at Artemis and she looked calm and not very surprised at this fact.

"Go on boy," she said after a moment of silence.

"Forgive me my lady, but why aren't you.. well shocked?"

"It is a common occurrence here to see people from the past or the future. After all when you fight with the god of time, who has mastered sending a army's through time itself you tend to adapt. Now continue."

Percy whistled at that, Kronos was pretty powerful now, good thing that he never got to full power in the present day. "Alright well you see, i'm from…. well if I was to guess 3000+ years in the future. Yeah that's about right."

At that Artemis's eyes did pop open, "I see, and tell me in this future did we win this war?"

"Yes, yes you did my Lady."

"Is that why you call me Lady?"

Percy nodded, "yup, you are the goddess of the hunt, childbirth, forest animals, fertility, and chastity. The maiden goddess."

"The maiden goddess? Who me?" asked Artemis in shock, "but how? Tell me..."

"Percy, my name is Percy Jackson."

"Percy, tell me Percy am I still a maiden in the future?" when Percy nodded Artemis did something Percy thought she never would have done, "What the fuck?!"

"Do you mean to tell me I am a 3000 year old virgin?! What the hades?!"

That was not what Percy was expecting, "ah, my Lady are you alright?"

Artemis snapped at Percy, "do not call me My Lady! I hate that make me sound so old! Call me Artemis."

That really did not seem normal to Percy, "ah…. okay? Are you sure you're…. well Artemis? You seem very different."

"People change you stupid boy."

"Well that's good, you still dislike males that's normal."

"I do not dislike males boy, I simply dislike their lack of common sense. Now tell me Percy do I have a child? Or a husband, or even a boyfriend?"

Percy just gave her a blank look, "ah, no, you're the goddess of chastity remember? Staying away from the opposite sex is kind of your thing."

Artemis sighed, "I guess Apollo was right, I'm never going to get a boyfriend."

"You want a boyfriend?" asked Percy gobsmacked.

"Of course you fool, which 15 year old girl doesn't? And especially at times like this when one could die at any point?"

Percy was silent, he really did not know what to say, hell Artemis, the man hating goddess wanted… a BOYFRIEND?!

"Come with me Percy, if you are indeed an enemy of Kronos you are my ally, and you still have to finish your story."

Percy followed Artemis as she lead him down a trail, the trees seemed to spread out less and less and soon enough they reached a giant tree which seemed to be 50 foot tall and its trunk was several feet wide. It's branches were covered in vines and were spread out in all directions, the leaves on them rustled with the breeze filling the forest with the sound of chirping birds.

Artemis climbed the trunk and went into the hole that was there preset in between the roots of the tree. When Percy entered the seeming dark hole, he slipped and down he went, it kind of reminded him of the amusement park rides he went to, you know the one with water slides.

The slide ended in a clearing which looked like an underground camp site. There was a fire pit in the center and a bed in the corner made out of several deer roof was made out of rock, and there were several small holes there to let the air flow out. Artemis was in one corner, she took of arrows and bow, but kept her knife on her.

Percy took a seat next to the fire place, and Artemis sat opposite him.

"Continue Percy, tell me how did you get here?"

And so Percy told her, that he was a son of Poseidon, although it was difficult explaining what a human was to her, about Kronos raising up, about the battle of Olympus and how he ended up here. He didn't tell her anything else about the future though, not where Olympus was, or what happened to the god after they won their against the titans, even though Artemis asked him several times.

At the end of the story, "that is quite a story Percy, even though you gave me no details," said Artemis while she gave Percy the stink eye, "but I suppose it was for the best."

Percy nodded, "so tell me, what the situation here? How is the war going for you guys?"

Artemis's face got dark at that, "not that well I'm afraid. Kronos is constantly sending attacks from the future or the past, and when we defeat them he simply send them back to their original time to rest. Once he sent the same army from three different times all together to attack us, we won, but at a price."

"What happened?" but the moment Percy asked that he knew it was the wrong question.

"My mother Leto gave herself up so that my brother and I could escape," she sunk her head lower.

"My condolences."

"She died protecting who she loved, for her that was a good death." After a moment of silence for her mother Artemis continued, "Percy tell me do you know how the gods defeated the titans?"

Percy nodded to her, "yes it was your dad's idea actually, he fr-"

"-no, don't tell me, you may tell me farther tomorrow, but no one else, it is too dangerous. For now you may sleep here, but tomorrow we will go to my father and you can tell him the plan there."

Percy nodded, he looked to the corner opposite to the bed and went there, he laid down and tried to get some rest, but then Artemis spook up, "Percy why are you sitting in one corner?"

"I thought you would not like it if I slept close to you my Lady."

"Stop call me Lady, I have not earned that title yet, and you should sleep here next to the fire, it gets cold at night Percy."

Percy nodded and relocated next to the fire, he closed his eyes to rest and think of his day, but once again he was interrupted, "tell me Percy, do I really have that much hate towards males?"

Percy looked her, it was strange question considering who was asking it. "You just don't trust them Artemis, you don't hate all of them, heck you think I'm a pretty okay guy."

Artemis smiled at that, she got up and lied in her bed, she soon drifted to sleep, and that left Percy to think what he was going to do. Technically it was his birthday today, his 16th. And now he found himself 3000 years in the past with a man-not hating goddess. It was a strange birthday indeed.

* * *

**That's a rap! REVIEWS! I now it's a short chapter but I just wanted to put something out there**

**I NEED THEM TO LIVE Also here is a cookie.**

**(::)**

**Also just in case you guys didn't read the last chapters messgae, I do not own PJO. OKay? I have no cash, you get it?**

**Also send me ideas! Like I'm going to be sending Percy all across time so I need ideads people!**

**Me sighing out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The morning came too soon for Percy as he was woken up by Artemis. Percy rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a ready Artemis with her bow and arrows. She looked down at Percy, "wake up Percy, it's time for a hunt, are all people in the future this lazy?"

Percy slowly opened his eyes, he looked at all the natural light that was coming from the outside along the upper edge of the walls. He looked at Artemis standing above him, the light was behind her giving her a divine look, well she was technically a goddess. Percy realised that he was actually staring at her, his cheeks turned red.

Percy shook his head as he got up from his spot near the fire and just stood there, "ah…. what exactly am I supposed to do? I'm not exactly the best hunter you know, I actually suck at using the bow and arrow."

Artemis shrugged, "it's alright just come along so that I can see what you are made of."

Percy nodded to the goddess, well soon to be goddess.

"Follow me Percy," said the goddess, she approached a side of the room that looked flat and plain, but when she pressed it, it opened to form a door which lead to a type of tunnel going upwards, there was a ladder built onto the side. Artemis grabbed onto the ladder and began climbing, she looked back to the still surprised Percy, "well aren't you coming?"

Percy nodded and followed her, he stepped through the door closing it, he looked up and began climbing. He focused on his grip on the ladder there, and once he knew he had a good grip he looked up, big mistake.

There a few feet above him was Artemis's behind, and Percy learned three things, one Artemis seemed to not have noticed, thank god, two to never look up when there is a woman climbing the ladder above and three that underwear needed to be invented soon, like fast.

Percy's face blushed as he looked straight ahead as he climbed the ladder. The tunnel became brighter and brighter and before Percy knew it he climbed onto what looked to be the top branch of tree they were living inside of.

Percy came out of the hole and looked, and there was forest as far as he could see. The wind blew on his face, exciting him, something stored inside of him, inside his soul, a sound that demanded he run onto the forest and kill the first thing he found there.

Percy stood there on the branch, his eyes glowed gold again like his fight with Kronos, and then he remembered Artemis. The Artemis from his time, her character, the one time she had actually smiled at him, her loyalty to her oath and her hunter, but then he suddenly remembered this Artemis the one he was with, her smile, the way she tackled him to the ground, and how close their lips were, Percy remembered all that and then he heard her voice, "Forever the hunt."

Percy's eyes glowed, before Artemis told him to follow her, he jumped of the tree branch arms spread out.

Artemis eye's widened, "no! Percy!" She jumped after him.

Percy grabbed another branch with his arms and spun himself onto the branch, he looked up and saw Artemis falling as well, he reached out his hand and grabbed her before she missed the branch and pulled her up next to him.

"How did you do that?" she asked bewildered.

Percy smiled, the forest was calling out to him, he had to go, but he decided to play with her a little, "I'll tell you if you can catch me."

And with that he was off, he jumped tree and tree never stopping, and Artemis was soon on his trail, she was surprised Percy knew this forest so well, was he truly from the future? If so then how could he know the forest so well? If he was not and was a spy for Kronos why had he not killed me last night?

But even as all these though went through Artemis's mind she was smiling. This was the most fun she had in years! Ever since her mother, her brother and her went hunting. As soon she began to enjoy the chase.

Percy looked back and saw Artemis smile, he smiled back at her and he picked up the speed, he didn't know how, but he just knew where to go. It was like he knew were to step and were not to step. Trusting his instincts Percy just went with needed this, to just run away from it all, from everything that had happened to him, getting stuck here, probably never seeing his mom again, never seeing Annabeth again.

But now he didn't care, this run for him was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and by long time he means a week.

But soon Percy ran to what looked to be a waterfall that lead to a river right below it. Percy slowed down when he approached the river and stopped to let Artemis catch up. He stepped into the river and let the water heal him, the ringing in his ears died down and the feeling of energy he felt was washed away by the calm of the river.

Just then a crunch was heard, Percy turned around and there was Artemis panting, "how did you do that? Even I, who have basically lived here all her life had trouble keeping up, I thought you said you weren't good in hunting!"

Percy simply shrugged, "I don't know Artemis I just…. I don't know felt something? something inside me snapped and I just ran."

Artemis gave him a puzzled look but shrugged. After a drink of water they set off again, this time Artemis took the lead. She and Percy were on the track of a deer and Artemis was really getting into it. Her every step was calculated and soon they were ducking behind shrubbery, the wind was blowing downwards to them. The deer was eating his fill of the grass.

Artemis drew her arrow and notched he bow. She took aim. The silence was deafening, before due to me ADHD I could never focus, never stand still, but now, now I felt I could be in this position all day. My very essence was waiting for Artemis to let go of the arrow and for the deer to fall down.

And then, THANG, the bow string was let go, I could see the path of the arrow, it's feathers cutting the air, and then in a second the arrow had pierced the deer hide.

The deer fell down to the grass as an arrow stuck out from it's neck. Artemis slowly got up and examined the deer, it was a fine specimen, it was much larger than the deers that Percy remembered seeing in the present time.

Artemis pulled the arrow out and looked at Percy, "Percy could you help me out?" Percy noded and they set out tying the deer up with some rope Artemis brought with her. As Percy was tying the legs together, he felt something.

The voice of Apollo suddenly rang out in his head, "Light the way to the future!" Yelled out in his head. Suddenly all the memories Percy had of Apollo came out, and just as soon as they did Percy saw a vision of something coming towards Artemis and himself at extreme speeds.

"Artemis look out!" Percy yelled, he grabbed Artemis around the stomach and jumped away from the deer. And not a second later that they did a giant spear impaled itself were the deer stood, and the entire ground was vapourised within a 5 foot radius. And the only thing left standing was the spear.

Percy looked at the spear and recognized it, it was…. no that can't be, Percy had just gotten rid of this guy.

"Dear me, it seems I missed," said the voice of Iapetus, and out of the tree line walked the titan. He held his arm out and his spear reappeared in his arm, he pointed his spear to Percy, "now, who are you?"

Percy got up and stepped in front of Artemis, his eyes turned blue like th sky for a split second. He took out his trusty pen and took of the cap, the sword extended itself and there stood Riptide. Percy held his sword in front of him, "didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to point?"

The titan sneared at Percy and charged, he thrust his spear at Percy's body and Percy managed to deflect every trust, the feeling of power he gained from Apollo's words still flowed through him.

Percy felt like he could see a second into the future, Iapetus's moves seemed to blur, soon there was a golden blur of a titan that struck a few seconds before the original that appeared in Percy's vision.

Percy then spun away from a strike to his left shoulder, he spun and swung his sword catching Iapetus on his left forearm. The titan let out a cry of pain and his grip on his spear loosened, Percy took advantage of that and grabbed the spear from the titan, once again Percy had taken a titan's weapon from the titan. That had to be some kind of record.

Percy held the spear in his left and Riptide on his right. Percy had no idea how to use a spear, he fumbled with it a little but he held his grip on it tight. The titan looked up, he held his arm, his golden blood dripping down his celestial bronze armor.

"Who are you boy?" hissed the titan.

"Really you are calling me boy? Who are you Artemis?" Percy smirked at that little joke and Artemis who got back on her feet smiled as well.

Iapetus grr's at Percy, he extended his right arm and suddenly the PErcy held on to slipped out of his grip and back into the titans waiting arm. Taking advantage of Percy's shock, he sends a blast of godly energy at Percy, knocking the demi god of his feet.

Iapetus rushed to Percy kicking Riptide away, he then held his spear above the demigod's neck. "Bet you didn't know my spear had a charm that let it return to me whenever I wanted it to did you? Now DIE!" Iapetus raised his spear, and just as he was about to put it down he was pierced with an arrow to his already injured left arm.

"ARH You damn bitch!" screamed the titan to Artemis, who had already knocked another arrow into place to use. He raised his spear up to throw it at her, just then Percy kicked the distracted titans legs and pushed himself away from him. Percy then reached into his pocket and drew the reappeared Riptide out.

With his sword drawn he swung vertically at the titan, who had just managed to bring up his spear just in time to save his head. "How?"

Percy smirked, "you're not the only one with a special weapon, now kiss my blade!" PErcy pushed further down cutting the titans cheek with Riptide drawing blood.

"Enough of this!" yelled the titan, he started glowing brighter and brighter, then slowly he released his true from.

Percy closed his eyes and when the light died down he felt someone kick him backwards. Percy flew back to where Artemis was with her eyes shielded also.

Percy soon got to his feet looking at a super charged Iapetus, "now would be a good time for you to reveal your true form Artemis!"

"I don't have one," came the reply.

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"I'm not a full god!"

"What?"

"Enough of this!" interrupted the titan, "brothers to me!"

And suddenly there were four golden flashes of light, and there in front of Percy and Artemis was the five brothers. To the left of Iapetus was Koios, titan of the north, farsight and intellect. Then to Koios's left was Krios, titan of the south, the stars and constellations. To the opposite of the two brother was Hyperion the titan of the east, light and fire and Percy's old friend Kronos.

They were so screwed.

* * *

**Done and done right. REVIEWS! BASICALLY JUST TELL ME YOU LIKE IT.**

**Also please note rider-84 That I have taken your review into my idea box, but I will not be following the exact thing you wrote, instead I am planing to do a new way of things and not follow things that have been done before. Thank you though!**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The titan brothers. Or as Percy like to call them dumb, dumber, dumbest, stupid and idiot. Guess which one Kronos was. But now was not the time for laughs, because right in front of Percy were all five brothers and they were all at their prime. Percy could barely defeat Kronos when he was in Luke's body and now he had his own!

Kronos was not what Percy imagined as, he looked young, almost 20 if Percy were to guess, and what's more, he looked a little bit like Poseidon, except he was well… evil. His eyes were golden true, but Percy could almost see something behind that, something, green?

The titans stood over 15 feet tall, even Iapetus grew. Percy looked at Artemis, if what she said was true and she had no godly form then this was about to get very ugly very fast. With no choice Percy took a step forward with Riptide drawn, he looked at Artemis, "run while I hold them back Artemis!"

The huntress looked shocked, but then her face changed into a frown, "do you think I am weak boy? I can fight!"

"You are a hunter, not a fighter now r-" Percy words were stopped by a strike from Iapetus's spear. Percy dodged it, he ran to the titan, jumped and just as his blade was about to strike Iapetus's skin, he was knocked away by Hyperion's hand.

Percy slide past the ground, the grass staining his shirt, he rolled up just in time to block an attack from the sword of Krios. Percy held onto his blade, and pushed Krios but with nothing but brute strenght.

Just then Percy was blown back by another hand this time it was Kronos himself that did so. Percy looked up and there he was the titan of time, the ass hole who sent him here. Percy gritted his teeth, he need to use some of that godly powers he got. He wasn't stupid he knew that something happened to him recently and resulted in him gaining the gods powers, but he had no idea how to use them.

Percy got up and his sword was ready to strike, but just then a flash of lightning lit up the sky and the boom of thunder hitting the earth was felt, the sky darkened and the smell of ozone filled the air. Percy the remembered the words, "Light the way to the future!" Percy could see a bolt of lightning coming right towards him, he jumped back leaving Kronos to receive the full force of the blast.

Percy looked up and saw the lighting slowly fade away leaving a very pissed of Kronos.

"That's enough father," said a booming voice, Percy looked back and there, standing next to him was zeus. Everytime Percy looked into Zeus's eyes in the future there was nothing but arrogance and pride, but now, there was none of that, only fierce determination.

Zeus looked different, he wore a plain tunic which had a yellow trimming on it, nothing fancy, no Gucci 2000$ dollar suit, or diamond cuffs, just a simple tunic.

"Zeus, my son," he spat, "what a pleasure, have you come to surrender?" Kronos smirking, the other titans laughed.

"Kronos, you are violating the truce we agreed to, no battle to be fought until a years time," replied Zeus in a calm voice.

"I am the god of time boy! You do not tell me what to do!" said an engraved Kronos. Wow, that was the first time Percy had heard someone call Zeus, boy. that just seemed…. wrong.

But zeus kept his cool, which was surprising for Percy to see Zeus do, he usually would have blown a fuse by now, "you may not listen to my, but the fate demand you stop this attack at once, if not the Styx has already formed some very…. creative punishments for you," ended Zeus with a smirk.

Kronos's face turned sour, he looked at his brothers and nodded, they flashed away one by one, Kronos looked at Zeus in disgust, but before he left he looked at Percy in wonder and then disappeared in a flash of gold.

After that the clouds turned back normal, Zeus sighed a sigh of relief, he turned to Artemis and hugged her, "oh little girl I'm so glad you are alright." Artemis buried her head into his shoulder and hugged her father back.

Zeus broke away from the hug and looked at Percy who was now standing in the side kind of feeling awkward at the whole situation.

Zeus smiled, "you saved my daughter stranger, tell me who are you?"

Percy sighed it was going to be a long day. And so the three retreated to Artemis's tree and sat down with the deer roasting over the fire. Percy told Zeus everything, well no details, but the general giust of things.

"So we win this war?" asked Zeus still a little shocked Percy was from the future, Artemis took that fact much more easily.

"Yes Lord Zeus."

"Please do not call me Lord, I have done nothing to deserve such a title," requested Zeus with another gentle smile.

Percy was really not feeling comfortable, a nice Zeus? A humble Zeus?! What the hell? "Alright Lo- I mean Zeus."

Artemis smiled at the banter between us too, she took out her knife and cut of a piece of meat and ate it, "oh, Percy did you not have something to tell me father?"

Percy's eyes widened in realization, "oh right! Lord Zeus I know how you can defeat the titans! You see-"

But Zeus then put his hand up and stopped Percy mid sentence, "Percy in your time I was the one who figured it out correct?" Percy nodded to that, "then I will do so again, do not tell me anything of this future, one word and the entire time line could be rewritten. My father's lack of judgment and rule is infuriating sometimes. The man has no respect for his domain, time."

Now Percy was shocked, since when did Zeus of all people becoming worried about the space time continuum? And rules? He himself in the future broke his vow with Hera numerous times!

Zeus smiled at Percy as he bit into his meat, "tell me Percy, how am I in the future?"

"Ah you look the same if thats what you mean."

Zeus laughed, "haha no Percy I mean am I the same person?"

Percy was worried about that question, past Zeus was a 100 time better that present Zeus, where had Zeus changed so much? This guy seems almost as cool as Poseidon. "Ah yes I suppose you are," Percy lied, but if he could he would not want to tell Zeus the truth something like that could break this man.

Zeus nodded, "that is good to hear. Now what to do with you? I assume you wish to go back to your time?"

Percy nodded frantically, this idea in never actually occurred to him, in all honesty he never expected this. He always thought Kronos was the only who could mess with time, but maybe Zeus could help.

"Maybe the Fates could help us," said Artemis.

Zeus nodded at his daughter, "maybe they could, very well that is what you should do, Percy seek out the Fates they are the only ones most likely to help you." Zeus stood up and went to his daughter, "Artemis I must go now, dinner was amazing my daughter thank you." He kissed her on the forehead and disappeared in a flash of light, but the light was kind of dull, not very Zeussy, like not up to his level.

Artemis and Percy finished the rest of the deer and threw the leftover away from the top of the tree.

It was only evening and Percy still had energy left to spare.

"Hey Artemis could you help me find the Fates? I don't exactly have google maps on me."

Artemis raised her eyebrow, "google? What's google?"

"Ah...you'll find out. Just remember that if you hear a company by that name, buy it."

"What is a company?"

"Ah…. forget about it, future stuff. So just forget about it."

Artemis smiled, "you Percy are the worst time traveler I have ever seen."

"No need to rub it in Artemis." replied Percy, he then started pouting.

"HAHA are you pouting? Really? HAHA."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up."

"HAHA oh Zeus! That is so funny, who knew you had a cute side to you? Anyway like you asked of course I would love to help you Percy, after all I have nothing to do tomorrow anyway."

"So where are they?"

"Well you see that mountain over there?" asked Artemis pointing at a mountain behind which the sun was setting. "Basically they are beyond that in a cave behind a waterfall. Not exactly difficult to find, if you know where to look. Problem is the monsters there, most of them one could take out, but only with an arrow, because as good as you are with a sword Percy, if you get anywhere close to them, they will tear you apart."

Percy nodded dumbly, he figured if he needed to he could just activate Artemis's power and use it to shoot arrows. "All right then, got any spare bows and arrows I can use?"

"Ha sure I do and with that would you like a bath in a tube indoors as well with hot water?" Percy was sure her tone was sarcastic, he couldn't wait until she found out those things exist in the future.

"So that's a no then?"

"Yes, that's a no. If you want a bow, you're going to have to make one. They really are not that easy to get."

"Make on how do I do that?"

Artemis sighed, "alright what you do is, go to the top of this tree, cut of a branch and carve your bow out of that. Then come back down use some of the skin we took from the deer to make the string. I assume you know how a bow should be shaped?"

Percy just nodded dumbly, Artemis shook her head, she went to the edge of the branch and jumped of. She reached out and caught the closest branch she could and spun herself up and then jumped down the tree branches until she hit the ground. She looked up at Percy, "don't take to long!"

After Artemis went inside Percy looked up and began his climb. At the top of the humongous tree was a branch that was growing dead center, and upwards, it was of a different color, a darker shade of the trees wood.

Drawing out Riptide Percy cut the branch and with the now free branch he jumped down and sat on a bigger branch to begin his work.

Percy had no clue where to begin, he knew how a bow looked of course, but there has to be more than that right? Lets see it is going to be long, thats for sure and thinner at the edges. He could make a greek version, or a Persian bow. But then again who knew. OH GOD!

In his frustration Percy wondered what Hephaestus would do. Then the process started all over again, he remembered the first time he met the god. And the machines that have been made by him, most of which tried to kill Percy. Then the words rung out, "Imagination is the fuel of the forge."

And then Percy could see, a bow, inside the wooden branch. Percy used his sword with it's edge and set to work cutting it closely making sure to take only one level of wood at a time.

* * *

Artemis was inside he home in the tree looking at the ceiling, she was deep thought of the happenings of the past days.

Who was Percy, the moment she met him there was something about him that made her want to trust him. He swore to her he was Kronos's enemy and she believed him,why? Because people never sworn oaths unless they were serious, because the only thing a being has in times like this is their word.

Then she saw him fight Kronos and all doubts left her mind. But the mystery of Percy just grew bigger and bigger. The things he could do, he was faster than her, his skills with a blade second to none, not even Ares.

And then there were her feelings. He was the first male she had ever seen who was not her family, trying to kill her or a total ass. And the way he smiles, it just….. just make her heart feel something. Maybe she should ask Apollo what to do. But she didn't know what was happening with Percy, every time he smiles at her she felt warm, and when he saved her from Iapetus and what would have been her death, he saved her without a second thought.

Artemis let him carve his blade to get her some time, because she had a lot on her mind. And so she set out to clear her head the only way she knew how, hunting.

She went out of her home via the front way and went about her hunt. She ran faster and faster, the forest was quiet and night was falling down, but Artemis never felt more safe than that moment.

Then suddenly she heard a rustle from the bushes. Artemis drew her arrow and aimed, she took several step back slowly lowering her center of gravity.

"Grrrrr…." came the growl of what Artemis knew would be a Hell hound.

The hellhound jumped out of the bushes. pouncing at Artemis. The huntress released her arrow and rolled away, she got on her feet, already holding another arrow in place.

The arrow embedded itself inside the hellhounds skull, who slowly disintegrated into golden dust.

But hellhounds never hunt alone. Artemis' reflexes kicked in, she jumped out of her spot just as another hell hound pounced on where she was standing. Mid air she launched her arrow which imbedded itself between this hellhounds ears.

Artemis ran the moment her feet touched the ground. She knocked another arrow and looked back only to see 4 pairs of red glowing eyes staring back at her, chasing her through the forest.

Artemis released her arrow, losing a little bit of distance, but in turn the arrow took down a ran again, heading to her home. It was enchanted, it would protect her.

Soon the trees were thinking, she was almost there. The moment she broke through the tree line and her tree was in her sight, she was thrown to her right by a large hell hound that had ramed her.

"UGH!" she huffed out as her held her rids. Some were broken, she held her bow up, her hand shaking. She reached for another arrow, but they had all spilled from her quiver and were now on the grass.

The large hell hound looked at her, snarling, his yellow teeth and red eyes could be seen even through the darkness of the forest.

The other remaining 3 hellhounds joined the larger hell hound, who was obviously the alpha. The approached slowly, the alpha taking the lead. They were enjoying this.

Artemis felt fear in seeing those eyes, those red eyes. This wasn't right, she was supposed to survive this war, not die like this! Did Percy change something by coming here? Artemis didn't know, all she knew was that she was afraid.

Her life passed before her eyes, her mother, helping her mother give birth to her brother. Meeting her father for the first time. Then the war, the countless battles she fought in. The numerous monster she had killed. The friends she had lost. All this and she was only 15 years of age.

The alpha crouched back, preparing to pounce. Artemis felt her life at an end, she closed her eyes, what the heck she had a good life anyway. The hellhound jumped, its claws coming down like spikes, its mouth opened with drool spilling out. Artemis closed her eyes, and smiled, her only regret never gotten a kiss, and an image of Percy popped in her head.

But it never came. The feeling of pain she was so used to never came, no bite, no claws imbibed in her. She opened her eyes and saw gold dust rain down on her. She looked with open eyes as an arrow laid in the golden dust piled, along with the coat of the hellhound. The arrow looked strange, made completely out of wood, the arrow head was comical and the tip looked to be made out of something shiny.

She looked to her tree where the arrow to be shot from, and there on one of the top branches, holding a wooden bow with a leather string and an arrow made out of wood, was Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Done and done right! Reviews!**

_**Hey guys important note here- who is the goddess of Hellhounds? Is it Hecate? I think it is Hecate. Tell me! I NEED TO KNOW!**_

**And REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The moon beams fell through the tree. The branched and leaves blocking it giving shadows to the ground beneath.

Percy Jackson stood with newly mae bow and arrows, the edge of his eyes glowing silver, the powers of future Artemis filling him up.

'3 hounds left and 1 arrow left, should have made more arrows,' he thought. He pulled on the leather spring he made from the deer hide inside Artemis's cave, the leather creaked and the arrow tipped with special wood aimed at the closet hellhound to Artemis.

"I'll give you one chance puppys," said Percy's voice, "run." His threat rang clear through the forest.

The hounds snarled, backing away slowly, but one didn't he jumped towards,Artemis hoping to finish the job, hoping being the key word. Percy let loose his arrow, it pierced the hellhound through its head, disintegrating into golden dust.

Percy held the bow in his left hand, he dived of the branch and fell head first, Momentents from hitting the ground he reached out with his right arm and grabbed a branch, springing through the air and landing in front of Artemis.

The other two hellhounds charged at him, hoping to gang up on him. They were wrong, Percy spun the greek style bow and hit the closet hellhound in the jaw with one of the limb of the bow. He spun the bow around his body, and with the momentum struck the other hellhound across the head, sending it a good few feet away.

Percy turned back just in time to see the first hellhound jump at him with its jaws open. The son of Poseidon drew his bow into the hounds mouth, and with the sharp edge of the bow, cut right through the hound's head and into it's brain, turning the monster into dust.

Percy broped the bow down when it was inserted into the hound and just when Percy was about to pick it up the the pile of gold dust, he was knocked down to the ground by the other hellhound.

The hounds mouth snapped over Percy, trying to bite his head off. Percy held the hound back with his left, while his right went to his pocket and brought out his pen.

He aimed it right inside the hounds open mouth and with his thumb slid open his cap, Riptide enlarged and in the process of becoming a sword, drow right threw the hellhounds head turning the monster into dust instantly.

Percy coughed out some of the dust that had gotten into his mouth. He got up, recapping Riptide and dusting the golden speaks that he had got on him from the monster kill.

Artemis was shocked, and in all honesty impressed. She saw Percy take down two hellhounds via arrow, one with using a bow and the final with a sword. She wanted to know why, why had he done this? She was no one to him. The only person who cared about her was her family, and that was because they were family. She had sfew friend, but most of them were gone now.

Artemis tried to get up, but her ribs ached, "AH!" she cried out and she fell back on her ass.

Percy snapped to Artemis, running to her. "My lady! Are you alright."

"Did I not tell you to stop calling me my lady?" she asked smiling through her pain, "you boys are so forgetful."

"Yes well that is our charm," replied back Percy smiling at the huntress, "what hurts Artemis?"

"I think it's my ribs, maybe a crack or two."

"Yeah just a crack nothing big about that," said Percy in a very sarcastic tone.

"Yes a few days rest should do the trick, Percy help me inside, the tree is enchanted, we will be safe there."

Percy nodded, and approached Artemis, "ah… do I have permission to touch you?"

Artemis raised her eyebrow, "Percy you idiot I asked you to help me. I asked you, get it? That is giving you permission."

Percy blushed in embarrassment, "oh, right sorry."

Artemis chuckled a little, but the laughter sent pain through her. Percy saw the look of pain and quickly and gently picked up Artemis and carried her bridal style into her lair. He still looked around just to make sure there were no silver arrows coming for him from her hunters, he may be years in the past, but you never know.

Inside Percy laid Artemis on her bed of deer hides.

"Percy", said Artemis, "next to the fire pit is a secret compartment on the floor marked with the sign of a crescent moon, open it."

Percy nodded and raced to where she said. There he moved away the dust and there was a carved image of the moon on the stone floor. Percy reached down and pressed the moon and the lid popped up. Inside were several bags filled with what looked like herbs. He grabbed two and a roll of bandages.

He sat down besides Artemis and gave her the materials.

"Alright Percy I need you to help me with this, I'm going to eat on of these bags that would help spread it internally, and you are going to have to make it into a paste to apply to my body, to let it work externally, got it?" Percy nodded and they set out.

Artemis took one bag, and after a staring contest with the green leaves in her hand. She closed her eyes and swallowed it in one gulp. She crushed the leaves with her teeth and quickly made it into a paste swallowing it. The taste was left in her mouth and she hated every moment of it.

Percy took Artemis's water skin and added a few drops to the leaves he had in his hand. He slowly mushed them together making them into paste. As the leaves turned their smell started escaping and Percy could smell it, and god did it stink.

"This smells so bad," said Percy, "it is so going to stink up my hand."

"How do you think I feel?" asked a very pissed Artemis.

Percy took the paste and spread it on a roll of bandage spreading it out to make it even. He put it in front of Artemis, and walked out.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Artemis, surprised by Percy's action.

"Ah… don't you want me to give you a little privacy?" came his reply in a weak voice.

"No you idiot I have two broken ribs and my arm won't stop shaking. I need you to put it on me."

Percy turned white, like dead white, the kind that reminded Artemis of her uncle Hades.

"Ah… I ah, no I ah…. well I ah-"

"-oh stop being a little bitch and helpme already!" she cried out in anger.

Percy kneeled back down and Artemis slowly lifted her upper tunic with her uninjured hand. She lifted the cloth until it showed he injured ribs which was now swollen red.

Percy lifted the bandage and slowly applied it to the injury, making sure not to add too much pressure. He traced his finger on her skin guiding the bandage. Her skin felt smooth, soft and it sent a feeling of excitement and want into Percy, the latter he did not recognize.

He slowly wrapped the bandage around the huntress, and with every new layer that went over her wound he added a layer of the herbs. The tunic did not hid much and ended right below her nipples. Percy gently tied the bandage in place, and when tacking his hand away gently stroked her under her breasts.

Artemis let out a sigh, of relief and of pleasure. She lowered down her tunic, and that snapped Percy out of his trance like state.

Their eyes met, Percy's green to Artemis's silver, and for one moment Percy's heart was then Percy spoke, stupid move dude, sigh he never learns.

"Ah… I should go out and find my bow," said a blushing Percy.

"Y-yes, yes do that," replied an equally red Artemis.

Soon Percy went outside and retired his fallen bow and the 2 wooden arrows he shot. Percy noted that he should have made more, so he decided to do so. After all the cold wind did help him settle down from what happened inside.

He climbed the tree and sat on the branch. He activated the Hephaestus in him, "imagination is the fuel of the forge." His eyes glowed rusty red and he activated Riptide again. He cut of another branch and started making the arrow.

Level by level he cut the wood until the shaft of the arrow was made. The shaft was perfect in every way, strong, sturdy and also not one imperfection. And then there was the feathers at the end. Since Percy did not have any actual feathers so he carved them out, he wondered whether it would work, but it seemed it did when he fired them. Then came the head, for this Percy made the head into a screw like structure, and the actual arrow head he made from the wood that was found at the very top of the tree, the same wood his bow was made out of. It was difficult carving out the arrow head, but soon in 5 minutes one arrow was done.

Soon Percy set about his work his hands just taking over letting his mind wander. He thought about what had happened inside. The fact that made it out alive was a big thing, hell it was a miracle!

Then his thought went to Artemis, for some reason she had been on his mind more and more. Her hair seemed to almost shine everytime Percy looked at it. And her eyes were so bright and full of belief, her energy, her self confidence just attracted Percy to her. He was afraid to admit it but he thinks that he might be i-

Crack! came a sound from the forest snapping Percy up. He looked at his work and found a total of 20 ready arrows.

He quickly notched one and took aim. He waited for minutes but nothing happened. But then he noticed something on the ground where he fought the hellhounds. Percy unnotched the arrow and jumped down.

Percy picked up what looked to be the pelt of the alpha hellhound he had shot. He gathered that and quickly went inside.

Once back in the warm hideaway Percy noticed Artemis was now asleep on her bed. She looked cold despite the warmth in the place. Percy walked up to her and slowly drapped her with the pelt. As soon as he did she pulled it closer to herself and her look of uncomfort eased. Percy stroked a strand of hair away from her face, then the words, "light the way to the future," came into his head and a little light from his hand went into Artemis. It traveled to her chest and there it glowed brighter and brighter until it healed her wound.

Percy smiled at the sight, he then went to his spot and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Artemis felt great. Like she could run through the entire forest and be back before the first meal of the day. She realised that this was not normal, she felt her ribs and the felt normal to her. No pain, no irritation. She slowly moved her previously shaking hand , and now it was calm and steady like a rock.

Artemis lifted up her tunic and blushed when saw the bandage, she remembered last night and what Percy did, his touch it really was quite amazing, and wanted to feel more. After she wiped the blood that started dripping from her nose, Artemis slowly opened the bandage and discovered her wounds were gone. Her skin returned to normal and there was no sign of the wound at all.

The only person who could have done some kind of healing like this was either her mother, or brother. 'And the only on here last night was…..' as her thoughts drifted off she turned to look at Percy, was sleeping by the fire.

Artemis then looked down and saw herself wrapped in a black pelt, which she remembered the alpha hellhound dropped as a spoils of of war for Percy. He must have given it to her last night, she did feel it was warm yesterday.

'So he could heal to? And he gave me his spoils of war? Who is Percy'

Artemis got up slowly and set about packing her bag with supplies for the trip to see the Fates. After she was done, she noticed arrows lying next to Percy. There were about 20 of them and looked expertly made.

She smiled at their design, anything involving archery she loved.

Artemis then kicked Percy awake, "get up Percy we are burning sunlight."

Percy looked up still drowsy from the lack of sleep, he looked up and saw an auburn haired goddess, or soon to be, look down at him giving him a device looking smile. For a moment Percy thought he was dreaming, he rubbed his eyes, but the scene in front of him did not change.

"Artemis?" he slurred out.

"Glad to see you are such a morning person," she said smiling as Percy rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Ha ha funny," he then looked at her and noticed she was standing, "are you sure you can walk? We don't have to go right now you know."

"True but I feel like I owe you Percy, you did save me yesterday. And thank you for the pelt, it made my sleep so much better," she then threw the pelt at Percy who caught it from the air and examined it.

"I could make a pretty cool jacket with this."

"You could, it would also have magical properties in it to. It would help you with temperatures of extreme cold, it is also more durable than normal leather."

"If it more durable than how come I could shoot right through it with my arrow?"

Artemis shrugged, "maybe your arrow are special, what is the tip made of by the way?"

"I don't know the same thing my bow is I suppose, just wood I found on the tree."

Artemis nodded at the new information. The tree was charmed against monsters, so if wood taken from this tree is used to hunt monster, that would make it one powerful weapon.

"Alright Percy enough chit chat, time to hunt for the Fates, lets go."

And with that Percy and Artemis were off.

In the shadows unseen by both were a pair of glowing red eyes.

Artemis's knew the path like the path of her hand. The passed by rivers and several animals on their trek, and by the time the reached to foot of the mountain they had to climb it was already nightfall.

"We'll camp here for now Percy, trust me when I say we need visuals tomorrow if we want to climb."

Percy soon made a fire ready and Artemis made several trap around their camp.

Percy now sat down next to the fire sharpening his blade with a stone he found. Riptide soon shined bronze and Percy could see his reflection on it.

"Where did you get that blade Percy?" asked Artemis. She sat opposite to him and she was sharpening her arrows.

"That Artemis is a long story that involves somebody you know. Or will know, or maybe you know her now, but not the way you're going to. AH time travel is so confusing!"

Artemis giggled her cute laugh as her voice was like honey to Percy's ears.

"Well then fine there is no need to tell me that. But is there something you can tell me Percy?"

Percy smiled, "well how about my first quest."

Percy then told her all about his first quest. What Grover did when we found that dog. And fighting Medusa, although Artemis had no idea who Medusa was although she was impressed by Medusa's powers and our ability to outmaneuver her.

Then him going into the underworld and getting the bolt which they had all along. He did not mention that Hades ruled the underworld, because spoilers! But she did find it hilarious when I told her I kicked Ares's ass when I was a kid.

"HAHA really you did that?! And you picked up a sword when?" she said as she rolled in laughter.

"Hey give him some props," said Percy pretending to support Ares, "I was practicing sword arts for at least 2 and a half months."

That really did it as Artemis and Percy started laughing their ass's off. But after a minute Percy and Artemis stopped, which Percy did not like because he could no longer hear her laugh.

"Percy I swear the more I learn about you the more questions I have."

"Well what do you want to know," asked Percy as he tended to the fire.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything with the colour blue in it."

"Favorite drink?"

"An-" began Percy.

"Anything with the colour blue?" finished Artemis to which Percy nodded. She laughed again for that.

"So Artemis you never really told me much about yourself. I mean history always has stories about you, like what you did and what not, but never who you are."

"It is a sad thing when people start to focus on the deed and not enough on the actions to lead to it. They remember the thing and not the person."

"Speaking from experience?"

Artemis nodded, "yes."

"But how?"

"During the war my father always went on and on about how this war was to free all the people and allow everyone live the life they wanted to. So that became the rally cry, the dream for us. But in the process of following that dream, we forgot who we left behind. The people we love, the people who fought beside us, the people who died beside us."

"You have had friend die?"

"Yes. Most were nymphs, or Satyr's a few minor being with power and even a monster in one case. I still remembered then die as I went on, charging to that dream."

The tension hanged in the air, Artemis remembered all of her friends names she remembered.

"I know the feeling," said Percy after a moment of silence, "my friend Charles, he died to save my life and kill several monsters. Another friend Selina who loved Charles died so later during battle. And the there was Zoë," at the last name Percy's teared up a little, he rubbed them quickly before anything could come of them.

Artemis sat down next to Percy and hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. Percy was at first shocked, but then he realised what she was trying to do. He wrapped one arm around her and they just stayed like that, Artemis heard the beating of Percy's heart and the rise and fall of his chest. And Percy smelled the forest scent that came off of Artemis.

"Well is this not a lowly sight," said a voice as piercing as darkness.

Artemis grabbed her bow and notched her arrow, and Percy grabbed looked dead in front of them was a figure cloaked in shadows. The figure extended it's hind and the shadows poured out of it. The shadow traveled like smoke and put out the light, extinguishing the fire without a sound.

And when the fire died down Percy saw the shadow of the figure slowly peel off, and left standing was a beauty beyond anything Percy had ever seen. Her dress was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula, as if galaxies were being born in her bodice. Her face was hard to see except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. When her wings beat, waves of darkness rolled over the cliffs. And her face was perfect, almost as enchanting as Artemis herself.

"Well hello there pests, tell me," said this figure, "which one of you killed my children?"

* * *

**Okay you see this? This me me giving two updates in 4 hours. Why? **

**Because you! I want you! Yes you to give me a review, forget whateveryone else is doing and give me a review. **

**From YOU to ME. Not THEM, YOU. OKay? So please REVIEW! Also thanks to rider-84 fro the Nyx thing really helped me out dude.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Percy didn't know who he was looking at, but he knew this person was powerful. Her very presence sent fear into his heart. She embodied darkness, but Percy did not feel evil from her, but then why was he so afraid?

Percy held up Riptide in front of him and said, "and who exactly is your kid? This entire greek family of mine is messed up if you know what I'm saying."

The figure looked at Percy her shining white eyes brightened, she threw her head back and laughed, "HAHA! I like the way you think boy!" her face smiled showing her teeth which glowed like the moon. "my children are Hellhounds."

That stumped Percy, how could some one who looks like this, give birth to something that looked like…. that?

"Y-you are N-N-"

"Nyx, I am Nyx. Say with with some backbone child I refuse to hear my name in such a pathetic voice or from a pathetic mouth," said Nyx with eyes narrowed in disgust.

"F-forgive me my Lady," replied Artemis bowing to Nyx on one knew.

Percy stared, shocked at what he was seeing. Artemis, the goddess he had the most respect for, excluding Hestia, and the bravest, was kneeling and stammering her words.

Percy looked at Nyx and gulped, "so you are a primordial? Of the night right?"

Nyx smiled at Percy, she walked towards him. As she approached the fire place, her lower half disappeared into shadow allowing her to float and when she passed the wood she became whole again. "That is right boy, so tell me," she went close towards him and whispered in his ear, "are you the one who killed my children?"

Percy was sweating internally, outside he looked calm. He had to say yes, maybe if he did she would allow Artemis to leave alive. Gathering his courage he spoke, "yes I am the one who killed them."

Nyx walked around in circles, eyeing him like prey. "Is this true little hunter," she asked staring into Percy's eyes.

Artemis could do nothing except look, her voice said in fear, "y-yes my Lady."

The primordia of the night extended her finger and stroked Percy's chest, "hmm," she hummed seductively, "what to do with you? You see you just sent my favorite hellhound pup to Tartarus. You have been such a bad boy," she drew out the last world purring as she did.

"Well…. sorry?" said Percy, a little unnerved that a primordial was hitting on him. And the fact that Artemis was right there made things a lot more awkward.

"Hmm. Maybe you could make it up to me," she stood behind him pressing herself against his back, stroking his right arm, "after all I only need a child from a child."

That made Percy move, he jumped away and turned to face Nyx "wow! Lady no! No no no no no. No. I appreciate the offer but hell no!"

Nyx smiled again, she grabbed the front of Percy's jeans and pulled him forward, "now boy you wound me. Why do you say no? Do you not like me?"

Percy blushed, "Ah no it's not that you're pretty, you are it's just that ah.. I don't really want to be a hellhounds daddy. You don't even know why name."

"Details details," she waved them off, "and you won't be a hellhounds father, our child would be something else entirely, something beautiful."

Percy looked at Artemis whose head was done and trembling, her fist was clenched turning her knuckles white. "No I'm sorry I did what I had to do, but I refuse to bed you."

Nyx's eyes darkened "fine then I will have to take what I want from you by force!" She sent her darkness out at Percy, they pushed him to the ground.

"NO!" cried Artemis, she put her bow up and shot an arrow at Nyx, but the arrow passed through the living being of shadows. Nyx turned around, "you dare?!"

She backhanded Artemis and sent the huntress flying backwards and hit herself on a tree.

"Artemis!" Percy cried out, he stood up and drew Riptide again and swung at the tendrils of shadows attacking him. The bronze cut through the shadows but Nyx struck Percy, knocking the sword out of Percy's hands.

Percy closed his eyes and remembered the words, "Law is my power," Zeus words. The sky began to fill with clouds. Each rumbling with lightning and flashing bright. Percy opened his eyes, they were glowing yellow and the changed back to green, Percy pointed at Nyx and before the primordial could move bright yellow lightning came down and struck her in her spot.

Percy ran, he grabbed his and Artemis's stuff and swung the unconscious Artemis over his shoulder and they ran. Percy headed the way Artemis showed him. With every step the soft forest floor was replaced with the stony surface of the mountain.

Percy looked back at the camp, it was but a dot. There in the center of the camp was a giant crater, and there was nothing but smoke.

Percy knew he did not kill Nyx, and when he looked back she was staring at him. She sweeped Percy, making him drop Artemis and their gear and sent him flying into the air.

Percy's eyes still glowed, mid air he stopped spinning and stood there in the air, floating.

"So you are a child of Zeus?" said an amused Nyx.

Percy simply drew back his hand and sent a bolt of lightning at Nyx, this time the goddess disappeared completely before it hit and appeared above the fallen Artemis.

"I suggest you stop right there boy," she said as she held a long length of shadow which was shaped like a sword, "unless you want this pretty huntress here to die."

Percy gritted his teeth, slowly deactivating his powers of Zeus and descended to the ground. Percy's mind was spinning, thinking fast, he was a genius when thinking on the spot, almost as smart as a child of Athena. Athena! Of course!

And then Percy started remembering everything about Athena. Most of the memories were of her in the throne room, but then he remembered someone else, Annabeth. He remembered Annabeth, her smiled and laughs. She was the reason he survived the curse of Achilles. And then the words rung in Percy's head in a combination of Athena and Annabeth's voice, "knowledge is victory!"

Percy's eyes glowed grey, and Nyx noticed that, "whatever you are doing boy, stop. Or I'll sli-" Nyx's words were halted by a kick sent from the now conscious Artemis. Artemis extended her legs kicking Nyx under her jaw and sending the primordial backwards. Artemis got on her feet, grabbed her bow and a quiver and jumped, somersaulting and landed gracefully behind Percy with an arrow already knocked in place.

"Your pretty flexible," said Percy.

"And you can fly," came her response, Percy looked at her with a sheepish smile, "you can explain later, for now we fight."

Percy nodded, "alright I think I have a plan. She is solid when her shadow is, and so we need to attack when she is about to attack us. Get it?"

Artemis nodded and they looked to see a raising Nyx, very very pissed.

'Okay first our advantages,' started Percy on an inner dialog 'she doesn't know Riptide returned to me and is now in my pocket, we know how to beat her and Artemis can aim just when she is about to attack me. Our disadvantages, she becomes tangible only when she is about to attack, and she can extend her shadows indefinitely.'

Nyx extended her shadows sending one giant line of them towards Percy, "I'll slice you up, you pathetic huntress. For damaging my face, the price is your immortal being!"

Percy picked up a stone, his archery set still laying dumped right in front of Nyx, and threw the stone right at the primordial's face. Percy jumped above the line of darkness sent to him, while the stone went and struck Nyx right between the eyes.

The shadows disappeared. Nyx's body hung limply. She looked at Percy, her eyes turning red, the star and nebulas on her dress all turning red and glowing in anger.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She roared, her entire body disappeared into shadows and she became and giant monster made out of shadows. Everything died when the form was taken. There was no sound heard, or nothing seen. No smell, and no wind felt. Nyx opened her mouth and charged at Percy and Artemis trying to swallow them whole.

'I need to do something, I need…. light!' though Percy. The grey glow in his eyes disappeared, the words "light the way to the future!" roared in his head. Percy's eyes glowed and he extended his arm upwards just as Nyx had almost swallowed Percy and Artemis, he clicked his fingers. The sound of Percy's fingers rung out through the darkness, breaking the silence.

And then, "BOOM!" a small bang broke out from his fingers turning into a bright ball of light the shone through the darkness.

"NO!" cried out Nyx, her previously charming voice now sounding like she had just gargled marbles.

The light broke out the monster of Darkness Nyx had become. And then when the light died down she was gone, and all traces of her disappeared as well. The clouds disappeared and the shadow over the sky lifted letting the moon shine down once again.

Percy fell down to his knees panting, he had never used so much energy at once, it was extremely draining on him.

"Percy we have to move, once with the Fates Nyx won't dare fight us," said Artemis, she grabbed their stuff, and slowly pulled Percy to his feet. Percy and Artemis then walked as fast as they could up the steep mountain.

The moonlight showed them their path. While walking Artemis broke the silence.

"Percy, how can you do the things you do? the only person who I know who can fly and use thunder is… my dad. And yesterday I know you healed me Percy wounds like broken ribs don't just disappear. Who are you?"

Percy looked at Artemis, under the moonlight her features were just enhanced to the absolute perfection. He sighed, " okay, fine. It all started when Kronos started the second titan war. His forces had invaded Mt. Olympus and a group of demigods and I fought them off. The gods had to go and fight another threat one just as frightening. In Olympus Kronos managed to make it into the throne room where all of the gods seats of power were located. The seats of power is where the source of the gods abilities are tied into, if they were destroyed the gods would be powerless.

Kronos entered, posing the body of a demigod, someone who was my friend. Kronos and I fought. His scythe against my blade, it was an even match, but then he used his powers and the tide turned to his favour. Even one of his allies turned against him, but even that was not enough. In the end he almost destroyed the thrones, but I jumped in and stopped him, he only managed to destroy tiny pieces from each throne.

Then as punishment for stopping him, he took the broken pieces of the thrones and shoved it down my throat. My body felt like it was exploding, every single piece inside me was yelling in pain as I felt myself being ripped open. For a moment I thought I was dead, Thanatos was even there ready for me. My life flashed before my eyes, for most people when this happens they would feel at peace, but not me. I refused to go, refused to leave the people I love under the rule of Kronos, and so I woke up. I rejected Thanos and I opened my eyes just to see Kronos about to kill one of my friends, I acted on instinct.

I shoot Kronos with everything I had, and for a moment I felt invincible. I kicked Kronos out of Mt. Olympus and fought him to a stand still. I could feel all the gods powers in me, Every single one of them. Kronos in his anger opened a portal through time and launched it at me, but I ran, I ran with the speed of Hermes, but even then I could only manage to not fall into the portal and not actually escape. But then Kronos grabbed my father, and threatened to kill him if I did not fall in. And so I stopped running, but not before I sent one last bolt of lightning at Krono's face. And then I ended up here and meet you."

Artemis took a moment taking in what she heard. "So what you mean is you have the powers of the gods?" Percy nodded, "all of them?" another nod, "so even mine?"

Percy smiled, "how do you think I am such a good shot, and actually managed to run from you in a forest I have never been in?"

Artemis just looked shocked, and the said, "you cheated."

Percy just laughed as they continued their journey. Soon it was midnight and they reached what looked to be a cave in the face of the mountain.

"Hey Artemis how come we haven't seen any monster? You told me the mountain would be filled with them."

"They probably ran away when Nyx came, good thing for us."

They entered and walked. The cave's opening was narrow and Percy cut himself several time on the hard stone. He eventually started crawling, but soon the path of the cave grew bigger and bigger until Percy and Artemis could actually stand. The cave was lit by light that came from hole on the roof, the light from the moon brighten the path.

"They should be up ahead," said Artemis.

Percy nodded and followed her, their steps echoing of the walls. Percy could feel his sneaker stick to ground, great another pair ruined.

Slowly the path opened up to what looked to be a giant room, and there at the center surrounding a hearth making a giant mural were three ladies. but they were not how Percy remembered them, they were not old, they were young, at least mid twenties. They looked up from their work and said together, "wellcome Perseus Jackson, and Artemis."

Percy bowed followed by Artemis, "my Ladys," said Percy, "I need your help."

"We know why you are here Perseus Jackson, the curse of time is on you."

"What is that?"

"The curse will be made by Kronos in the future, he would have used it on Zeus during the second titan war, but then you interfered and he sent you through this journey instead."

"How may I break the curse my Ladys?"

"The only way is to wait, soon you will be sent through time yet again and again and again. So the only way this course will be broken is to wait and see until you met Kronos and convince him to take this curse of you."

Percy nodded, and the Fates continued, "the power you possess Perseus was never meant to exists. Kronos in his foolish actions has created a future where even we cannot see, we do not know what lies beyond. But we do see something. A great evil approaches Perseus and you need your powers to fight it. So as you go along this journey you must learn to control this ability of yours. Make the gods' powers a part of yourself. Meditate on them, learn their true meaning and only then will you have control over them. And then you must set a phrase of life to them."

Percy was about to speak when they continued, "you ask what is a phrase of life? It is simple it is a phrase of a gods being, their entire existence is that phrase. You know a few we believe?" Percy nodded remembering the word he used to activated each gods powers. "when you gain control over your powers the phrases will appear to you and you will know what to do."

Percy nodded, "thank you my Ladys. We will take out leave now."

"Wait," they said, they turned to Artemis, "Artemis you are to become the goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, and protector of young girls, for your abilities to awake you must use these," they waved their hands and in front of Artemis appeared 5 glowing balls of light.

Artemis held one in her hand, they radiated warmth and power, sending a shudder through her spine. "what are these?"

"They are the physical representation of the domains you will posses. To realise their true power every one of the god will come to us and receive their domains. Your father did and his siblings as well, except Hestia as no one can find her. Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes received their domains as well. The only ones left is you and Apollo and of course Hestia. Now let us begin."

"Wait," said Percy, "what about virginity? Where I am from she has that domain as well."

The Fates shook their heads, "the domain of virginity belongs to Hestia and no one else. That is why Artemis is the goddess of childbirth. Now Artemis are you ready to begin?"

"Am I," replied Artemis with a face full of determination.

"They speak your words."

"I am Artemis goddess of the hunt, to forever hunt the game. Of wild animals, to protect them in their time of need from the veil. Of wilderness, to protect it with me being. Of childbirth, as I have done so I the past, I will aid the mothers in the future. And protector of young girls to help them in their hour of need."

The orbs floated around Artemis, as each vow was said, each ball lite up silver, and then at the end they floated above her head spinning faster and faster. And then at the same time they entered into Artemis.

The light nearly blinded Percy, and when it died down he looked and saw Artemis glowing and standing mid air. Her hair glowed silver and her eyes shined like Nyx's, only her eyes calmed down Percy.

Then it stopped, Artemis landed with a soft thud. She looked up and smiled at Percy, "I feel like a god."

Percy smiled back, "well you kind of are one."

But then the ground shock, the cave rumbled breaking the moment of happiness. Artemis clicked her fingers and brought Percy and herself outside the cave. And there climbing up to meet them was an army. Their feet marching on the ground caused the rumble they felt. Percy could see Hellhounds and several cyclopes made out of shadows. And even there was bunch of scary looking woman with teeth as long as daggers and nails as sharp ar Riptide. Their dentists must hate them.

"Well, time to test out skills," said Artemis with new found confidence, after all if you felt how she does you would to.

Artemis drew her bow and aimed. She held on to her arrow, pulling it back further and further, it glowed bright silver, until finally she let go. The arrow went to the center of the battle field and the moment it was descending above the army the arrow split into a hundred arrows killing every monster in the army. It was beautiful as the silver arrows looked like falling stars.

"And that's that," said Artemis smirking.

Percy's mouth hung open, "how? What? Who? That was awesome!"

Artemis blushed.

"Artemis!" came a voice filled with death and a promise of pain. Percy recognized it immediately, Nyx.

"Artemis can you get us out of here?"

Artemis shook her head, "no I can only do short distances, I can't get us to the tree."

Percy cursed,"and I'm too tired to activate Apollo's power again. Looks like the only thing to do is fight."

Percy took out Riptide still looking as a pen, he did not open the cap, instead he held it there. Nyx did not know what Riptide could do, best keep that hidden as long as he could. Percy stood beside Artemis, who had another arrow ready, and looked around for any sign of Nyx.

Just then he heard a whisper, "looking for me?" Percy turned and felt a something shove him.

Nyx stood there in between Artemis and Percy. Artemis shot an arrow, it went through Nyx harmless.

Percy jumped up again and he and Artemis circled around Nyx.

"You know you never did tell me your name boy," said Nyx as she smiled at Percy, "tell me so that I may know what to write on your tombstone."

"It's Percy Jackson bitch!" and with that Percy leapt and kicked Nyx, only for his leg to go through her. He jumped backwards, just as a very sharp looking shadow passed by his neck.

Nyx jumped to Percy and enveloped him in shadows, strangling him. Artemis's eyes glowed in anger, "GET OFF HIM!" Artemis shot beams of her newly acquired godly energy at Nxy, who was pushed out of Percy's body. Artemis kept on the attack sending every single drop of energy she had into the beam. Slowly the light from the attack died down and Artemis put her hand on her knees panting.

"Is that all you have?" said Nyx as she came out of her crater. She sent a wave of shadows at Artemis sending her inside the cave of the Fates.

When Artemis opened her eyes she saw the three fates looking down at her.

Artemis quickly got up and on her knees,"my Ladys Nyx is attacking, can you help us?"

"We cannot interfere,"they said in one voice, "the laws we set prevent that. Even your father, the carrier of our laws cannot. But Nyx is attacking on our ground, and as such we are allowed certain…. leniency. If you wish, you may take this domain, it will give you the power you need." The Fates took out another orb and gave it to Artemis.

Artemis's eyes widened, she knew what this was, and if she does this then the future would come true. Just then a scream came out, "PERCY!" Artemis cried out, she grabbed the orb and went back outside.

There she saw Percy lying on the ground clutching his left arm in pain. Nyx stood above him with a scythe made out of shadows.

Artemis sent a beam of silver ight at Nyx, making her back away. She reached Percy and stood in front of him, "are you alright?"

Percy nodded as he got up on shaking feet.

"You can't win! It does not matter if you are a god or not!" cried out Nyx.

"That may be true, but this might help send you back to Tartarus," Artemis then held out the orb she was given.

"Artemis is that…." trailed of Percy.

"Yes, Percy, it is," Artemis looked back to Percy and smiled. She was going to do something now which she knew she was going to regret. It all made sense now why her future self was so different her. It was because of what she was about to do right now, take on a destiny that was not hers, but she had to, if not Percy would die.

She went to Percy grabbed his head and drew him close. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on his. Percy first almost pulled back, but then he felt it, the feeling of happiness from Artemis and the feeling he felt. He pulled in deepened the kiss he ran his hands through Artemis's hair feeling each strand pulling her closer.

Slowly Artemis pulled away, she smiled at Percy and turned to face Nyx, who was no blushing like crazy.

"Sorry for the wait," said Artemis, "but I did not want to be the virgin goddess for the next 3000 years, without at least getting a kiss first."

And then she began, "I am Artemis, goddess of virginity, until true love! Let the Fates know my phrase of life! Forever the Hunt!" she ended in her head.

And then it was done, the goddess accepted the domain that was not hers. The orb flew into her and Artemis's body glowed, releasing a light as bright as the first one Percy remembered. Her closed his eyes, and could hear the screams of Nyx.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried out the primordial.

The light reduced a little and Percy saw Artemis with her hair silver and eyes the colour of the storm, she floated in mid air holding her bow, aimed at Nyx, "this arrow will send you to Tartarus, look it even had your name on it-MORON!"

She shot the arrow and it flow leaving behind a beam of light where it flew. It struck Nyx right in the chest sending her through the ground and straight to Tartarus.

Artemis's light died down and she stopped floating. She walked to Percy, she healed his wound with a touch and increased his energy levels.

She smiled at Percy, "guess you were right I am the goddess of virginity. Kind of sucks to be honest."

Percy smiled back, "yeah I know. Sorry about this, if only I had been stronger you would not have needed-"

"-Percy don't talk like that. Do not blame yourself. This was my choice, and relax I sure when aunt Hestia is found she will receive the domain from the Fates and I'm be the free goddess you know."

Artemis then hugged Percy, "so ah…. what does that make us?" asked Percy.

Artemis looked at him, "Percy, shut up." Percy smiled down at her and hugged her back.

But just then his body started to glow. It was the same glow as the time portal Percy fell through. Seeing this he pushed Artemis away. "Artemis it's happening again! I have to go I have to end this curse! I promise you I will find you again!"

"Percy! I'll wait for you! Please come back soon, even if it takes forever!"

Percy then felt a pull on his navel he felt his body being pulled elsewhere, "Artemis I love-"

The final words were cut as he was sent hurling through space, leaving a surprised and alone Artemis.

Just then Artemis fell down clutching her head in pain. She passed out on the ground, the Fates took her into the cave and when she awoke she forgot all about Percy.

You see when Percy disappeared into the streams of time again he sent a ripple through the time he was in. Everyone he met forgot about him, Zeus, Kronos and the idiot squad, and even Artemis. All except the Fates. And since Artemis forgot about Percy she saw no need to give up her domain of virginity, and Hestia, not really caring, did not ask it from her. And so for the next 3000 years Artemis spent hating men and carrying a domain that went against her very nature.

* * *

Percy woke up, this time he looked to be in a hut, there were several jars filled with plants and it smelled like a hospital. Percy got up and heard a voice, "finally up are we?"

Percy looked and saw a man standing, he wore leather armor he was 5'7 and had black hair. His eyes were green, and for a second they turned red. "I am Gerald Hale, now tell me how did you find the druids?"

* * *

Done! REVIEWS! TO MOTIVATE ME!

2 points if you guys can guess where I got the moron joke of Artemis from, really though I loved it the first time I heared it!

2 points if you can guess who or what Gerald Hale is (hehe)

REVIEWS!

Don't worry Artemis and Percy will met again (I'm not heartless.)

Also there was a gut in the review section who asked me and I kid you not whether this was a Nico/Percy fic. Dude, what do you think?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Hello Gerald, I'm Percy, and ah were am I" asked a stumped Percy. Percy got up from the bed and looked at the man straight in the eyes.

Gerald narrowed his eyes, they glowed red again, "you really do not know do you?" he asked easing up his posture.

Percy shook his head and Gerald continued, "you are at the circle of the druids."

Percy then asked a very strange question, "what is the year?"

Gerald gave a questioning look, "according to the calendar of Numa it had been 500 years since Rome."

Percy's head started spinning. So he was alive during Roman times, could the gods be alive? If so he had to find Artemis, or her roman form, what was it again? Diana?

"I see, so where are we exactly?"

"I told you the circle of druids," replied Gerald in a pissed of tone.

"No I mean like where, were like which country?"

"I don't know, and look that is enough out of you, I have some questions for you, starting with your name, what is it?"

Percy did not like this guy, not one bit, but if he wanted information he would have to comply, "my name is Perseus, Percy Jackson."

Gerald nodded, "that's a very greek name Percy. Now tell me how did you get in here? It should be impossible."

"Look Gerald I have no idea what you are talking about all I know is I woke up here and found you interrogating me."

"Intero-what? Look boy this no time to be playing around, tell me-"

"-now now Gerald is that how you treat someone who just woke up from a coma?" said a voice. Percy looked and saw and old man by the door. The man wore a white robe with a leather belt and red cloak. On his belt was a golden sickle and several herbs.

"Grand master Brain," said Gerald bowing to the man who walked in.

The man walked to Percy, "so Percy is it?"

Percy nodded, "now tell me Percy," asked the druid, "is this the first time you have time traveled?"

Percy jaw dropped and so did Gerald, "but-but how did you-"

"Know? Haha my boy when you live to be as long as I have you learn a few things. Now maybe it is time we get you something to eat, I do believe you have quite a story for us."

Percy nodded and the three men left the hut. Outside reminded Percy a little bit of camp halfblood. There were huts everywhere some wooded some mud. And there were several people outside wearing the same robes as Brain.

"Gerald!" came a cry. Percy turned and saw a girl walking to them wearing armour like Gerald and a little bit of muscle on her. She looked to be about 19 or so and had blond hair and grey eyes, 'a child of Athena?' though Percy.

"Kila, what is it?" asked Gerald in a commanding tone.

The girl nodded and continued, "Milla, Hector and I have found something at the edge of the circle we don't know what it is, we were hoping you could help us."

Gerald nodded to the girl and turned and looked at Brain, "grandmaster Brain I have to go, can you handle him by yourself?" he asked scowling at Percy, to which Percy stuck his tongue out, yes very mature I know.

Brain chuckled at Percy's actions, "yes Gerald I think I can handle young Percy just fine, now go along, your pack needs you. And stop calling me grand master I hate that title."

Gerald rolled his eyes at the last comment and the took of with the girl, Kila.

Brain looked at Percy with a smile, "well now Percy let me introduce you to everyone. That right there is Kim," he said pointing at a young girl with an iron sickle,she had black hair with green eyes, like Percy, she was cutting flowers, "she's my grand daughter. Her mother is Cora, my daughter, her father is Andrew I think they should be somewhere around here, they have another girl about your age. Me and my family live here along with the Hales. Do you know where you are Percy?"

"No idea, Gerald kept saying something about the circle of druids?"

Brain nodded, "yes Percy that is true. But you see we do not know exactly where we are per say. The roman gods chased us out of Rome and to hear, only thing is we do not know where here is. We were banished here and have been trying to escape ever since."

Percy's eyes widened, "why what did you guys do?"

Gerald laughed, "we existed. The Hale pack you see are actually were wolves."

"WEREWOLVES?!" yelled out Percy.

"Yes, direct descendents of Lycaon. But they shifted away from that monster and became their own pack, and when they went to the gods for safety, Jupiter banished them here."

"Jupiter?"

"Ah I believe that he would be know as Zeus to you."

"Oh. So why are you here then?"

"Sigh, We druids are looked down upon by romans. They hate us some even went as far as to hunt us. One night a group of roman soldiers under order from the general found us and were about to kill us, but I prayed to Diana. The roman goddess of wilderness liked us druids and favoured us, so when the romans struck down our homes she teleported us here. But in the process of sending us here, Mars interfered. Mars you see hated us, treated out kind us scum. So when Lady Diana tried to send us to safety Mars interfered and sent us here."

Percy took all Brain said in. Diana, Artemis she was still there in his life, no matter who far away. She did this, helped and innocent family, Percy smiled at her heart. "So why can't you leave?"

"Because of the circle of druids," at Percy's puzzled look Brain further explained, "it's what we call this prison of ours, look at the sky Percy," and when Percy did he noticed nothing out of place.

But the longer he stared, something started to appear to him, something shiny, it's almost like…. "is that a dome?" asked Percy.

Brain nodded, "yes it is Percy now you see this is our prison. We have made a spell to hep us get out of here, but for that we need to know where we are first. We were hoping when you appeared you would know."

"But Brain you knew I was a time traveler. How?"

"Ah simple Percy I saw you come out of giant portal, and something like that was once described in the ancient scripts. They tell of how Saturn, that's Kronos to you, used them to fight with great armies against the gods. So I assumed you time traveled. And considering the fact that you are not Saturns man and did not try to kill us the moment you got here that is a plus hehehe."

Percy smiled, a little concerned about the mental state of mind of Brain. "So have you ever met any other time travelers?"

Brain shook his head, "no Percy can't say I have, though I have read a lot about time spells and their uses, and they usually need a place and time known to them, so I hoped you knew where you were." Percy nodded, his eyes darkening with hate, Brain noticed this and said, "now lets get you something to eat shall we?" Brain led Percy to an open area mess hall. In the center of the hall was a hearth, and Percy could almost see the outline of a little girl by the hearth.

"Father is that the boy?" asked a sweet voice. Percy saw a woman dressed like Brain carrying a silver sickle, she had black hair and blue eyes, she was tall about 5'7 and had a face which was filled with happiness.

"Indeed it is Cora," he turned to Percy, "Percy meet my daughter Cora, Cora this young man is Percy."

"Hello Percy welcome to our home," she said smiling her brightest smile, "now would you both like lunch? I just made it." Percy nodded, "good! You two sit down I'll be right back! I have to call Andrew from his work and Kim and Opal. Gods those three drive me nuts." Cora then turned away and went to find her family.

Brain sat down at one of the tables, "hehe she is the only one here with any self control, the glue that holds this family. Now Percy you have heard our story, I believe it is time to hear yours?"

Percy nodded and began. He told him about who he was, needless to say when he told Brian he was a demigod the old druid got the shock of his life. After a moment to calm down the druid Percy began again.

He told Brain of how he fought Kronos in the final battle. Of how he protected Olympus from Kronos, and how some way the power of the gods were put into him, making him almost reach death's door. About how he then fought back against Kronos and the titan cursing him to travel through time forever. Percy however did not mention anything about Artemis, he just told Brain that during his first trip through time he met the fates and they told him what was happening.

"And then I got teleported here," ended Percy.

Brains' eyes were wide open, "...well, that is… quite a story Percy. But then again I shouldn't expect anything less from a time traveler."

"Time traveler?" asked a new voice, Percy turned and saw a man with blonde hair and grey eyes waking to them. He wore robes similar to Brain and has a silver sickle.

"Ah Andrew glad you could make it," said Brain waving to the man, "where di Cora find you?"

Andrew rubbed his head, "haha you know I was around. I was working on a project when Cora came barging in demanding I go to lunch." Andrew then sat down opposite to Percy, "so you are the mystery boy, my name is Andrew," he extended an amr to Percy.

"Hello I am Percy," said Percy shaking the offered hand.

"Glad to meet you Percy, now Percy, what's this I heared about time traveling?"

"Perhaps we should wait for the others, I do believe young Percy would not like to repeat the story again and again."

Percy nodded and soon everyone else arrives. There was Cora bringing her two daughters, Kim, who Percy already met and another girl who looked like a smaller version of Cora. Then Gerald came and along with him came Kila. Along with those two came a woman with brown curly hair and brown eyes, and a young man with black hair and green eyes, similar to Gerald. They both wore leather armor similar to Gerald and Kila.

"Now that we are all here lets the introductions begin, Everyone this is Percy," Brain said, he looked to Percy, "Percy you know myself, Cora, Andrew, Gerald and Kila, now let me introduce you to the rest of this family. The girl over there looking like a younger Cora is Opal," Brain pointed to the girl who sat opposite to Brain. "Then there is Kim," he pointed to the little blond girl, "and Mila and Hector," he pointed to the two people at the end of the table.

"Now I believe you owe us a story," asked a very curios Andrew, he was definitely a child of Athena.

And so Percy told his story again, by the end of it they were speechless.

"Alright then I'll get dinner," said Cora., she then went of to a hut and brought out a big pot of soup, she poured one bowl for every person there.

"So you have meet the Fates?" asked Opal in between her bites of the soup.

Percy nodded, "Really?! What are they like?!" asked a very excited Kim, who was getting her soup everywhere.

"Now Kim let the poor boy eat," scowled Cora.

"But mooom.." and then they all started talking at once. Andrew and Brain were discussing ways of finding a way out of here. Kim was arguing with her mother. Opal was eyeing Gerald, who was talking to Kila, Mila and Hector.

Percy looked down at his bowl. His soup was green with a hint of yellow in there. Last time he saw something of that color it tried to met his face. Kampe spit is acid f.y.i. He took the spoon in his hand and scooped up and spoon full of the soup. He took it up to hi nose and sniffed it, it smelt…. very different. Like a good kind of different. The spice in it must be excotic, because Percy could not smell one he recognized. He gathered his courage, "bottoms up."

The moment it touched his tongue, his taste buds lit up like the 4th of july. Every single cell on his tongue wanted more of the stuff, and Percy obliged. He took the soup in one hand and quickly finished off the entire soup in 20 seconds.

"Well looks like someone likes Mrs. Cora's cooking," said a giggling Kila. Percy blushed.

"Amazing not even Andrew can eat that fast," said Brain.

"It tasted good, what is it," asked Percy.

"Oh just some vegetables I found lying around dear," said a smiling Cora, "see that Opal why don't you like my meals like that?"

"Mom I just don't like it okay, soup one day is okay, but the same thing for 5 years will just get on anyone's nerves," protested Opal.

"So Percy any idea what you are going to do?"asked Kim.

"Well I was hoping to get control over my powers, maybe by then I would be teleported away from here," said Percy.

"I see, yes you mentioned your mishap with the gods powers," said Brain, "tell me Percy do you know what the spark of life is?"

"Spark of life?" asked Percy.

"The spark of life is something that is not there, but is see it has no physical form so some say it doesn't exist, but it does. It is the collection of memories and personality that we as a person collect, it is what makes us, us," said Andrew. Yup definitely a child of Athena.

"So you mean a soul?" asked Percy.

"Soul? That has a nice ring to it, much shorter than spark of life," said Brain.

'Great I just invented the word soul, just great' thought Percy.

"Anyway yes, a soul, as you call it, is something everyone has. Monsters," Andrew looked at Gerald for this, "mortals, even gods. By the way you describe it you have a little bit of the gods soul in you. So if you want them out, yet keep their powers you are going to have to meditate."

"Wait what?"

"Meditate, it means-"

"-no I know what it means, I mean why should I?"

"When you meditate it you will feel oneness with your soul and a feeling of bliss should go through you, but since you have several god in you, you should connect to the soul which is most different from you, that is the furthest from your true soul."

"So… it's like digging? The souls which are not like mine are above, and the ones that are like mine and lower into the ground?"

"Yes…... its like digging," said Andrew, surprised at the simplification.

"Okay that sound like fun!" yelled Percy.

"HAHAHA, alright Percy since you are done lets start it right now, come." Brain then lead Percy out to the forest, they walked until the came across a clearing with a large stone in the center, it was flat Percy got the idea and sat down on it.

"Now Percy focus, reach for inside you. Feel what is there inside you and go and touch, it will feel long and tiring, but never give you, remember you know what and where your soul is. The question is are you willing to go out and touch it?"

Percy closed his eyes and focused. But being someone with ADHD that is a lot easier said than done. His mind kept thinking of different things. 'Like maybe if I got out of this place he could go and meet Artemis again. And then find a way to break this damned curse. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah to get control. But why? I mean I could just like not, just spend forever traveling through time. That could pretty fun. No gods, no damn prophecy. But no Artemis either.

All Right focus. Brain said I would know where to look, may be here? No, here? No. God damnit! Where is it?! Hey what's that?'

Just then Percy opened his eyes and he was floating in the middle of a large body of water. And when he meant float he meant floating under the surface.

Percy looked around, the water was clear, he could see forever on all sides, but when he looked down, he could not see anything. It was too dark, almost like something was blocking it. Percy swam down going closer and closer to the darkness. He reached out and touched it, and felt… something.

Suddenly the world flashed away, and Percy was drawn somewhere else. He looked around and saw himself in a city, by the looks of thing the city was greek. There was also a lot of olive trees there.

"So you are here Percy," said a voice all too familiar to Percy. the son of Poseidon turned around and saw… Athena?

The goddess was sitting under a tree, her spear in her hand along with her shield Aegis, the original one. She wore greek armor and a helmet laid on the ground by her side.

"Lady A-"began Percy.

"Saw your breath sea spun I have no patience for you. I had to get stuck here, in this pitiful mind. You are such a fool Jackson, seeing you act and doing such stupid things caused me actual physical harm."

Percy was a little taken back by the honesty, but he pushed on,"Lady Athena I have come here-"

"-I know why you are here boy. Tell me do you believe and insignificant whelp like you should even deserve a fraction of a fraction of my knowledge?"

"I… I just want to get home my Lady."

"And see Artemis?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Th-that is I mean-I ah-" stammered Percy, blushing like hell.

"Save it Jackson, if anything I approve, now," she got up from her spot and put on her helm "lets see whether you can earn my powers. This spear," she pointed to her weapon, which glowed grey, "is the representation of knowledge. Beat me and it's yours."

Percy nodded, he drew Riptide and got ready for a fight.

Athena smirked, "now then let me show you why I am the god of skill and battle tactics!"

Athena smirked and threw her spear into the sky, it came down directly above Percy. But just then the sun reflected of Percy blocking his vision. But Percy managed to jump just in time to evade being skewered.

He looked up at the battle field and saw not one spear, but 20! The battle ground was littered with copies of them, and they completely destroyed the field, there were stone popping out all over the place. But just then he realised he was distracted, and by the time he turned around he was hit by Aegis. Percy was sent flying back into the tree Athena was resting on.

When Percy opened his eyes he saw Athena throw a bolas at him, without time to evade he was tied to the tree by bolas. He tried to get out but he was tied to the tree.

"You disappointed me Jackson," Athena said, picking up a spear of the ground, she twirled it around her hand, "well then enough games, die!"

She threw the spear and Percy thought, 'oh fuck!'

* * *

**Yes yes I know not really an action packed chapter, but hey I left it with a cliff hanger like the ushal so... that.**

**Also yeah 40+ folowers! That great! Now if only everyone of thoes followers gave one review I would be so ...**

**REVIEWS!**

**(Also please note that there will be no new chapter for at least a week. Maybe.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Percy moved his head and the spear missed him by centimeters. He pulled up Riptide and cut the ropes holding him and broke free.

Percy tried to grab the spear, but the moment he touched it, the spear disappeared into ashes.

"You cannot use what is not yours Perseus," came Athenas voice. Percy turned around and saw that she had disappeared into the field of spears in front of him.

Percy on gaurd entered the field. As he took each step in, he felt something inside him. Something which was telling him to get out of there. But before he could Athena's voice rung out again, "lesson one, never let the opponent choose the battlefield!"

Percy ducked and rolled away from the spot he was, just in time to avoid Athena from stabbing him with a spear.

Percy turned and swung down Riptide. Athena dodged the attack, she then parried each strike of Percy's with her spear.

"You should give up Athena, even Ares didn't win against me in close contact."

Athena smirked, "Ares also lost to me when with this spear when we fought."

Percy gritted his teeth and continued the attack. He was slowly pushing Athena back, and the only reason he still had a head was because of his survival instincts.

"Enough of this!" cried Athena, she kicked Percy in the ribs and jumped, landing on one of the spears. Balancing like a cat Athena stood straight and started attacking Percy from above.

It was like fighting an enemy that could attack him with ease, but Percy couldn't even touch. Athena started jumping from one spear to another all the will thrusting at Percy.

Just then Percy remembered something Athena said, 'I can't use something I don't have.'

Precy reached out and touched the spear Athena was standing on, and after a moment praying to god that his plan would work, the spear disappeared. Athena saw this and jumped away, but the chase was on.

Percy kept touching the spear and Athena kept jumping away. Just as she landed on her 5th spear, Percy was already there waiting for her. He reached out and grabbed the spear, and before Athena could get jump, she fell down on the ground.

As Athena was getting up Percy held Riptide at her throat, "stay down Athena."

Athena smiled as she knew something Percy did not. The ground was uneven from when Athena struck the ground with her many spears, and Percy was standing right behind a raised platform. So Athena kicked Percy and when Percy took a step back he tripped.

Athena jumped up again onto her spears, she grabbed the closest one and jumped again, the point o the spear pointed at Percy as she came done with the weight of knowledge.

Percy saw her jump, but just as he was about to roll away he thought of something. All this will Athena had been giving him clues, clues to win. She told him about how the spears disappeared, so maybe she had helped him out before. 'What did she say I have to do to win?' wondered Percy, 'To accept knowledge, so that means…...'

And so Percy didn't move, as the spear got closer and closer down, no one could stop what was about to happen now. Not Athena, not Percy or any other god. Just as the spear almost pierced him, Percy closed his eyes and prayed to god that this would work.

The spear cut through Percy and Athena stood over the demigod. She looked down at him, her grey eyes narrowed, and then she smiled.

"I see you have figured it out Percy," she let go of the spear which vanished into dust and all the other remaining spears, that were plunged into the ground, did as well.

Percy smiled as he opened his eyes. He stood up and patted himself down, "I had to accept knowledge to win, and you said that the spear represented knowledge, it's just like putting two and two together."

"And yet you still need so many clues kelp head," grinned Athena as she laughed. Percy just blushed red.

After her laughter died down Athena looked at Percy, "Percy do you know what this place is?"

Percy looked around the city, "it is a greek city of some kind?"

Athena nodded, "yes Percy this is the city of Athens, or atleast how I remembered it. You remembered that giant sea you found yourself in yes?" Percy nodded, "well this is my version. Every god and goddess has one and you will fight in their minds, that is where we are."

Athena looked at him, now all traces of humor disappeared, "Percy I have a quest for you. You will conquer all the gods in you, and by doing so release their spirits from you. You will then return these spirits to the gods of your time. Do you accept?"

Percy got on one leg and bowed to the goddess, "I do Lady Athena."

Athena smiled, "good Percy. Now for your reward for besting me. I grant you a gift, a gift of learning."

Percy's head suddenly felt clear. Clearer than he had ever felt in his entire life. It was like his mind was a city covered in fog, but know the fog had finally cleared up and he could see everything. he remembered every detail in his life, when he was born. His first cycle. The feeling of the cat he had when he was a kid, even the taste of his moms breast milk, yuck!

"This feels.. this feels so-"

"Amazing."

"Is this how you feel like every day?"

Athena nodded,"indeed it is young Perseus. You will now know everything you know, no longer will there be anything blocking you from becoming the best thing that you are, education wise. I will also give you some language skill, you are lucky that Artemis spoke greek, which you knew. And the druids seems to know greek as well, that is good to, but your luck could run out."

"I thank you my Lady for these gifts," Percy then bowed his head.

"These are no gifts Percy, they are your right. I can not take them away from you, nor can any god, they are changes made into the very core of your soul. they will be with you till the day you die. Now I am free and I can go from here. But remember there are 11 other to face, and I am but the weakest. This is because I am the furthest away from your core, from your soul. Hence I take the least amount of energy from you. Remember this Perseus."

Percy nodded and bowed once more. Athena then slowly started to disappear into dust and the dust flew through the city. But as she was disappearing, Athena said, "remember these words Percy Knowledge is victory."

Percy did, an when he blinked he appeared back to his body. Suddenly Percy's body felt hot. He could feel something from deep inside him rummble, wanting to get out. Then Percy's body started glowing grey, and a grey outline of Athena appeared over Percy.

The demigod coughed and coughed until dust started to come out of him. the dust slowly gathered and formed a small bead. The bead was purple and had a grey owl carved into it.

'Is this Athena's soul?' though Percy. He was wondering what to do, just then had an idea. He took of the camp half blood bead necklace that he still had around his neck and put Athena's bead on it.

Percy looked around and noticed it was night time. Brain must have left. Percy remembered the way back and so set off to find the huts.

On the way back the forest was light up by the moon. Percy looked up to see the diamond in the sky shining bright in the sky. Artemis must be happy.

'I swear Artemis I will find you again one day. I promise.'

As Percy reached the outskirts of the huts he noticed Gerald out waiting for Percy.

As Percy approached Gerald looked up, "so you did it?"

Percy nodded, "I concurred Athena."

"Pfft only Athena? But then again you did just defeat a god. Why not go for two in a row?"

"Athena gave me a sort of gift. I need to get used to it before I try again, because if during battle suddenly my body starts acting different I will die."

Gerard nodded, "fair enough. Brain told me to me to show you to a hut for you to sleep the night. This is it," he pointed to the one next to Percy, "good night greek." Gerald then walked away into the night.

"Good night to you to brooding ass," Percy whispered.

Gerald stopped and turned,"I have very sharp hearing you know."

Percy quickly went inside and quickly got to bed.

The next day when Percy woke up he found Cora who offered to teach him how to cook the soup he had last night and where to find the ingredients. Needless to say Percy was very enthusiastic.

The rest of the morning Percy and Cora spent in the forest. cora taught Percy the names of the plants and Percy soaked up all the knowledge like a sponge. By the time they were done Percy knew all the ingredients needed, where to get them, their name and even how to tell which ones were good and which were bad.

"My goodness Percy you are a quick study, you are almost as fast as my husband," exclaimed Cora.

Percy rubbed his head, "yeah it's a perk."

When the got back Percy helped Cora prepare dinner and lunch, which was soup.

During that meal Coar told everyone of how quick Percy knew each and every plant taught and how she never had to repeat herself.

"In that case Percy, how about I teach you a thing or two about druids?"Obviously Percy agreed. And that was how Percy spent his days with the Druids. He learnt from them, ate with them, he even became a part of the family.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Percy just came from the forest carrying a basket of flowers for a portion he was trying out when he spotted Kim.

Kim saw Percy and ran up to him, "Percy Percy want to play?"

Percy smiled at the little girl, "afraid not Kim I have a lot to do," at that Kim's face frowned in disappointment, looking at such a sad face Percy could not take any more, "but I can do this," he then pulled out several flowers he picked and made them into a crown and placed it on Kim's head.

Kim giggled, "thanks Percy!" she hugged him and then ran off to show her mother her new crown.

Percy smiled at the sight and went into his hut. Inside it was filled with bottle of ingredients and a cauldron or two. Percy put his ingredients there and began his work.

He was preparing a potion which should show him where he was. It was based on the vitamins in the flowers. The stronger the flower, the more vitamins, and the potion will show how strong the flower is by changing the colour. Red is low vitamins, blue is high and every other color is in between. If all goes well Percy will atleast be able to tell where the plants are from, thereby giving a guess to the location of this circle of druids.

After the potions was finished Percy let it simmer as it would take a few hours to complete. He went out of his hunt and decided to go for a walk.

He walked into the forest and soon he heard the sound of swords clashing. Hearing the sound of battle Percy took out Riptide, his finger on the cap and he slowly walked to the noise.

He crept slowly and using a tree as cover he looked to see where the noise was coming from. There in front of him was what looked like a training field. On the field was Gerald and Mila sparring with their swords. They both had roman gladius as their weapon and though the battle was fierce, it was pretty…. well pathetic. It was like none of them had any sort of idea what to do with the sword and was just swinging that thing around. Percy was no expert but in this case compared to them he was.

After a good minute they stopped to catch their breath. Gerald then looked right at Percy, "well greek are you just going to hid or are you going to come out?"

Percy was surprised that Gerald could see him, but then again he was a werewolf. Percy walked out and smiled at the four werewolves. During his stay here he had never really talked to them, except a little to Gerald and Kila.

"So you guys were sword fighting huh?" asked Percy smiling at them.

"Yes greek, why can't you see?" asked Gerald.

"Now now Gerald be nice, he was just curios," said Hector who smiled at Percy. Gerald simply huffed and sat down drinking some water from his waterskin.

"Hey Percy do you know how to use a sword?" asked Kila, curious.

"Yup and I'm pretty good to, if I do say so myself. I managed to defeat Ares, I mean Mars once, though it was kind of a fluke."

At this Kila looked in shock and Gerald let out a bark in laughter, "ha! Yeah right you beat Mars? Now I heard everything!"

"He did say he managed to hold of Saturn for as long as he did," said Mila.

"Then where is his sword?" asked Hector curios.

To that Percy pulled out Riptide as a pen and said, "here it is."

"That is not a sword you stupid greek, that is a nothing," said Gerald.

"This is a pen moron," replied Percy pissed off, "and here let me show you how much of a sword it is." Then with his thumb he threw off the pen cap and Riptide grew into a sword again. Percy then swung it over his shoulder, "or are you to scared?"

Gerald growled, showing his teeth, he walked up and charged Percy without thinking ahead. Percy moved to the side avoiding Geralds' oncoming swing and tripping the wolf in the process.

"Lesson one, never charge blindly," said Percy. Gerald picked himself of the ground. He growled at Percy he charged again, only to have Percy block him with Riptide and punch him him the face with his free hand. "What did I just say?"

Gerald held his face and took a few steps back. He looked up, his eyes then flashed red. He threw his sword away and clenched his fists. When the opened then again they had claws. His face grew hair and his jaw became more angular. He looked at Percy with rage, and roared.

"Gerald no!" cried Hector as he grabbed Gerald trying to hold him back, so did Mila and Kila. But Gerald pushed them all to the ground and charged at Percy fangs sharp.

Percy's legs gave out just before gerald was about to grab him, Percy kicked Gerald right in the face sending the wolf back a few steps.

At that point Mila, Kila and Hector grabbed Gerald and Hector reached into Gerald's shirt and pulled out a medallion in it. It had was looke like three spirals connected at the center. Hecto pressed it into Gerard's hand, "Gerald, say the words! Alpha Beta Omega! Say it! Alpha Beta Omega! Alpha Beta Omega. Come one Gerald don't let it control you!"

Slowly Gerald grabbed hold of the medallion and began the chant "Alpha Beta Omega! Alpha Beta Omega! Alpha Beta Omega. Sigh." With every chant he became calmer and calmer until his feature went back to normal.

Gerald looked at Percy, he put his medallion under his shirt again and quickly disappeared into the forest.

"Don't take it personally Percy," said Mila snapping Percy out of his shock, "he just has anger issues."

"Yeah you would too if you had been through what he had," said Kila.

"What happened to Gerald? Why does he hate me so much? And was that his wolf form? It's unlike any werewolf I have ever seen."

Hector sighed, "we'll tell you Percy, but only because you are owed and explanation. This is not our story to tell, well not much of it anyway. It began when Gerald was a boy, his parents died and as a werewolf he was sent to the king, Lycaon. Lycaon made Gerald to do many terrible thing like eat humans, and kill children, but Gerald refused so Lycaon sold him off to a bunch of greek traders. There he met us. Together we managed to escape but not before we were all hurt by those men." at that Mila dn Kila looked down at the ground at anger, their eyes turning yellow for a second.

"Why did your eyes turn yellow?" asked Percy.

"When a werewolf is angry they change uncontrollably. Like Gerald when he attacked you."

"But why are the eyes a different color?"

"And that is the second part of the story," said Hector, "you see there are three kinds of were wolves in this world Alphas, Betas and Omegas. And Alpha has red eyes and is the leader of a pack. The Betas have yellow eyes and is basically everyone else. And an Omega is a wolf with no pack, the runt if you will. Gerald is the Alpha, and we are his Beta's. But when Gerald saved us he was only a Beta and we were humans. Then came Mars."

At this Kila really got made, "that fucker captured us and made Gerald face many challenges. But through those challenges Gerald changed, he became an Alpha."

"You see," Hecto took over again, "there are two ways one can become an Alpha, you either steal it from some other Alpha by killing them or becoming on through sheer force of will. ANd Gerald became and Alpha via the latter, he became a true Alpha. And the moment he did Mars forced him to bite us and turn us. And when we all became werewolves we escaped Ares, only to be captured by Lycaon. He took an interest in Gerald because he was the only true Alpha in centuries. When we managed to escape again we went to Jupiter for help only for that ass hole to send us here."

"Gerald still feels guilty about what happened to us," said Mila, "he wanted us to live a normal life. And everytime he looses control, which happens rarely, he goes of and broods."

Percy the moment he heard this his took off, recapping Riptide.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kila.

"To talk to him," came the reply.

When Percy found Gerald, the Alpha was sitting in the same rock Percy sat on when he fought Athena. Gerald was looking down and disgraces as Percy walked up to him.

"They told me your story,"said Percy as he sat down besides Gerald.

"They should learn to mind their own business."

"You are their business. They just want to be there for you."

Gerald was silent for a few minutes, "it should not be that way, I should be there for them."

"Hey you can't say that. Look you might be an Alpha but you don't have to be the only one to carry all the weight around here. A pack is there so that the responsibility can be divided."

"It's still me flaut they are here. I am supposed to be responsible, not this. I lose control every time I get angry, how am i supposed to help them if I can't help myself."

Percy gently laid his hand on Gerard's shoulder, "Gerald they care for you. They are not just your pack, they are also family. And family helps family. Let them help you. Let help you."

Gerald looked at Percy, "I suppose my sword skills could use a little work."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "a little?"

"Alright then a lot."

"That's my boy, now come on you can cry to your pack later right now I have half a day to begin your first day training to become half decent at swords."

Gerald smiled as he followed Percy back to the others. When they saw Percy and Gerald they thanked Percy and their first training session with Percy began.

At the end of the day the pack all thought one thing, 'I am so going to kill Percy.'

Percy was in other words a slave driver. He pushed the pack to the limit. 50 laps around the training ground and then push ups till they drop. Then running on the spot, the only reason they weren't pools of sweat on the ground was because of their werewolf stamina.

But that night after dinner Percy and the pack really got along well. Just before he went to sleep Percy was and by Hector.

"Thank you Percy," said Hector, "you helped out my friend, no my brother. But I'll warn you now if you ever do anything to cause harm to my family, I will kill you."

Percy in most cases would get pissed off at hearing something like that, but now he got it. It made sense and so all he did was nod and he retreated into his bed for the night.

* * *

**So, yes you reading this press that little button called review and say something, like one word, awsome! It will take you 1 minute is you are the slowest typer in the world. So come on! **

**Okay just for you guys I stayed up all night to finish this, I also couldn't sleep because my brain kept nagging me to finish this, although now my body is about to kill my brain. **

**I need a vacation! And so I am off! Areverdaci! (In case you guys did not know I love Reviews like the best part of the moring is when I open my comp and see your wonder ful reviews on it So review!)**

_**REVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIWREVIW **_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"And so the Batman ran away into the night. Gordon's kid walked up to his dad and asked, 'why is he running daddy?' and Gordon replied 'because we have to chase him.' 'But he didn't do anything wrong.' came the innocent reply. And so Gordon told his son why, 'because he is the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it need right now. So we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he is not a hero, he's a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark knight.' And thus the legend of Batman was born."

As Percy finished his story around the campfire silence fell. Everyone was looking at him in wonder.

"That was freaking amazing!" cried out Gerald as he jumped into the sky.

"Indeed Percy that was an excellent story," said Brain, "the future certainly has great minds."

Percy smiled, he had told them the plot of Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight movie, and they loved it.

"But I don't get it why did he have to become the bad guy in the end?" asked Kim.

"It's a little ahead of your time little one," said a smiling Hector, "but I'm sure Opal will tell you all about it."

Opal shot Hector a dark look as Kim then started pestering her to explain, Hector in return simply smiled. 'Was there something going on between Hector and Opal?' thought Percy, 'nah couldn't be.'

Needless to say even though Percy received a clear mind from Athena he was still stupidly dense when it came to love. Sigh, why does he have be so stupid?

"Alright everyone time for bed," said Andrew as he got up along with Cora who was forcing Kim of her sister so that they could all go to bed. Andrew looked at Percy, "remember to wake up early tomorrow Percy we are going to see the edge of the circle tomorrow."

"I will Andrew, good night," said Percy. And with that everyone went their separate ways. Percy to his hut, Kila and Mila to their hut. And Gerald went to bed as well, and Hector joined him after a few moments, two guess what he and Opal were doing in the shadows unseen.

After an hour Percy walked out of his hut with the bow and arrows he made when with Artemis. He went to the practice ground where he trained the pack, that is the werewolves, and started practicing Archery.

As Percy shot into a tree he thought of all the things he lost in this journey. His mom, his dad. Who knew whether he was even going to be able to get back to his own time? He missed everyone at camp. Grover, Nico, Annabeth and even a little bit of Luke. that is the Luke that was his friend. Nowadays the more and more he thought about it, the less he began to hate Luke and more he started to pity him.

He even wondered whether Artemis was even going to love him. It had been so long for her, but for him it had been only a few days. And even when Artemis met a younger him she didn't seem to recognize him, maybe she forgot?

Percy couldn't handle it if she had forgotten him. They would be the worst case scenario. After Percy emptied his quiver of arrows and approached the tree and gathered them all up again. When he was about to start shooting again, he felt something.

His head started to threaten to split open. He could almost hear a voice calling out to him. Telling him to…. do something. Then he could hear the words, "light the way to the future."

It was Apollos words, but Percy did not activate it. Why was it getting activated? Did Apollos soul inside do it? Then why?

Percy's eyes glowed yellow and so he did the one thing he knew to do in a situation like this. He closed his eyes and started meditating. This time because his mind was so much clearer he appeared in his mind much faster. The moment he looked down he saw an arrow of light coming right towards him.

Percy closed his eyes and put his eyes up before him, but the feeling of the arrow never came. When Percy opened his eyes again, he was at the beach. Only there were no waves and the sand was dry. The sky was dark and the only thing that shined was the full moon the hung in the sky. He was sitting by a campfire on a log, and opposite to him was… Apollo? He wore a red jacket and jeans.

"Hello Percy," said Apollo as he flashed Percy his signature bright smile.

"Lord Apollo-" began Percy but before he could bow Apollo interrupted him.

"Oh shut up and sit down Percy," said Apollo smiling all the while. Percy returned the smile and sat back down.

Several moment passed Percy looked into the fire as Apollo tended it. "So are you… you know going to fight?"

Apollo looked up, his normal features gone and a very serious look foreign to his face spread, "a god can freely give you their power Percy, it's just that some choose to make you fight for it, to prove yourself to wield it."

Percy nodded, and then after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "Apollo, about Artemis and I-"

"-yes that was why I called you hear Percy, you see you were supposed to fight Hephaestus now, but I cut in. I want to talk to you Percy and I'm sure you can guess why."

Percy nodded, "you have seen what I have seen, you have felt what I have felt for Artemis."

"I do not question that Percy, all I want to know from you is one thing. Why?"

"Why what?"

"What Artemis? You are handsome, kind and most importantly honest. Why choose someone as difficult as Artemis?"

Percy replied without a seconds thought, "why not Artemis?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love Artemis Apollo and you know that. And i don't know whether she loves me in the future but I do. And tell me who more than her deserves to be loved? She took on a domain that was not hers to save my life. She took on something that was completely against her nature, why because she loved me. But that was then, I don't know what she think of me know, but it does not matter. I love her, and she loves me."

Apollo looked at Percy with narrowed eyes. And after the longest minute in Percy's life he smiled, "okay Percy I believe you. But good luck getting Artemis to like you. I am the memory from the future and last I remembered she never once mentioned someone like you. Of Course she could be lying but you never know."

"Sigh geese thanks Apollo you sure know how to give a pep talk."

Apollo laugh and soon Percy joined in. After a moment Apollo looked to the sky, at the moon, "Percy do you know where we are?" Percy shook his head, "we are on my mothers island. It's strange to have the sun gods mind be night time, but that is who I am Percy. I love my sister more than anything, and you you hurt here I will make you disappear like Geralock."

"Who's Geralock?"

"Exactly."

"Look Apollo I swear I will love Artemis. And if she doesn't want to be with me any more I will deal with it, but I'll never stop loving her."

Apollo nodded,"you won't and I'll make sure you won't. Here is what I leave you Percy, the ability to detect lies, to see 10 seconds into the future, but be warned there is a price for this. And finally the ability to heal yourself and others. And with these I leave you a curse as well," at this Percy gulped, "you will now, whenever you screw up, hear my voice guide to you and tell you what to do. If you ever need help you can always ask and I will be there."

Percy bowed on one knee to Apollo, "this curse I will gladly accept."

Apollo nodded and started dissapearing, "go forth Percy, and remember never break our deal, and forever 'light the way to the future'!"

Percy blinked and found himself on the forest ground. Percy jumped to his feet and started coughing. Out of him came grey dust witch turned into a bead with was blue and had a golden sun on it. After stringing Apollos bead on his necklace Percy headed back to camp.

* * *

The next day Percy woke up early and went out to do some training. There he saw Mila practicing as well.

"Good morning Mila," said Percy.

"Good morning Percy," replied Mila, "want to spare?"

Percy smiled and uncapped Riptide, the two got into positions and then the swords flew. Mila was the best student Percy had, she took to learning the sword better than himself did at first. But as the battle was going on Percy noticed something, she seemed to be slowing down.

"Why are you slowing down Mila? Getting tired on me?" Percy smirked. And Mila got enraged she started swinging her sword every direction but she again started slowing down. And then suddenly Percy so an after image. It was almost as if he could see… Apollos gift! Percy smiled and started toying with her.

Mila was frustrated, it was almost like he knew what she was going to do before she did. After a few more minutes she dropped her sword, her hand was so tired she would not lift it any more, she then collapsed onto the floor.

"Pe-Percy.. how can you m-move s-so fast?" she panted out. Percy simply smiled as he looked down on her. But then Mila saw something, "Percy! You're eyes are bleeding!"

True enough when Percy touched his eyes there was blood there. Percy dropped Riptide and suddenly his entire body felt like it was in shock, Percy then heard a voice, 'that is the price for your powers Percy. The longer you see into the future the more pain your body will feel when you stop. Beware,' and with that Apollo's voice faded away.

After assuring Mila that he was fine the two went back to camp and had breakfast and Percy and Andrew went to see the edge of the circle of the druids.

Walkin through the forest Andrew and Percy were discussing about Percy's latest experiments.

"So the flowers you used say that we are in a place with low vitamins?" asked Andrew.

"Yes so that means somewhere north, probably somewhere cold," answered Percy.

"I see and you are sure about this?"

"Yes Andrew I am."

"I see. I see. Now Percy can I ask your opinion of something?"

"Go ahead Andrew"

"You know that Hector and Opal have been seeing each other, and though they think they have everyone fooled we all know what's going on, so-"

"-wait Opal and Hector? They are seeing each other?"

Andrew stopped and started at Percy, "didn't you have some sort of a blessing from Athena? How could you not see that?"

"I don't know maybe I missed it?" Percy shrugged.

"Well it seems they fooled somebody," Andrew then began walking again, "now as I was saying, Hector and my daughter like each other, but I do not know what to do in this case. I love my daughter and trust her to make the right decisions, but then I am reminded of all the times she made the wrong choices. I want to trust Hector, but at the same time I am worried due to his more lupin nature he might hurt Opal. I just do not know what to do Percy."

Percy stayed silent for a moment, "Andrew you fears are perfectly rational. Most fathers when hearing the fact that their daughters are dating a werewolf would go out to kill the beast. But you are willing to give Hector a chance, that is a sign of a great man. Relax I am sure in the end everything will be fi-" at that point Percy saw that the forest had disappeared. That right now all that was in front of him was a large plain of grass.

"Welcome Percy to the edge of our prison, this is the edge of the circle of druids," said Andrew forgetting what he was about to say.

Percy looked on, the sight familiar to him, he tried to take a step forward, but when he did he walked into an invisible wall.

"And that is out problem," said Andrew, "you see Percy the potion we made will transport us outside, all we need to know is where this place is. If we know the location, we know where to target the potion."

Percy looked around, at in the corner of his eye he could see something. It two large stones and ontop of them lying down horizontally was another stone just like them. They formed an archway of sorts. They looked familiar to Percy. 'But no way, it can't be.'

Percy then began to run along the invisible barrier until he reached the stone arch. And then he ran again.

"Percy wait for me!" cried Andrew as he struggled to catch up to Percy.

Percy ran, faster and faster until he saw another arch made out of stone. This confirmed it, he knew where they were.

"Percy' what's wrong?" asked Andrew when he finally caught up.

"Andrew do you know what this is?" Percy asked pointing to the stone arch.

"This is the guardian of the circle Percy, they are the thing looking us in here."

"True, they must also create a sort of pocket dimension where this prison exist! You see Andrew in the future this place is quite famous but it's not so big. People always wondered what these stones were, some guessed they were a sort of calendar, some thought a magical structure. They were wrong, well except for the guy who thought they were magic, he was kind of right. Anyway these things, they create a pocket dimension where we exist, like a prison!"

"Percy are you saying you know where we are?!"

"Andrew, in the future this stone archway had a name, they are and the stones of stonehenge. Andrew, we are imprisoned inside stonehenge!"

* * *

**Alright guys if I don't leave now I am so going to miss my train then my entier vaction is shot out the window.**

**Do you want to know why I wrote this chapter? Even though I clearly I do no have the time, and my mom is about to kill me?**

**It's because you reviwed! To all the people who review when I asked you too this is for you!**

**Hope you liked the bit about Stonehenge, and it being a pocket demention.**

**Now I have to go no more chapter for a week. Sorry.**

**BUT LEAVE REVIEWS I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"What?! " exclaimed a surprised Andrew. His eyes lit up with surprise denial and just a tinkle of hope. " Percy is this is a joke-"

"-I don't joke about things like this Andrew. I know where we are! We can use this spell and be free! "

And without a moments hesitation Andrew and Percy ran. Andrew at one point over took Percy and kept the lead all the way back to camp. He was going to be free. His family could finally be happy.

The moment Andrew arrived at camp he yelled "we're free! We're free!"

Cora and everyone came running," Andrew what's wrong?"

"Per-Percy knows where-where we are," he exclaimed panting.

"What?! " exclaimed Brain.

"Yeah I know where we are! We are in a place called Stonehenge. I think we might be trapped in a pocket dimension," exclaimed Percy.

"We're going to get out! We're going to get out! We're going to get out!" Cheered Opal. Kim then joined as well" We're going to get out! We're going to get out!"

And soon everyone joined as well. Percy could feel the happiness in the air. The happiness they felt was almost intoxicating. Percy smiled and he joined as well, " We're going to get out! We're going to get out!"

They cheered for well over half an hour. And they hugged and laughed. And then Percy asked, " so when are we getting out?"

Brain replied immediately," the ritual can only be done during sunset and we need time to do the potion. Most likely we will have finished it by tomorrow we will be free," a tear the fell from Brian's eye, " gods I never thought I would say those words. Thank you Percy thank you."

That night even though they had the same soup everyone thought it was the best thing they had ever tasted. Even Opal did not complain. Their happi ess just made everything feel good. There was laughs all over the table and people shared what they would do when they get out.

" I want to run into the plains beyond," said Cora, " ever since I saw those fields just beyond the barrier I have always wanted to run into them and now ... I can finally do that."

" I want to see a proper sunrise," said Kim, " not one from inside the circle one which is real."

And everyone shared theirs and when it came to Percy he simply said, "I want to find a certain person and tell them I love them."

After their meal everyone went their separate ways hoping to sleep their last night in this prison of theirs.

Opal and Hector sunk of for a make out session, and for once Percy knew what they were doing. Kim and Cora went into the forest to check for flowers that Kim liked so that they could take with them when they left. Andrew and Brian went off to start the potion. Gerald and Kila went god knows where, yes Percy was still dense when it came to love, and Mila went to practice with her blade.

Percy looked up to the sky, the moon was shining bright. Percy smiled hopefully tomorrow he could start his journey to find Artemis.

Percy then decided it was time to fight one more God. Athena had given him a gift that changed the way his brain worked, but Apollo's gift was much more direct. So Percy assumed he could take on another god now. And if Apollo was telling the truth, but then again he is the god of truth so he can't really lie, then Percy was going to face Hephaestus.

Percy recalled all he knew about the god. He never really like the God, he caused the death of Bianca and generally he just seemed a little off to Percy. But he did feel sad for the guy, having a cheating goddess like Aphrodite as a wife? Sad on any guy. Also he had Hera for a mom, really had horrible women in his life that one.

Percy then made his way to his spot on the rock. There he sat crossed legged and focused. His mind was running a thousand words at once. He was happy that he was finally getting out of here. Sad that this family he had was splitting up and going their own ways. Excited by a chance to see Artemis again and most of all glad that he met her in the first place.

Percy focused pushing all those thought away from his mind. He felt himself being pulled into himself. Slowly he opened his eyes. And in front of him was the bottomless sea of his soul.

Percy looked down to the shadow blocking his path downwards. He reached out and touched it. The moment he did he reappeared in a white room.

The room was big and open on two sides. There were pillars on the open side, and the scenery scene between the pillars was of Olympus.

'So I'm in Olympus?' thought Percy, 'not really a surprise.'

But then there was something else that Percy that Percy was surprised at. In the center of the big room was a cradle. The cradle was big and was lined with gold. It was big enough to hold a child comfortably and had plenty of place left for plenty of toys.

"I see you have arrived Percy," said a booming voice. Percy turned around and saw the God of the forge standing by the door leading to the room. The god walk to the crable, grabbing hold of the edge and looking in. "You know this used to be my cradle. My mother never used to actually care for me she left me to be raised by maids, and this place. To a person like me this place was hell."

Percy asked, "why?"

"Haha do you see how plain and boring this place is? To some one like me who thrives on imagination this place was Hades incarnate." Then everything was silent as Hephaestus looked into the crib. And then after what felt like eternity, and to someone like Percy with ADHD it was, the God spoke, "Perseus to win my gift to you, you must learn under me. In this place there is no such thing as time. One could spend an eternity in here doing the things they love, how do think Athena reads all her damn books? So that is what you will do Percy. You will learn from me, are you sure you want to do this?"

Percy thought or this trial that was given to him. So far this is looking to be one of the longest. Percy wondered whether he could do it. Whether he wanted to do it, but the moment he asked himself that his answer appeared to him. An image of Artemis smiling, her face brought a sudden bolt of happy ness to him. The way her lips moved when she called him Percy. And then Percy knew his answer.

"Yes I am ready," he answered with his every being backing his answer up.

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes, "you do this out of love boy be warned that love is a fickle thing. My experience with it has always left he half dead and for the worse. But I will not go against your decision. Now I ask are you ready to begin?"

Percy nodded without hesitation.

"Then your first task Process is to build a forge using only the materials in this room," said Hephaestus.

"W-what? Bu-but that's impossible!" Percy stammered out.

"There is no such thing as impossible! Now show me that you are worthy!"

And so Percy turned to the room. The only things there was a cradle. what the Hades am I supposed to do with a cradle?' Wondered Percy.

'This was next to impossible and yet Hephaestus is standing there expecting me to guess what it is I have to do!'

Percy was beyond furious his anger growing, and then Apollo's voice spoke in his head, 'relax Percy this is a test you have to bet it and not let it bet you. Now focus!'

Percy sighed and then calmed his mind. 'Alright Percy focus you can do this. Okay the only thing in the room is the cradle. I can use it for wood and the gold for the weapon. But I still need to make a forge and that is made out of stone. And the only stone around...' Percy looked at the room which was made out of marble and the marble pillars, 'gods I am such an idiot.'

Percy drew Riptide and cut the marble pillars down into big bricks of marble.

Percy then began to work, he arranged the bricks to form the furnace for heating the metal and for the anvil he cut up another pillar. He carved a hammer out of the leftover marble, though it was crude it would work for what was to come.

Percy broke the cradle and separated the wood from the gold and special gems embedded in it.

Percy then put the wood into the furnace and lit it. While all this was going on a smile grew on Hephaestus's face.

After the flame was lit Percy stood up and looked at the god with a look of victory on his face, " I have done as you asked my Lord."

"Good Perseus. Now for the real task begins, you have to make for me the one tool that you can never live without. Give that thing form, make it whole, make it worthy of what it is representing." The god of the forge looked at Percy, the look in his eyes telling him, no daring him to fail.

And Percy was not too about to give the god his wish.

Percy already knew what it is he had to forge. He put the gold into a marble bowl and put the bowl into the forge and watched it heat up to melt.

He then went to corner of the room with marble. He cut one into a cube of marble as big as a human head.

Percy cut the marble in half and the started carving out pieces of marble. For big part he used his sword and cut chunks of it out. And then for the delicate parts, the one that required a lot of attention to detail he used prices of marble to focus on the little things.

After one side was done he moved onto the other and soon his molds were ready.

He then took the carved molds and placed them together to form the cube of marble again only this time he carved a hole in the top of the cube. Percy then placed the cube back into the marble floor he took it out of.

Percy went to the forge, the gold now melted into the bowl of marble. Percy gritted his teeth,'okay time for the difficult part,' though Percy.

He then without giving it a second tough reached into the forge and grabbed the bowl. The heat went right through him the pain the heat everything. He could feel the heat burning his palms, but Percy gritted his teeth and continued he poured the molten gold into the hole of the mold and threw the bowl away.

"FUCKK!" Percy yelled. He clenched his fiest and willed the pain to go away. Apollo's gift of healing kicked in and took the pain away, but not before making sure to leave Percy a reminder to never do that again. Percy knew this was all in his head, but the moment he was seriously messed up to think about 'mind over matter.'

But now it was done. The gold flew into the mold and after giving it time to cool, and some time for Apollo's healing to finish healing the burnt skin Percy pulled out the block of marble.

The pieces of marble fell off and left standing in their place was a bust of the one person Percy knew he could not live without. In front of him was a beautifully carved bust of Artemis. There was a few imperfections here, a few mistakes there, but it still looked to Percy as the most beautiful thing ever made, of the most beautiful person ever there.

"Good job Perseus," said Hephaestus as he inspected the bust, "it is a little rough around the edges. But still better than I thought." He looked at Percy now his eyes showing that now things were all business, "for your last task I ask you love this."

"What?" asked a confused Percy.

"Percy, this," the god waved his hand and appeared a holographic picture of Artemis, "is who you love with all your heart. But in my experience love hurts. It tears a person up from the inside and makes men kill. For your last task I ask that you replace Artemis with this beautiful creation of yours. Do this and I will make you my heir. You will become like a son to me. But you will inherit all of my powers."

Percy looked at the image of Artemis. It was the last image he saw of her. She was smiling and her skin glowed with power. Percy looked at the bust, it was beautiful true, but he could never do it.

"No," said Percy firmly.

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow, " are you sure? You could be great you know. No one to hurt you, no one to bother you. Why for a demi god who is not my child to have so much imagination is a great deal indeed. Infact I would say you would make a better smith than me when I was your age. Look at this bust you have made. Is it not as beautiful as her?"

Percy did and for a second he considered it. Percy took out Riptide, he uncapped his blade and swung the sword done, his decision made.

Hephaestus when he saw Percy draw his blade thought he was about to cut down the picture of Artemis, but the sword split the bust in two instead.

"Never," Percy said in a whisper. It was only one word, but it spoke volumes.

Hephaestus sighed, "very well. Percy for completing almost all of my tastes I give you these gifts. First the ability to resist heat. I have seen the dedication you had to resist the heat when you took the gold out of the forge, and so I reward you for it. For your skill with metal I give you a gift, you may control metals to change forms, but only when they are being forged. And lastly I give you my knowledge, I always want to share my love for smithing. And you Percy show promise, and as such I wish to reward it. Now leave me, and remember, imagination is the fuel of the forge."

Before Percy knew it he was back in the real world. His body glowed and a red outline of Hephaestus surrounded Percy, the image the drifted away from the body and out came the dust that transformed into a bead. Percy strung the red bead with a golden hammer on his necklace.

Percy looked up and saw that the sun was rising in the sky, the moon being pushed back down. Percy got up and walked all the while wondering to himself why Hephaestus seemed to want to hurry up the last part of their meeting. Percy then quickly made way to the camp, but something seemed off. Usually at this part of the morning everyone would have been up and about making noise and what not, but Percy could barely hear anybody there.

As Percy walked through the trees he heard a voice, and it was not familiar to him, "gather them in the center of their little home, Lord Mars wishes to have the taken care of."

Percy immediately ducked and hid. If there was a mysterious voice in the forest, and that voice too orders from Mars, or Ares in Percy's case, that could mean only one thing, Mars knew they had a chance to escape and so he sent someone to 'take care' of them.

Percy looked up from his hiding spot slowly, not wanting to give away his position, and he saw 5 roman soldiers walking to the camp, with an unconscious Hector being dragged along by the collar of his leather armor.

When Percy saw the camp he was shocked. The huts were destroyed, everything was burnt. And in the center was Opal, Cora, Kim, Andrew, Brain and the pack, excluding Hector.

There was also 30 roman soldiers there and when the 5 romans Percy was following joined them they threw Hector into the group.

"HECTOR!" yelled Mila as she checked on Hector. His head was hurt pretty bad, but other than that he looked alright. Kila was holding Gerald tightly, he almost looked in pain.

Opal was holding a crying Kim, who was asking the 'bad men' to stop hurting her family. Andrew held his wife close eyeing the soldier, his mind forming a battle strategy, he might actually be a child of Athena. The only one who looked reasonably calm was Brain as he knew one thing the others did not, he saw Percy in the bushes.

Brain nodded to Percy, and the the lead Ramos spoke, "Lord Mars has found you guilty of crimes against Rome. As such he has sent us to carry out the sentence." He waved to his men, and the 35 romans surrounded the group, "any last words druids?"

Gerald caught Percy's eyes and knew it was time. Time to stop holding back, his pack was in danger and so Gerald took Kila's hands of him and stood up, his head lowered down shadowing his eyes, "eyes, not all of us are druids you fool," he looked up dead into the romans eyes, and the gut almost shat himself. Gerald's eyes were red, blood red, the white of his eyes turned black. The moment he saw Hector, his beta, his best friend hurt, Gerald lost it. He kept this hidden long enough.

"I tried to control it, to give you a chance," spoke Gerald. His voice slowly changing, becoming more ferocious, all his words turning into a growl. His nails, grew into claws as sharp as Riptide, and fur as black as night grew on his arms. He looked at the romans gathered, his teeth now fangs, snarling, "but not any more, I don't care if you give up, I"LL TEAR YOU ALL INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

* * *

**I'm back!**

**First off I would like to respond to a few reviews, Darthrath, mate Stonehenge is in England. And to random guest who said 'Stone henge is older and smaller than what you have described it to be.' Well I am saying it's a pocket demention so it is basically bigger on the inside(hehe Docto who joke,) And don't worry here's anew update just like you asked.**

**And so yeah basically here it is. Vacation was fun, meet a lot of cute girls by the pool and such, and oh I got inspiered! So now I know what to do for the future! Hope guys will continue reading, and keep giving great reviews!**

**REVIEWSSSS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Gerald moved like lightning. He only left his after image in his path. He jumped up and spun around one roman, and before the soldier had time to look, Gerald placed his claws on the man's throat and ripped out the soldier's windpipe.

The other soldiers moved together to try and fight back, but all the while they never noticed Percy get out of his spot in the bushes and impale three soldiers with arrows, causing them to drop down with a thud.

Kila and Mila got up, their eyes turning a golden yellow and their claws coming out. They attacked and took down two soldiers , tier claws dripping with blood. The sight was scary, but this was nothing compared to Gerald.

The Alpha went full monster on the romans, killing every one that stood in his path. By the time Percy took out the next roman, Gerald had already killed 2 men. Gerald then punched a soldier right on his chest plate, denting the armor causing the bented armour to puncture the man's lungs.

Gerald then jumped on another soldier and after they were on the ground he tore thought the man's bronze chestplate with his claws, tearing into them. Soon his claws became coated with blood and lungs, but he didn't care.

Percy took out a soldier and then turned to see a group of 3 soldiers charging at Kila and Mila from behind them. Percy shot three arrows, they of course…. missed, he may have gotten better at archery but even miracles had their limits. But they did hit the soldier Kila and Mila were fighting, this allowed them to turn around just in time to strike the soldier coming after them.

Mila drew her blade and started fighting. Since Percy started her training she developed her own style of fighting. It was almost like a dance, every movement like water, fluid and deadly. She started going forward pushing the romans back.

Kila struck a roman down but before she could join Mila and help her she was kicked and sent flying into a tree.

Gerald looked from the now mutilated corpses and saw a large roman standing were Kila was. He had a great sword strapped to his back and it looked used. The man had black hair, and blue eyes and looked as big as a titan.

"I am Keivun! Son of Jupiter! Bow!" the man then drew his sword and charged at Mila. And though her style was refined and her werewolf strength helped her hold her own she was being pushed back by the sheer weight of the roman demi god's blows.

Percy looked in shock, a roman demigod? Of course it makes sense, but Percy had never seen one before. And of course he was one of Jupiter's, which one wasn't? Like seriously you can't walk in a city without running into one of his ex-girlfriends.

Percy looked at Andrew who was now leading his family to safety, "Andrew!" Percy yelled. He then took of his bow and quiver and through it to the druid, "get them to safety, we'll find you after this is done!"

After the druid family left Percy grabbed Riptide and charged at the roman demigod.

Mila held her own for a while but when Keivun swung his sword down for the 5th time in a row, Mila was sent flying back. But before Keivun could finish the job Percy stepped between the demigod and the roman.

"Hey big guy," said Percy, "you don't want to do this. You see I'm a son of Poseidon, and I am really good at kicking butt's so do yourself a fovour, fuck off."

The roman just smiled, exposing his yellow teeth, he then lifted the sword and started swinging away at Percy. The strikes were slow, so Percy could dodge them with no problem. But soon they started speeding up, it was almost as if the demigod was becoming faster and faster the longer he fought. Percy just managed to dodge a swing from the sword, when he pulled up Ripide just in time to block a kick from the demigod.

Because of Riptide Percy was sent only a few feet back, Percy looked up and saw the roman demigod covered with a red aura, Percy had seen that before, on Clarisse.

"That is th-" began Percy.

"-The blessing of Mars," said the roman, "it makes me stronger the longer the battle. You have earned the right to fight me greek, do not disappoint!"

Percy just managed to jump away from the sword the suddenly appeared near his neck. Percy kept dodging and soon he was back to a tree.

'Enough of this!' thought Percy as he activated Apollo's gift of forethought.

The roman appeared in a blur and Percy could see his movement before he could make them. Percy, in Kevin's eyes looked to have become faster. Percy then started fighting back. The gift of forethought would only last 10 seconds before there came after effects so Percy had to act, now.

Percy threw his sword horizontally, and Riptide flew hilt over blade towards Keivun. It embedded itself into the man's arm 5 inches deep, drawing blood. Keivun roared in pain and pulled out the blade, but as he did Percy already slid under the roman's massive size and punched the man right between his legs. Right…. well you know.

The roman held his groin in pain as he fell backwards. Percy immediately reached into his pocket and drew Riptide, which had returned to him like it always does when it leaves his hands.

The remaining romans got smart and ran, and Keivun despite the pain he felt did the same, leaving behind the great sword he brought with him.

Percy ran to Gerald who was picking up an unconscious Kila, "Percy I'll find Andrew and the druids and bring them back here, help Mila out would you?"

Percy helped Mila drag Hector to one of the still standing huts and prepared a healing paste for him. Percy applied the paste helping the cuts on his body and used Apollo's gift to heal him. Soon Andrew and co. arrived, lead by Gerald. Everyone sat down in a circle and began o discuss what had happened.

"How did they even know?" asked Gerald.

"Mars must have been keeping an eye on us," replied Brain as he inspected the potion they were making to get out of there, "and when he found out that we had a way out, he sent his goons."

"I agree," replied Percy, "so how long till we can leave?"

"Well since Mars sent these men the barrier must be weakened," said Andrew, "I'm sure it will be all the more easier now to escape."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Mila.

"For Hector to wake up, and for nightfall to come so that the potion will activate," Andrew said.

"All right then it is decided everyone get your stuff, carry what you can," said Gerald taking in charge, "Percy you and the rest of my pack will search the forest for the romans until a little before nightfall, hopefully by then Hector will be awake."

Percy agreed and slung his bow and grabbed his quiver from Andrew and set out to begin his patrol. It was quite all around and Percy started feeling just a little bit nervous that the romans were planning something.

As the time went by Percy thought of all the things he was going to do once he got out of here. He was going to make may to see Artemis, or as she is known in Rome, Diana. Then he was going to find a way to get rid of this damned curse. And when he returned to his time he was going to kick Kronos's ass all the way to the moon.

Just then Percy heard a bush rustle, he immediately nocked an arrow and held it in position, he slowly walked back and behind and bush and waited. Hector then suddenly walked out. The werewolf was as white as a ghost and looked like he wasn't able to focus on anything.

"Hector?" asked Percy as he came out of his hiding spot.

Hector jumped and drew his sword, but once he realised it was Percy he asked, "how much did you hear?"

"What?" asked Percy.

Hector sighed, "it's nothing Percy, forget I said anything," Hecto sheathed his sword and continued, "Brain sent me to fetch you it's time."

Percy nodded and followed Hector back to camp, for what would hopefully be the last time. While they were walking Hector looked like a nervous wreck. Percy knew he was not focusing because he was tripping on roots and stones and not really caring.

"Alright enoughs enough Hector tell me what bugging you," said Percy as he stopped walking.

Hector looked back and sighed, "that obvious huh?"

Percy grinned, "yeah it kind of is, so spill wolfy what wrong?"

"What would you do to protect the ones you love Percy?" HEctor asked all traces of humor gone.

"Die, I would die," Percy answered without hesitation.

"But would you give them up? Make them think the worst of you to save them? You know like Batman?"

Percy thought of his question for a long time, it was a very serious question. Percy would do anything to protect the ones he loved. If it meant being the villain then yes he would. "Yes Hector I would, I would be the villain so that they can hate me. Why the sudden question?"

Hector just brushed it off, "oh nothing I was just thinking about the Batman story you told us a few night ago that's all." Hector then walked off, but Percy still felt something was off, but Percy ignored his instincts.

Back at camp everyone was gathered around the hearth and over the fire was a large cauldron filled with a green potion.

"Ah Hector you found Percy good," said Brain.

"Hey Brain, so is that the potion?" asked Percy pointing at the cauldron.

"Before we begin though Percy Opal has something for you," said Andrew.

Opal then came forward with a white robe in her hands, she said "Percy this is for you." She then handed him the white robe, which was not fully white. It was a coat which reached his knees and was white on the outside and red inside. Percy took the coat and put the thing on. It fit him like a glove, almost tailor made in fact. He put the bottom three buttons on and tried moving his hands freely.

"It's amazing Opal, almost just like a glove."

"Thank you Percy I made it myself, consider it a gift from us to you. For helping us get out of this place," she then leaned in and whispered, "Also it's from me for convincing my father to like Hector," she ended winking at Percy.

"Yes Percy Opal did make this herself, this coat is designed after a warrior druid of the past. Since you have been trained with druid knowledge and are quite capable with a sword we thought it would be best suited for you," said Brain.

"Thank you all," said Percy clutching his coat, "this means a lot to me."

"Not a problem Percy, it will also help protect you during this spell, now is everyone ready?"

They all nodded, except Hector and Gerald who had gone to talk in private about something.

Percy did not notice this so he acted like everyone else.

"Now Percy do you have everything you need to take with you?" asked Andrew.

Percy nodded. He had his orange shirt from camp half blood and his jeans. Riptide in his pocket like always and his bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. His bead necklace and his newly acquired coat.

"Now one last thing to do," Brain then took out several pieces of paper and left them in one of the huts, "these were instructions of how to get out, incase anyone ever got stuck in here again, now I'll explain how this is done, first we give you the potion, which will cause you to sleep Percy. Then during this sleep you will dream and when you do you must dream of the location of this prison. You will be pushed, because of the barrier, from this trail of thought, but you have to focus. Once you have the location in mind, a portal should open up and your unconscious body will be sent through it and we will follow soon. understood Percy?"

Percy nodded, he took the offered goblet, the drink looked nasty, 'bottoms up,' he thought and chugged it down.

The taste hit Percy first, it honestly tasted like Gabe's cooking only this made that seem like Sally Jackson's cooking. It went though Percy and then the smell hit, it smell almost heavily, which did not make sense. How could something so bad smell so good….

And then Percy lost his balance and fell down. Mila caught him before he could hit the ground, and laid him on the ground.

"It's up to him now," said Andrew.

* * *

Inside Percy's head Percy was standing in an unfamiliar place. He was naked and surrounded by fog. He could feel the grass on his feet and the coldness and moisture of the fog on his skin.

Percy looked around, 'okay now think of stonehenge.' The fog then cleared up slowly showing a grassy field. The grass plains were calming and soft and all Percy could think of was sleeping on the grass.

Percy then suddenly found himself lying on the ground. 'What? What is is going on? Why am I on the ground? I have to get up. But… this feels so good. I wish Artemis was here.'

ANd just then Artemis appeared next to Percy. She was just as naked as he was and Percy could not help but stare. She looked right into Percy's eyes, "Hold me Percy."

She then came closer and laid her head on Percy's chest as the chest raised up and down. She hugged Percy with one arm, and Percy could smell her. She smelt of the forest, just like he remembered. 'I love this.'

Percy closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep, but just as he was about to rest he heard Apollo, 'wake you up fool! This is not the real Artemis! The real Artemis would call you a fool if she saw you know!'

Percy widened his eyes, he slowly removed Artemis from him "Artemis I have to go."

The goddess looked at him, her eyes glowing with love and hurt, "please Percy don't go, it has been a century since I saw you, please stay."

Percy's eyes teared up, he couldn't do it, he couldn't say no to her. But he had to, to meet the real Artemis. "I have to Artemis, I have to leave you. So that this can really happen."

Artemis looked into his eyes and she began to cry, "promise me Percy. Promise me we can meet really."

"I promise," Percy then leaned in for a kiss and the moment their lips touched Artemis disappeared in a shower of silver dust.

Percy stood up, his hate began to boil. His hatred for this place. Hephaestus was right love hurts, but it was for Artemis, so Percy did not regret it.

Percy looked on the field and concentrated, it was time to end this. Percy kept seeing visions of people he loved. His mom, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, but none of them had the impact Artemis did and so Percy ignored them all. He saw a mental picture of stonehenge in his head and then the scene changed.

Percy now stood in front of stonehenge and slowly the fog started clearing away. Percy smiled, he could now rest.

* * *

Percy blinked and suddenly his vision was hit with the light from the moon. The moon was full and the sky was filled with stars. But there was something different about this sky, it was more… real. Percy stood up and like he thought Stonehenge was right there infront of him.

Percy smiled and turned around to find Andrew and the others, but when he looked for them, the only thing he found was blood.

Opal and Kim were knocked out and lay on the ground, on their robes was blood splatter. And when Percy checked on then there was no wounds on them. So it was not their blood.

Cora, Andrew and Brain were also knocked out and on the ground. But there was no sign of Kila, Mila, Hector and Gerald.

But just then something came flying out of stonehenge like a yellow rocket. The form stopped in front of Percy and the light disappeared. Standing there was Mila. She was covered in wounds and her fingers were broken. She fell down and Percy caught her just in time.

But before he could ask her what happened two other balls of light shot from stonehenge. They landed in front of Percy and when Percy saw who it was he dropped Mila.

In Front of him was Hector and Gerald. Only Hector held Gerald by his throat, his claw pressed up against Gerald's throat. "Goodbye," whispered Hector as he ripped out Gerald's throat.

"GERALD!" screamed Percy as he ran to the fallen Alpha. He grabbed GErald and held him in his arms, Hector forgotten.

"Gerald you can't go, come on man stay with me I can heal you," Percy said through tears as he tried healing Gerald. But when he raised his hand Gerald caught it. Gerald then slowly shook his head.

"What? Gerald why? You're the Alpha you have to live!" but then Percy's neck was caught by Hector who lifted Percy into the air. Hector held Percy there and growled. Hector's eyes glowed yellow, but then they suddenly changed from a golden yellow to a crimson red. Unlike Gerald's red eyes, these looked tainted.

"He's not the Alpha. I AM THE ALPHA!" Hector slashed Percy's throat and through him away. The last thing Percy thought was, 'why Hector?'

But Percy's body never hit the ground, the moment he was about to he slipped into a time portal which sent him through time.

He arrived in the island of Lemnos, in the year 1200, but the moment he hit the ground he fell unconscious. His healing abilities took over working at full power to save Percy's life. Percy's dreams were filled with hate and the sadness that he had failed another one of his friends.

* * *

**Alright I know I know you hate this and all that but I do have an explanation, and so we are now at an impasse.**

**Option 1 I go ahead with the story and tell you why Hector did what he did in like 15 chapters or so (or)**

**Option 2 I tell you the next chapter, but It will be crap I promise you that.**

**So tell me in your reviews. ALSO REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY PEOPLE THERE ARE LIKE 60+ FOLLOWERS JUST GIVE ME MORE THAN 3 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER WOULD YOU!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

When Zeus punished Hera for tieing him up and rebeling, he tied her up over a pit to suffer. Her son Hephaestus, then tried to save her by trying to realise her. He tried to save the same mother through him out of Olympus just when he was a baby for being too ugly.

And yet Hephaestus tried to save her. He never understood it but at that moment he loved his mother, and yet he says he hates love.

But Zeus caught him in the act and as punishment he threw him out of Olympus and down Hephaestus went. It seems the god feel for one day and when he hit the ground he landed on an island ,Lemnos.

Lemnos was inhabited by Sintians they were basically pirates, but they took care of the injured Hephaestus and so the island became the main workshop of the god of the forge.

There was one special property about the island though. When Hephaestus hit the ground his ichor, that is his godly blood, spilt everywhere there by giving the land of Lemnos healing properties. And now an unconscious Percy Jackson with a ripped throat was lying in 2 feet deep crater in the ground. The mud creeped into his pores healing him, speeding up the process.

Golden light from the mud flowed from the ground and into Percy's body. They traveled inside his veins and glowed, causing Percy's body to look like a christmas tree. But as the golden glow did his work, Percy's eyes fluttered open slowly and suddenly his mouth opened and gasped for air.

Percy reached out and grabbed the edge of the crater trying to pull himself up. But his grip slipped and slipped down again. But he reached out again and this time he held onto a stone and pulled himself up.

'Water, I need water that will help me,' Percy thought as he stumbled to the ocean before him. He held his neck in pain as some of his blood still leaked from it.

The moment Percy's shoes hit the water he felt instant relief flow through him. The water flew through his legs and climb up his body and heal his cuts and wound. Percy fell to his knees and the water quickly made way to his neck.

Percy's eyes felt heavy as they began to close. But the moment Percy saw darkness, he saw something there. Dirty crimson red eyes stared back at him, taunting him. The moment Percy's throat felt better he yelled with all his might, "HECTOR!"

Percy got up from the water and walked there must be life here, he had to find it. And so Percy walked his way to what looked like a pathway between the coconut trees.

The island was tropical, and the smoke coming from the volcano indicated that the volcano was active at the moment, that meant the Percy was on an island either on the Mediterranean sea or somewhere along those conditions.

Percy walked in the pathway between the trees and soon the ground turned to a stone walkway, which was definitely man made. Percy began to feel hopeful that he was going to get help as he continued along the path.

After what seemed like hours to him, Percy stumbled onto a clearing and there in front of him was a town. This was proof that people lived here, but there was something wrong, something missing.

"Where are all the people?" asked Percy.

Percy walked around town. The houses were beautifully made. Each and everyone of them looked to be carved out of a single piece of stone. There was a flower shop which looked to have flowers carved into the walls of the shop.

Every direction Percy looked he saw beautiful statues or creations of art in general. That lead to a conclusion to Percy, that this island worshipped Hephaestus.

There were several islands that the god of the forge visited, but one stuck out to Percy, the island of Lemnos. So that meant that the volcano was actually the workshop of Hephaestus.

Now the questions was, were is everyone?

Percy walked to the center of the town his steps still mismatched. Percy was alive, but felt weak, weaker than he had ever felt. Every cell in his body was running on only the minimal energy all the rest was focused on healing his delicate heck and windpipe.

In the center of the town was a fountain with water stagnant. Percy dipped his hand in and drank from it. He immediately spat it out as something felt off about the water. Like everything that made water, water died and this thing was left in it's place.

Percy looked around and then noticed something. Maybe it was the sun, or maybe a illusion, but when he looked to the path where he came from he saw…. a girl?

But there was something wrong with her. Her eyes glowed gold and her teeth looked rotten. She wore a simple tunic and carried a doll with her, but there was something wrong, her eyes. They looked… dead.

When saw Percy she began to run towards him, her teeth bared. ANd then out of the forest came hundred of people, all dressed like sailors of townsmen and all looking like that girl.

Percy didn't know who they were, but he didn't want to find out. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, which was towards the volcano.

'If I can get into Hephaestus's workshop I can contact him and the olympians. But I have to get there before they get me!'

Percy was still injured though and by the time he passed the town there was still a Km to go before he reached the entrance to the workshop, and the people were already right behind him.

Percy turned just in time to see one man who was faster than the others jump on top of Percy. Percy drew Riptide just in time and blocked the man's teeth from chopping down on his neck. The man however bit down on Riptide, cracking the celestial bronze sword.

Percy's eyes widened in fear, he pulled back Riptide and kicked the man back. The man flew back with several of his teeth flying out, but the damage was done.

Percy began running again, this time with fear fueling him. He looked down at Riptide in his hand and saw that it was cracked down the middle, and still embedded in it was one of the man's teeth. It didn't take a genius to figure out this weapon was now useless.

Percy was now a 20 feet away from the large hanger size doors to the workshop. But once again the people had caught up. Percy's didn't know what to do, they were too close for him to use his arrows. His sword was broken and probably had only one or two good swings in it before it snapped.

The people surrounded Percy blocking off his path to the doors. they looked at him like a piece of meat. Their mouths drooling. Percy then realised what they were, zombies.

Then one stepped out of the circle and drew his sword. It was a cutlass. The zombie in question had a peg leg and an eyepatch.

'Great,' thought Percy, 'zombie pirates.'

The zombie pirate then screamed and the people charged at Percy. But just before they could reach him, Percy's eyes started to glow.

Percy remembered all the battles he had been in. The people he fought and the reasons he had fought them. He then remembered the battle he had with Ares. He remembered Ares's children, all of them. And then he heard Ares's voice, "war is life!"

Percy's eyes started glowing red and suddenly he knew what to do. He tossed Riptide up into the air and ducked down from the reaching arms of the zombies, before they could react, he reached into the boots of one of them, and if they really were pirates they would have a dagger hidden.

And there was, Percy took out too daggers and started attacking left and right. But for some reason the metal could not pierce the flesh, it was like each and every zombie had the curse of Achilles.

So Percy adapted, fast. He started punching the zombies back with each strike and then caught the falling Riptide in his teeth. Percy then jumped on top of the zombies heads and ran to the hangar doors. When Percy reached them he jumped and kicked the zombies back.

With his back to the doors Percy stood ready to defend the spot with his last breath. The zombies however for some reason refused to come near him, they were afraid. Percy slowly with his left hand banged on the door hoping someone was home.

Just then a panel opened up and a voice spoke up, "passcode?" It had the voice of Hephaestus and Percy then began to think.

'What would be the passcode that Hephaestus uses? COme on Percy think?! Wait you have Hephaestus right here duh!'

Percy then focused on the bead around his neck and began to talk to Hephaestus, "Lord Hephaestus do you know what the passcode is?"

"Yes," came the reply.

"Well can you tell me?" asked a slightly irritated Percy.

"Yes I can tell you."

"Well what is it?!"

"Such impatients, the pass code is XVIORP 223"

"XVIORP 223!" yelled Percy to the panel and the doors opened to allow Percy in. Percy walked slowly inside his front to the still unmoving zombies. As the door then started closing he noticed them lic their lips, almost like they would be seeing him soon.

Percy recapped Riptide and hid the daggers in his shoes. Not the most comfortable, but they would work for now.

Percy's eyes stopped glowing and then he started exploring. In front of him was a spiral staircase that lead to the main workshop. The moment he went up the stairs he saw a bed, a shower and toilet and a little kitchen with lots of food. There was a door there, and when he went through that door, Percy was in a place many Hephaestus kids would call Disneyland.

There was a huge forge in the center and several rows and creations lined up in racks along the wall. The forge was connected to a vein of lava that flew through the volcano. Next to the forge was a huge work table that looked to be at least the size of cabin from camp halfblood.

There was a room filled with tools of all shapes and sizes and Percy knew what each one did with one look.

And then there was a desk in the corner of the room with blueprints and ideas all over the place. Percy went to the other side of the room and there standing in all it's glory was an automaton.

They were machine men created by Hephaestus and they were quite impressive. Percy found a little bit of water and tried to send and Iris message, but when he did he was being blocked, something was interfering with the goddess's powers. And Percy was willing to bet the same thing caused the pirate zombies. And really pirate zombies? Who comes up with this stuff?

As Percy was looking through the room he noticed that there were several pipes lined up along the wall. They had gauges on them and each had a word inscribed under them. One of them however caught Percy's eye. It said, 'Golion core' and the reading on that was extremely low.

Percy frowned, he had never heard of 'Golion' before but if there was a less the necessary amount like displayed on the gauge that meant that there was a leak. Percy followed the pipe and when it left the workshop through a hole in the wall Percy decided to check it out.

He left the workshop and opened the doors. And guess what the zombies were still there. But they kept their distance. Percy never took his eyes off them, but he did look and from the corner of his eye he could see the pipe of 'Golion' and saw that it infact had a tear in it and was leaking out golden energy.

Percy closed the doors again and then went to the workshop to find out more about this 'Golion.'

Percy looked over the work desk and blue prints and found a rolled up design with the words 'Golion core' written on it. From what Percy could understand from the words it was supposed to be a type of energy source Hephaestus created for the gods, kind of like an advanced version of electricity. It taps into the spark of life that exist in everything and causes the thing to become energized.

'This was what is effecting the people, but since I am part god it had no effect on me' Percy realised. But it did not matter, they had been affected by the 'Golion' for so long they were all probably dead.

But this provided Percy with the perfect opportunity for Percy to rest and recover from his injuries.

'And while I am at it, why not build myself some armour?'

And so Percy got to work. He threw his druid coat, that was now dyed red at the top from his own blood. Percy sat on the desk and started making plans. And when it was complete it was an armor worthy of Hephaestus.

But it was night time, and Percy decided it was time to rest, the armour could wait in the morning. But the moment his head hit the bed, Percy was suddenly pulled inside his mind.

There Percy found himself facing his next god, Ares. The two figures were surrounded by fog and Ares was dressed like a greek warrior of old.

"Hey punk," growled out Ares, "ready to get your ass kicked?"

Percy took a step back, he was still injured, and knowing Ares the test was probably something physical, "hey ass. Sorry I would love to fight but I am kind of in the process of fixing myself up here. So sorry maybe next time."

Percy then tried to leave but before he could Ares rammed Percy with his shield and sent Percy flying into the fog. The fog however cleared up and showed a tree, which Percy then slammed into. The fog then disappeared completely and showed them in a forest, only Percy knew the forest. It was the one he and Artemis lived in. And the tree Percy crashed into was the tree they lived in.

"Like the place boy? I picked it out myself," smirked Ares.

Percy got up his legs shaking. He couldn't feel his throat, "I thought god's minds were of places they personally knew. How come you have this place?"

Ares smiled, it sent a shiver of fear and anger through Percy, "well it's because I fucked Artemis here."

Percy was gobsmacked, for a moment he was silent, nothing seemed to work. His ears made him deaf, his eyes saw but did not observe. "what?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"It was quite easy actually I just transformed into you and she just opened her legs up for me right away. And let me tell you Percy my boy," Ares licked his lips, "she tasted good."

Percy lost it, his anger, his rage. Everything just came pouring out. Hector betraying him, being chased by a bunch of zombies! Kila, Mila could be dead. Gerald was dead! Andrew and his family could have been taken hostage, and it was all because of Ares/Mars. And now he hurts Artemis, he hurt her, and used his face to do it? Now Percy was going to kill him.

Percy roared, the recently sealed skin on his throat ripped open and blood dripped down. Percy drew out Riptide and for a second he disappeared from Ares's sight.

The god of war looked around for Percy, but just then he raised his sword and blocked a strike from Riptide. But the force of the strike pushed the blade towards Ares's neck cutting the god, drawing ichor. Riptide however broke in half and the free piece went flying away into the tree.

But Percy did not stop there. He drew back his sword and thrust it right into Ares's stomach. The god however blocked it with his shield. Riptide got embedded in the shield and Percy pulled Riptide and shield away.

Percy grabbed the shield out of Riptide and he used it to smack Ares across the face. Ares spun around, but then summoned a spear with his now free left hand and started striking Percy repeatedly.

Percy flew between the thrusts like water in a stream and when he got right under Ares he thrust the sharp edge of the spear into the war gods face cutting his face vertically.

Percy then kicked Ares right in between the legs and with the shield repeatedly banged Ares's face.

Ares however grabbed the shield with his hands, but Percy did not let up. He let go of the shield and punched again, this time his punch went through the shield and hit Ares right in the nose, breaking it.

Percy's had was broken but he could not feel the pain through all the adrenaline rushing through him. Percy then held Riptide in his left hand and tried to cut Ares's throat.

But just before he could his blade was stopped by a peacock feather. The feather was long and thick as a fully made Riptide but even though it was a feather it still stopped Percy's blade.

Percy looked up and saw Hera. She had black hair and looked…. well hot. This was not a Hero Percy was used to seeing, then she began, "stop Percy you have won."

Percy growled, "never, not until he is dead for what he did to Artemis. And to Gerald and the pack!"

Hera sighed, "Ares lied about Artemis."

Percy's eyes looked up in wonder, "what?"

"He lied so that you would get angry and come at him in full strength. Percy you had so much pent up rage and so much loss. If left unchecked you would have blown up using the power of the gods. And even though you only have a fraction of each of our powerd it is still enough to kill a lot of the people living in it. Your anger had to be released, and to do this Ares volunteered, after all only he could have done it."

"He… he did this to help me?"

Hera nodded, "yes he did. Do not tell him this, and if you ask he will deny it, but you are his favorite cousin. You are the only one you stood up against him, and you gained his favour when you defeated him at the age of 12. A little embarrassing but from that moment on he looked at you like a brother. A very annoying little brother."

Percy closed his eyes and realsed his anger, and Hera's word rung in his head. His anger melted as he looked at Ares's unconscious form. Percy sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hera shook her head, "do not be, it was his decision. Now go and rest Perseus and remember never forget what Ares has done for you."

Percy blinked and suddenly his body felt extremely sleepy. He slept and when he opened his eyes next it was morning and he was back in the workshop.

Percy brought up the plans for the armour he was going to make and his plans for repairing Riptide, which was still cracked down the middle. Luckily the damage Riptide had done to it stayed in the mindscape and did not appear in the real world.

But before all that Percy felt something. He felt like he had to do something. He had to make something before even thinking about anything else. He went to the work table and took out a marble ready to be molded. He took the tools from the shop and set about carving.

After the mold was done Percy prepared some bronze to be melted. After melting the celestial bronze in the giant forge, which did not take long due to the lava heat, he poured just the right amount into the mold.

After it had dried Percy removed the mold and washed it. There was a hole in the top of the medallion Percy had made, through which Percy strung a string of celestial bronze through. It was now complete, a memento to remember Gerald and the pack.

It was the triskelion that Percy saw Gerald was wearing.* It three spirals that joined together in the center, and as Percy put it around his head he felt the scar on neck. This was a reminder Hector had given him, and Percy intended to return the favor.

* * *

***if you want an image of the triskelion then look at my profile pic. it's that but without... well the green things. What are the green things?**

**Anyway hoped you liked the zombie pirates and all. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the review box, or thing or... whatever just you know. Do that.**

**Also I'm gld to hear people want option 1 so yeah! And to Athanaetos well mate I hear you and all about the followers I have. But I like reviews more, they are more than just numbers on a screen that I see.**

**SO REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Percy kissed his medallion and began his work. First thing's first, he had to fix Riptide. He took the sword and placed it on the work table. Percy knew what he had to do, the knowledge of Hephaestus flowed through him, but he didn't like it.

Percy took Riptide by the handle and struck the sword on the table causing the crack on the blade to widen breaking the blade in half.

Percy sighed, Zoė was so going to kill him if she ever found out. Percy gathered up the broken pieces of bronze and melted them in the furnace. Percy then reshaped the bronze into a rod the same size as the blade and attached it to the rest of the sword.

Percy the took this blade and started heating it up. The flames were hot and every few minutes Percy took the blade out to check on it's state. Too much heat and it will get warped, to little and nothing will happen.

Percy took out the blade from the furnace and started flattening out the metal rod of the blade on the worktable. It was hard at first using the hammer. Every time Percy struck the metal the hammer hurt Percy's hand. He got used to it though and after the rod was completely flattened out he put the blade into the furnace again to heat up.

This time when he took out the blade he put the blade on the edge and started flattening it out again, this time in the other direction.

Percy repeated the process until Riptide was reforged. Percy held up the newly made sword. There was a clear line where the sword was snapped in half, but now that part was where the sword was the most powerful. Percy however was slightly disappointed. He wanted to improve the sword, make it better, make it his.

And so Percy started to reforge the sword once again. This time he decided to change Riptide, to make it a weapon defeating a son of Poseidon. And so Percy went into Hephaestus's personal storage and brought out a cube of silvery metal called Adreium.

Adreium was a metal that Hephaestus had discovered while mining the sea floor. It had a special quality to it, when infused with a person's energy it could change forms to what the owner wishes. The down side only a person with a deep bond with the sea can use it. And since Poseidon didn't need a weapon and none of his other kids ever gained the favor of Hephaestus no one had ever used it, but Percy intended to be the first.

There was enough Adreium for one sword and nothing more otherwise Percy would have used it. And so Percy heated up his sword once again, this time he out in the entire blade and when he took it out he turned the entire blade into a rod, with the gift of controlling metal during forging he got from Hephaestus.

Now with a sword whose blade was shaped as a rod and a handle with a gaurd Percy set out to make the ultimate blade for a child of Poseidon.

Percy then controlled the Adreium with his mind and his water powers and made the metal coat the rod of bronze and a little went to garud as well.

Percy then smashed down his hammer on the metal. sparks flew as Percy reheated and smashed the newly Adreium coated blade. Percy folded the blade down on itself again and again until the Adreium and the celestial bronze mixed well together and became a finely mixed metal.

The blade in the end took the form of a black katana. It was now twice as long as Riptide and the gaurd though it had the same edges they were sharper and more curved.

Percy held the blade in his hand. The blade was perfectly balanced like Riptide but now it had longer reach and best of all it made Percy fell like a badass samurai.

Then came the ultimate test, to change the form of the newly made blade. Percy focused, he felt the blade through the air, through the Adreium in it. He then willed the blade to change to become like it once looked, like Riptide.

And when Percy opened his eyes there in front of him was a black version of Riptide, only this one was slightly bigger due to the more mass it had. Percy gave it a few spins and fet it was the same as before.

Percy then changed it back to normal and decided it needed a name, something to honor it. Percy thought long and hard, but then it came to him, "misoféngaro, or Crescent Moon." the blade glowed and when the light died down, there on the gaurd was the words 'misoféngaro' written in greek in silver.

Then came the part Percy knew he was going to like. He made the sword's blade into liquid and made it flow up his right arm. He made the blade form itself into a gauntlet and gaurd folded in on itself forming a 8 inch handle that was embedded into the newly formed gauntlet.

The handle could be seen under the forearm and when Percy willed it, a little of the metal from the gauntlet could shoot out from the handle and kill people without them knowing.**

And then it was done. It had taken a day but Percy had finally did it, he had fixed Riptide, now Crescent Moon. Percy laid on his bed to sleep but again something intervened.

Percy saw himself in front of Ares again surrounded by mist. He looked at the war god who looked like he had just gone to a spa. He didn't have any of the scars Percy gave him but Percy was glad that he did not.

"Hera told me what you did," Percy said.

"Yeah? Well what about it kid?" asked Ares crossing his arms.

Percy smiled, "you can stop the tough guy act Ares, or should I say big brother?"

Ares blushed, which was not normal, like not at all, "shut up kid!" Percy laughed a little at Ares's expense but after he was done Ares cleared his throat, "now brat listen up, for you to beat me you must learn from me."

"Meaning you are going to train me?"

"Exactly kid. But before that tell me, why do you fight?"

That was a strange question coming from Ares of all people but Percy answered, "for love," he thought of returning to Artemis, "for peace," he thought of the life Andrew and Cora wanted for their kids, "and for revenge," then then thought of Hector, though he still wondered why Hector had betrayed them.

Ares nodded, "that is good brat. First lesson, you alway need a reason to fight."

Percy huffed," yeah right you never need a reason you just fight. That's some lesson coming from you."

Ares looked down, in shame, "that's right kid, I have no reason." Ares then took of his armor and threw it to the ground. Underneath his armor was several scars. So many, from knifes, swords, spears, axes and many more. And then Percy suddenly noticed that the scars on Ares's face appeared as well. Ares in the end of it had no part of his body that did not have a scar.

"I am an embodiment of randomness. Of chance. this place," he waved to the fog, "is where I belong," he snapped his fingers, and suddenly they spread in the roman coliseum. Another snap they appeared in Germany. And another, Poland. Ares took Percy throught the greatest battle fields in history.

"I appear wherever there is battle kid, that is my curse and blessing. You see even if every other Olympian disappear I will always exist. Because humans will always have war I will alway be there. Do you see now why I say a reason is the most important thing?"

Percy nodded. He understood. Ares was alone. He was uncertainty, and maybe that was why he and Aphrodite were in love, because they both would appear in random points in human history never really dying.

"Good, now second lesson," Ares snapped and a spear appeared in his hand, "fighting using a spear."

Percy activated Crescent Moon and maybe the metal form a spear with the handle being the center of the shaft. The spear was long but not very wide, but it was flexible.

Percy dogged every thrust that was sent at him, but the difficult part was hitting him back.

"Get ready boy!" laughed Ares maniacally.

The next morning though Percy woke up rested physically, he was tired mentally. Percy had been put through the ringer but he emerged victorious. Percy smiled as he could now instantly turn Crescent Moon from gauntlet to spear almost as quick as he could make a sword.

And then came the difficult part, the armor. The planes were all made and Percy knew exactly what he was going to make. And so he began

First was the helmet, it was designed to sleek and effectful. It was a black mask the covered the entire face, including the back of the head. It was smooth with no irregularities and no raised impressions. There were black sits for the eyes, thought they did not actually work. And a v shaped mouth that joined together at the back.

The wearer of this mask could see through the display system Percy put inside the helmet, it made Percy feel like Iron man. In the center of the helmet was a big red sensor that, thank to the technology of Hephaestus automatons, transferred the image that was seen to the display on the inside. Basically a camera.

And then there were the different kinds of visions it had. It had thermal, x-ray, meaning it could see through one layer of wall, and of course energy viewer. Energy viewer is where Percy could see the color and form of the godly energy used, it was like detective mode from the Arkham games.

When not in use the helmet splits open at the red sensor. The top half goes over the head and slides down the pieces to form a sort of neck brace and the bottom half does the same. Overall it protected Percy's face when on and his neck when off.

Then came the rest of the armor. Percy basically got lazy at this point and went for something less original. The rest of the armor was a cross of the Ironman mark V armor and the mark 42.

The pieces of the armor were made to look like the mark 42 and the assembled just the same way, by locking onto Percy and attaching themselves to him. But their added feature was when then became the armor and Percy wanted to remove them all he had to do was make them fold into a backpack. The ones school students wore.

It might have been a simple design and idea in mind, but it took Percy 9 days to make it.

The hemet when completed attached itself to Percy like a color that only he could remove. It had the best features in it like awesome headphones installed, made from scratch, and even a radio, to be used when radios are invented.

Then came the armor. The armor thought inspired by the mark 42 mostly, and the falling into the bag thing from the mark V, looked nothing like ironman's armor.

It had metallic shoulder pads shaped liked a bulked up version of Percy's shoulders. The the armor on the biceps and forearm looked like they were molded out of real human hands. The gauntlet however were bigger than Percy's normal hands and looked ready to pound concret to dust.

Then came the chest plate. This one did not have a hole in it like the Iron Man armor, but it was a plate made out of a single piece of metal. It was layered on plates of armor and his stomach was layered to. His thighs and legs were basically the same, except his boots were thicker.

The suit also had a lot of new toys built in. On the boots of the armor was a little black box. Basically it was a place where Percy could put anything in and he could remove it whenever he wanted. The only condition is that it should be not more than 8 inches wide. It however could not fly, because lets face it you need more than two thrusters and two stabilizers to fly people.

Then there was the hard light contrast the left gauntlet could produces. They could basically turn into whatever Percy wished it to be. He mainly used them to form a shield or a dagger.

The color scheme however was black on grey. All the gold was replaced by grey and the red by black. The armor looked badass and now it laid on Percy's desk looking like a black school bag.

Percy;s training with Ares however was not stopped. Every night when Percy went to sleep he and Ares fought with different weapons, and as a result every morning Percy woke up learning a new style of fighting.

And then there was the last day of training.

Ares stood in the fog as Percy appeared.

"So what is it this time Ares? Archey by the Thanes? Or using sai's on the sphinx?"

Ares shook his head, "no kid, this will be your last lesson, show me how much you have improved. Fight me, use everything you have, I won't hold back either!"

Ares then transformed into his battle mode. He wore his unbreakable armor and had his shield and spear. His sword was strapped to his side and hid helmet was dawned on him.

Percy nodded, it was time for the first test run of the armor, that was what he was calling his armour. Percy raised his hand and clicked. Suddenly his body was surrounded by floating pieces of armor that attached themselves onto Percy. Each piece began expanding and soon the formed the armor. Percy flicked his wrist and Crest Moon flew out of the opening in the right gauntlet and transformed into a sword.

He activated his left gauntlet and a blue shield shaped like a large forearm appeared.

"Impressive armor," said Ares, "I will look good wearing it!"

Percy charged, the moment his foot left the ground he appeared in front of Ares and swung his sword down to hit him, but before the strike could land Percy was pushed back by Ares by the war god's shield.

Ares then charged at Percy thrusting his spear hitting Percy right in the shoulder. But Ares did not let up, he bashed Percy's face with his shield and then side stepped away from Percy and thrust his spear right into Percy's abdomen.

Percy realised that the armor put on extra weight so he couldn't move as well as he used to, and Ares would not let up on his attacks. Percy was lucky that his armor blocked most of the strikes, but he was still feeling some of them through the metal.

Just then Ares aimed for the joints. When he thrust his spear to Percy's knee, the armor was bent and so the spear hit Percy's knee. Luckily the curse of achilles was still in effect, but the pain went through Percy.

Ares then grabbed Percy's left arm and hit the elbow with his shield, but just before contact the hardlight shield of Percy's activated and expanded to cover the elbow. When Ares's shield made contact it was sent flying away and the god of war stumbled back.

Percy took this chance and punched Ares right in the face sending the god of war flying back. Percy then willed Crescent Moon into a whip and used the whip to wrap itself around Ares's spear and pulled it right out of the god's hands.

The spear was sent flying away, but Ares was already on his feet with his sword drawn. Percy transformed his sword into the black form of Riptide and the two warriors circled each other with the swords drawn back and shields up front.

Ares charged and Percy did to. Their shields clashed and they kept at it trying to push each other back. Ares then pushed upwards breaking the standstill and swung his sword upwards. Percy jumped back dodging the sword and responded in kind by slashing Crescent Moon horizontally and cutting Ares in the cheek.

Ares grinned, "get ready brat, now I fight!" Ares the glowed red. His body grew bigger, his muscles rip[led and then he disappeared in a flash of red. Percy put up his shield and activated his energy viewer and saw a line of red coming right for him.

Ares smashed into Percy's shield with his sword. As the sword came down it went right through Percy's shield like butter. Percy deactivated the now ruined shield and jumped back. But Ares did not let up,he charged at Percy attacking like a storm. Ares's blade flew everywhere and Percy could do nothing but be pushed back.

Percy activated his power of forethought but when he did he saw four different versions of Ares that were all moving at the same time. Percy was stunned but he moved just in time to avoid being beheaded.

Percy was losing this, how was Ares so fast?! That was exactly how he was when ….. when Ares made him mad. The Athena side of Percy then began thinking over time while Percy dodged Ares's attacks. If this mode is Ares's blessing and Percy activated it….. that means that any one can. And last time it activated because Percy was angry, no he was beyond angry.

'Okay I have to get angry. Get angry…. how do I do that?'

Ares on the other hand did not let up, the attacks kept coming and Percy for one did know what to do. Percy managed to hold his own, but Ares was gaining more ground.

But just then Percy remembered something. It was the sight of Hector killing Gerald. The look of Hectors eyes. It scared Percy, but then Percy wondered, 'why? Why should I be scared of him? He should BE SCARED OF ME!'

And so Percy fought back. He stopped Ares's blade with his own and then began pushing back, but he did not see Ares, in Percy's mind he was fighting Hector.

And soon Percy began glowing. He swung his sword down and just like that he started pairing each strike Ares was launching at him. Their swords were a blur, and the only thing seen in the space between them was sparks flying and grey and black blur.

Percy held his ground and then at one strike that Ares blocked Percy focused on his blade and the blade transformed into a short hammer, which Percy used to hit the surprised Ares up the head, knocking the war god's helmet off.

Percy then threw the hammer at Ares hitting me right on the head. Before he could get up, Percy jumped on top of Ares and activated his hard light construc on his left gauntlet made a dagger and held the dagger at Ares's throat.

Ares smiled, "good job kid you win." Percy got up and pulled Ares up. "Now for your reward. It is the blessing you got when we battled. It is known as the blessing of Ares by most, but it's real name is the blessing of humans. Everyone has it kid, but only the worthy can activate it, and so you did. You have increased strength and speed and when you learn to use it you can activate it whenever you want. Along with that I give you my mastery of pyrokinesis. It is not to the level of Hestia of my brother, but it will do. Now go Percy Jackson and remember war is life!"

Percy blinked and appeared in the workshop bed. His body took the red outline of Ares and Percy coughed up some dust and a red bead with an iron spear spread from the compact dust. Percy strung the bead on and he got to work.

The armor may have worked in his mind, but here in real life there was still something missing. Something to power the armor, and Percy knew where to get it. So Percy followed the pipes of Golion and went to the workshop basement to find this source of energy.

* * *

****imagine a hidden blade from assassins cred, except the handle is in the place of the blade, and also the metal of Crescent Moon is basically like the Venom symbiote, it doesn't have artificial intelligence but it moves and looks like the symbiote.**

**Done! **

**For an image of the hemet here is the link . /-VpaQm85nwBE/Ti9F6qiA3EI/AAAAAAAAAQQ/G38oYKu-rj8/s1600/552125-cyborg_ninja_hige_10_ (it is in black f.y.i.)**

**and the armor- fs70/f/2013/321/9/f/iron_man_mk_42_black_white_by_ **

**Give the artist 666darks some love he/she is really good.**

**And since most of you like Option 1 I will be going with that!**

**Tell me what you think, do you like the armor? Could it use some improvments? Leave it all in the review box, thing.**

**REVIEWS!1**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The walk to the basement of forge was a long one. Underneath the surface was a lot of pipes and tubes that quickly frankly looked like they might break at any second.

Percy walked carefully minding each step he took, smacking sure not to trip on something. He followed the pipe of Golion closely and soon he came to a dead end.

In front of him was a solid concrete wall that the pipe went into. Percy was pissed he tried felling around the wall and could not find anything the suggested a secret door.

Percy looked around and found a wrench near a pipe, he took it and the slowly chipped away at the wall. But no matter how hard he hit the wall, or tried to in his case, not a crack appeared on it.

"Oh from Hephaestus's sake!," yelled an angry Percy. He threw the wrench down and the bronze tool bounced on impact. But just as the ringing of the metal went down a new sound came, 'shrek!'

A giant blue light lit up in the shadows of the pipes and out of it jumped a bronze spider. It was as big as Percy's arm and its legs were long as daggers.

It jumped from the shadows and latched onto Percy's left arm holding it in place.

Percy grunted at the pain he felt when the spider squeezed his arm, "let go!" He yelled as he tried shaking it loose.

With his free right hand he willed Crescent Moon to from into a sword. The handle on his right forearm slid into his awaiting palm and the blade moved like water from its gauntlet form to its blade shape.

Percy tried picking the spider with the tip of his blade repeatedly but he couldn't get it off. Percy then rammed the spider bot along with his left arm into the solid concrete wall.

The spider let go and fell to the ground, but just as it was about to hit the ground it landed on its feet and jumped on Percy again. This time Percy swung Crescent Moon which took the form of a baseball bat and hit the spider right into the concrete wall.

The spider fell to the ground with a crack and the blue light from its eyes died down. Percy approached it slowly making sure to note any signs of it moving. Just as he thought he was in the clear the spiders eyes lit up again and it jumped. Percy on pure instinct kicked the thing into the wall once again.

After a minute the spider stopped moving and Percy was sure it was done now.

Percy inspected the strange thing it was in all sense of the word one tough son of a bitch. It had lasted long and for that it turned Percy's interest. Percy looked to the wall with was still unchanged. The mystery of the wall bugged PErcy but he knew he could solve it eventually, for now there was another project in his mind.

Percy took the broken spider up and placed it on the work table. It looked old, very old, judging from the spider webs in it's machinary at least 200 years old. PErcy studied it wanting to know what powered it, because if it was powered by something that could keep it running for 200 years, maybe Percy could use it.

Percy first took of it's metal body and started to clean up the bents in it, the one which he made. After that he took apart the spider and found how it stoped. It seems when he kicked the spider the power cells were kicked loose. It was powered by a battery pack, he discovered, but the battery could hold a lot of energy, worth 200 years in fact. And where did that power come? You guessed it, the Golion.

The mysterious power sources bugged Percy more and more. It irritated him that because of it an entire island of people was now dead, and worse, zombies. It also seemed evade Percy's grasp which he just did not like. Huh, maybe he is more Hephaestus that way than he thought.

But back to the spider, there was something though that surprised Percy. It seemed that there was some internal damage to what looked like it's motherboard. And the motherboard was deep inside the spider, so Percy could not have damaged it.

So on a risk Percy decided to fix up the spider back again, maybe he could use it. He repaired the mother board with the best of his abilities. He may have a blessing from Hephaestus but even he had his limits. Then slowly Percy put back the spider and set the thing in the middle of the table.

Percy moved back and grabbed Crescent Moon and transformed it into a blade. He waited, and just as it seemed to be taking forever, the spider's eyes started glowing. The spider got on it's feet and Percy tensed up, but just then the spider opened it's fangs and spoke, "yo bitchach!"

'What?' thought Percy as he almost fell down in surprise.

"Yo man who you? And where is grand dad Hephe at?" asked the spider sounding like a… heck I don't know.

"I-I'm Percy," said the demigod as he gained his footing and lowered Crescent Moon, "who are you?"

"Oh me, well glad you asked Perck," said the spider, it then got on to limbs and struck a pose it the other 6. "I am," he spun showing Percy his back, "the essence of cool," the spider jumped into the air and shot a thread and hung upside down from it striking a pose like he was sitting on a counch with a rose in it's mouth, "the passion of all automatons," he then came back down and struck the disco pose with one arm pointed at Percy, "the awesome one, I. Am. Kim!"

Percy's face was blank, "that is a horrible name for a spider."

"Yo who you calling bad!" Kim then shook his limbs at Percy, "you want to go fool?! Huh?! DO you?! I'll whoop your ass!"

Percy just looked at the spider, before when it's couldn't talk it was something to be worried about, now…

"Look just tell me who are?" asked Percy.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" the spider lowered it's arms, "I am the Hephe man's buddy. I take care of this forge when the big guy ain't around!"

"Wow, I never realised Hephaestus could build something with so much….. emotions."

"Neah he couldn't, in fact when he made me I was just a boring old robo. After he left in charge I went into an accident and lost control. But it's all good now, thanks to to you Perck!"

Percy was beginning to hate that nickname, "my name is Percy."

"Yeah, yeah," the spider waved him off, "so you are the guy who repaired me huh? Well you're no genius I'll tell you that. You changed my entire personality to this! Not that I mind though bro!"

Percy facepalmed, he had created a monster.

"No tell me Perck, what's your story?"

Percy sighed and began his tail, and at the end of it, well, Kim was crying….. oil.

"That's is-"sniff "- the saddest story I have heard,"sniff "and I have," sniff "heard about Hephe's wife cheating on him!" Kim then proceeded to cry like a baby.

"Alright alright gess you are taking this harder than me," said PErcy as tried to console Kim.

"I swear Perck when I see Hector I am going to give him the old one two!" Kim then jabbed his tiny limbs into the air, "Perk if you really do have granddad Hephe's permission to be here then I will do anything to help you bro!"

Percy nodded, "thanks man. Hey Kim could you help me with something? I need to get some Golion to charge my armor," Percy pointed at the bag on the table, "but I can't seem to find it."

"No sweat amego! Captain Kim is on the move," Kim then saluted Percy and they both went to the basement. They soon came towards the concrete wall and Kim turned to PErcy, "well here you go!"

"I got here before Kim, it's where I meet you in fact, I don't however have a way to get inside see?"

"You ever heard of the Labyrinth Perck?" stated Kim.

And that simple statement told Percy what to do. Percy walked to the wall and pressed his hand on the center, the symbol of Hephaestus, a hammer, spread and the wall slid open. And there on a pedestal with a series of pipes coming from it was a golden ball the size of Percy's fist.

The Golion radiated power and Percy knew that just a fraction could charge his armor well past his time. Percy walked to the pedestal but just before he could touch it, Kim jumped onto the ball.

"No can do Perck I am the protector of this here Golion so I can not let you touch it," Kim said as he covered the ball completely with his legs.

"Kim I wont' take it I'm just going to charge a battery pack with it and then put it back. That's all honest."

"I hear you Perck, but I said I am the protector, and I am pretty bored here, so," Kim then opened his body and wire's came out and pulled the orb into Kim. Kim then closed his metal body and looked at Percy, "I am coming with you!"

"What?" asked a bewildered Percy.

"You heard me you meat bag I'm bored and if what you say is true you have one hell of an interesting ride ahead of you. So I want in, and if you want the Golion ord you're going to have to take me to!"

Percy looked at Kim for a long time, "no."

"What?! Why not?!"

"You're annoying."

"You fixed me up the wrong way idiot!"

"You keep insulting me."

"Some one has to."

"The answer is still no."

"Then how are you going to power your suit?"

Percy looked at the spider in thought. He could wait until he time traveled to a more advanced location and then charge there, but there was no telling where Percy could end up. And then there was a matter of the coco spider that had a mini sun inside it. With no other choice Percy sighed, "fine, you can come."

"YES!" Kim jumped in excitement and landed on Percy's shoulder, "you will not regret it Perck!"

"I suppose it would be good to have some company, and stop calling me Perck."

"No chance Perck."

Percy sighed and the demigod and spider duo went up to the workshop. There Percy refitted the back of the armor so that Kim to combine with it and also Percy put in extra power cells just incase he and Kim got separated.

The armor now, with the new addition of Kim, had a little circular bump on the back.* It didn't alter the armor's function but Percy still didn't like it. He put the armor away, in it's bag form again, and went to bed.

Kim who was now in the center on the bag opened the bag and jumped out, he followed Percy to his bed and lied down, "night Perck!"

Percy smiled, things weren't so bad, "night Kim."

**The next day,**

Percy wore the armor testing it out, making sure he got a feel of it before any sort of combat. The result, he did not like.

The armor was even heavier now and of balance because of Kim and the Golion core and Percy just felt the armor was clumsy to move in. With a sigh he turned the armor back into a bag and put it on the workbench. The wore his helmet though which was offline so it looked like a white neck brace.

Kim popped out of the bag, "why so glum chum?"

"The armor just got heavier, and now it's off balance, I really can't fight to my full strength or speed if I put this on."

Kim stroked his fangs with one of his leg like stroking his chin, "I see… why not add hydraulics?"

Percy looked at Kim as if he was mad, "that would add weight to it Kim, not looking for that remember?"

"Oh listen Perck, tell me what is functions of your armor?"

"Hm…. lets see. It has a black box to hold things in a pocket space in the legs, and a hard light generator on it's left gauntlet. And of course the armor folding abilities to either a backpack or separate pieces that I can summon to me at anytime. "

"A backpack huh? So that's what it's called. Anyway basically you put a pocket dimension in your legs for storage. A hardlight generator, and the rest of the armor is charmed to move in two ways, right?" Percy nodded, "well now the armor would work because it would draw very little energy and only for the hard light contrast. The rest is all godly magical charms. From the pocket dimension to the separate armor pieces. This is all well and good, if you had a limited amount of energy, which in this case you don't, you have a freaking sun powering this bad boy….. so….." Kim trailed off.

And Percy realized what he had to do. And then along with Kim he set about putting a proper mechanical system to the armor, so it would not rely on only charms.

**1 month-**

It had been a month since Percy had met Kim, and together they had set about improving the armor.

The Breaker, as the armor was called by Kim, moved now without any resistance to Percy, even though it was twice the weight. It also had a special feature that Kim insisted would help Percy, to let Kim take control if need be.

Percy didn't really want a coco spider to control such a dangerous weapon but Kim made good points. If Percy was hurt only Kim could get him to safety, so Percy regrettable mad Kim the unofficial A.I. inside the armor.

Seriously though Tony Stark got a british sounding sarcastic butler, and Percy got a coco spider. Where is the love?

But building the Breaker was not the only thing on Percy's agenda for the last month. He had also been working out. Every day in the heat of the forge he forged himself. Before he had the body of a swimmer, but it lacked power.

Percy worked night and day when he could to improve his strength and stamina. His shoulders grew wider and and his arms stronger from wielding a hammer. His hand became rough from being used so much, but Percy didn't mind, it was the proof of his hard work.

He could now do 100 pull ups without stop and run for 45 minutes at 20 Kms. It was amazing progress for any human, but it was still not enough. Because Percy needed a body which could stand on par with a werewolf's, and he was not even close to their speed or strength.

Percy also cleaned up the island. After removing the Golion orb from it's place the townspeople/zombie pirates all dropped like flies. Percy took each on and gave them a proper burial.

There was a good side to the Golion leakage though, now the entire island was fertile. The Golion it seemed to have put everything to the extrem. to human that meant becoming zombies, to water it meant becoming pure and tasteless and to land it meant becoming extremely fertile.

Percy had created fields of vegetation, that grew four times faster than normal. The sight was breathtaking, and it was on one of these walks through the fields that Percy met an Olympian, the first since he began this journey, Artemis was not an Olympian since the titans ruled at that time. The Olympian he met was Demeter.

As Percy was walking through the fields he saw what looked like to be a woman standing right in the middle of the field. As Percy approached her he saw it was Demeter. The woman had golden wheat colored hair and eyes as brown as the most fertile earth. She looked at the growing vegetation with a smile on her face. She turned to Percy as he came towards her.

Percy bowed, "Lady Demeter."

"Rais demigod," said the goddess, "tell me which one's are you?"

"Poseidon my lady," said Percy, "I am Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon."

Demeter nodded to Percy's name, "Jackson… that is a very strange name, I have never heard about you from my brother. Surely he would have told everyone if he had a son so strangely named, and yet I sense you have not lied to me. So tell me Perseus who are you?"

Percy told Demeter the gist of it, that he was from the future, a warrior of Olympus and what had happened to the war with Kronos and his curse. He shared his stories of his journey, avoiding certain things like he and Artemis sharing a kiss and Hector killing Gerald, those were personal.

He told her that he had been stranded on the island for the past month unable to contact Olympus.

"This is quite a journey Percus, I sense though you have left some things from me," Percy blushed at that, "no matter, I suppose I should not know, but there is still a problem, Artemis never mentioned you."

Percy was taken back, "what do you mean Lady Demeter, surly Artemis would have-"

"No Perseus she has not. Never has she mentioned anything of the sort to me or anyone. the devine family is very tight knit Perseus, we know everything about eachother, no matter how hard someone tries to hide it. And Artemis has never mentioned you, or Zeus for that matter. And the Druids that were trapped in stonehenge? We all knew of it, it caused a war between Diana and Mars at that time. The druids were brought to Olympus and questioned but they never mentioned you Perseus. Never."

Percy was taken back, shocked, he didn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, he met those people, he knew those people!

"H-how?" he finally managed to ask.

"It may be because of the curse PErseus, my father is a very cruel man, it could be when you leave a time, your presence is erased, forgotten to the sands of time."

PErcy then fell, he broke down inside as he laid on the ground shattered, Artemis forgot, she forgot about him, to her he never existed, and what about Hector, had the traitor forgotten as well?

Demeter kneeled beside Percy and laid his head on her lap, "worry not Perseus," she said patting his head, "you are not forgotten forever."

Percy raised his head, "but you said that they forgot, they never remembered, then how could all not be lost?"

"Because the memories are with you," said Demeter cryptically, "I have a theory Perseus, that when you break the curse and return to your time, the memories of your journey will return to those people. They will remember you then, but not before."

Percy closed his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief, all was not lost, there was however something he had to try, "Lady Demeter can I ask a favor of you? Can you take me to Artemis? Please I only want to see her once."

Demeter hugged PErcy tighter, "and when she does not recognize you, it will only break you more Perseus, I suggest that even if you get a chance to see Artemis ever again, you do not do so for your own sanity and fragile heart, wait until you are free of this curse, then and only then should you seek out Artemis."

PErcy looked into the wheat goddess eye's and in them he saw reason…. and understanding. Demeter waited to see her daughter for 6 months of the year, and then when she does, she is ripped away from Demeter again. Demeter understood pain, and patients.

"Perseus I grant you this boon. For creating such a field on such an island you have given hope to this land, as such I will give you a gift," Demeter's finger glowed bright gold and she touched Percy right in the heart.

Percy coughed out dust, which turned into a golden bead with brown wheat carved onto it, Percy got up and looked at the dead, this was impossible. Usually Percy had to fight the god to gain their abilities and transform their essence into a bead, but there was Demeter's and PErcy had never actually seen her in his mind.

"You must be confused son of my brother," said Demeter as she got up from the ground as well, "you see I talked to the piece of my soul inside you and she decided you have earned he powers. Her test was not like others you see, to win you must have honestly cared to have of your own free will planted crops. It was a character she pushed out of you true, nudging you to plant these crops, but in the end your heart and willingness to do so was what made her decided to give you this power."

Demeter's eyes glowed she raised her hands and the wind picked up,"to you Percy I give the ability to grown crops and any form of plant life. You can feel their emotions, and you will given the duty of the sacred law I represent. The cycle of life and death, I task you this, to kill that which is passed it's time and help grow that had never had a chance to live."

"I accept," said Percy and with that he felt the duty of the cycle of life and death enter him. He could feel the plants surrounding him sing in happiness because now they had him to protect them. Suddenly in a flash of bright light Demeter disappeared, leaving a note behind.

'Take care Perseus, I hope to see you in the future soon. P.S. that druid family ended up living happily, thanks to Diana.'

And that was how Percy met an Olympian and learned the truth of his curse, everyone he met of was going to met of this trip would never remember him. Kim would because well he was coming with, but no one else.

And so the time time went one and Percy trained harder and harder to become stronger, determined more than ever to break the curse and return to Artemis.

One day while Percy was enjoying sun tanning on the beach he felt the sky darken. Thunder clouds covered the sun and Percy looked and saw a war ship on the horizon. It was huge and looked to house at least 900 men. On the sail was a giant red cross, and it was heading straight to Percy's island.

Percy walked to the tree line and hid in the trees and waited. The ship stopped and smaller boats were lowered filled with men. The rowed to shore and Percy wondered who they were, thought he had a pretty good idea.

The first ship landed and a man walked on shore. He had chainmail armor on and wore a white cotton tunic over it with a red cross. His helmet was iron and also had a cross carved on it. The man drew his sword and planted it on the grounds, he fell to his knees and yelled, "I a servant of the lord, a paladin of the crusade, a soldier of the holy war claim this island in the name of the lord and crunch!"

'Oh for god's sake,' thought Percy.

* * *

**Yes hello my friends and reaaders how you doing? Sorry I could not publish as fast I used to, in fact this may be on of the rare chapters you will recive this month. Why? Simple, exams, and since I am Indian this is literally the most important time of my life, and should be studing, but I got bored so...**

**Anyway that was a type of notice from me to you, I will not be able to give regular updates, in fact there will be no pattern, I could give one tomorrow or next month. I'm sorry, but I can resume this story after the exams and that is somewhere during march or so.**

**So please no hard feelings I am hateing myself a lot as it is.**

**Anyway leave reviews and so on an so forth, pray to Poesidon I get time to write and tell me what you like, or don't like. Do you like Kim? What about Demeter's whole speech you got all of that?**

**REVIEWS!1**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Percy having good day, hell it was the first day he actually decided to not do anything and just relax. He had finished the armor modifications, the fields he was farming were growing well and good and Percy knew he did a good job growing them, how you ask? Simple the plants told him.

But back to Percy, he had finished training with the pyrokinetics Ares gave him, which ranged to setting things on fire to setting himself on fire, and so Percy felt he deserved a break. A rest from training and so on.

And when he laid on the beach just taking in the heat he felt like he earned it. His body was sore, but the good kind. He could feel his muscles sigh in relief and also felt the trisckle medallion he wore at all times heat up from the suns heat.

He wished this could last forever, but nooo a ship full of blood thirsty crusaders had to land on this island on this day and just had to ruin Percy's day off!

Percy now hidden in the trees watched as the people from the boat all sailed ashore. Most of them were crusaders judging by their armor. The first group went into the forest and started scouting around, luckily Percy was well hidden.

And just when Percy thought the day couldn't get worse, it did.

"Melive! Melive!," shouted a paladin as he came running through the forest to the paladin waiting by the boat, the same one who first landed and proclaimed the island there's, not if Percy had anything to say about it.

"What is it Foren? What has you so excited? " asked Melive.

"You have to see what we found! It is simply amazing!" Replied Foren as both paladins walked towards the direction of the village.

Percy hated this. He remembered everything he read about paladins and none were good. They were killers and if Percy was to guess he would say these guys just came back from a crusade on Jerusalem. And that meant they were killers. Percy didn't know which crusade they came from hell he had no idea what the year was, but did not like the fact that they found out about his home.

Percy followed the group unseen until they reached to stone village.

"It is beautiful Foren! Magnificent! Perfect for us!" Exclaimed Melive as he and Foren looked around the town, and Percy followed via rooftop.

"Melive, Foren," cried a new voice. This one sounded young and he was the only one with his helmet of. The young man had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes he ran to his fellow paladins gasping for air, " you two will not believe what I found!"

"Lead on Marco," said Foren as the three paladins walked to the fields Percy was growing. They walked across the field admiring them.

Melive turned to his brothers in arms, "brothers this island is perfect, a true gift from god to his servants," Melive and the others bowed their heads in prayer and they took of their helmets. Melive had black hair and green eyes, but a sick green unlike Percy's. Foren on the other hand had blond hair and brown eyes like Marco, some would mistake them for brothers.

"Marco," said Melive after their prayer, "go to the ship and bring everyone here, we will rest here and resupply. Then we take the infidels back to be trialed for their crimes."

Marco and the others split up and Percy snuck away to the forge. He ran through the hangar doors and immediately went to the forge.

"Hey Perk! What's got you all messed up? Ain't this your day off?" asked Kim who was inside the armor.

"No time to explain," Percy said as he got on his clothes. He put on his shirt and his druid coat and slung The Breaker armor as a bag on and gathered his stuff.

He took a shelter pack Hephaestus had lying around which was basically a tent shrank to be the size of a pen. Percy then grabbed the latest project he was working on from the work table, his bow.

The bow before was a normal wooden carved bow, but now Percy had added a little extra to it. He had made it collapsable so now he could fold the wooden bow and store it in the black box in his armor.

Percy gathered anything else he could and put it in the black box, his quiver, a small set of smithing tools and pillow. What? Who knows where he could end up next it could be anywhere, hell a forest for gods' sake.

"Why the rush Perck? Are you finally going to jump away from this place?" asked Kim as the spider climbed into the backpack.

"No Kim, but we have visitors."

Percy left the bunker and sealed the forge up and ran into the trees making sure he was unseen. He made it to the beach, and from his hidden spot he could see that the rest of the people aboard the ship had come onto the island.

There were several paladins on shore all in armor all ready to kill in a moments notice. There were around 60 men there, but really shocked Percy was the others there. There were people in chains, slaves. Several dressed in dirty rags. Some were men, most however were women.

"What's the plan Perk?" asked Kim from the back pack.

"After they leave the beach and into town, we sneak aboard and hijack their boat, and use it to get the hell out of here, probably make way to greece or somewhere," replied Percy and with that they waited.

"Why do we even have to bring them Melive?" asked Foren pointing towards the slaves, "they are meant to die, by starvation or the axe is optional."

Melive looked at Foren in hate, "they deserve the right to eat Foren, and it it not out place to judge a prisoner's life, it is the pope's."

"Get a move on you filth!" yelled a paladin as he dragged the slaves to the town. Percy looked at them, their faces, their eyes devoid of all hope and emotion. The only time he had ever seen that look on anyone, was on him. When he failed to save Zoe. That was the only time he had ever felt pathetic, felt lost, felt useless.

The men soon left the beach and Percy waited for the right time, and when he was sure there was no one left he dashed out of his hiding spot.

Percy ran through the beach and activated his armor. The black bag broke open and formed itself around him. As the pieces came down and locked onto each other, Percy's white helmet opened up from a neck brace and transformed into his helmet.

Percy, now armored up, dived into the sea and swam as fast as he could to the giant war ship that was anchored away from shore.

Because he was in all sense of the word a child of the sea he reached the boat in under a minute and climbed aboard via the anchor rope.

Once Percy was aboard he landed on deck with barely a sound and jumped onto one of the ropes and hid behind the giant sails.

"Kim, run a scan for life on the boat I do not want any stowaways on board," said Percy in a whisper.

"Got it Perk," and a after a moment Kim replied, "no one on board boss, you are good to go."

Percy nodded and jumped down and landed again without a sound. He deactivated his armor and went to the ship's helm.

"Okay now what genius?" asked Kim, "you need like 30 people to sail this ship."

Percy smiled, "not if you are a son of Poseidon you do not." Percy raised his hands, and searched inside of himself. He could feel the boat tugging and then…. click. The ropes moved, they went exactly where Percy wanted them to be and soon they were ready to go.

The anchor was raised and the sails released, the wind slowly picked up, and Percy was moving the ship away from the island.

Percy looked back and thought about the people. There was enough food there to last a long time, and if they were smart they could farm there and make a lot more. It was also in all sense of the word a haven so Percy did not feel guilty for taking their ship, not one bit.

But what really was nagging Percy was the fact that their slaves with them. People the crusaders probably kidnapped from their homes to punish, they were the ones Percy was feeling guilty about.

But while he was debating over this the ship had already turned away from the island and the open seas were in front of Percy. But before Percy could change course and save the slaves…. something shook the ship.

The rumble rocked the entire ship and Percy was knocked off balance and fell right on his ass.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Kim.

"I don't know Kim but it rocked this boat, better armor up!" Exclaimed Percy as he ran to the edge of the boat to look over to see whether there was anything there.

The water was clear and Percy couldn't see anything, but he could feel it. It was the Poseidon side of him, the god side. It was telling him there was something there, and it was big.

The helmet slid over Percy and Percy immediately turned it to thermal vision. He peared once more into the water, and instead of seeing blue, he saw a line of red.

The red streak extended from the bottom of the ship to 100 Kms away. And this was the head. The creature moved towards the island, and suddenly Percy could feel the ship rise.

The water at the bottom of the ship started to rise, and as the water level began to get bigger and bigger and the the center of this thing rose up out of the water. It rocked the ship and flipped it over and Percy with it.

As Percy fell into the water he fell deeper and deeper and when he looked up he saw the ship fall down right on top of him, almost about to bury him.

Percy swan as fast as he can, and just as he got out of the shadow of the ship, he saw the body of a giant water snake. A hundred Kms wide and as thick as the boat it just sank. Percy could not see it's head as it was too far away, but he managed to swim ashore the same time it did.

The moment Percy hit the beach again he looked up at the sky and there he saw the giant snake as it lifted it's head up and slithered onto the island. It broke the trees like they were nothing and just slithered on through.

Percy thought only one thing, 'why it always me?'

With no time to lose Percy ran towards the town to the paladins and arrived there just in time to see the snake approach them.

The slaves were all gathered in the center of town and the knights surrounded them. But the knights of god weren't looking at their prisoners, no they were looking at the figure that now blocked out the sun.

Each knight stood there paralyzed and scared beyond their imagination, they could not understand this. Melive was the only one with his sword up and held up against the monster.

"Who are you foul beast?!" he cried out to the giant snake. The giant, giant snake… god how stupid is this guy?

"I am known by many names… you shall know me by Leviathan," said the giant, gaint snake. Did I mention he was huge?

"Why are here!" demanded Melive, have to say that guy might not be smart, but he sure does have a pair of balls on him.

"Lucifer sent me to deal with you lot, he is expecting you down there," the snake narrowed its yellow eyes and pulled it's mouth back, almost like it was smiling.

"Lies!" screamed one paladin with his helmet still on, "the pope promised us we would be free of our sins! That we would go to heaven for doing god's work!"

"HEHEH!" roared the snake, doing it best impression of laughing and hissing at the same time, "you fools! You think HE would want murder in his name?! HE! You lot are such a sorry lot!"

"I don't believe you monster!" yelled Melive.

"I do not care, now DIE!" Leviathan drew back it's massive head and struck the ground in front of the group of people.

The snake struck hard and shattered the ground were all were standing on, even Percy who was hidden on top of a building was thrown of his feet and into the air from the sheer force of the impact.

The ground broke open and several chunks of earth flew and impaled several people right in the gut killing them instantly. Others were buried under stones, and some like Percy were thrown away.

The snake drew back to it's full height and looked at the people, "say hello to Lucy for me!" Leviathan drew back and dived, but this time Percy was ready, and did something extremely stupid and he regretted immediately.

He jumped right under the snake and blocked the diving snake by the snot with his hands. Percy felt his feet dig into the ground and staines brake under the force of the strike. The snake kept pushing but Percy held up.

"Perk we are really pushing the hydraulics here man!" yelled Kim.

"I know Kim, let me just do," Percy drew back one hand and then punched, "this!"

The impact sounded like a thunderclap and the snake was thrown back a little, it recovered fast and looked down at Percy, "ah yes, I thought I smelt greek on this filthy mud ball, no matter, RISE!"

The snake then disappeared into smoke and seeped into the cracks it had made before. And out of them came red skeltons in paladin armor.

"Alright this I can do," said Percy as he flicked his wrist and Crescent Moon came into his palm. It formed into it's sword shape and Percy activated his shield as well.

He then closed his eyes and focused, it had been a long time since he practised this, but hopefully it will work. And just then Percy's eyes glowed and he activated the blessing of humans inside if him.

And then Percy took off. He charged at the red paladins and swung his sword like a mad man. Each strike faster the the last and soon he looked like a black and silver blur in a field of red.

But soon he was joined by the remaining paladins, they picked up their blade and began attacking the red skeletons. Some were killed, and when they fell their flesh and blood disappeared and they were left with their skeletons, they they rose and started attacking people again.

Soon Percy found himself surrounded on all side and a paladin on his back.

"I do not know who you are stranger, but I thank you," said Melive as he held his shield up and sword to his side.

"Names Percy, who exactly is this guy?" Percy swung down several skeletons and kicked one right in the face who was charging Melive's blind side.

"The beast in known as Leviathan a creature of hell that swims the seas!" Melive blocked an attack from an enemy skeleton and thrust his sword into it's spine cutting it in half.

"Okay then, and these things?"

"No clue."

Percy shrugged and threw himself at a skelton and grabbed the thing by it's leg and used it as a club and hit other skeletons.

With almost all the skeletons almost done with, Percy though they had won. But just then all the red skeletons disappeared and Leviathan reappeared, and he did not look happy.

Leviathan grew angry and tried attacking again, this time Percy had a plan, he stopped the snake again, but this time when the snake drew back to it's full height Percy held on and came to stand on it's snout staring face to face with the giant snake.

"Why do you protect them greek? They are not even of your race. Not your pantheon, killers and rapist, you should be helping us….. join me, I can help you." said the snake, Percy however was not buying it.

"You don't know the first thing about me!" yelled Percy.

"True but I can sense the curse of Kronos on you hatchling," it smiled then, "I can help you get rid of it."

Percy was stunned. It knew, and it was willing to get rid of it. It save him from this hell of people not knowing who he was to have them forget him. And in return all the snake asked was to punish people who were murderers and rapist. Why should he help them? Why should-

-'Oh for Poseidon's sake am I really considering this?' asked Percy mentally and shook his head.

"I believe that in every living thing good can come, even in people like these," Percy raised Crescent Moon and pointed it between Leviathan's eyes, "so kiss my ass."

"Very well," Leviathan than flicked it's head and Percy was sent flying up into the air. Percy extended Crescent moon into a whip and flicked it to the snake's face.

Crescent Moon's tip was sharp and it embedded itself right under the eye of Leviathan. The snake opened it's mouth wide and Percy could see what laid inside.

Inside it's mouth was something Percy knew only one person in the world has seen, and it was him, probably. It was hell, a literal portal into hell. And slowly Percy began falling, but before he did go into it's mouth he pulled on Crescent Moon and flew out just before he got trapped by Leviathan's shutting mouth.

Percy pulled himself up and latched onto the scaled by the snakes giant eye. Percy drew Crescent Moon back and transformed it into a sword. He looked right into the giant eyes of the snake, "die mother fucker," and he plunged Crescent Moon into the eye of the snake.

The yellow eyes ball popped like a balloon and yellow jelly like substance covered Percy's sword and his hand. But Percy did not stop there, he extended his sword and struck the snakes brain.

"YSSSSSSSSSSSS!" yelled Leviathan as it shook it's head trying to shake the pain away. It couldn't handle it. It was alive for a milania, even before christianity. It never once got hurt, but here was someone who did, for the first time ever.

The snake's body started dissolving into golden sand and the sand was being blown away by the wind. Percy jumped down and walked to the dissolving snake.

The rest of the survivors, paladins and slaves all walked to Percy and stood beside him as the snake slowly disappeared.

"I…. will-will remember this greek," said Leviathan with it's last breath, "when I reform, I will come after…..you. My name is Oviasd Levia remember that for I will be your end, this I swear."

"Oh fuck off," Percy then kicked the last pieces of the sand sending the snake to wherever the christian equivalent of Tartarus was.

Percy turned around and saw Melive and everyone else bowing, "you have saved us," said Melive, "my life is yours."

Percy scratched the back of his helmet, "neah forget about it. And get up I hate people bowing to me, it's embarrassing. And relax you owe me nothing."

Melive looked up, "but why? We have done nothing but kill every greek we have met, you owe us nothing. So why risk that to save us?" Melive looked at Percy, and Percy understood Melive. He was a good man, and he has been told his entire life every other religion is evil, and now he has seen the exact opposite, and it confused him and he wanted answers. Percy gave him the only one he knew.

Percy shrugged, "because I am human."

Melive raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"It means it doesn't matter. Even if you are of a different religion, even if you hate each others with every single fiber of your being, you are still the same. You believe in peace yes?"Percy asked Melive, who nodded, "and you?" Percy asked a female slave in chain who also nodded, "so why can't you get what you want with necessarily doing it the same way?"

That question hung in the air for a second before Melive asked a question that Percy had no idea how to answer, "so what now?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know, wait for a boat and then rejoin the crusades?"

Melive shook his head along with the remaining paladins, "the crusades brought that here, never again," the all then threw their swords downs and took of their helmets. One even freed the slaves of their chains.

"Then the only thing to do is to live here," said Percy.

"What?" asked a now freed slave.

"If you can live together, muslims and christians, this island would become the representation of the best of both your religions. At Least that's the best idea can I think off. Got any better ones?"

The people looked at each other skeptically. It made sense though, one half was enslaved by the other, and the other were taught to hate the enslaved since they were born.

"Look it's not that difficult," Percy said, he turned to the muslim lady now freed, "tell me miss.."

"Fara," she responded.

"Fara, what does your god say is the greatest gift of man?"

She thought about for a moment and said, "love."

"And you Melive?"

The paladin looked at Percy than at Fara, "love."

"Then I do not see a problem. Become better than you are, forgive and love, and you will allow others to do the same," Percy then felt something something pulling him. "I have to go my time had come."

"Please stay we cannot do this without you!" said Fara in panic.

"I can't, it is not up to me," replied Percy as he tried to fight it but it was time for him to go, "quickly Melive, write this down on your cloth!"

Melive ripped out his cotton tunic with the red cross on it and began writing what Percy had said with a piece of charcoal Percy gave him.

"I have to go, and when I do you will not remember any of this, but please I beg of you become better than this, than this hate."

"We will not forget," said Fara with a strength in her voice which reminded Percy of the strength he remembered in Artemis, "never."

"How can we ever repay you?" asked Melive as he finished writing down what Percy had said, "Leviathan will come after you wherever you go you will not be safe!"

Percy gritted his teeth, he was focusing all his willpower to stay in this time stream, "you will not remember me no one will," just then an idea struck Percy like lighting, "but if you do remember this, my name is Percy Jackson, in the year 2014 there will be a war in New York, a war of the gods, write that down, New York, N-E-W, Y-O-R-K. If you succeed here by forming a loving community and exist until then, then on August 18th come to fight this war with me, we need all the help we can get!"

And with that last breath Percy was sucked up into a portal. He and Kim were sent hurdling through space onto another adventure.

The moment Percy left the advice he gave the people there disappeared, their memories erased. But before the paladins were about to kill the freed muslims, Melive stopped them. He read from the cotton tunic he had written were words of truth. The people remembered Leviathan, but not how the beast was vanquished. And so the words on that tunic were treated as the new commandments from the heavens.

They were to love all and believe in humans. To try and live with others from different religions and learn from each other. Eventually Melive and Fara got married and had the first generation of islanders. And from then on that island became a haven of peace and love.

The island became a place of asylum for people from war. Any who wanted to just live, no matter their religion or what they believed in were welcomed. And the island flourished and existed to this day.

Now there were 20,000 thousand people that lived on that island. It is called Lemnos and it is a pearl in the ocean, a tourist spot for many. Whenever a rich individual spent a vacation on a greek island it was Lemnos.

But those 20,000 had a secret only they knew and never shared with any outsiders. There was a cave which was made and it was the aged cloth still preserved in near perfect conditions.

It said written in black charcoal on the white:-

_**'Love all,**_

_**All religion,**_

_**Peace is what all wants,**_

_**Learn from each other,**_

_**Be the best to allow others to be so,**_

_**Percy Jackson,**_

_**War,**_

_**N-E-W Y-O-R-K,**_

_**Aug 18 2014,**_

_**Help.'**_

And now was the time. Every generation since the first were all trained to fight. The methods of warfare were taught by the first paladins and retaught generation after generation. And soon every other methods of warfare was learnt by the people of Lemnos. Guns, computer skills even martial arts.

In every generation the people of Lemnos were always the best, but they never fought in any war. Many were slaughtered by Mussolini during WW2 for not joining the war, but they never relented back. There was only one war they cared about. And it was coming soon.

And so on the morning of Aug 9 the entire population of Lemnos, except children under the age of 15 and seniors over 72, got onto a giant war fleet and prepared for war.

And on the dawn of the 18th 7 war ships with a total of 16,000 warriors were ready for war and neared the harbour of New York city.

* * *

Percy fell down and luckily this time he did not land on his ass or get knocked out. He managed to get on his feet and thanks to the Breaker suit not fall on his ass.

Percy looked around and realised he was gain in a forest, another dam forest. The trees however seemed thinner that than ones in europe and when he looked up he saw the beautiful night sky. The stars were all out and Percy could see the arm of the milky way. The moon was bright, even though it was only a crescent moon and Percy felt closer to Artemis then he had ever before since he left her, this was almost exactly how he met her.

But just then a giant shadow flew over the sky, and the shadow of a giant black line blocked the light of the stars.

The shadow flew into the clouds and disappeared. Percy ran to catch up and when he broke the tree line of the forest he saw a city. The city was obviously of chinese design, and would have looked beautiful, if it was not on fire.

The lower levels of the city were ablaze in flames while the 5 towers at the center were unharmed. But as the flames grew bigger, the light they cast grew bigger and bigger. And just then a roar broke out. It sounded almost hypnotic to Percy, and when he looked to the top of one of the towers, the shadow from before descended.

The shadow circled around the main tower, wrapping itself around it. It slowly went down towards the flames of the lower levels as it drew closer the light from the flames illuminated it. The shadow from before was actually a giant green dragon with brown horns and no wings. And just as the light illuminated it, the dragon opened it's eyes, they were pure red.

'Why does it have to be another giant reptile?' asked Percy to himself.

* * *

**I write this chapter in hopes one day the entier world can become like the Lemnos in this book. Also please not this is not the actuall histroy or myth of Lemnos, heck I don't know it could be, we will never know for sure.**

**So you like? Leave a review for me would you? Also happy diwali for all my Indian buddys out there! Tell me what you like and so forth.**

**REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Percy looked at the massive green dragon. He had never seen one that big, or well….. without wings. Seriously though the fuck is that thing even in the air?

Percy snapped out of his daze and ran to the city. Percy ran faster and faster until the stone walls were right in front of him, but the gates were closed. Percy jumped over them and ran to the fire.

Percy decided to help put out the fire the dragon wasn't really doing anything in the first place for it to be any harm, yet.

Percy felt water deep under a well near bye, and tapped into it. But something felt off, wrong. He could feel the water moving, but it wasn't him that was doing it. It felt like some else was doing the controlling.

The water slowly came out and Percy doused the houses with the giant sphere of water causing the entire city to be covered with steam.

Percy thought that now would be the perfect time to met the dragon and he jumps onto the roof of a house and then jumps to the bottom of the tower were the dragon seemed to have been.

As Percy landed he noticed several people in yellow clothing. They were shaolin monks, obviously and Percy saw that they were all gathered, kneeling in front of the dragon. Only one monk stood and looked to be taking to the dragon.

The man in question looked quite old and had a cane with him, he wore a little black on him and was speaking to the dragon in a clam voice, "哦，大龍告訴我們為什麼, why are you here?"

'Wait can I understand that?' thought Percy, and then he remembered the gift of language Athena had given him, good thing she actually was right or else Percy would have no clue what the hell was going on.

The green dragon spoke, his voice booming, it's every word causing a gust of wind, "I have come to warn you Ding Yong, the creature that lit your city ablaze is a Yaoguai, a servant of a Yaoguai king that seeks to attack China. To stop them you and your disciples have six months to prepare, if you fail, all of china will be lost to darkness."

The elder monk bowed to the dragon. The dragon nodded, but just as it was about to leave, it spotted Percy at the corner of it's eyes.

"Who are you mortal? And why do you not bow?" asked the dragon in a booming voice.

The other monks look up from their bow and look at Percy. Some were curios, like the head monk, and some were furious that Percy was not bowing.

Percy looked at the dragon, he opened his helmet and took of his armor which turned into it's bag form. The monks were surprised to see Percy as he was quite exotic and did not look anything like them, "I am Perseus Jackson, oh great… dragon?"

The dragon's eyes glowed and Percy could swear he saw a nerve on it's head twitch, "my name is Shenlong, I the master of storms and bringer of rain! I am not just a mere dragon!"

Percy knew he licked this dragon he was a water dragon, "I see….. hey aren't you supposed to be blue? Why are you… green?"

A couple of monks snickered at that and the head monk actually laughed out loud, "SILENCE!" roared Shenlong.

Percy rubbed his head, "sorry."

The dragon drew closer to Percy and then stared right into Percy's eyes, "tell me right now why I should not swallow you up?"

Percy looked sharpened, "because I will cut you up from the inside."

The dragon moved it's head back stunned at the answer, and then it opened it's mouth and laughed. "HAHAHA. You! A mortal!? Kill me a devine?!"

Percy didn't flinch at the dragons teasing, "I have killed plenty of immortals before."

The dragon closed it's mouth and looked at Percy with eyes narrowed. The monks also started whispering to themselves.

"You smell of greek boy, demigod?"

"What do you mean I smell? Seriously can all monster smell me? Hell I get monsters from my mythology but others as well? Hell you and even that ass hole Leviathan said so a-"

"Leviathan?" interrupted Shenlong, "how do you know Leviathan?"

"Oh I just kicked his ass a few minutes ago," Percy said waving it off, "now lets get back to me smelling. How do I smell-"

"-Enough boy!" roared the dragon, "who cares how you smell, tell me when did you fight Leviathan? Last I heard he was still in purgatory, sent by some mortal a hundred years ago."

"Yep that was me, and a couple of paladins. We kicked his ass!" Percy then fist pumped, which was an extremely strange sight to the monks there.

"Strange, you do not lie, and yet it hard to believe. You say you have done something a hundred years ago, and yet you reply it has just happened, that means-"

"-Let me save you the trouble, time travel," interrupted Percy.

The green dragon remained silent and then spoke, "I see. If you have indeed defeated Leviathan you would be a great ally for the upcoming war with the Yaoguai king. Perseus Jackson, I have a deal for you."

Percy's eyes lit up at this, "it's just just Percy, and go on."

"Very well Percy, I offer you this. You help protect China from this evil and I will give to you a weapon unlike any other."

Percy thought about it. A weapon would be good, but he had one and Crescent Moon was literally built for him. "You have yourself a deal, only if…." Percy looked around wondering what he could ask and then he saw the monks, he got an idea, "the monks teach me sholin."

The dragon looked to the head monk who smiled and nodded, the dragon looked at Percy and nodded, "it is done."

The dragon the disappeared into the clouds and lightning roared in the sky.

Percy looked at the head monks and the others and smiled, "so what do you have to eat around here?"

The monks took Percy inside the tower. There Percy told them bits about his journey and they all were intrigued and excited. Some didn't really believe him but Percy could care less. That night after a dinner and Percy was escorted by the headmaster Ding Yong.

"So you will help us yes?" asked the master as he lead Percy down the torch lite halls.

"Yes mr. Ding Yon-"

"Call me master Yong Percy. It is what a student called a master."

Percy nodded, "yes master Yong. I intended to help you fight this king Y-yao-"

"Yaoguai. They are also called demons Percy," the master then stopped in front of a door that he slid open, "are you sure about this Percy? It is difficult for someone so old to learn shaolin at this age."

Percy nodded as he stepped into the room. The room looked clean and had a small futon in one corner, simple and neat, "I can do many things if I am determined Master Yong."

The master smiled, "very well then do not say I did not try. Percy that armor of yours I must ask you give that and everything else you carry with you to me."

Percy was surprised at that, "why master Yong?"

"The armor is strong, and it make you powerful, but it holds you back. It is a testimony to your mind, not body or spirit. It would hold you back in this type of training. Hence you must start without anything."

Percy looked skeptical at first, but then decided nothing would happen if he did give his armor to the master. After all Kim would be there to protect it. Kim? KIM!

"Kim are you there?!" asked a panicked Percy.

For a minute there was silence, then "hello Perck I'm right here but, why what's up?"

Percy sighed, "nothing just here in China learning shaolin to defeat a bunch of demons, no biggy."

"I see, and I heard your conversation with the master," Kim then opened the bag and popped out surprising the master, "can i hang out and not be in that bag master Y?"

The master was shocked at first, but then laughed it off, "haha you are more and more surprising the longer I know you young Jackson. Yes the spider can stay with me."

"Thank you master Yong. And i apologize in advance, he is a bit foul mouth and has an attitude, and no sense of decency, and no-"

"-Okay I think he gets it!" yelled Kim. The spider then jumped onto the masters shoulder and stood there.

"Percy before I leave know this. The style you are to learn is and the Yau Kung Moon style. It focuses on the upper body and legs are used very rarely. It requires the user to be like water, flexible and ever changing. You will find it difficult, but never give up Percy, I will be rooting for you."

Percy then handed master Yong his bag and everything else. Percy now only had on him his bead necklace, the druid coat and his orange t-shirt and jean combo.

Master Yong then left, and Percy popped down on the mattress and stretched up. Just then Master Yong popped back in, "by the way Percy please note that you will have to be up again at 4 tomorrow. Goodnight."

Master Yong shut the door to a screaming Percy going on about the absurdity of the timings. The master turned to the spider on his shoulder and asked, "so my little friend what is your story?"

* * *

**The morning,**

Percy woke up at 4 exactly and discovered a set of yellow robes were laid out for him to use. Percy changed quickly and walked quickly onto the field were the students were gathered. The school was small, unlike the giant shaolin school Percy saw in his time.

Most of the students were staring at him and whispering, but Percy didn't care. And soon they started their hike. Their 1 mile hike. It was a good thing Percy had already been training to increases his stamina, because gods know he would have failed this if he was a few months younger.

Then came the part Percy knew was going to be difficult. The stretching.

Percy could stretch, not so much that he looks like a pretzel, enough to not get cramps. The students though? All pretzels. And the master in charge forced Percy to do so again, and god was it difficult to get out of that position.

Then came the training session, where Percy was paired up with a fellow beginner, an 8 year old. And he had Percy on his ass before he knew what had happened.

After that Percy thought he could never be more humiliated, he was wrong. At the tower he was sent to the kitchen to cook, and did so for 3 hours. At the end of dinner, he had to wash the dishes and by the time he ended up in his bed, everything was paining.

Percy closed his eyes, and every time darkness took over, he could see thousands of empty dishes just lying there.

Percy eventually slept, but it did not end there.

The next day it was the same. Wake up, run, stretch, get ass kicked, cook, eat and wash. The cycle went on and on until one night after a week since he came, Percy decided to quite.

Percy exited his room at night wearing his orange t-shirt and jeans and walked towards master Yong's room, who he had not seen in the entire week.

As Percy was walking along the corridor, he could not help but notice something. The air, it smelled like jasmine flowers. Percy then realised that there was no torch light on in the tower, and the light was infact was coming from the windows, from the moon.

Percy walked further on and finally entered a balcony of sorts, and there waiting of the railing was someone Percy thought he would never see again.

It was a woman, she was chinese, but unlike anyone Percy had ever seen before. Her hair was black as the night, so black Percy could see no reflection coming from it. But it was her face and eyes was what made her recognizable to Percy. Her face was beautiful and reminded Percy of someone he had meet a long time ago. It was however her eyes that gave her a resemblance to that person, her eyes were silver.

"Artemis?" Percy asked with a tone of longing and loss.

The woman walked towards him, he blue kimono moving like clouds i the sky with each step she took.

"I am not her Percy," said the woman, and the moment Percy heard that voice he knew it was not Artemis. She had a sweet voice true, but it was not as sweet as Artemis's.

"I am sorry, you just reminded me of someone," said Percy blushing.

"Yes I know, Artemis the greek goddess of the moon, yes?"

Percy nodded and eyed her as she came closer to him, "how did you know that? Who are you?"

The woman stopped a few feet in front of Percy, she smiled like Artemis, which the radiance of the moon, and Percy kept telling himself it was not her. "I am Chang'e, chinese goddess of the moon. Ever since you came here I felt the love you had for the moon, though not me, I could still feel it." At this Percy blushed, "your love for Artemis is true, and very strong young one," she then touched Percy's face with her hand stroking it, "much like me and my husband. You remind me of him, as much as I remind you of Artemis."

Percy looked into those silver eyes, and could almost feel that it was Artemis's hands that was touching him. He broke out of his trail of thought, and then asked, "what happened? To your husband I mean?"

She took back her arm from Percy's face, "we were once immortals he and I. And one day suddenly 10 suns appeared in the sky. My husband was an expert archer, and so he shot down 9 of the suns to save the earth from burning. But the suns were actually the sons of the Jade emperor, and for the crimes of killing his sons he was banished to the mortal realm, and I out of love gave my divine form to join him, to be together again. And so to repay my love to him, my husband searched far and wide to a way to make us immortal again, and he did.

A pill, half of which would grant immortality to one person. He put it in a box and had locked it away and told me not to look until he returned, but I wanted to see it. I wanted to see it and like that stupid woman Pandora I opened the box. When my husband returned I quickly hid the pill, the one place I knew where, inside me. I ate the pill. I became immortal, but that is not all, I became so divine I started to ascend beyond the heavens, to the moon. My husband was ordered once again by the Jade emperor to shoot me down, but he refused. And he died a mortal, and I am still now a lady on the moon."

At the end of the story Percy was heartbroken, and felt even more connected with the moon goddess in front of him.

"That is like mine," began Percy, and he went on and told Chang'e everything. He had never told anyone that, his entire story, never. Except Kim, but he was a robot, didn't count. He told her how he felt about Artemis, Hector betraying him, and even him tempted by Leviathan. And at the end of the story she pulled Percy into a hug.

Her head fit under Percy's and Percy never felt so warm inside. He had never hugged Artemis, but he was sure it would be 10 time better than the feeling he was feeling right now. Percy wrapped his arms around the goddess and they stood there for a few seconds.

"You smell like him," said Chang'e as she broke the hug.

"You have her eyes," said Percy smiling at the goddess, who returned it right back.

"Now tell me Percy where were you going?" asked the moon goddess. At this Percy's face saddened. He hated the fact he was just giving up, he never did it before and hated doing it now.

"I was leaving, I can't learn this style of kung-fu. Or any type I'm just not good enough." Percy looked down disappointed with himself.

Chang'e lifted Percy's face up with her finger and looked at him straight in the eyes, "that is not the Percy Artemis fell in love with. The Percy she loved was the kind that faced Kronos and his brothers with nothing but a simple bronze sword, are you really giving up?"

Percy looked into Chang'es' eyes, and he saw Artemis looking at him and she was about to kick his ass. 'She would actually kick my ass now that I think about it,' though Percy.

Percy smiled and looked at the chinese moon goddess, "thank you Chang'e I needed that."

The goddess smiled, "think nothing of it. Now go to bed, it is time you showed these monks who you are."

Percy nodded and left the moon goddess, who disappeared in rays of moonlight.

Percy was back in his room and hit the bed, determined about the new day, but he got a surprise instead the moment he closed his eyes.

Percy realised he was in fact in the main throne room of the Olympian council. Were all this started, where Kronos infused him with the powers and souls of the gods. Percy looked around and noticed something that it was sun rise in the council and the room was completely empty.

"Hello Percy," said a familiar voice. Percy turned and saw,

"Lady Hera," Percy bowed to her which she acknowledged.

"It is time for my trial for you Percy," began Hera, "it is simple. These is none."

"What?" asked Percy gaping like a fish.

"Do you remember what Apollo said?"

Percy nodded, "yes, a goddess or a god can choose the trail of simply give it away. I see, so no fighting? Great!"

Hera nodded, "yes, no fighting, but in turn for this gift I have a favor of you."

"Ask away Lady Hera."

"Make this a family again," Hera said gesturing to the empty throne room. At Percy's confused expression she continued, "all i ever wanted was a family. But look what I have done. My first son I turn him into something that has to suffer forever, always fighting, never achieving peace. My second I abandoned because of his looks. Then give him a whore as a wife. Even when he tried to save me i failed him. My husband cares not for me, and yet I blame his children for what he has done. I am a failure as a mother, a wife."

Hera broke into tears and Percy was stunned and did not know what to do. He walked to her and patted her on the back. "Hey, it's okay, we all make mistakes."

Hera looked up and smiled, "thank you Jackson. You are truly one of Poseidon's best. I refuse to let this family be, what would be the word, fucked up. I assign you this task, bring this family together again. That is all I ask of you."

Percy looked at Hera like she had grown two heads, "Lady Hera? That's impossible! They won't even listen to me! Why should they?"

"Because they have already. The beads you carry with you contain a fraction of the souls of the gods. Once the recombine with their owners they will transfer all their memories into the original us. We will remember all of your adventures, and would feel as if we were is why Percy, you are the only one who can do this, please."

Percy thought about it. He could do right? Unit theme? They all seemed pretty okay people to Percy, so far. Percy looked up at Hera and nodded, "I accept."

Hera stood up, "I Hera grant you Perseus Jackson this gift. To know how the ones you care about are doing at all times. Focus on the person, and if they exist at the time you will know whether they are alright or not. Now go, family first!"

Hera started glowing and next thing Percy knew he was awake and it was 4 oclock. Percy quickly got ready and while doing do tried out his new power. He focused on Artemis. Her smile, he laugh, her lips. And then suddenly he felt her. He could almost fell he with him, he couldn't touch her, but he knew she was alright, because she was happy. It was still night time in greece, so she must be out hunting.

Percy smiled knowing Artemis was alright, he then got to the field and began the hike. But this time when he started at the base of the mountain, he felt something different. Something that told him this time things were going to be different.

When Percy began to run, time flew by, just as fast as his speed. He ran and ran and soon he reached the end, before anyone else.

During the stretches, Percy could do them. He was not an expert, gods no, but he could do them now and that was an achievements. And then came the duel.

The 8 year old Xio Ano did not know what was coming. Today Percy felt full of energy and he could see the kids before he made them. Percy easily beat the kid, and for the first time ever.

At dinner he had so much energy he made extra and even when he was washing dishes he did more than that was required.

Percy walked back to his room that night, not even feeling tired, and when he opened his room, he saw master Yong with Kim on his shoulder.

"Master," bowed Percy.

"Percy I heard you passed the first level, good, now you only have 9 left," master Yong smiled, and Percy smiled right back. This was a challenge Percy would not give up on any time soon.

* * *

**Okay done. Here you go do with this what you will.**

**How did you like me adding in some Chinese into this mythological mix? Good I hope. I know I probably got something wrong, but fuck it what ever.**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS! I WANT THE REVIEWS CHICOS!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Percy found himself walking down the tower halls with master Yong the following morning. It seemed the first step of training was done, and there were now 9 steps left and Percy was eager to finish them all.

"Do not get cocky Percy," said master Yong as he led Percy to the courtyard.

"Yeah Perck!" yelled Kim from the monks shoulder waving it's limbs all over the place, "or I'll whoop your ass!"

Master Yong laughed at this, "I do believe he will Percy HAHA!"

Percy was a little bit shocked, he asked, "since when did you two become such good friends?"

"This last week me and ,master Y have been hanging, literally in my case!" yellked Kim.

Percy hoped that Kim didnt spoil master Yong too much, but fuck it no time to worry about a bronze automaton spider spoiling a buddhist monk. Wow that sounded weird just thinking it.

"So master Yong what are the remaining steps to Yau Kung Moon?" asked Percy changing the subject.

The master looked at Percy and smiled. The walked to the courtyard where the students were all gathered ready for their run. Mastery Yong left Percy and talked to the teacher there and told him to put Percy onto the second level.

Master Yong then returned to Percy, "all you have worry about is this level Percy. The second level consists of training you body to the basics. The hardest step in all 10. You master this, you have earned the right to become a student."

Percy nodded, a look of determination in his eyes, "lets do this."

The teacher assigned Percy some basic exercises. The first one was the basic thrust moments and strikes, which Percy was set to practise for 3 hours until every strike of his was perfect in every way.

Then began the foot strikes. One of Percy's legs war tied to a wooden board and the other was used to kick a wooden pole repeatedly in different directions. Then the wooden board was switched and Percy kicked using his other leg.

At the end of the day Percy was exhausted, but not deterred. This time he only had to cook the food for the monks and not clean, which was an improvement from before.

Percy continued this for a month. He continued everyday. He ran, and then stretched then punched and kicked. Nothing else.

Soon it started becoming easier and easier until one day, Percy found out he could just do what he wanted without and resistance. Each punch was fast, strong and felt light, like there was no energy used to do it.

And then began the second phase, chore training. Everyday after Percy got used to his training he was made to go faster and faster. Eventually his time was set at 1000 punches in 15 minutes and 500 kicks each leg for 30 minutes total. And then he was set working on the wall.

The wall was a giant structure being made by the monks of the temple around the temple. It was nothing compared to the great wall of China, but boy was it big. And so Percy began working there along with several students to build up the wall to great heights.

Every day Percy would carry boulders and climb the wall and put it at the top and climb down. Percy climbed higher than the rest of the monks to reach the highest points. He pushed himself to always become better, to become stronger. Soon Percy's hair grew longer and he had to tie the shoulder length hair back and started to shave as well. Time was going by, fast.

The days went one by one, all in a blur. One night at dinner master Yong announced that the time for battle was coming soon, and that they had only 4 months left to prepare. And Percy intended to make the most of it.

Percy then started the last part of the second step, a core building. Percy was taught balance the only way the monks knew, by making him stand on 50 foot tall poles for an entire week. Percy was allowed to move between poles, but if he fell down, he would not be taught any more.

Percy stayed on that pole for days without moving. He focused on his breathing and meditating. He focused on himself, and on the fourth day, he met another Olympian.

Percy found himself standing in the center of a field in his mind, or gods mind in this case. The pain in his joints and body disappeared and Percy feel to his knee to relax. The fields were surrounded by red cows, who if Percy remembered right were the sacred animals of Apollo.

But that didn't make sense he already met Apollo, so why….? Just then a yellow flash came through the cows. It stopped in front of Percy, and Percy looked at what seemed to be a young Hermes.

"Heya Perck!" said the young man grinning like an idiot.

"Don't call me that Hermes please," begged Percy.

"No can do Perk! In fact I can't wait to tell me real self this nickname he would laugh himself to death!" Hermes the speed up and pulled Percy away from the cattle. Next thing Percy knew he was sitting under a tree with Hermes right next to him.

The god looked onwards towards the cattle, his eyes glazed over almost like he was remembering something fond. Percy was silent for several minutes, but then broke the silence, "Hermes why exactly am I here? I didn't exactly try to enter my mind, I was just chilling up on that ople, and now suddenly here I am. Whats up?"

Hermes looked to Percy, "I brought you here Percy because you were about to faint and fall."

"What? That's ridiculous! I was in perfect control!"

"And it was slipping, so to prevent that I brought you here."

Percy was angry, pissed, but not at Hermes. No Percy hated himself. He need Here's help to save his ass, he was angry at himself for needing help. Just then Hermes spoke, "it's alright to have help once in a while Percy."

"Did you read my mind?" jocked Percy.

"No haha, no….. that's Hera's power."

Percy look wide eyed, "what?"

"Yup that's Hera's gift, mind reading, pretty cool huh?"

"Wow, I sure got the short end of the stick when she gave me my powers."

"HAHA yes, that she !" And the Hermes literally rolled on the ground laughing. This was the first time Percy had ever seen anyone actually ROFLing. Godd Percy missed the internet.

After a minute, Hermes calmed down, "hahh, hehe, Zeus that's funny."

"You remind me of the Joker," said Percy in a whisper, and that set Hermes of again. After a moment he stopped and they enjoyed a moment of silence.

"Alright then," said Hermes breaking the silence, "lets come to the matter at hand, Percy I brought you here to help you out training wise, but since you are here, might as well get this whole power thing done with. So here is the deal, I am the god of a lot of things. A lot, to many for even me to remember all the time. I swear one day I was just like fuck I'm taking a sick day, and everything went to hell, literally, like all the godly messages and items, even all the souls, all straight to Hades. So I am giving you the option of one of those powers, but in each case you will have to face a challenge set by me. Now choose, your options are the powers of speed, thieves, athletes, messengers, borders or trickster."

Percy was caught between two things, speed and trickster. Everything else Percy did not need, but those two were the most useful of the lot. Speed would make him fast and he need that. Speed along with strength equals one hell of a punch. Then there was tricksters. Percy never really did go into tricks or what not, he was more of the direct kind of guy. But maybe he should? He need stealth on his side, since he virtually had none.

"Hermes what would you recommend?" asked Percy.

"Well… I would recomend speed, obviously and of course messengers. Those two are my favorites."

"What about trickster?"

"Really? Well It doesn't really seem to be your type Percy quite honestly, but yeah that would be good to I suppose."

"So what would be the trial I would have to face?"

"Well lets see, for trickster I would send you through a maze with illusions and trials you would have to face. For messaging you would have to do my job for a day."

"A day?"

"Yeah believe me is you can do my job for a day you are overqualified for the power. And lastly speed, well for speed I have something else in mind for you."

Percy raised an eyebrow and motioned Hermes to move on, "alright so it all started in the 1900, you remember them right? During that time there was war and all that shit, hell Ares nearly shit himself when they announced a world war, but I was focused on something else at that time. Comic books."

"What?"

"Oh don't what me. I can do what I like."

"Two of the biggest wars happened during that time, and you… read comic books?"

"Most of the time yes, any way not my point. My point is i loved them, and so all comic book writers got my blessing and they were all able to produce such great works in such short time. Yes truly the best blessing I have given out, sniff." Hermes then wiped away a fake tear in his eye.

"Okay fine I get, you are a comic book nerd."

"I prefer the term comic book fan, thank you very much, I was not just a fan Percy. No no no,i was the KING OF COMIC BOOK NERDS!" Hermes stood up and lighting crazed in the background.

"Don't you mean king of comic book fans?"

"Ah…. yeah that. So anyway I decided to do something to cement my image in comics. So i went to a couple of guys gave them a couple of suggestion, and vola! The Flash was born!"

Percy face palmed himself, "no wonder the first one looked so much like you."

"Yup I am quite proud!" Hermes flashed, oh god the puns, a smile, "so I became forever a part of comics!"

"No wonder the first one was so unoriginal, they basically put a helmet and a jumper on the guy," whispered Percy.

"What's that Percy?" asked Hermes.

"Nothing Heres!"

"That's what I thought. Now back to business, tell me Percy what do you know about the flash?"

"Ah… let's see. Runs really fast, saves peoples lives. Helped found the Justice League, and lets see… funny, and he also can travel through time…. wait can you do that?"

Hermes waved it off, "yeah but it's a pain to try, go on."

"Hm…. has a couple of badass friends and side kicks…. and something and the speed force help him run superfast."

"Exactly!"

"Okay no need to shout it in my ear shees!"

"Sorry, got excited. You see the speed force is something which is real. It exist in our world and every other out there."

"What?" exclaimed Percy, who was now on the edge of his seat, "look Hermes I get that that's what happened in the comics, but dude come on there is no way that's possible. It breaks every law of physics!"

"That we know of," said Hermes as he trailed off, "also you have a robot spider with a mini sun inside of it, you have no right to talk. Percy I was never meant to be the god of speed, hell no one was. If that was the case Ares would be the god of testosterone and Hephaestus the god of belching! When the Fates gave me my domain, they basically made me an errand boy, and the god of errand boys. But that day something happened. I had gone to the same place you see before you , and I started sulking."

"You sulk?"

"Yeah I know even someone as fun as me can get depressed sometimes. Anyway, there I was sulking, in fact right under the tree in fact, and just then the sky started rumbling. I thought it was my dad and I told him to fuck off, but the thunder continued. I thought Zeus was still pissed, but I didn't care, I was given the short end of the stick, hades it was the short end of the blood toothpick! Anyway it went on and one, until finally, BALM! Down came lightning! It zapped me and I was thrown away into the tree. When I woke up, it had been already around 9 days since that happened. Since I was a god I survived, but I was changed.

I still remember that day when I woke up like it was yesterday. I awoke and went to Olympus for answers, I still didn't realise that lightbot that struck me was not from my loving dad, but from something else entirely. I reached Olympus and there I find Zeus fighting several titans. They had escaped their prison in tartarus and were attacking my father, and though he was an ass I had to save him. The other gods were preoccupied with enemies of their own, so I stepped in.

And just then, time seemed to slow down. Everyone suddenly walked in slow motion, and I could move faster than I could think. I knocked out all the titans before I even realised that I had moved. I became the god of speed after that as a reward."

"What happened to the titans?," asked Percy, "and how come none of the stories tell of titans that actually managed to enter Olympus?"

Hermes shrugged, "the event was eclipsed by something else. The giant war, but that is a story for another time."

"So what happened after that? Did Zeus actually hit you with a lightning bolt?"

"No he did not. In fact when the storm clouds were brewing he had completely lost control over that area in greece. No one could see what was going on, it was almost as if something or someone was blocking their sight. There were accounts of a wheezing and groaning sound heard though, if that means anything. Either way that was an unexplained phenomenon, but I did not give up there. I searched for answers everywhere. I had Apollo analyse me, asked Fates what the hell was happening, even had Hephaestus measure the speed I was going.

Do you know what happened? They had no idea. Apollo said that my body was speed up, every process increased times 100. I eat a lot because of that. Hephaestus said that my speed was as fast, if not faster than sound, and I was not even going at my maximum speed. The fates however were the real kicker. They should me what they were knitting, it was a mural of my life. It started from my birth, to me stealing the cows of Apollo, to me joining the gods. But the part of the mural were I was struck by lighting, that was what shocked me, mind the pun. There was nothing there, it was blank. The fates told me that whatever caused this was beyond their sight, which is scary since that is coming from the people who knew how many shits you take everyday.

But they also said, that they knew I would become the god of speed. They said I was always meant to, that it was my fate. And so I accepted my role. And in the comic books I made them have Barry Allen have the same origin story as me. And vola, the flash."

"But what about the speed force?" asked Percy.

"Ah that is what this is all about. After I met the Fates and what not, I still wanted answers. In my frustration I started running, and running and running. And in the end I ran so fast, that I slipped into the speed force. I saw it Percy, and it was beautiful. Nothing could compare to it, nothing. Not Aphrodite naked, not the sight of Ares with a broken jaw, nothing."

"So what happened?" Percy asked, this story was growing stranger and stranger by the second.

"Eventually I stopped running and I slipped out of the speed force. But I never tried finding out what it is. Eventually after pestering Apollo a lot I managed to convince him to help me. We searched for years on end and found out only three things. 1 I was not struck fully. When the lightning struck me, it didn't affect my fully. I was a god, hell I was a son of the thunder god, so the lighting could never have really affected to it's full extent. This lead to number 2, that I am not at my maximum speed. the lightning didn't affect me full, so I didn't get all it's powers. And 3, it was a man made even, and it happened one more time in the entire history of humans."

"When? And did anyone get struck?"

"It was in 102 AD. It happened so fast we almost missed it. But Apollo and I made it and started studying the residue left behind in the clouds. What we found did not make sense, until now. We found air."

"Air?"

"Yes air, but air from the year 1300 AD. Sound familiar?"

"Thats….. when I am right … I caused the lightning?"

"No I do not think you caused the lightning, I think you were there when it happened. If you had caused the lightning we would have had lighting strike all over the place wouldn't we?"

"Yeah I suppose so. So tell me, if I choose to inherit speed what should I do?"

"I can't grant it to you," said Hermes, "and since a god's soul can't leave your body with a price I'm stuck here. If I could grant it I would have given it to so many of my children by now. Alas they only inherit a fraction of my speed."

Hermes finished and silence fell. Percy looked up into the sky, there were thunder clouds forming above and Percy knew what to do. He stood up and looked at Hermes, "you are a great story teller Hermes, I accept your gift of speed."

Hermes nodded, "good, now it's time for you to go, outside it is the dawn of the last day you have to remain standing on that pole. Remember I can't leave unless I give you something, and the only way to do that is to give some crap you don't need, so this is the plan. Next time when you time jump, you will probably end up in 102 AD, then balm! Lightning, then I will be able to slip out and we are all good."

Percy nodded, but then a thought occurred to him, "hey Hermes will I survive? I mean I do have Apollos gift of healing but still I could die. Do you really think I will be fine?"

"What's that Percy can't hear you?!" yelled Hermes as the scene changed and Percy was back in his body. The pain in his legs and joints came back to him. Percy gritted his teeth, but held on tight.

The demigod cursed Hermes and sore he would kick that gods ass if he ever saw him again. But just then a light hit Percy's eyes. Percy opened his eyes and saw in front of him the sun. It was raising from behind the mountains, and with it's new rays, came new strength in Percy's body.

Percy smiled and stood straight his pain forgotten. And then he heard a voice, "you may come down now."

It was master Yong and Percy did so. He jumped and landed on his toes in perfect balance. He turned to the master and smiled. "Well, what's next?"

* * *

**So hello again and thank you so much for the reviews so far. Today when I woke up I had 27 emails from fanfic so that made me feel good. Also today is a holiday, so I thought what the heck lets give these guys a treat for macking feel so good. SO HERE IT IS!**

****REVIEWS!REVIEWS! I WANT THE REVIEWS CHICOS!****


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

3 months later,

Percy stood on top of the 50 foot poles again. He had one leg on the pole's top and one was bent to his side ready helping him balance.

The months since the little chat with Hermes Percy's training skyrocketed, difficulty wise.

The third step was him learning to use the Yau Kung Moon style in combat. Everyday he was set up with monks in the temple to help him train. They participated in an all out battle royal everyday and every time Percy always broke something.

Luckily there were good healers with the monks, that along with Apollo's gift and Percy's knowledge of herbal remedies from the druids the demigod was up on his feet in no time.

Usually there was only one match ever three day, most would rest and recover the three day, but not Percy. The very next day Percy was up and back into another battle royal. Every day he fought a different batch, and out of this came something that resembled friendship between Percy and the monks who he fought.

Many were still very of him, but they accepted him, especially if he was going to help them defeat the Yaoguai king that was coming.

Percy progressed quickly to the next stage. The fourth had him focus on changing his moments in his everyday life as well. Now along with the spares Percy was given many a chore in the tower.

Percy cleaned on whole floor every day before making dinner, and it just kept getting harder and harder.

Soon the next stage began. The fifth had Percy train with weapons and combining it with his shaolin. Each student picked their favorite weapon and would train with it. Percy obviously picked a sword and the training was easy, since Percy was a natural swordsman. Percy trained for only a week until he went ahead.

The sixth stage was Percy learning about herbs around the shaolin city they lived in. He went on many expeditions finding several different plants and herbs, and soon he mastered this as well, thanks to his previous known druid knowledge.

Percy then moved ahead again to the seventh stage, which he also finished in record time. The step was making the monks learn the scriptures and spells. they would have to learn only a few, and thanks to Percy's memory gift from Athena, he had memorized the entire thing. And since he did it in only one day was what made master Yong almost have a heart attack.

Then came the eight stage. This stage had Percy meditate to find his core. Percy had told master Yong about the gods inside him, and how Percy was unable to find his core without going through them first, and master Yong just smiled.

"Percy," he said, "no one, and I mean no one can take away or block you from who you truly are. Not one god, and certainly not 12. Now focus your mind."

Percy shrugged and got in position and went to the meditation hall. It was a hall in the very heart of the tower were the monks gathered to meditate, or in the younger recruits cases, sleep. Percy sat down in front of a statue of buddha and closed his eyes.

Percy focused. He looked inside himself, deep within himself. The scent of the room filled his nostrils, and Percy did his best to forget about it. The sound of breathing filled his head and it echoed inside. And the more and more Percy tried not to think about it, he couldn't. And so Percy's mind started filling itself with distractions. Hey what do you expect he was ADHD.

Percy thought of his journey, from him blasting Kronos with some lightning, till where he was now. Percy had made many mistake along the way, and many enemies as well. Nyx was the first, when she was sent back to tartarus Percy knew she would be back. Then Hector, who Percy wanted to kill more than anything. Just thinking about the werewolf made the scar on Percy's throat itch.

Then there was Oviasd Levia, the Leviathan. Percy knew the snake at least was going to be coming for him.

But along the way Percy remembered all that he had done. He had fallen in love, saved a family from an unjust prison sentence and hopefully helped build a place of peace on the island of Lemnos. Percy had done a lot of good, even though they might not remember it.

Percy then felt something, saw something. He felt peace, he had seen his demons and laid them to rest. And now Percy could see something in the distance, a light at the end of a long road.

Percy walked to it and suddenly he woke up. The minute his eyes opened the son of Poseidon felt something was different. His mind was more alert, everything was working to it's limit, it was like the blessing of humans, but for the whole body!

"You feel it yes?" asked master Yong, and Percy nodded in reply, "good, not you enter the ninth step."

And that was were Percy was now. the ninth step was a step that involved continuity. It meant that Percy had to maintain the level of discipline he had learnt in each other step and apply it all here.

Percy now woke up at 4 like ushall and ran now 10 miles, as opposed to his original 1 mile, in 15 minutes. Percy stretched, he could now touch his toes with his nose, then worked on his kicks and punches, 1000 for punches and 500 for kicks.

Then began the training sessions on the poles with 10 other monks there. After that Percy would clean an entire floor of the tower, meditate and then finally cook.

This was Percy's day for the last week, and now Percy stood on the pole once again, against 10 monks. Percy wore only a yellow pair of pants, his body had changed over the 5 month time. His upper body was rippled with muscles but they were sleek and not bulging as seen in most fighters. Percy had both flexibility and strength and he was going to use it.

Two of them had a threefold staff and two others had chinese swords. 5 hand spears and one carried with him a sai.

Percy was the only one unarmed and so all of them stood there on the pole, not moving, waiting for something to signal their start.

ANd then the monk with the sai broke the silence, he charged Percy with his sais and with each strike Percy simply took a step back. Soon Percy ran out of room and so he simply dropped down onto the pole and then swung himself up with the left hand still on the top of the pole, and knocked the guy clean off his feet.

Percy got onto the poles again and then began charging. Three spear users combined their charge on Percy. One thrust up another down and the last right in the middle. Now Percy could have stayed in that spot and the curse of Achilles would have shattered the spear heads, but he didn't want to use that so he jumped.

Percy landed behind the monks and before the monks could realise Percy was right behind them they all had already had their feet swept by Percy and all three fell down. One managed to hold on but was barely able to.

Percy then turned to the next two attackers, the swords. Percy moved away from each strike and even bent over backwards to avoid it, but the sword user were good. They alone were not a problem, but together, they were known as the twin Xiao's and their teamwork was perfect.

Percy dodged a strike from Fu Xiao but then Fi kicked Percy right in the gut. Percy flew backwards but before he almost feel Percy grabbed a pole and pulled himself up.

Percy then jumped again, but this time landed right in front of the twins and with a well aimed punch to the pole they were standing on the twins were out before they even saw it coming.

The monks with the three fold staff swung at Percy next. The two monks were not a good team as the twins and so Percy managed to grab hold of one of the staffs and pulled it away from the monk. Percy then used the newly acquired threefold staff and intertwined it with the other one. Percy pulled and three the two staffs away.

The monks were now disarmed but they did not give up. They attacked Percy with their fists, but their strikes were to slow Percy caught their fists with one hand and slipped into their defence, he placed an open palm at their center and pushed them off the poles.

There were two other spear users left, but they just gave up, they knew they could not beat Percy, but just then the monk who was hanging onto a pole with his spear, took his chance and threw it at Percy while his back was turned.

The spear flew and it came closer and closer. The monk expected Percy to see it and to have stopped it by now, but the spear went on. It came closer and closer to Percy's lower back, right were his achilles heel is.

But before the spear could have pierced Percy's skin, the demigod turned and grabbed the spread by the head and shattered it in his grip.

Percy looked at the monk who threw it and gave him the death glare.

Just then clapping was heard, "good job Percy," said master Yong who was there at the bottom along with the other fallen monks.

Percy nodded and landed down. He put on his yellow top and followed master Yong to their prayer hall.

At the prayer hall Percy was met by the other teachers of the temple and they were all waiting for Percy.

"Percy it has come to the teachers attention that you have done well in the Yau Kung Moon style. You have broken records and have passed stages in days while many take weeks."

Percy bowed, "thank you masters. It is only through your help I have done so."

Master Yong shook his head, "you down play your worth Percy, you are one of the best we have trained, a genius."

"You honor me master," said Percy bowing, "but I think there is more to say then just this, yes?"

One of the teachers laughed, the one who teaches the monks how to meditate, "sharp mind as ever I see."

Master Yong nodded, "yes he is," he then turned to Percy, "Percy this concerns the war." That got Percys attention, "you see we have reports from the villages beyond about the army coming. They have all ran away hoping to save themselves and that we might be able to stop him. And from these reports we have less time than the dragon Shenlong had predicted. We think the war will start in five days, and we have found something to help us win."

Percy waited patiently as the master brought out a scroll for him to see. It was a map of the area around the shaolin city. Master young pointed at a mountain 300 miles away.

"This is the Ping Yua mountain, inside there is said to be a witch on the side of the divines. It is said she makes the most potent poison to kill Yaoguais. We need you to go there and ask her for help to defend ourselves. You are the fastest disciple we have, do this and you shall be cleared of the last step and be a true practitioner of Yau Kung Moon."

Percy bowed, "it will be done master. Am I allowed to take my armor?"

Master Yong shook his head, "no Percy you may not. The only way a student may come out of the ninth step and into the last tenth step and be a true practitioner is by doing a great service of the temple with their hands. You shall do this as you are, you may however take your sword with you."

Percy nodded and quickly set of. He went to his room and grabbed Crescent Moon, who transformed into it's gauntlet form and Percy then jumped away into the direction of the Ping Yua mountains.

Percy ran for a day and covered a lot of ground. The total distance was 300 miles and Percy had managed to reach the base of the mountain already.

Percy then started his hike hoping to gain shelter at the witches house before dark, if she let him that is.

Soon the demigod found himself at the mouth of a cave. There were vines hanging of the ceiling covering the entrance. Percy would not have found it if not for his luck and keen eye.

Percy moved the vines and walked inside. There the cave suddenly seemed to grow warmer and Percy saw the cave was infact filled with pots and pans and several bottles of….. stuff? Whatever they were they were creepy. Percy noticed then the huge fire at the center of the cave. It was a hearth, and it and out to him.

Percy went next to the hearth and kneeled in front of it. The flames danced and Percy remembered Hestia, the goddess of the hearth. Percy's stomach was filled with butterflies and he felt happy remembering the past. He remembered his mom, and all the good times he had with her. He remembered his friends and the camp outs they had by the fire in camp half blood.

And just as Percy started to remember he heard the leaves rustle, Percy moved and nearly summoned Crescent Moon to his side. But there infront of him was a young lady carrying a basket of plants.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the lady in a voice that was as smooth as butter. She had black hair and looked quite normal, but something about her stuck out to Percy. Something about her and out to him, it was like meeting an old friend.

Percy was a little taken back but he replied, "I am Percy, Percy Jackson, I'm a disciple of the temple and I was sen-"

"-Forget it I refuse whatever it is," she interrupted him and walked past him to what looked like the kitchen of the house.

Percy was a little shocked, he expected her to deny his request but now that she had actually said it he had no idea what to do.

She looked up from her cooking and saw Percy was still there, "well? Aren't you going to leave?"

Percy blinked, "I'm sorry what is your name again?"

The girl looked up from her chopping once again and looked at Percy clearly annoyed, "why do you care? Don't all you people just refer to me as witch?"

Percy shook his head, "no I don't I just don't know what to call you that's all."

The girls looked back at her vegetables, "be and a witch long enough and you soon start to forget," she then started chopping again, but not before replying, "my name is Cho, Cho Mei."

Percy smiled, "hello Cho my name is Percy. Pleasure meeting you."

Cho looked up surprised at Percy's words, "is it thought? Is it really?"

"Is what is?"

"Meeting me is it a pleasure?" asked Cho as she pointed at herself with her knife.

Percy nodded, "yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

Cho looked at him in surprise and wondered whether he had lost his mind, "well you have done what you came for and did all your hellos, now leave."

Percy looked at her and the outside, it was getting dark and Percy didn't really want to sleep out there, especially when it was warm here, "could I please sleep here for the night?"

The woman looked up, "why should I let you?"

"Because I asked nicely?"

"How can I be certain you will not harm me in my sleep?"

Percy almost laughed at the thought. His mom would kill him if he ever did anything like that. And when you're in love with a woman like Artemis you learn respect for women, fast. "I would never do such a thing, I promise."

The woman looked at Percy and finally she nodded.

Percy sat down and started meditating. Eventually however Cho made dinner and the stew started filling up the room. The scent went to Percy's noose and distracted him, also it made him hungry.

Percy wanted to eat something, but he would never ask Cho for food, she was kind to him as it is. So Percy tried to regain focus and started meditation once again, but then his stomach growled.

Grrrrrr.

It sounded like it was about to kill Percy, and Percy wouldn't blame it. But again Percy ignored his starvation and tried to meditate. Just then he heard something placed in front of him. Percy opened his eyes and saw a bowl of stew in front of him. He looked to Cho was sitting on her bed, and smiled.

"Thank you," said Percy, he then began to eat.

Near the end of the night Percy had washed the bowl he was given with some water in the cave and had decided to sleep early, to wake up faster and go tell master Yong the plan was a no go. But just as he was about to close his eyes Cho spoke up, "who are you."

Percy raised his head, "what's that?"

"You are not chinese, thats for sure. You also do not seem to mind sleeping next to a witch. So tell me who are you."

Percy smiled, "that is a long story."

"We have nothing but time."

Percy smiled and began history. He told her of the adventures he had and the people he met and just as he got to the part about Kim, he heard snoring. Percy looked and saw she was snoring, smiling Percy laid back down and let sleep take him.

That morning Percy woke up at 4 like ushall and started his workout. He started a run around the mountain and then his stretches and then his punches and kicks. Eventually he got sweaty so he took of his shirt and continued again. It had been well over an hour since then and that's when Cho woke up.

Cho walked out of her cave/home and saw a sight that made her realise that she might be a normal girl after all. The sight of Percy standing on his hands made her blush and the moment he made eye contact she nearly fainted.

Percy smiled at Cho, "good morning Cho!" Percy pushed his hands and landed on his feet, "how are you today?"

"F-fine t-thank-ks, I-I h-have to go-go," Cho then went back inside and left a very confused Percy, yes he is still that dense. Sigh.

Cho soon came back much more calm, and with a basket of laundry which she put up to dry. Percy at that point was training his stances, after this he decided he would go and meet master Yong, they would need him soon.

"That's wrong," said Cho as she put up a washed blanket for drying.

Percy looked back, "what is?"

"The stance you use, it's wrong," Cho then walked back into the cave, with Percy following.

"What do you mean wrong? How could it be?"

"You are not channeling you chi properly."

"What?" asked Percy still not getting it. Cho then left again with another basket of wet clothes, seriously how many clothes does one girl in cave need?

"Can you show me then?" Percy asked curious as to what Cho was talking about. Cho looked at him, and after a short staring competition she sighed.

"Alright fine," Cho walked to the center of the clearing Percy was using to train. She got into the first stance of the Yau Kung Moon, and when she punched something shot out of her and caused a dent in the tree ahead of her.

Percy's mouth was open wide, "how did you do that?!"

Cho shrugged, "it's a gift."

"Can you teach me?"

Cho looked at Percy again and then after another string contest she sighed in defeat, "fine."

Cho stood in the first stance again. "First you reach the pose," then she took a deep breath and let it out, "take a deep breath," and then she punched, "then release. Do all three then," and when she did all three, the strange energy was channeled out of her and into the tree again.

Percy stood in shock. He tried it again and again, but he never got it.

"What is it? What is it that you use?" asked Percy.

"I call it chi, thats pretty much it. I feel it inside me at all times. Its there in the inner regions of ourselves. You just have to look for it I guess."

Percy nodded and then started training again and by the time it was ready to leave he went to Cho, who was cooking again, "thank you for the advice Cho, I must leave now and tell my master you cannot help us."

But just before Percy left Cho said, "wait. Stay for lunch I slept through your story last night, I will not do so again."

Percy nodded and so he sat down and shared a meal again. And this time when Percy told her his story she listened, and didn't sleep. He left out the personal bits but she got the idea.

"So Percy a Yaoguai king is coming for China, and your shaolin temple wanted my help?"

"Yup that's pretty much it. Will you help us?"

Cho thought about it for some time and then slowly nodded, "you are the first to treat me like a human Percy, I will help you."

Percy nearly jumped with joy, "YES! How soon can you make it?"

Cho got up and put the empty dishes away, "it will take me a day to make it, half that time if you hel me."

Percy nodded eagerly and the two set about making the potion.

Cho took a giant cauldron and filled it up with random ingredients and started the potion. She gave Percy the menial jobs, such as cutting the ingredients and so on and so forth.

"What exactly are we making again?" asked a confused Percy.

"A potion that will destroy the demons you will face, there be enough for one, so make sure it is the king that you throw this on."

Percy nodded and worked away, "what are you all about?"

"Must we do this while working?"

"Just trying to make chit chat."

"Sigh. Fine. My mother was a woman from a nearby village and father a monk from that temple of yours. After they had me my father was banished for having a family and my mother was kicked out by her parents. They lived here until they had me, then after a few years my mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. My father then raised me, he trained me and soon we discovered I had a talent. I could tap into my chi more than most normal people can. And so we started a journey to find people to teach me control. We found one, an old man by the name of Xio. He taught me how to create potions and all such and with that how to control and mold my chi."

"Mold?" questioned Percy. To show an example Cho held out her hand and suddenly a glowing ball of light appeared. She closed her fist and continued.

"My father and I returned here, but the journey back was too much for my father and he died. I spent the rest of my life trying to help the people. The villagers call me a witch even though I was the one who saved them from a plague. I was shunned when I asked to join the shaolin temple because I girl could not learn shaolin it seemed. And so I ended up here, not as exciting as your life, but yes that is me."

Percy was silent taking it all in, "I'm sorry again."

Cho shook her head, "you are the first person to have ever asked my name Percy, did you know that?" she dropped her spoon and rubbed her eyes wiping away the tears the flowed, "you are," sniff, "the first person who cared." Sniff.

Percy immediately was at her side and hugged the poor girl, "hey, it's okay. You will be fine, you have just spent your life with the wrong people thats all. There now don't cry," Percy lifted her chin up and petted her, "please?"

Cho laughed and stopped soon she went back to her potion, "one day I'll prove them wrong Percy. I will become the best portioner there is. I will make the elixir of life and with it become immortal."

"Is that your dream?"

"Yes," Cho nodded a look of determination on her face, "but thats not all. Above all I won't to see this world. I want to see what you have Percy. I'm quite jealous of you in that regard, you get to see so much. I want that."

Percy smiled at Cho and they both continued their work once again.

The potion was ready by the night and Cho had gone to bed exhausted. Percy also laid her head down next to the fire and was almost asleep, but then he heard a voice, "Percy."

The demigods eyes shot up as he looked around. There was no one there but the voice and out again, "Percy."

Percy slowly walked out of the cave, Crescent Moon drawn. Percy walked to near the trees and just then he heard his name and out again, except this time it was from behind him. Percy turned sword held up as he saw the person who and out his name.

"Chang'e?" asked Percy. And there standing in front of him was the moon goddess, but she looked different tensed, worried.

"Percy you need to go now," she said her face filled with fear.

"What happened Chang'e? You look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Not a ghost, a Yaoguai. the battle has started Percy you have to go now!"

Percy turned to the direction of the shaolin temple and sure enough smoke could be seen. Percy rushed into the cave and grabbed the newly made potion. Percy in his hurry woke up Cho, "what's going on Percy?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"War," said Percy as he ran out of the cave.

* * *

**Yeah War! Anyway the shaolin arc is almost done, thank Poseidon!**

**REVIEWS!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Percy ran through the forest with a speed he did not know he had. He ran faster and faster until finally he reached the gates of the castle. The ones he helped build, ones he built with blood and sweat along with his fellow monks. Percy now looked at a broken down wall and he knew that things changed.

Percy ran into the city and saw the roads covered in blood. People were gutted and thrown on the street and Percy had never felt so helpless in his life. Percy ran to the tower and there fightin in the courtyard were the monks and the Yaoguai.

The demons were all humanoid, they had red skin but each of their heads were different. One had a human skull, another a flower and another a sword. Percy did not think twice, he flicked his wrist and Crescent Moon came to him and it transformed into a sword.

Percy jumped up and raised his sword up high, and with a battle cry that startled everyone there Percy plunged his sword into the first demon in his path.

The demon's head was sliced clean off and before it even fell Percy struck down another one. This was war and Percy was not going to hold back.

Percy activated the blessing of humans and let loose on the demons. He coated his sword with flames and soon his path was littered with corpses on fire. Percy's blade moved like lightning, was a swift and the only thing people could see was the path it laid out in flames.

One by one the demons went down, and one by one the monks felt their victory soon at hand.

Soon the demons were trapped. On one side was Percy, the living army, on the other side were the shaolin monks who were to be fread as well. Percy did not stop, he never heard their cries of mercy or pain. To Percy, the only thing that mattered was revenging the human lives that were lost.

And soon the demons were only but a handful, and Percy killed them all in one strike by extending Crescent Moon into a sharp whip.

As soon as the last opponent fell Percy turned around and looked into the forest in front of the castle. There in the forest line was a man. Even from this distance he was tall, and Percy because of the blessing of humans could see what the figure looked like.

The man, no the demon, was a humanoid monkey. The monkey had chinese armor on, and embroidered on them were flames that moved, danced even. The demons fur was red, the shade of flames. The monkey also had a crown on his head, again flames decorated the tips and by the side of the monkey was a spear which was red.

Percy looked at the monkey, and the demon looked right back. Percy could feel it in his soul, his mind, his spirit, his everything, this was who he was training for.

Percy, crouched down, and in one moment powerd by his blessing he jumped towards the demon monkey.

Percy landed 50 feet away from the monkey, he took out Crescent Moon and pointed it the monkey.

"Who are you?" asked Percy, his voice filled with anger and lose.

The monkey looked at Percy, not a word being said. The monkey simply lifted it's spear and turned around, it raised it's hand and suddenly behind each tree stepped out a demon. Their numbers were staggering, and Percy could feel the blessing of humans timeout.

Percy held up his sword and suddenly the demons charged at him with a war cry. Percy blocked the first demon, by kicking him back sparta style. When the demigod looked up he saw the monkey go into the forest but before he disappeared the monkey turned back and spoke to Percy, "I am Red Boy."

Percy's eyes widened at the name, not from recognition, but from fear. Percy had faced titans, he had faced Nyx the goddess of the night, he faced a giant green dragon and stared it down and even a snake straight from biblical hell, but when he heard Red Boy speak, every word felt like a spear of flames right into Percy's heart.

Red Boy disappeared and the demons surrounded Percy once again. Percy snapped out of his fright and began defending himself. He quickly moved back into the castle, and there the monks helped him hold of the demons. But the demons did not give up and retreat, they stayed there and by the end of it there was only one demon left.

Percy looked at the last demon there, it was a giant pig skeleton on fire. It was different from the rest Percy knew, but why it stayed was his confusion. The demon was itself a force of nature, it shook the ground with it's fiery war hammer and blew fireballs from it's mouth burning several monks.

Percy slide under the pig and cut of his legs and knocked it's warhammer aside with a kick. Percy jumped back and saw the pig fall down. And now the giant demon laid on the ground waiting for the killing blow.

Percy lifted his sword, but hesitated, he had to ask the demon something, something he had to know, "why did you stay?" Percy asked, "you could have retreated and lived, why did you stay?"

The demon looked at Percy, "because if I did I would have never been free."

Percy's eye narrowed. He was confused, the demons words did not make any sense. Percy lowered his sword and ended the demons misery. But as Percy and the monks walked back in he still wondered, 'what did that demon mean?'

Inside Percy approached a monk there and asked, "where is master Yong?"

"The master was injured, he was saved thanks to that spider of yours, he is in the main prayer room, go if you wish we will clean here."

Percy thanked his fellow monk and left to find his master.

The prayer room was filled with several beds in which there was an injured civilian. The monks on healing duty were working over time and speed around all over the place to treat everyone. Percy slipped by the busy people and slowly made his way to his master's bed.

Percy knelt down and saw his master resting, with his backpack on master Yong's chest. "Master?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"Keep it down Perck," whispered Kim from inside the bag. The spider slowly came out of the bag and looked at Percy, "you look like shit by the way."

"Thanks Kim," replied Percy in a whisper, "what happened?"

"Long story Perck, two hours ago the basterds attacked us. I activated the suit and went a Kim on their asses and for a while things looked good, but then some demon scum got in a lucky shot at master Yong and I had to save him. So I took him here and guarded the places since."

Percy nodded, "anything else?"

"Yes, this is but the first attack," said the raspy voice of master Kim, the old master pushed aside Kim and the bag to try and get up.

"Master!" said Percy, "don't get up, please you're not strong yet."

"I am for this Percy," said the master as he now looked at Percy face to face, "Kim saved my life Percy, if it was not for him I would not be here. So tell me Percy how did the battle go?"

Percy nodded, "it went well master. As soon as I arrived I got rid of the demons in the castle. But then I saw one on the tree line outside. I went there, I moved without thinking and obviously it was a trap."

Master Yong nodded, "I see, tell me Percy what did this demon look like?"

"He had armor with flames on it and a spear. He had a crown of sorts and also his fur looked like it was on fire. I think he said he name was-"

"-Red Boy," completed master Yong.

"Yes, Red Boy. Master what do you know?"

The master sighed, "Red Boy is the son of princess Iron Fan and the Bull Demon king. He's a prankster of sorts and a thorn in the side of the divines. He is mischievous and a master of the fire element like none before him. But something is wrong, never in a million years did I think he was the demon king we would fight against."

"He might not be master," said Percy, "after all I just saw a him thats all."

"True but you see only a high level Yaoguai can summon lower demons into our realm, and when the demons are summoned here they take on the appearances of their summoner. In this case the demons summoned were all red and some even spewed fire so the only answer in Red Boy."

Percy narrowed his eyes, 'so was that why the fire pig demon wanted me to kill it? It relieve it of it's duty?'

"Percy," said master Yong interrupting Percy's train of thought, "Percy did you get the witch's help?"

Percy nodded and pulled out a vial, "she gave me this, a potion to destroy the demon. And that witch's name is Cho." Percy ended on a sharp note.

Master Yong nodded, "good, now Percy what I said was true, this attack was only the first wave, more will come, you and the others will have to become ready."

Percy nodded and left tacking Kim and his backpack with him to his room.

Once inside the room Percy started to remember certain things. He remembered the times he came at night back here broken and beaten only to wake up the next day to do again just that. He remembered every night when he wanted to give up, and image of Artemis came to him and he never felt more confident in himself.

Percy slipped out of his yellow monk clothes and for the first time in half a year wore his orange camp half blood shirt along with his jeans and his druid coat.

Percy took out his trickle medallion and kissed it remembering the people he loved and knew since he began this journey. He put on his backpack which transformed into his armor. Kim jumped into it and for the first time since Percy started training the demigod felt complete with his armor on.

Percy walked out and to the shaolin city walls which were being rebuilt. Percy leant a hand and with the enhanced strength got a majority of the work done. That night when night fell Percy and the rest of the monks gathered at the still opened gates.

Everyone was there, not one monk was resting. Anyone who could fight stood there along with Percy.

The weak and injured were in the back, they were the last line because if the demons won then everyone would be dead anyways. Percy was in the front. His armor shined bright from the light of the setting sun. To the monks there Percy was their hope, their salvation. There were monks there who had trained for years and decades but they trained for peace and improving themselves unlike Percy who was a born warrior.

Percy walked to the gates, he slowly approached them and the turned around to the army of shaolin monks at his side, "every war is fought for survival. It is unfair to ask people such as you, people of peace to fight, but it must be this way. You all here have a responsibility, to yourselves, to your friends, to your country and most importantly to the world. Never forget these words, anyone can fight, but only a true warrior can protect."

The monks were quite, the words spoken rang through their heads. And then suddenly one monk, Bou Bo the youngest and smallest, the one Percy fought against when he first joined shouted a war cry. And then the rest followed the young monk and soon the peaceful aura around the city disappeared and the feeling of war took over.

Percy turned around and activated his helmet. The sun the set and the light from the torches was the only thing that provided light to the monks, but Percy activated his night vision and could see clearly.

The ground in front of the city was covered in dark as far as anyone could see, and even Percy with his night vision could not see a threat. Silence fell on the people and for a second not a breath was taken.

Percy then saw something, moment from the trees. The figure moved from the trees and was so bright that Percy had to deactivate night vision.

Percy then saw fire demons walk out from behind the trees. There were hundreds and suddenly the entire forest caught on fire all at once burning everything. Percy had to cover his helmet's censers from the light of the flames and once it died down the true size of the enemy was shown. One fire pig demon was hard to defeat, but here were hundreds of them.

'At least we won't have a problem seeing them in the dark,' thought Percy.

"Monks ready?!" yelled Percy as he gripped Crescent Moon with both hands, "remember aim for their legs!" Percy closed his eyes and when he opened them his green orbs glowed with the blessing of humans, "STAND YOUR GROUND!"

And then the wave of fire pig demons crashed into the army of monks. Percy got the most of the hit as he was pushed back several inches but he held on. Some monks were burnt because they touched the demons body, but they all held on. After a second of standstill Percy then yelled out, "NOW PUSH!"

And with a great heave Percy pushed his three attackers and along with him so did the monks. And with a synchronised kick from each practitioner of Yau Kung Moon the fire demons were all pushed back. The monks assumed their defence positions and each individual moved as one and together they showed them why they were monks of shaolin.

Percy smiled at the sight, he drew his breath once again, "NOW ATTACK!"

And the monks did just that. Each monk of the first line jumped up and kicked their demon in the head and ducked down and swiped their feet. All at once the first row of demons fell and the monks then cut their head of with their respective weapons.

Then the second row came and they jumped over the first, who were now on their defeated demons body. The second row repeated the same moments as the first and one more row fell.

The whole battle was in one word, perfection. This unity in strength was what these monks worked on, trained their whole lives for, and now they were finally able to show it off.

But just as the fifth row took down their demons and comet of fire crashed into Percy, who was in the center of the battle lines causing a path of fire to be formed in the center of the monk army.

Percy was pushed off his feet and sent flying into the tower. As the demigod got up he felt something on his throat trying to strangle him. He saw the flaming body of Red Boy.

Percy tried prying the monkey demons hands away, but he noticed that the monks now that they had a broken position had started losing their advantage, and the fire pigs were attacking them, not giving them a chance to retaliate.

Percy kicked Red Boy of him and he jumped to the front, this time with the hydraulics in his suit he reached the gates with no problem. Percy held back the fire pigs, challenging all of them and cutting down several, giving a chance for the monks to get back into ranks.

Once they did Percy smiled and started attacking the fore pigs with full force, but just then he felt something smash into his jaw.

Red Boy stood there in the middle of battle as he punched Percy into the air. Red Boy jumped up and the threw his spear into Percy's chest sending the demigod crashing into the main tower.

Red Boy took his time walking up to Percy who was now stuck on the base of the tower by the flaming spear of the monkey demon.

Percy could not move as the hit, though it did not pierce his skin, thank the curse of Achilles, the spear did destroy the chest plate of his armor. Percy also felt beaten up, like an elephant stepped on him.

The monkey walked up to Percy, "sad boy. Protecting people who are of no concern to you. Now you will die."

Percy felt fear again. Never had he felt like this, so weak, so useless. He trained for years along his journey, but here he was defeated in two simple moves like a greenboy warrior. Red Boy took out a jade dagger, it's green matching Percy's own eye colour.

Percy knew that dagger would kill him. He knew that it could, jade was poisonous to all immortals, and to a demigod, it would be more than enough to pierce his Achilles cursed skin.

Red Boy raised the dagger, and with a sad look to Percy swung it down, but just then a blast of blue energy hit Red Boy sending him into the tower and through it. Percy looked and standing there with both hands spread forward was Cho.

"C-Cho?" Percy choked out through his bruised chest. Cho immediately went to Percy's aide.

"Hush Percy," she said her voice filled with love, "here drink this it will heal you." Cho took a vile out and Percy without hesitation downed the entire thing in one gulp.

As soon as the vile was empty Percy felt better than ever. He jumped up and looked at Cho, "what are you doing here Cho?"

"A change of heart, Chang'e that goddess of yours convinced me."

Percy smiled and sent a silent thank you to the chinese moon goddess, "okay then here to help?" Cho nodded, "good because with Red Boy I need all the help I can get."

Just then the heat rose up exponentially. Percy looked at the hole that was made by Red Boy when Cho sent him through the tower and through the debris saw the red monkey get up. The demon was covered in flames, except these flames were not red or any of the shade, they were blue.

And then suddenly as if on cue every other fire demon who the monks were fighting turned their flames from red to blue. They grew bigger and stronger and suddenly the monks were forced back to avoid getting burnt.

Percy and Cho stood their ground as a current of hot air blew their way. Percy had his suit, but even then he could feel the heat from the hole in his chest plate.

Red Boy lifts his right hand and spread them open and a blast of blue fire was released towards Percy and Cho.

Percy pushed Cho and jumped out of the way just managing to avoid getting his feet set of fire.

Percy then got up and noticed that the blue flames that were released were not dying down. Ther stayed there trailing the path on the solid stone that that burnt out. Percy looked and out of the tower walked Red Boy walking a casual pace.

Percy knew about these flames. Red Boy was a master manipulator at fire, the best in the chinese pantheon in general. Red Boy controlled a flame that could not be put out by anything, or anyone.

Red Boy turned to Percy and sent a blast of fire at him. The fire roared like a tsunami wave as it went towards Percy who just managed to jumped out of the way in time. The wave of fire burnt however a squad of fire demons that were behind Percy burning them to death.

Percy looked in horror as the flames burnt away what was essentially living fire. Percy looked at Red Boy who sent another wave, this time towards Cho. Cho jumped out of the way and sent a blast of chi at Red Boy whose flame covered body simply burnt the incoming blast.

Percy started thinking over time, there has to be something he could do, there has to be! Just then Percy heard a voice, 'you are fire resistant idiot.' It was Apollo.

'Apollo where were you all this while?'

'I have always been here. It's just now was the time when you needed my advice, now move Percy!'

Percy immediately formed an idea in his head, "Kim I need you to take over the armor and get yourself to Cho and protect her, I have a plan."

"I hope you are not about to do something stupid Percy," said Kim as the Breaker armor opened and Percy stepped out of it. The armor then closed itself and moved on it's own towards Cho.

'Huh, that's pretty weird,' thought Percy, 'alright better get rid of my shirt and necklaces, I really do not want them to get burnt.'

Percy then took of his orange shirt and druid coat along with he bead necklace and his triskeli medallion.

Percy now shirtless looked at Red Boy and yelled, "YO UGLY!"

Red Boy turned towards Percy, and Percy charged at Red Boy bare handed. Red Boy screeched and the flames surrounding him grew hotter and bigger and Percy jumped right in.

"Percy!" shouted Cho, who tried to stop him, only to have Kim hold her back.

Percy grunted his teeth as the curse of Achilles and his gift of fire immunity from Hephaestus worked over time.

Red Boy looked in shock as Percy stood there not in ashes, and in his shook Percy had enough time to draw back his fist and smash it right into Red Boy's face.

The demon's head flew back, knocking back his crown. But Percy did not let up, Percy then opened a bottle of whup ass on the the demon, Yau Kung Moon style. Percy used each technique that was taught to him by the masters, each strike broke a bone, and each moment made the monkey more annoyed.

Finally Percy kicked the demon up the head and sent the demon flying up and Percy began a move he had made on his own. Percy jumped up and grabbed the monkeys arms and smashed him head first into the stone concret.

Red Boy was knocked out and Percy stood victorious. Percy panted as sweat dripped from his forehead, even though he was immune to the flames did not mean he could not feel their heat.

"Hey Perk, you might want to put something on," came the voice of Kim. Percy looked up and saw Kim who was covering Cho's blushing face with the armor's hands. Percy wondered why, but then looked down and saw that he was….. naked.

Percy blushed and ran to the nearby flagpole and covered himself with the torn flag. "You can look Cho," said Percy.

Cho looked up at Percy and they started at each other, before they broke into laughter.

"I guess that's it," said Percy.

"I guess so," said Cho.'

Just then the sky rumbled as storm clouds gathered. Percy looked above and saw green scales flying just under the clouds. Then suddenly a giant green head broke the clouds and came down towards Percy.

It was Shenlong and he appeared just as Percy remembered, Percy waved to the dragon smiling, "hey Shenlong, long time."

Cho became scared, it was the first time she ever saw a dragon and was completely speechless. She wondered what to do, to say, and above all how the hell Percy was FUCKING SMILING!

"Are you always this care free?" asked the dragon in it's rumbling voice.

"Yup!"

The dragon sighed, "I see, you have done as I have asked Perseus, as such here is the reward I promised, a weapon unlike any other :The Ten Commandments!" From the sky came down a glowing ball of light, in it a tiny medallion in the form of a black sword.

Cho gasped in surprise, noticing this Percy asked, "Cho do you know what it is?"

"It is a legendary weapon made by a couple. It is said that the couple were in love and their love was only matched by their skills in swordcraft. They created a weapon unlike any other, and because of their love for one another, a peaceful, yet powerful spirit came to possess the weapon. They say the weapon had no form and in the hands of the couple it had no competition, but one day the couple died in an accident and the weapon disappeared," said Cho.

"That is true," said Shenlong, "we divines found it and as such kept it safe to pass on to someone useful."

"What do you mean? If something like that is so powerful I'm sure you would not just give it away," asked a suspicious Percy.

"That is true Percy, you see The Ten Commandments can only be unlocked by one chosen by the spirit inside, hence we cannot use it. We hope you may finally be the one to use it," and with that said by the giant green dragon the black medallion was placed in Percy's hands.

A moment passed and nothing, "ahh, is it supposed to do something?" asked Percy.

"If you were chosen it would have turned silver," said Shenlong, "it seemed you were not the one the Commandments have chosen. Sad."

"Wait a moment," said Percy, he then turned to Cho, "Cho why don't you try?"

Cho was taken back in surprise. She looked at black sword, could she do it? Was she truly chosen? Cho didn't know, but she knew she had to try, she reached out and took the tiny sword in her fist and held it closed.

Cho slowly opened it hoping that the sword had changed colour, but when she did….. nothing had changed.

"Dammit!" said Percy, "I thought for sure she would have been chosen!"

Cho regrettably gave the medallion back to Percy who held it up to Shenlong, "I suppose we are not the medallions chosen one. Sorry."

Shenlong shook his head, "keep it Percy, you will travel a lot I'm sure and along that time you might find someone who is the true owner of this weapon. Now I must leave, there is-"

Shenlong's words were halted as Red Boy suddenly pulled his head out of the ground and attacked the dragon, "DIE IMMORTAL!"

Shenlong in surprise was hit upside the head and was set ablaze with the normal red flames of Red Boy.

Percy sprung into action, he kicked Red Boy back and jumped onto Shenlong's head putting out the flames before they could harm the dragon.

Cho immediately gathered chi into her palms and sent a blast point blank into Red Boys face. The demon was sent flying back and crashed into the ground creating a path of debris in his wake.

Percy got of Shenlong's head and drew Crescent Moon from the Breaker armor. He walked to the still down Red Boy and pointed his sword at the demon.

"Why did you do this?" asked Percy. Red Boy shook the dizziness out of his head and looked at Percy straight in the eyes.

"I did not want to be a puppet. I wanted to be free."

"What do you mean?"

"Me, and every other Yaoguai, we are nothing but puppets. Nothing to live for, except the plans of the divines. I am meant to play the role of the fool, of a joke. When Sun Wukong comes to complete the journey to the west I am supposed to stop him. And then fail in my attempt and be tied up like a dog. I am so much more, we all are, but to them," Red Boy pointed to Shenlong, "we are nothing but playthings. The demons that came with me, they did so out of their need for freedom."

Percy now understood. in the beginning when he asked the first fire demon pig why he said, the pig said it was to become free. Percy felt sorry for Red Boy, "I understand Red Boy, but tell me in this war of yours you have killed so many innocents, how would you justify that?"

Red Boy grunted, "I have my priorities, and nothing else. I do not care what you think mortal, kill me and be done with it. I will not die, not until they are done using me for their plans and games."

Percy wanted to, but now that he had heard what was really going on, he felt sad for the demon. No he felt pity. Percy lowered his sword and walked away.

"I will not let you do this! I DESERVE A PROPER DEATH!" yelled Red Boy as he jumped towards Percy. But before Red Boy could touch him Percy turned around and cut the monkey in two pieces, which then disappeared in smoke.

Percy turned around and faced Shenlong, "is what he says true Shenlong?"

The green dragon sighed, "Red Boy plays a part in this device world, a part that he does not like but must do so. In the near future there will be monk who travels to India to gather the sacred scriptures and along the way he will face several challenges. This journey would be recorded later into a book and then the world will know this story and the chinese pantheon will never be forgotten. Red Boy plays a part in this book, it is true though what he says, other than that his life has no purpose."

Percy growled, "how can you do that?!"

Shenlong was taken back at the anger in Percy's voice, "ex-excuse me?"

"How can you do that to a living thing?! Isn't all life sacred in your book?! How can one be any less than another?!"

At Percy's voice the fighting stopped. The monks and the demons all stopped their battling.

Shen long looked at Percy, and after what felt like a century long staring contest Shenlong relented, "sigh, you are right Perseus. I will speak to the jade emperor and ask him to free the respected Yaoguai when their duties in the divine plan is done. Are you satisfied now?"

Percy was in no way not, but then he felt something, a voice in his head, "thank you Persicus."

"Red Boy?" asked Percy aloud.

"Yed Perseus," said the voice of the demon, "I wish to thank you. You have given me a freedom I so long wished for. Now I must go, I can nearly taste my freedom, but before that I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes. I sense you can control fire a little yes? I will give you my powers in fire. You will have all of it, nothing held back, but be warned there is more to these flames that I have used to fight with you today, and more that even I did not know. Beware, and good luck."

Percy nooded and the voice of Red Boy disappeared. Percy felt his chest pain and the chinese 火 for fire was burnt onto his right chest. Percy fell to his knees in pain, and when he finally looked up he saw Shenlong looking at him in surprise, and a look of shock is difficult to do on a scaly face.

"Do-do you know what had just happened Perseus?" asked Shenlong.

"Ah… no?"

"Red Boy has given you…. he had given you hold over his domain."

"So?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" yelled Cho, "Percy even you cannot be this dense! When a devine gives holdovers their domain to someone it cannot be undone! It has never been done before!"

Shenlong nodded, "yes no one has even done this before, but I think I know why Red Boy has done so."

"Because I helped him out?" asked a nervous Percy who was hoping Cho would not shout at him again.

"No because he trusts you, and the trust of an immortal is almost impossible to get. But I think Red Boy could not have found anyone better to do so. And so will I."

"WHAT!" shouted both Cho and Percy.

"I have always prided myself as a divine Perseus, always. I never thought that I could ever be wrong, until you showed me that I could. I was wrong to think nothing for the Yaoguai, for only focusing on the divine plan and nothing else and so Perseus Jackson I give you hold over my domain. The control over storms and rain in now yours. I declare you a dragon! A bi'an! The dragon that stands gaurd over the wicked and divine. A protector to all!"

Suddenly Percy felt his left chest burn up and the characters 風暴 meaning storm appeared. Percy suddenly felt a sort of secondary vision take over and suddenly everyone was surrounded by a glow. Cho and Shenlong were grey, but the monks and demons were either red or blue. Percy knew Red were people who took more than they needed in life and blue were the people who deserved better in life.

Percy's new vision ended and Percy got on one knee and bowed to Shenlong, "I will not fail you Shenlong."

The dragon smiled, "I finally got you to show some respect huh? Good now I must go I have an emperor to convince."

And with that the dragon disappeared into the sky which causes lightning to crackle and suddenly the night sky began clearing up.

Percy and Cho looked down from the sky and into the crowd of now stationary monks and demons. There was a lot of work to be done.

That night was spent by Percy and Cho helping send each demon back to their home realm. In the end of it Percy did not need the potion Cho had made, which if used would have destroyed the very soul of the demon.

Percy spent his night repairing his armor from the attack it suffered at the hand of Red Boy. He also finally got a good nights rest somewhere in the middle of the night.

By morning the temple was already getting repaired and Percy, now with a pair of black shaolin pants stood with his orange shirt and druid coat on. His backpack was on him and he looked just about ready to leave.

Percy looked ahead at the sunrise in front of him, his head was thinking about a thousand things at once. Just then a figure walked up behind him. "Hey Percy," said Cho.

Percy turned around and smiled, "hey Cho."

"Going somewhere?"

"Usually whenever I am done with a place I am sent away, so I'm just making sure nothing is left behind."

Cho nodded and slowly walked up to Percy and the pair enjoyed the sunrise. "Thank you Percy."

"No problem….. for what exactly?"

Cho giggled, "nothing never mind."

Percy smiled back, "It's sad you won't remember me Cho."

Cho looked at Percy with a look of determination and happiness, "sure I'll forget your face and your name Percy, but I can never forget what you did for me, or this feeling I feel. Never." Cho came closer towards Percy and brought him into a hug, which Percy gladly returned.

Percy then started sniffing as tears rolled down his eyes, Cho looked up at him, "hey there don't cry. Please?"

Percy laughed and hugged Cho again, "I'll miss you Cho."

"I'll miss you too big bro."

"Big bro huh?"

"Why not?"

"I like that, big bro. Makes me feel important," suddenly Percy felt something in his gut, it was the feeling of time calling out for him. "Cho it's happening I have to go. If you become immortal, no when you become immortal remember this day Aug 8 2014. On that day is when you will most likely see me."

"Wait Percy!"

"I have to go Cho I'll miss you! Please be safe!" and with that Percy was sucked into another portal sending him across time.

After that Cho did indeed become immortal. And soon Cho and the moon goddess Chang's became best of friends and they set about exploring the world as they knew it.

* * *

**Present day,**

A figure of a woman walked on the streets of New York. She was told by her friend that she had something to do on this day, something important, but for the life of her she did not know what.

Just then she saw a green ripple appear in the sky and suddenly she remembered. About how this all started, from the shaolin temple and she remembered the person who helped her become who she is today. She was right she did forget his face and name but she never forgot his love for her.

Cho, the immortal, the demon blade, the one the killed a million demons the day hell broke apart walked through the New York with only one goal in mind, find Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy fell through the portal and landed on his feet no problem. He saw that he was in what looked like a forest and when he looked between the trees he saw a roman camp.

'So this should be 102 AD if what Hermes said was true.' thought Percy.

Just then a whining whirring sound rang out in the forest. Percy turned around and saw a giant blue police telephone box standing there.

'A police box… in 102 AD? WTF?'

Just then the box opened and a man in a brown jacket and a bowtie waked out with a young attractive redheaded woman. The man was tall and skinny and the woman was….. gorgeous.

"Right place?" asked the redhead in a scottish accent.

"Just followed the coordinate in the cliff's face, Earth, Britain, 102 AM, no wait sorry, 102 AD." said the man with the bowtie.

"That's a Roman legion," said the woman looking at the same roman camp Percy had seen not to long ago.

"Rome invaded this place several times during this period."

"Oh I know, my favorite topic at school. Invasion of the hot italians. The title may need some work though."

Percy then jumped into action and moved into their line of sight, "excuse me?" asked Percy, "but what are you doing here?"

The man looked at him with widened eyes and so did the woman. "The question is what are you doing here?" asked the man as he suddenly started examining Percy. "School bag, but not, it's obviously an armor of some sorts," the man then pulled out a stick with a green gem on top and waved it around causing a whirling sound, "also it's powered by… a Golion core?! Impressive my young friend, of course I could make one when I was 11 but beside that, now who are you?"

Percy took a step away from the strange man, "I'm Percy I know what I might say is a bit strange but I-"

"A time traveler," interrupted the man again, "yes I know I'm not stupid."

"A time traveler?" chipped in the scottish woman, "what do you mean doctor?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Those pants are so 1300's china. Where did you get them at some shaolin temple?"

Percy was again taken back all he could do was noode in amazement.

"Now all that remain to answer is," the Doctor, as the woman and him, then waved around his glowing stick thing and looked at it, "how are you doing it?"

"I was cursed," said Percy, "by Kronos, titan of time and all that."

"Ah I see. Yes I know Kronos, terrible chap horrible to the core. Tell me my boy what is your name?" the Doctor place a hand on Percy but before Percy could answer electricity flowed between Percy and the Doctor.

The clouds started rumbling and Percy remembered, 'the lighting!'

Percy pushed the Doctor and the woman away and before he could move as well the lightning came down on him, hard.

* * *

**Done, oh god the pain.**

**Anyway this will be my last chapter until the end of march sorry guys.**

**REVIEWS!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Twas the night before Christmas and not a sound was heard,**

**Except the clicking of keys and words,**

**The author wrote furiously to meet Christmas day,**

**And hoped against hope he would not be late,**

**So here you are, the chapter you all so longed for,**

**Now please leave me be for I really should study some more.**

_**Happy Winter Solstice!**_

**Chapter 20:**

Dear Percy log,

Gods I cannot believe I just wrote that.

Anyway this is a journal I am writing to myself. Why? Well it's to help me remember everything that is going on in my life because recently I found out I am going to be living for a very long time.

Okay lets start first with the beginning. God this is such a long journey.

Okay first lets start with after I got struck by lightning. Yes I said lightning. The moment it hit me I fainted. I then woke up in a tent. But not just any tent, it was a roman tent. Outside the worlds was dark, like I mean there were no stars in the sky, no clouds or…. anything. I swear for a moment it looked like nothing was there.

I walked around the camp and noticed it empty. So I grabbed my things and started walking to the nearest signs of life Kim could pick out, yes her can do that, and no I didn't know her could do that,

I walked for a while until a came upon a structure, one which I was painfully aware of, stonehenge.

The structure looked the same since I last saw it. I kept feeling that Andrew and Opal are going to jump out any moment and yell SURPRISE! But it is not so. I can also feel like someone is watching me…. Hector? No. No it's not Hector.

I walk to the center of the structure and I see that there is now a big opening in the center of it leading underground. Yup definitely not here the last time. I keep expecting to be sucked into the dimensional prison but luckily it seems the thing is off or something.

Kim told me that there was life down there and so I armed myself and went in. Inside was a giant box, as big a titan height wise. It looked like it could take a nuke head one and stand. It had weird carving all over it like a sort of circular maze etched onto its surface.

Just as I was admiring the thing, someone jumped me. It was a roman centurion, and while he was slightly trained I beat him quite easily. After I disarmed him we sat down to talk. And boy did he have a story for me.

Rory, the roman, was actually not a roman, or human, or from this time. Yes I know complicated. Anyway it all started with The Doctor.

The Doctor is a time traveling alien from another planet….. yeah that's not weird one bit. It seems the british looking guy I saw before I got struck by lightning was The Doctor. I asked rory how come her looks so human like, and Rory honestly didn't know.

It seemed that Rory, along with his 'girlfriend' traveled with the time traveling alien and went on adventures. They fought cave people, went vampire, excuse me, alien vampire slaying in venice and evn saved a world or two. And the suddenly Rory was sucked into a rip in space and time and the next thing he knew her was here as a roman.

The poor guy waited and waited and finally when he happened onto his girlfriend, Amy, she it seemed forgot about him.

Wow time travel is weird. Okay moving on, remember when I said he was not human, well it seemed that Rory when sucked into the time hole, he died. So the Daleks, an alien race which looked like an inverted trashcan with a plunger, cloned Rory, made him a robot and put him here for a trap.

Oh, god this is getting too complex even for my Athena enhanced brain. Okay let me sum it up,

-The Doctor, alien time traveler extraordinaire,

-Amy and Rory the Doctors companions,

-Rory goes bye bye and then comes back as a robo,

-Amy and the Doctor lured into a trap,

-The trap is an inescapable prison call the Pandorica(the giant cube with the markings on it),

-Doctor is trapped inside and roboRory kills accidentally Amy,

-Suddenly another Doctor appears from the future and tells Rory how to save Amy,

-Future Doctor give Rory a screwdriver(why the hell would he need a screwdriver?),

-Rory opens the Doctor still trapped in the present time Pandorica and they both put Amy in it to force her to stay alive,

-Rory now has to spend 2000 or so years protecting the box and Amy until they can find a future version of her to open the box again, because they need her DNA to restore her back to life.

.

.

.

.

Gods my head hurts.

To make things even shorter, Rory is an immortal robot who has made it his mission in life to protect his girlfriend who is hanging to life by a thread inside the box, until a future version of her can open it from the outside.

Oh gods do you have a headache pill in this time period?

Just as this explanation was finished on Rory's part, suddenly a flash of light erupted and the Doctor stood before both of us again, this time the alien wore a fez. His answer to why was, and I quote, 'Fez's are cool.'

Anyway this is how that conversation went, "oh Percy! Good to see you, but then again I just saw you, but never mind that, by the way you look so much better without the bread by the way, anyway I just wanted to inform you that you're stuck here."

"What?" I responded.

"Well you see the timeline which you came from ended, so the curse you're under will force you to live until the time you came from returns. It quite simple really all-" Alright I'll stop it there. The Doctor then went onto a ten minute lecture on what was happening, and even now, ten days later from then I'm just beginning to understand what he told me.

Okay, sigh this is going to be long, lets begin.

It's like this, the time line I'm from is now gone, poof, disappeared, did a Hudein. And basically the curse of Kronos is meant for that time line and until it can reach that time line I want start jumping through time again. So that problems solved.

But…. it also means I'm stuck in this time, because my original one, went bye bye.

But, gods there are a lot of buts here, it also means until my old timeline returns, the curse will force me to live. Basically making me immortal. Forcing me to live forever until The Doctor can restart time again.

And why you ask did my old timeline go kaput? Well remember the Daleks? You know the inverted trash cans? Well they and every other asshole aliens out there did this when the trapped the Doctor.

And with the Doctor trapped he was unable to stop his time machine from exploding, which in turn caused the cracks in time. Wow that came around to bite them in the ass huh?

So that is why there are no stars in the sky, because everything else, except our sun fro some reason, is now gone. Destroyed. And that is why the timeline where I'm from is also gone, and I'm stuck here, immortal.

Summary, the curse of Kronos is forcing me to become immortal to live out my life until The Doctor can fix things. I am so fucked.

After the summary the Doctor left Rory and I and went ahead. I asked him why I couldn't come along with him through time and he responded by a big scene lecture which summed up to this: his time travel watch thing didn't like the way I smelt.

Ass.

Boy I am glad I started this journal now, I'm sure I would have forgotten this sooner or later. Anyway moving on.

The first few days after the meeting with the Doctor, I was in denial. But every night I looked up and saw the blan night sky with no stars and just a full white moon. Its seemed that now the moon was full all the time, somehow now that all the stars were gone the moon was full all the time now. I'm not complaining, every time I look at the moon I fall in love with Artemis all over again.

And so finally on the third day I came to terms with what has happened. If I'm going to live this life I'm going to do it on my terms.

I soon spent the better half of a year with Rory, teaching the roman robot how to fight properly. In that time we we grew close and he told me how he wanted to protect the one he loved and by staying here in the box with her he was doing just that.

Some days I feel jealous of Rory. Jealous that he had someone and he could protect them. I had Artemis, but I could never even go close to her. I know that she probably exist somewhere in this world, the gift of Hera tells me she is alright and happy, but still I can never see her or else I risk my heart being shattered into tiny pieces.

So I spent the days training Rory and making him better, sometime I see myself and Artemis in rory and Amy. And I feel by training him I am making sure a couple, who has suffered much like me and Artemis, will finally be together.

* * *

**109 AD**

It's been seven years since I am stuck here. My body has not aged a day and I still feel the same as I did when I woke up. It's a good thing I started this journal, helped me keep my sanity and memories of the past.

Today however was a special day as it was the day I finally accessed the speed force.

It was a normal day, everything was quiet and calm and Rory had finished his training. The roman robo was coming quite well swordsmanship wise. Could be a match for me if he wished it, someday, maybe.

I explored the forest ahead that day to calm my head. I was thinking about something I can't seem to quite remember what. Anyway, soon I came upon a campsite. The campers were anglos and I assume part of the early settlers of the time. I wanted to move away before they saw me, but something caught my eye.

It was a woman, almost my mothers age, she was tied to a post and was surrounded by sticks. The men surrounding her threatened to burn her and soon one through a torch into the wood and the woman was surrounded by flames.

I didn't think for a second as my body suddenly started to move. And everything went by in flash. My subconscious took over control. I saw myself saving the woman from the pole and then bringing her away from the camp and quickly running away.

And that was the first time I used the speed force.

Soon after that I started using it more and more. the feeling when I did was the kind you got when you're asleep, but vaguely have control over your dreams. I visited all over the world and saw everything going on and now finally I have made a decision, I'm going to not interfere.

I've asked Rory to come with me and together we could protect the Pandorica and live our lives away from the world, not interfering. But he refused, so I decided it was best for me to do this alone.

I would cause too much of an interference in the way the world worked so I decided it is best for me not to get involved too much, after all an immortal not bound to any rule and anyone is a very dangerous person with nothing to lose.

* * *

**400 AD**

I realise now how much time had passed.

Hundreds of years, and yet I have a thousand more to go. I would for sure have lost all form of inanity by now, but the thought of one day finally being free keeps me going.

I have found a haven in the northern mountains of the what will soon be future scotland. The caves are vast and wide and there are several tunnels made by yours truly to navigate through them with ease.

Inside these caves, deep, deep inside I have found safe place for me to train. And train I did.

The symbol '火' was burned onto my right chest by red boy, granting me domain over his flames, or in this case my flames.

The fire was at first hard to control. They, I soon found out, reacted to my emotions. And at that time my emotions were in a state of flux. the flames first came out green burning bright and then dimmed down and then threatened to burn of my eyebrows. And then one time they did. Thank god the only person who saw me like that was Kim.

That wretched spider snapped many pictures and now had blackmail material on me. Grrr.

Anyway, soon I gained control over the flames, like in a hundred years. To better understand them I started separating them into classes.

The first were normal flames, they burn stuff. Then came green greek flames which exploded if I wanted them to.

Blue flames burned everything, and I mean everything. And finally white flames. The most deadly flame I could muster, they lasted for only a second and only if I can combine all of my emotions into on fine point. The white flames burnt not just the physically side of something, but their soul as well.

The white flames were basically my emotions given form into flame and sent to fight the enemy.

Right now I'm sure there are so many more different types of flames at my disposal, one I remember, an orange flame, which healed people. But since I could already heal people it was pretty much useless. I think I can give Fire Boy a run for his money, but for now my training with the flames have stopped.

Next I started on my second chinese given domain, the characters '風暴' meant for storm.

The powers of storm I could only use outside the caves on the top of the mountains. Like the name implied I could control the weather to an extent. Being able to cause storms or stop them. I took me the rest three hundred years to master this power, but with patients I did it.

I still remember what I had to do to gain control of this. The flames were linked to my state of emotion, but the storms, they were connected to my interaction with the world. To influence the weather I first had to become unchanging in myself to be as focused as a rock being battered by waves, unmoving, unveiling.

And so I spent a hundred years meditating, to test myself. My patients with myself and the fact that I could, if I want to, be completely still for a hundred years. And on the eve of the hundredth year I opened my eyes and gained control over myself.

And now I could control the weather. At first it took me a week to cause a little shower. A year to form my first storm.

It was long and tiring. Imagine taking a pool of water and put in it a drop of red paint. The drop of paint was me, and the pool was the world. If I wanted to form a storm, I had to make the entire pool red. the process was long, but the more I did it the faster it came to me.

And now three hundred years later I could make a full fledged storm with the snap of my fingers. But my storm abilities did not stop there. I could form a storm around Crescent Moon causing the blade to become a storm and when some one get caught in the mini storm, they would get attacked by the blade coming in from all directions.

Also in the caves of the mountains I mined a special type of ore. What it was I had no idea.

The Hephaestus in me was just begging to be let out to check it out. After reconciling with the gods I finally figured it was new. Something none of the gods saw or heard of. Even after hundreds of years searching in my free time, I only managed to find two solid clumps of this new ore.

The ore itself was golden colour, but in it there was also a silvery shine to it. Kim insisted on naming the thing Perck metal. (God I hate that name.)

So finally after some time I decided to craft something with one of the two Perk ores. However the moment I brought it onto the table to hammer it out, the metal reacted to me.

What happened I don't remember. I honestly can't. I remember being scanned of some sort and then suddenly the solid Perck metal changed in front of my eyes. It morphed itself into a trident. The golden trident resembled my dad's except it felt more…. like mine.

I spun the trident around, the weight was balanced, something that Crescent Moon sadly lacked, but more than made up for in it's abilities. It also had a special feature, the side two blade can split and form four blades with the center blade as an axis.

And just when I taught it was going to be a pain to carry around, the thing shrunk down into a type of pen looking thing with the four blade design on top and a central pen tip. It also had a small button on the side which made to transform back into the trident.*

Somehow holding it made me feel like Riptide had returned to me. I named the trident Currentwave.

And now after so long, I decided to take a look at the mortal world. Why? Because I'm bored. And I'm sure even if I gained so much inner peace I am sure to go crazy.

So with Kim in hand I sneak into the nearest town, which is a fort with several people living on the inside. A sort of medieval town. Wait this is the medieval ages, so is it just a normal town?

Anyway I managed to get into the town and looked around. I stole a couple of clothes and dressed to mix in well. With Kim left behind with my clothes, I went looking around. the town was nice and had a homely feel to it.

The guards were assholes but what to do? Either way that day I spent was the best I have had in hundreds of years. And at the end of the day I found out where I was, Camelot. Fucking Camelot.

The moment I found that out I ran out of the place. But before I could get to Kim, Camelot came under attack. Great Percy luck strikes again.

The invaders were merciless. they attacked everyone in sight. I was the one closest to the gates at the time so I was struck first. But the curse of Achilles activated and the curse of Kronos also prevented me from dying. Wow I just realised I have a lot of curses on me.

Anyway I attacked a hundred time before being pushed aside by the invaders and they continued to destroy the town. The fact that they spilt not one drop of my blood was lost to them, distracted by their blood lust.

I ran to Kim as soon as I could. I changed out of my torn rags into my orange shirt and druid coat with shaolin pants. I was just about to leave, but then I saw it. Camelot in flames. I could avoid the world without guilt for so long as I did not see their pain. But now, now I can't avoid it.

I remember the name Shenlong called me. A dragon, a Bi'an. The dragon that stands gaurd over the wicked and the divine. I maint the balance the world. And the world right here needed me.

I take off my coat and activate my armor and then put my druid coat back on hiding the future armor from sight. With my helmet on and Currentwave out in trident from with the four blades. I jumped right into battle.

I made short work of the invaders and finally the last one was captured and put away. Standing there was the head of the council with the guards of camelot. They all asked me who I was, and suddenly I was stuck. I couldn't tell them my real name and suddenly me head came blank thinking about a fake name. Blanck except one. And so without thinking I blurted out, "my name is Merlin."

Wow, yeah I know stupid.

* * *

**425 AD**

Its been 25 years since I introduced myself to the people of Camelot. They have started seeing me as a sort of guardian to their town. Merlin, honestly what the hell was I thinking? The better question is, was I thinking?

But it did match the legends. A supernatural being who had knowledge of the future. Powers over fire and the weather. Is considered and honorary dragon and also I supposed Currentwave does look somewhat like a staff in its four blade form.

Anyway the land of Camelot is right now being ruled by a council of knights, with me as an occasion adviser of sorts. They were looking for their right full king. And I found a little Arthur Pendragon.

The lad was very young only twenty at the time. I suppose I should have told the council I found him, but moment I did I knew the boy would have to carry an entire country on his shoulders, not mention the future image he has to hold up.

So for the moment I let the boy live a proper life. I however set my sight on a different project, the Perck metal.

The remaining solid ore so far has remained unreactive to me. And after a long time researching, I finally found out what happened when I got Currentwave.

It seemed that Perck ore reacts with one's soul and then form a weapon or tool that is best meant to be with the person. That is why Currentwave felt so right in my hands. The second Perck ore remained unreacted to me, because I already have a bonded tool. the second one, I have an idea on what to do with it.

* * *

**426 AD**

I meet with the young Arthur today officially. We soon became close friends. He confided in me a little. Just enough for me to understand him. I never told him I was the same Merlin he idealised. I introduced myself as Percy.

A month later-

Today Arthur came to me for advice, it seemed there was a young lady in town he wants to impress and asked me for dueling tips. I remembered Arthur dragging his ass of the field that day sweating and bleeding. God I am a slave driver.

The following day after that Arthur got his ass kicked. Hehe. But I digress. I soon started training him. Teaching him swordsmanship, and even teaching him about herbs and so on. I prepared him, taught him right from wrong, to be the best he could not for himself, but for everyone else. I taught him philosophy, ideology and everything I could to make him a good king.

Soon we became as close as brothers, and I swore I would protect my little brother, to make him king and help him be the one to unite England.

* * *

**427 AD**

Today I placed a cheap sword in the Perck ore. This became the sword in the stone. I told the council of Camelot that only the one to make the ordinary sword into something extraordinary could be king. How that became the sword removing thing after history got the story I have no idea.

Nobody could remove the sword. And finally after a week everyone had given it a try. Everyone except Author.

Finally after I convinced him to try, the lad gave it a go. Lad, oh gods I sound so british.

The moment he touched the ceap sword, it slid out of the Perck metal. And then the metal changed. Wrapped itself into a golden blade in a sheath. The name Excalibur embedded onto it.

And thus Arthur became king. And after I revealed my identity to him, I became his minister.

* * *

**436 AD**

It has been ten years since Arthur became king. And everything went according to the legends of old. Slowly Arthur began uniting all of England. With my help soon he was the one and only King of England.

* * *

**440 AD**

Today was a spectacular day. A day unlike any other. Arthur finally had a son. He and Gwen (Guinevere) kept it all hush hush because of the many enemies Author has. But I knew, obviously. The kid was named Bill P. Pendragon. The P. stands for Percy. Hehe. Yup it's official I'm a god father.

The little demon loves pulling my beard. Oh yeah I have a beard now, isn't that fun!

* * *

**450 AD**

Today started the finally war Arthur will ever fight. I told him so. THE FOOL! He won't listen to me! Never does he listen. I told him the truth of who I am a long time ago. A very long time ago. I have never told him his future, until now.

I told him that this battle was not one he would return from, but he did not listen to me. He never does. I told him he would die, and he accepted it. He is so much younger than me, but now I realise he is just as mature as me. The moment he rejected the idea of me saving his life, I felt pride, and a mild irritation.

I saw Arthur off, to his death, to his end. But I refuse to let it be over just as that. these years I have not been ideal. My druid practises have increased, I am in fact considered a master druid, someone on the level of Brian. And as such the nature spirits and I have an understanding.

It didn't take me long to find Avalon, and soon I made a deal with the spirits there. I asked them to heal Arthur after his injury in battle and to let him be reincarnated later in life live the life he always wanted. To be an ordinary man, with no responsibilities in life. He envied my life in that way.

And so in the last battle I took Arthur and Excalibur and put them on the boat to Avilon to heal. But before he left Arthur made me promise him to protect little Bill. And I swore I did.

* * *

**460 AD**

I proceed over Bill's marriage today. A lovely bird by the name of Veronica. I wished them a long life and soon after that I slipped away from their lives to protect them from the shadows, like I promised Arthur I would.

* * *

**480 AD**

Today I found Rory again. remember him? The robot roman? yeah either way now days hes sort of a legend, like myself. The Centurian they called him, or the guardian of the Pandorica. Either way he was doing fine, still on watch like always.

* * *

**1000 AD**

I still remain the guardian over the Pendragon line. But that doesn't mean I was idle in my life. I have spent the years gathering knowledge and storing them in my personal library deep in the northern mountains. I now have so many book I swear Athena would give me an arm and leg just to look at it. And believe me I asked her, she said yes.

The Pendragon line is now called the Freears. An Italian family that lives in Rome. I managed to watch over them and have enough time to make sure the world spun properly in my free time. after all what's the point of super speed if you can't be in two places at once?

* * *

**1147 AD**

King Louis VII declared a second crusade.

Long have I hidden in the shadows, doing only my duty to the Pendragon line. I save people when I can. I random person here and there. But if I am the only person doing good in this world, the only one maintaining balance, then no one else will even bother.

And so I created a league. A brotherhood. A creed. People sworn to protecting this world from total chaos. From total destruction. The people who will bring about balance in my absence. The young initiates have taken to calling us the Assassin brotherhood.

The first mission of the brotherhood was the assassination of Louis the VII. The crusades were a horrible thing, that should have never existed. And I fully intended to make sure in this time line they didn't.

And technically I'm not the one who has altered history, so no guilt for me!

The Assassins have become big and strong and now represent balance in this chaotic world. Good now I have more time to spend gathering knowledge and protecting the world from things mortals can't handle. Like demons.

* * *

**1200 AD**

These are the years when Christianity is the most beloved, and most feared. And as such, the more you believe in something the stronger it becomes.

The greeks were strongest in the olden days, when they were primary religion. In my original time all religions were equally believed in so the power was well distributed. But in time like this Christianity is the most believed in thing.

And so all the monster in the Bible came true. Believe me when I say I have visited hell more than once. I spend most days now protecting the mortal realm from demons and other monsters. At one point I have even been contacted by angels to do quests from them.

I don't really like the wings ass holes but they point me in the right direction so I suppose I can stand them for sometime.

* * *

**1412 AD**

Today the angels asked me a favor of me. To protect a little girl being born in the town of Domremy. I went to their directions, only to realise that the little girl was the last living descendant of Arthur, the last one, who I was already keeping an eye on. Her name was Jeanne d'Arc.

* * *

**1422 AD**

Today was the first time I interacted with little Jeanne, or as she would soon be called in the future, Joan of Arc. I already knew of her fate, to die in flames. But I refused to let this happen to the descendant of my little brother.

She took to me fondly and soon became a sort of trainer for her. Everyday she would come and we would practise. I taught her everything I did Arthur, and more. She took to swordsmanship better that Arthur, and I swear by the time she was 12 she could kick Arthur's ass when he was at his prime.

* * *

**1425 AD**

On her 13th birthday Jeeane got her first vision. Saints of old Michael, Catherine and Margaret came to her and told her to fight a war.

They asked and little 13 year old girl to fight a god damn war!

I begged the angels too little the little girl go. That I would do what they asked in her place. But the refused. They said it was the devine plane. that it was unavoidable.

* * *

**1428 AD**

Jeeane is a stubborn fool. Just like her ancestor! They are both so thick in the fucking head!

And yet I feel proud. I told her about her future, to die, to be burnt be the one she would one day protect. And she replied with this, 'let them burn me. Even if I die my purpose in life will be done.'

I asked her not to go, but she refused. Armed with a sword I personally forged for her, the young hero set out to fight a war no little girl should ever fight.

Some time when I look at her, I remember Artemis. She has Artemis's hair. The bright red hair. And she had my eyes, my green eyes. And because of that, how could I not think her my daughter? How can I not consider her my little girl?

I'm going to try and stop before she leaves, kidnap her worst case. Hopefully after the war ends she will forgive me.

* * *

**1431 AD**

I've given up hope for humanity and the divines. They can all go fuck themselves.

The day I tried to stop Jeeane from leaving, the angels stopped me. the imprisoned me in a place where nothing exists and for three years I had to exists in the non-existence while I knew what was to happen to my little girl outside.

Finally the angel let me go, only after Jeaane had died. Burnt on the stake.

I cried for days over her body. Her soul was granted entrance into heaven immediately, so I couldn't even say goodbye. I couldn't save that I believed in her, that I loved my little girl more than anything. I couldn't say that to me she was more than my pupil, she was my daughter.

The angels tried to console me. But I didn't care. Fuck them. Fuck them all. Damn them to hell, no I'm greek. Damn them to Hades. To the pits. I give up on this world. I've lost sight of why I wanted to ever protect anyone ever. I just want to spend my days alone, to never have my heart broken again. Alone, under the light of the moon.

* * *

**1500 AD**

It was strange really. I lost hope in this world, lost faith and respect for it. But when I threw myself into a corner of the world with the least people in it, that was when I found hope again.

It was the island of Hawaii that I secluded myself in. The island had just started populating recently and soon the deity of that island, Pele, started causing them trouble.

But that was not my problem. I stayed in my cave and read my books (gods I sound so much like an Athena child,). But then one day, a knock came on my door.

Outside was a little boy covered in dirt. I invited the kid, Auli'i inside and he told me his story.

Pele, the jealous bitch, he caused trouble for the people there. And soon many were being killed off. They heard from a prophet (I'm guessing one of the Fates) that there was someone in the depths of the mountain that could help them.

No one believed the prophet, expect the boy here. And so he traveled, his faith never wavered from him and he found me. I asked him a simple question, why? Why did he believe in me? That I would actually help?

He replied, 'because I believe.'

I now realise it was blind faith that the boy had. He believed in everything as long as someone told him it was true. But at the moment it was exactly the kind of boost I needed. I needed to be loved again in this world. And this boy showed me that there is infact some things in this world that people should have blind faith in.

So I picked up my weapons and went out to deal with an angry Lava goddess.

* * *

**1939 AD**

It's been a long time since Hawaii. Pele was easy enough to take care of. the poor dear only wanted a hug, and for someone like me who was fireproof I could give her as many as she wanted.

Anyway from then to now I spent being the worlds guardian again. Taking back my position as the leader of the Assassins I started making sure the world stayed true to its course.

I made sure that this time there were no black slaves. The moment that thought even came to a persons mind I kicked it right out. Sadly however most of them still went on to the world as hired help, and I could do nothing to stop them as it was their choice.

I kept the world in order. Prevented wars when I could and stopped crimes when I can. I became a figurehead for some, someone to look up to. But then WWII happened.

Hitler. Someone I should have killed when the scum was born. The demon was born in Austria and the moment I heard of it I wanted to end his life. But I had to hold me hand. For all the bad Hitler had did, he did some good. He united a broken country and lead them. Making them powerful enough to take on four of the worlds present superpowers.

And so I decided to take on my third pupil. Hitler was a talented child of Hades. I taught him many things, same as Jeeane and Arthur. I molded him to be a child of peace and love. And for a moment it looked like Hitler would unite Germany, that broken land, but still be a peace loving person, like Mahatma Gandhi.

But he betrayed me. Hitler turned out worse than ever. My greatest failure in this world, all because of my blind faith in people. Hitler became the same as he was before. He threw away all the things I taught him. He became Hitler the fuhrer.

The moment he decided to invade Poland, my decision was made. The world has gone too long with no one to look up to. No one to guide them. I did, but only from the shadows, it's time to step out to the light.

The day of the Poland invasion, I stood in front of the German troops. I destroyed them all. I then went straight for Hitler. I raised Crescent Moon prepared to strike him down. But I couldn't. I looked at him, and I knew it was my fault I could have saved him, maybe, maybe if I had tried harder.

But I never knew the answer. The moment I put my sword down, Hitler drew his gun. He put it in him mouth and fired, with a whisper, 'I'm sorry.'

I had failed another of my companions. First my younger brother Arthur, then my little girl Jeanne and then my ward, Adolf.

That was the straw that broke my back. I assembled my troops. It was time to go to war. But this was not like any the world would see. It was going to be a war for balance. And the only war in history where not one drop of blood will be spilt.

* * *

**1948 AD**

The war lasted 9 years. 9 long years of debating, ordering, threatening. And finally I won. And the world lost.

And from the ashes of the old world a new one was formed, by me. The UNO, an organization that had limited power in my original time, now is the central mind of the entire world.

Borders were erased. Allies were formed, and rivalries ceased. People of all race were accepted. And soon the world was one, almost.

The UA, United Americas, consisting of the Americas. I made sure this time the native Americans kept their land and made the pilgrims find their own, well, more like I forced them.

The UE, United Europe, consisting of Europe and Africa.

The UAS, the United Asia, the rest of the world, including Australia.

And that was it. With the home of UNO in NY, and with me at its head, the world was one. Of course then I had to explain the who Merlin/demigod/immortal thing.

Which then lead to the gods of every religion to reveal themselves. Not like I gave them much choice anyway.

The people were shocked, stunned and some wanted to die(I have no idea why?). But soon the world returned back to normal. The gods were expected, and especially now that people know every religion is true, and belief in something is the key, people became more understanding of everyone else.

The gods were allowed to view in on UNO meeting and otherwise became somewhat of celebrities in the world. ANd things just went on from there.

1970 AD

Today was the first time I would officially meet the Olympian council. They, like every other god out there, wanted to see this mysterious Merlin. I have been avoiding meeting them for some time now, but I had to give in.

The Olympians were smug that they were the first devins to meet me. He, they never change do they?

The meeting was ordinary.

Zeus was an ass.

My dad was looking at me strangely, later he told me he knew I was his son, but when I didn't want to tell him how, he didn't push me.

Aphrodite was flirting, yuck.

Hephaestus wanted to know what Currentwave was made out of.

Ares challenged me to a duel, and I beat his ass!

Hermes wanted to test my speed and asked my how I got my speed. I told him the same way he did and we two promised to try and solve this mystery together.

Hera couldn't care less.

Demetre loved the fact that I gave agriculture an importance in the new world and praised me till I blushed.

Athena wanted to give and arm and leg just to see my collection of book when she heared of it (told you so.)

Dionys was asleep.

Apollo had a vague idea of who I was, but gave no mention of it opting to only looking at me from a distance. His serious frown forming on his face.

And then Artemis. I trained a thousand years to become impassive. To show no emotions. To master my storm powers I had to become as emotionless as a mountain. But even a thousand more years of experience would not have made me ready to see her again.

The moment the council walked into my home for the meeting I saw Artemis. I feel in love with her all over again. Like die and coming back from the grave. I wont lie. I feel in love with other women in this life. But that has all it had ever been, a liking. I never approached them, never talked to them at all. Sometimes I forced myself to love them, telling myself over and over, trying, and failing, to convince myself I didn't need her. But I did. Oh gods I did.

I'm surprised Aphrodite never picked up on the emotions of love I left at that moment. Maybe she did? Maybe she thought it was directed to her? Oh gods is that why she flirted with me?

But the moment I saw her, Artemis, my Artemis, I had to excuse myself and cry in my room. I am a strong man. Living so long without insanity coming for me made me strong. But knowing that she would never love me is something I could not live with.

I returned soon though and we began the meeting.

That day after everyone left Artemis was the last to leave. she told me that I had her respect for being a decent male and for resisting Aphrodite's charmspeak. She asked me how I did it. How I remained true to myself for so long, and not be a deity of maidenhood like herself.

I told her with a smile that there was once a woman I fell in love with, and except her I have never fallen in love, ever.

She asked, 'who is it that stole your heart?'

And I wanted to say, 'it's you.' But I couldn't. I couldn't do that to her. To tell her of a past she didn't remember. I couldn't make her carry that. And so I simply told her, 'it doesn't matter.'

She nodded and left. And now I regret it. But thats all it shall ever be another regret I shall have to live with.

* * *

**1996 AD**

These days the world is mostly quite. No wars no conflict in the mortal sense of the term. The devines however are still fucked up. Monsters are now everywhere. Each religion has to employ defenders to protect their people from their respected monsters.

These are called squads. Each religion squad dealt with their own monsters. And I had the Assassins under me to deal with situations that a squad cannot handle.

Several camps like camp half-blood was set up, to train and send out squads on missions.

And this is also when I finally got a call from Rory.

"It's time Percy."

"I'll be there."

And so I set out. I took a squad of Assassins and asked the closet squad, the hunters of Artemis, to help assist in this matter. If all goes well this world will change once again forever.

* * *

**THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON THE END OF MARCH! NO SOONER!**

**Enjoy your Christmas gift, from me to you.**


	22. Interlude

**Interlude-The Doctor**

Do you belive in other worlds? Aliens? You know Martians and stuff? Well you believe in demi gods and titan wars so your suspension of disbelief must not really be all that high anyway. Let me tell you a story, a story of a young man, well not that young.

It all began in the planet Gallifrey of the It was located in a binary star system within the constellation of Kasterborous at galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre. Basically in space.

There lived a race of beings known as Time Lords. These beings lived for years on end and when it is time for them to die, they don't. They under a regeneration of sorts when mortally wounded and transform their features and personality, but retaining their core being and memories.

The Time Lords are an ancient race of beings intune with time itself. That being said no one knows where or even when they came from, after all beings with a mastery over time itself could come from the past present or future. They could even be what the human race might become in a few billion years or so.

The Time Lords however never abused their powers, they never interfered in time nor did they care for the most part. They were organized and efficient, they prized knowledge above all were rational to the point of boring. So basically a bunch of uptight stick in the muds.

But, there was one who was different. One who was so different he never felt like a Time Lord himself. His name, well thats the thing no one knows. And I mean no one. But he is called something. He calls himself, The Doctor.

The Doctor eventually leaves his home planet, he steal a time traveling device known as a TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space,) and set off!

He saw the entirety of reality itself, he even at one point went to the after life, no wait that's what he is going to do. Future and past, always get those two things mixed up, anyway.

But as The Doctor traveled the universe he saw the shady side of it as well. He saw the suffering, the pain, the loss. He saw entire planets being destroyed by tyrants and families killing one another. And if he was any other Time Lord he would have moved away, he would not have interfered, but no, he is The Doctor, and he will fight for what is right.

And so he did. He was labeled an outcast by his people, but he did not stop, he did not care. He fought for the weak, for the helpless, wherever those in power abused their might, he was there to set them straight. And soon eventually the entirety of time and space knew him as a hero(kind of like a sea green eyed demi-god we know huh?).

But along the way, he made enemies. People who despised him, who did everything in their power to kill him, and failed. And soon these enemies meet one another, and made an alliance, to kill The Doctor or at least capture the man.

And now our story begins here with The Doctor traveling to 102 AD with his companion, Amy Pond.

102 A.D.

A wheezing and greening sound cut through the cold morning. Weeeege-Gooon-Weeeege-Goooon. Suddenly in the forest clearing a time traveling device in the form of a blue police box comes into reality slowly fading in and out.

A young man steps out of the box, looking around the age of 20 or so, but don't be deceived for this 'young' man is none other than a 2000 year old time traveling alien by the man of The Doctor.

The Doctor looks human, with brown slacks, suspenders a light brown dress shirt with a red bow tie and a brown jacket with patched at the elbows. A woman steps out with him, a tall red head with legs that stretch for miles.

"Right place?" asked the redhead in a scottish accent.

"Just followed the coordinate in the cliff's face, Earth, Britain, 102 AM, no wait sorry, 102 AD." said The Doctor.

"That's a Roman legion," said the woman looking at the where they landed, and true enough there they were, one of the greatest armies in the history of the earth.

"Rome invaded this place several times during this period."

"Oh I know, my favorite topic at school. Invasion of the hot italians. The title may need some work though."

Just then a young boy the age of 17 or so jumps in front of them, "excuse me?" asked the boy, "but what are you doing here?"

The Doctor looked at the bot with widened eyes and so did Amy. "The question is what are you doing here?" asked the man as he suddenly started examining the young man. "School bag, but not, it's obviously an armor of some sorts," the Doctor then pulled out a stick with a green gem on top know as a sonic screwdriver a supercomputer in the form of a pen, and waved it around causing a whirling sound, "also it's powered by… a Golion core?! Impressive my young friend, of course I could make one when I was 11 but beside that, now who are you?"

The boy took a step away from the strange man, "I'm Percy I know what I might say is a bit strange but I-"

"A time traveler," interrupted The Doctor again, "yes I know I'm not stupid."

"A time traveler?" chipped in Amy, "what do you mean Doctor?"

"Well isn't it obvious? Those pants are so 1300's china. Where did you get them at some shaolin temple?"

Percy was again taken back all he could do was noode in amazement.

"Now all that remain to answer is," the Doctor, then waved around his sonic screwdriver and looked at it, "how are you doing it?"

"I was cursed," said Percy, "by Kronos, titan of time and all that."

"Ah I see. Yes I know Kronos, terrible chap horrible to the core. Tell me my boy what is your name?" the Doctor place a hand on Percy but before Percy could answer electricity flowed between Percy and the Doctor.

Percy pushed the Doctor and the woman away and before he could move as well the lightning came down on him, hard.

The Doctor saw it coming and jumped back as well pushing Amy down knocking her off her feet. The ground shook as the earth was split and Percy took on the full blast of the attack, and as quickly as it came, it stopped.

The Doctor stood up, his eyes blinded from the lightning strike, he rushed to the side of the large crater now formed and looked in, "PERCY?!"

Inside beyond all belief was Percy, breathing. The Doctor did not waste a second more and jumped in the crater sliding down and checked Percy's pulse.

"Doctor?" came Amy's cry.

"Down here Pond."

Amy came to the edge and looked down and the Doctor now carried Percy's unconscious body up the crater, "what happened?"

"Time disruption," said the Doctor as he reached here, "it was caused by-"

"-hail Caesar," interrupted a roman soldier bowing to the Doctor and Amy.

Amy turned, "what?"

"Play along," the Doctor whispered, "hi. "

"Welcome to Britain we are honored by your presence," said the roman soldier still kneeling.

"Well you're only human. Arise roman person," replied the Doctor waving his hand up.

"Why does he think you're Caesar?" asked Amy.

"Cleopatra will see you know," said the roman standing up in full view of them both. The roman had lipstick on his mouth, smeared across.

"He has been hypnotized by hypnotic lipstick, nasty stuff," explained The Doctor, "but works it seems. alright lets meet the queen of the Nile shall we? Oh by the way carry this on would you?" Asked the Doctor pointing to Percy on his back.

The roman soldier carried Percy while the group traveled to the roman camp, to meet, 'Cleopatra.'

"So Doctor what happened?" asked Amy resuming her unanswered question.

"Well its like this Amy, Percy is a time traveler like me see? But there are several ways to time travel, all involving using the time vortex, which is a physical form of time that is everywhere yet nowhere. I use my TARDIS, which is science, Percy on the other hand from what I gather, was cursed by magic and so his curse uses magic to access the time vortex. Magic and science do not mix, at all. The moment we touched, the time particles I got on me by traveling in the TARDIS, and the time particles he got from the cursed, interacted and boom, lightning."

"But you carried him!" Amy said pointing to Percy, "why no second lightning?"

"The spark ran out, no more charge. I am more worried about the result of this little incident."

"Percy will be alright won't he?"

"Yes I'm sure he will, but his body on the other hand..."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor stopped causing the roman to go ahead and Amy to look back, "Amy the time vortex is the single most powerful thing in reality, nothing is stronger than the stream of time. And we just caused to ends of the vortex touch, it's like two ends of an active battery. The lightning? That was the spark we get from touching the ends, but the we use that energy to charge the battery. Amy… I'm afraid we might have created another law of physics by accident."

Amy looked wide eyed, "Doctor, I don't think you can just create a new law of phy-"

"-I'm not sure Amy, I…. lets just see what this Cleopatra wants." The Doctor then walked ahead to the roman, "you make sure he is taken care off, and by no means leave him unwatched, the moment he wakes up, call me."

* * *

**Hello Guys, YES I'M BACK! Not 100% but yup BACK! Actually not even 10% but whatever.**

**After so long! I just got my laptop and phone back (Indian parents are super strict) and so I just reed your reviews, and I simply had to do something for you guys. Honestly I feel so brain dead right now.**

**I will post a real chapter with my usual standards this Sunday on the 5th. This is honestly something I just want to do to show you guys that yes, even thought my exams finish only...6 hrs ago (wow I really need a social life) I will always deliver on you faith in me. **

**So please do not be angry with me, and I apologize if it seems a little... you know. Boring. Hopefully this has answered how the lightning happned and how Percy got super speed.**

**Will be back soon, for real on the 5th of April.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**1996,**

**London National museum of Arts,**

It was night time in the museum and every single thing inside was dead silent. Until behind the statues of penguins a little scottish girl by the name of Amelia Pond stepped out of her hiding place.

Amelia is a girl of 10 and she had visited the museum today after getting a very strange invite.

It was last night when she was walking down the stairs that she saw somebody putting a pamphlet for this very same museum through her door, and for the briefest moment she caught sight of a man with a red fez on his head.

When she opened it, inside was a picture of an exhibit marked with a red circle and several red arrow mars pointed to it. The exhibit? The Pandorica. And next to it was a sentence saying, 'Come along Pond!'

Eventually the little girl got her aunt to come with her to the museum to see what this mysterious invit was all about. She quickly managed to lose her aunt, and inside, there it was. The Pandorica.

The Pandorica was said to have been found in the early 100's and with it was an immortal guardian called 'The Centurion.' For a thousand and more years the guardian of the Pandorica protected it, until finally it disappeared.

Little Amelia waited around the Pandorica and looked all over the thing, but for the life of her couldn't figure out why someone wanted her to be there.

But just then she looked at the giant box again and….. is that a sticky note?

Amelia squinted her eyes and on it was another note, 'stick around Pond!'

And so the little girl did. And now we are back to our story. Amelia snuck out of her hiding spot and in the dead of night snuck into the Pandorica section of the museum again.

Amelia walked to the box again. She realises just now how big this thing really is. Almost 10 feet by 10 feet. She looks around once more, and then notices the sticky note from before. The scottish girl reaches out and pulls the note out. It definitely says her name, but why? And who?

But just then, Amelia feels something. Something pulling at her in the back of her mind. Slowly the little girl reaches out and touches the ancient undisturbed box.

Suddenly the sides of the box glows! The carvings of the maze on the box start moving and glowing green. Suddenly Amelia felt the sides move apart from one another.

And just like that the box that had not been open for more than 1898 or so years started moving, and Amelia could only think, "my mom is so going to kill me!"

The box slowly opens and inside is a woman sitting in a high tech looking chair and panting for air, she looks up and says, "okay kid and this is where it gets complicated."

"What?" responded a confused Amelia.

"Help me out will ya?" asked the mysterious woman and she struggles to get up of the chair.

Amelia nodded quickly and get up and helps the woman down from the cair, "who are you?"

"I'm am...," the woman looks at the girl and widens her eyes in surprise, "Amy. I'm Amy. Your Amelia Pond right?"

"Yes I am. Do I know you? I think I know you."

"I hope so kid, otherwise you don't know yourself," whispered Amy.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. Ah, where am I again?" Amy asked changing the subject and getting up on her own dusting herself of.

"It's-"

"No wait," she went up to Amelia, "lets see National museum right? I was here once when I was a little-" AMy stopped once more and looked at Amelia, "well never mind that bit. Let's see," Amy measured Amelia height and hair, "1996?"

Amelia shocked and surprised, "wait who are you?"

"Long story kiddo, let's see" Amy then moved away from Amelia and went to a screen with all the information of the Pandorica.

The wall showed the timeline since 102 A.D.

It showed how there once was a Centurion, charged to protect the box from all that seeked it for personal gain. And for a thousand year it did it's duty. But then, during WW II, London was attacked, and the warehouse containing the Pandorica was set ablaze. But out of the fire, came a figure, the Centurion. He pulled the Pandorica out of the flames, risking his life to save it, and fulfil his duty.

Amy's eyes teared up, she knew who the Centurion was, it was Rory, her beloved, her fiance. Her everything, and now he was gone.

"Did you know him?" asked Amelia.

"Y-yes, I loved him."

But then suddenly a cry rang out, "EXTERMINATE!"

The two red head turned and looked, and out of the exhibit, one of the stone statues came to life,it looked like a….. well a flipped trash can on wheels with a plunger for one hand and a laser rod for another, with one great eye on top.

"What is that?!"

"A DALEK, MOVE!" screamed Amy dragging Amelia behind the box.

Amelia started panting, "I thought they were dinosaurs?"

Amy turned, "what?! Why would you think that?!"

"Because that's what everyone else thinks! They were found near the Pandorica as statues and everyone just thought they were like dinosaurs or something!"

"If they were statues all this time, why are they moving now?"

Just then a spark of lightning lit up in front of the two girls, and a man in a brown jacket and red bow tie appeared, "oh hello!," said the Doctor, "Well, there are two of you know huh? So why are you both hiding?"

"EXTERMINATE!" shouted the now mobile Dalek.

"That's why," said Amy and with that the trio ran from their hiding spot and to the door. They cleared the door and ran right into a security gaurd.

"Hey! Watch it- Amy?" said the man. And the two looked at each other in the eyes.

"R-Rory?" asked the scottish girl, and without another thought crashed her lips into his and kissed him furiously making up for the 2000 years they spent away from each other.

"Ah….. what's going on?" asked Amelia.

"Well it's quite simple you see," explained the Doctor, "Amy is another you from the future, and that is her fiance, he's a robot, don't ask how that happened. Basically she died, but we brought her back by putting her in the Pandorica, which forces anyone who is inside to live, even if they are dead, all we needed is a scan of her DNA, thats where you come in. So now she's back, and he's back and they're making out. Got that?"

…...Amelia looked at the doctor and said, "yup, but why is she called Amy?"

The Doctor shrugged,"she had a young life crisis, so she changed her name."

Amelia nodded, and then turned to the still lip locked couple, "how do they breath?"

"No idea," said the Doctor, "now come on you lot we have to go before-"

BOOM!

The door they were standing next to broke apart with a big boom sending the group flying to the center of the corridor. And out of the broken doorway came the Dalek. You see even though the Daleks may look funny, they are one of the most deadliest and dangerous creatures in all of the universe.

"You will all be EXTERMINATED!" shouted the insane, rock like robot, but just then, a black blur came and collided with it smashing it into dust and crumbling it. A dark figure stood over the broken machine, it's jaws around the Dalek's body. And then, crunch, and just like that the 5 foot wide body of metal and stone broke apart.

The dark figure turned around. The hellhound growled, it's red eyes filled with hate and blood lust. It stepped over the destroyed body of the Dalek and walked to the now standing group of humans, plus one robot.

"Nice doggy," said the Doctor, "you don't really want to hurt us do you?"

The Hellhound snarled and crouched back, and in one swift motion jumped on top of them. The Doctor stepped in front of the group hoping to get the front of the blow, but just before impact, 5 silver arrows flew threw the air and pierced the hell hounds thick hide.

"YAOOO!"The dog howled in pain and disintegrated into golden dust leaving behind 5 silver arrows.

The Doctor opened his eyes,"what no pain?" And then he looked at the pile of gold dust gathered there and the arrows, he traced the trajectory of the arrows and turned, looking directly at the group of girls gathered there.

At the head of the group was a red headed little girl of the age of 12 fully dressed in silver and holding a silver bow and a quiver on her back. Next to her was a tall girl with dark skin and a braided hair with a silver tiara in her hair, she too was dressed similar to the first girl, though not as young. And behind these two were several other girls with their bows out, all dressed in silver, and all ready to kill if need be.

These were the main force of the Olympians, these were th-

"THE HUNTER OF ARTEMIS!" cried out Amelia (**AN:DON'T INTERRUPT ME!**) as she ran out of the group and to the hunters.

"What?" said the Doctor as he stared at the little girl interact with the hunters.

"Oh my goddess! Oh my goddess! Oh my goddess!" cried out Amelia screaming like a crazed fan girl, "I love you guys! I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

The head girl smiled, "you are most welcome to little one, but first we must survive this night."

"Am, excuse me, who are you?" asked Amy finally shaken out of her daze.

"They are the hunters of Artemis, the all girl hunting team of Olympus that is sent of dangerous missions. Basically they're black ops. But what bugs me is that Amelia some how knows about them," said the Doctor.

"Of course I know about them, everybody know about them!"

"Wait, Artemis, like the greek goddess Artemis?" Amy asked.

"Why yes Amy, are there any other kind?" asked the Doctor.

"No, but Doctor, gods do not exist."

"Amy after all we have seen, do you really think gods are that far away from the truth?"

"But for a goddess-"

"Amy if you don't believe me, just look, because if my guess is right, that red head girl is in fact Artemis herself," the Doctor then looked at Artemis, "am I correct."

Artemis nodded, "indeed you are. Tell me how did you guess?"

The Doctor grinned,"easy, I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

Rory growled, "oh why do they always say that?"

"Never mind all that," interrupted the Doctor, he looked at Amelia, "tell me how do you know about greek mythology so well?"

"Because of Merlin!" said Amelia, still on cloud 9 from meeting her heroes.

"Merlin?!" cried out Amy and the Doctor.

"It's a long story," said Artemis, "but we best be on our way. We have been assigned to make sure you lot be safe until you complete your mission. Which is what by the way?"

"Ah, yes, mission, well….. I have no idea," said the Doctor rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Sigh, men," said Artemis, "you idiots are all-" and suddenly Artemis went quiet, she raised her arms to her hunters and signaled them to draw their arrows, "all of you be quiet, and careful, we are not alone."

"What's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Hellhounds hunt in packs," said the girl next to Artemis drawing her bow and aiming into the shadows deeper into the corridor.

"I can't see anything," said Rory.

"Shh!" said Amelia putting her finger on her lips, "lieutenant Zoe is talking."

"Who?"

"I am the lieutenant of the hunt, Zoe Nightshade, now keep quiet!" Zoe hissed out in the end aiming still into the dark corridor. And just then red eyes started appearing in the darkness.

Out of the dark came dozens upon dozens of hell hounds all baring their fangs at the group.

"Hunters shoot at will! You four get back to the Pandorica's room we will hold them off and get them off your scent!" yelled Artemis as she fired multiple arrows into the group of now charging hellhounds.

"Run!" yelled the Doctor dragging Amelia and the others back inside to the Pandorica.

Once in they continued to run until they reached past the now open Pandorica into the room of mammals.

"We should be fine here," said the Doctor, finally letting Amelia go and collapsing next to a stuffed mammoth, "are you having a bad day too?" The Doctor asked the sculpture.

"Okay Doctor you better start explaining yourself right now, what the is going on?!" asked Amelia.

"First one thing, how do you know about the Hunters? And about the lieutenant?" asked The Doctor.

"Well they're all pretty famous. Every girl I know want to be like them."

"So you mean every one knows? About the gods being true? But how?"

"Well, I think it's because of Merlin. If I remember correctly from my history textbooks, he revealed himself to be a demigod at the UNO and after that all the god came out of hiding, unfortunately so did the monsters."

"I see, so the gods are celebrities here?"

"Yup."

"Doctor what is she talking about?" asked Amy, "what is this about gods and UNO? How come I don't remember this? Cause you know especially since I am her? Well was her anyway?"

"Oh this is giving me a headache,"said Rory, "okay let me explain, Merlin is actually a guy named Percy Jackson. He's immortal and over the years he and I have been in contact preparing for the day you wake up Amy. He basically got fed up of the world's constat love of war so he took charge and lead a moment to form the UNO. Except in this time, peace lasted for a long time."

"I see," said the Doctor, "but what I don't understand, is how you got here?" He said turning to Amelia.

The little girl reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the mysterious pamphlet and the sticky note and gave it to the Doctor.

"Ah, my hand writing, makes sense," said the Doctor looking at it, he then grabbed identical ones from a nearby stand and wrote in them in red pen, "one second."

The doctor then extended his arm and pressed a bottom on a device on his arm and he disappeared in a puff of lightning again.

The Doctor reappeared and then set off, "wait, what did you do?" asked Amelia.

"Oh, simple I just went back in time and gave you those two things, simple."

"But how are you doing that?" asked Amy.

"Oh, vortex manipulator," said the Doctor holding up his wrist showing an arm band like device, "cheap and nasty time travel, I'm trying to give it up."

"Okay, so do we have a plan?" asked Rory.

"Roof, we need to get to the roof," said the Doctor, walking to the stairs.

"Why do need to go to the roof?" argued Rory.

"Do you want to stay with the blood thirsty monster and the bunch of hunters that hate men with a passion?"

Rory looked at the Doctor with a look of fear, "carry on then."

The group ran fast across the museum running to the stairs. Then suddenly, one less set of footprints were heard.

"DOCTOR!" cried out Amy.

"What?"

"It's Amelia, she's disappeared!"

"Where did she go?" asked Rory, "Amelia! Amelia!"

"No it's alright, calm down both of you," said the Doctor in a calm tone, "there wasn't an Amelia, there never was."

"But we were just with her!"

"Yes, but time is now collapsing, history is being rewritten, so Amelia never existed. We have to hurry." Rory and Amy stood stunned at this, "now!" roared the Doctor, breaking their trance.

"But how are we still here?" cried Amy.

"Because we are all paradoxes, all of us, existing in a time when we are not supposed to, in fact there is only one other person missing from our group, and that is-"

"DOCTOR BEHIND YOU!" Cried out Rory.

The Doctor turned and suddenly was throw back a good ten feet from his spot. Amy and Rory ran to his side and helped him up. And together all three looked into the eye of the bull.

In front of them stood the 10 foot tall behemoth of a monster, the minotaur. On his back he wore his giant omega signed axe with leather armor and gauntlets around his arms. The minotaur looked at these new parties with his red eyes and huffed hot smoke.

"T-that's t-the mi-minotaur," whispered Amy, not breaking eye contact in fear the beast would charge at them if so.

"Amy," said Rory gently, but AMy was still petrified, "Amy!"

"w-What?"

"Take the Doctor and run," said Rory as he stepped in front of the two, "I'll hold him back as long as I can."

"Rory! That's the Minotaur! You can't fight that!"

Rory looked back and smiled, "relax, I lived a long time and spent most of it honing my roman fighting skills," he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a toy bronze sword, "and after all, I was trained by the greatest hero on Earth," he flicked his wrist and the toy grew with a blue glow into a full fledge sword. "NOW GO!"

Reluctantly The Doctor pulled Amy back, but Amy still looked over her shoulder and saw Rory as he stood in front of the giant monster with nothing but a sword in hand. "You better come back alive! You hear me?! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! SO YOU BETTER LIVE YOU STUPID MAN!"

Rory just smiled as Amy was pulled away by the Doctor, he lifted his left hand and gave a thumbs up in response.

Then the door shut and Rory's smile faded away. He looked at the monster in front of him, "well now, let's dance shall we?"

**The Doctor and Amy,**

Amy and the Doctor ran across the hallway once again and Amy still looked over her back hoping beyond hope that Rory would come back soon.

"Amy we have to head to the roof, now!" cried The Doctor.

Amy looked at him and nodded, "right, the stairs are this way." Amy then lead the Alien to the stairs and they climbed up, until they reached the roof. Amy reached out and turned the handle and the door swung open letting the light in. Light?

"No, this is wrong," said Amy as she walked under the bright sky, "it's morning. But it was just night a moment ago."

"Time is collapsing, all of reality is collapsing, the days are getting shorter, until," snap, "no more days or nights."

"How do we stop this?" asked Amy.

"Easy," said the Doctor, he walked around the roof and looked everywhere, "if all of reality is gone, all the stars are dead, then what is giving us light right now?" He looked up at the giant ball of fire in the sky, which was definitely not the sun.

"Doctor, if that's not the sun, then what is it?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," said a new, but recognizable voice. Amy and the Doctor turned and there was Artemis and her hunters, only now there were far less of them and the ones that survived looked hurt. "We just fought off what would equate to an army's worth of monsters. I lost good girls in this, so tell me," and in a flash Artemis stopped close to the Doctor, drew an arrow and placed it right under his neck, "why should I not kill you right here, right now?"

"No! Let him go!" cried Amy, but Zoe came up behind her and held her back.

"It's okay Amy," the Doctor said, "she needs to know." The Doctor looked at Artemis, "I can see you, I know what you are thinking. You have suffered a great loss today, but do not put that on me. Your hunters did their duty, and died for that, do not put that blame on me."

Artemis pressed her arrow further, "I have skimmed a person for less, give me a reason not to kill you."

The Doctor's hand went up, "because I am the only one who can stop this."

"What are you talking about boy?" asked Artemis.

"First off stop calling me boy, I know I may look young, but I'm over 2000 years old."

"So am I," said Artemis, "now talk before I show you Hades."

"Okay, okay," said The Doctor, "alright it's like this, I'm a time traveler."

Artemis was unfazed, "go on."

"Ah, forgive me, but you don't seem all that surprised."

"I was born when the olympians was fighting the Tian of time, often times I had to kill a time traveler or two," Artemis ended with a smirk.

The Doctor gulped, "okay then. Well moving on. You see I use a time machine called the TARDIS. Basically it works in the 5th dimension existing in all of time at the same time."

"Skip to the part that concerns me," said Artemis pushing the arrow further.

"Okay, okay. You see recently, well actually it was 2000 years ago, but it was recent for me because I time traveled here directly from then," Artemis kicked his shin, "a-anyway what happened was that they joined forces and trapped me. And while that was happening my Time machine was hacked and set off to explode, causing all of time and space to stop."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" asked Artemis.

"If you are as old as you say you are, then you must remember that the sky once had stars, tell me where are they now?"

Artemis looked up for a moment. "My Lady what is the male talking about?" asked one of the hunters.

Artemis sighed and drew back her bow and arrow, "you probably do not remember Fiona, you were after all born in 1200 A.D. But in the year 102 A.D. a bright flash of light appeared in the night sky, and suddenly all the lights in the sky went out one by one. Soon the only thing left was the moon. All the gods were in a panic, because over night the constellations were all gone. The sailors were lost in sea. Astraeus, the titan of dusk and Krios the tian of stars faded overnight, their domains all but lost. Yes, there were infact bright lights in the sky, not anymore."

"Exactly, and what you have to ask yourself is, if their are no stars in the sky," The Doctor said, turning to the sun, "what is that?"

**Rory and the cow man,**

'I really, really, really regret this,' thought Rory as he ducked again from one of the Minotaur's mighty swings.

Rory rolled back and jumped landing on the help desk behind him, keeping his balance and holding his blade up. 'I really should have trained more.'

The Minotaur backed up again and huffed, it drew back its hand and threw it's axe blade over handle at Rory.

Rory's eyes grew wide and jumped away out of sheer reflex. He managed to jump away just in time and landed rolling away. Rory got to his feet and looked up just in time to see the Minotaur charging at him with it's horns lowered. Rory reacted again on instinct and held his blade up and held it tight and just as the bull came within range, he ducked down and slashed wildly, cutting one of it's horns off.

Rory managed to evade the Minotaur yet again and jumped back, while the beast howled in loss of it's horn.

Rory charged, and jumped onto it's back and caught it's neck with one hand and raised his sword up and pierced the monster's eye.

"ROAR!" it cried out it pain, shaking its head and throwing Rory off one side, and his sword off the other. Rory crashed into an exhibit on cavemen and hit his head.

Rory's head spun. He heard voices, mostly growls and roars. And then finally the humanoid robot's senses came back and he stood up. But right there in front of him was the Minotaur with it's axe in hand.

Rory went for his sword, but saw it all the way on the other side of the hall. 'Well shit,' thought Rory as suddenly a great force pushed him into the wall nearby, and crashing into the glass case containing dinosaur fossils.

'Well if this is how I'm going out, at least Amy is now safe,' thought Rory as he saw the Minotaur approach him yet again, and this time his axe was already raised up high.

Rory smiled at it and sighed, closing his eyes and accepting his fate. He looked down, and waited for the strike to come. But the pain, the hurt, the steel never did.

Crash! Came the sound of metal hitting the marble floor.

Rory looked and saw that the axe that was about to end him, lay on the the floor right next to his foot.

Rory looked up, and saw a black whip like structure wrap around the Minotaur's throat and choke it, raising it into the air by sheer force alone.

"You know the problem with the cow man?" came a voice out of the shadows. Rory traced the end of the black whip and there in the shadows he saw a man in a black and grey armor with plates overlapping one another with a white helmet with a central red eye, "he never knows when to give up."

The figure pulled his hand back and the whip tightened around the Minotaur and cut right through it's skin like butter turning it into instant dust.

The black whip went back to the figure and formed into a sword, and then turned into a liquid like substance and wrapped itself around the figures fore arm. The figure turned and looked at Rory, "heya Rory," the figure said, a happy tone in his voice. Slowly his helmet opened up, and slide back forming a neck brace of sorts. The figure's face was olive skinned with messy black hair and a heavy 5 'o' clock shadow and the greenest eyes ever seen on a mortal. Percy looked at the downed robot and smiled, "miss me?"

* * *

**Done! Finally. I'm like 60% back! Who knew studying had such a negative effect on one's imagination?**

**Anway just a little tease for you lot, for now. PERCY'S BACK! AND THANK GOD! I WAS STARTING TO ACTUALLY NOT WANT TO WRITE THIS ANY MORE!**

**But now that he's back eveything smooth sailing. Next chapter will be like every other chapter, Percy's POV! Please give reviews and comments whever you see fit. Also to that guy who asked, I'M A GUY! MALE!**

**REVIEW!_ Also next chapter will be on 12th of April 2015 and will end the Pandorica arc, or as I like to call it, the 'fuck everything's so fucking confusing, why did I do this to myself' arc_**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"Deactivate armor Kim," Percy said to the spider on my back causing the armor to turn back into it's bag form. The new modifications Percy put in causes the bag to sick to my back with a little bit of magic and no bag straps.

Percy's armor moves back revealing the coat underneath. The druid coat he got from so long ago was now updated and looked well used zipped up and looked like it was made out of leather. The inside was still red and the out was white, but on the white were three horizontal red stripes and a red arrow on both sides of his arms with a black trident piercing it.

Percy's jeans now looked like blue leather armor with neon blue lines running all over it giving the feel of armored plates underneath the material for added protection.

Percy turns and look at everyone's favorite humanoid robot Rory, "looking down man, need a hand?" I asked with a cocky grin.

"No, I'm good," Rory gets up slowly, "Percy? Is that you?"

Percy smiles and nods, "yup! Has been a while hasn't it Rory. Thanks for the call telling me the Doctor might come today by the way, really helped to send the hunters here in advance. Being the unofficial leader of the human race does have it's perks."

"Damn straight Perk!" cried out Kim from Percy's back.

"Wow," said Rory, now up and moving to retrieve his fallen sword, "you look a lot different. Like, a lot."

Percy smiles again approaching his friend, "yeah I know. Fighting fire monster from the Pacific islands does that."

"Pacific islands?"

"Oh, Pele, the goddess of Lava of that religion needed a favor, she is an old friend."

"Actually I was talking more about the bread."

Percy threw his hands up, "oh come on! I can grow a beard! And I look cool too! Hades it ain't even a beard! It's a 5 'o' clock shadow man!"

"I told you Perk no one like the beard. Not even Artemis," said Kim.

"Oh leave her out of this!" Percy shouted over his back, "ever since you two meet it has been both of you against me! In every argument you always take her side!"

Kim detached from the armor now in bag form, "that's because she is always right." Kim jumped on Percy's shoulder giving Rory full view of the spiders new body. Kim also got an upgrade with the armor and coat. His body is now bigger with sharper edges to it's ends. Its body is painted white with blue highlights and it's eyes now are covered with a deep green visor. The ends of it's legs and pincers now were black, almost rubber like.

"Hello Kim," Rory said as he changed his sword to a toy and stuffed it in his pocket, "you look better."

"Yeah after two thousand years I finally got this guy to build me a new body," Kim said, "ass hole wanted me to be fucking orange first!"

Percy shrugged, "hey orange is a good color."

Rory quickly but in before an hour long argument, like which happens between these two, starts again, "all right ladies you're both beautiful, now can we please move on, we do have a reality to save."

Percy and Kim snapped at Rory and then nodded, "okay then," Percy said shooting Kim a dirty look, "where is everyone?"

"Last I heard Amy and The Doctor where heading to the roof."

"Amy? Your girl friend is finally out of that thing?"

"Yeah, just happened, and then we ran into your girl friend," Rory responded as they both made their way out of the room and to the hallway.

"She's not my girlfriend," Percy said in a quieter voice.

"By the way Kim is talking it sounds like you're close."

Percy nodded, "yes. But she still doesn't remember me. You know when this all first started. But we do get along. Very well in fact. Some of the gods joke and say we might be closer than Artemis is to Apollo."

Rory nods, "all this time and you still didn't tell her?"

"I couldn't put that on her. Telling her the truth…. it would be to much."

"I get it, it's like you keep saying so many times, we all have that red head we want to be with, but can't."

Percy chuckles softly, "yeah, for you it's a red headed scottish girl. For me it's an immortal goddess of virginity. Great choices we make."

Rory smiles, "but that's because they're worth it."

"Ah guys," Kim spoke up from Percy's shoulder, "hate to break up this broment, but ah, I'm sensing a lot of energy heading straight for us."

Percy's eyes narrowed and just like that the calm demeanor he held broke giving form to the clam, yet deadly feeling one would get from an incoming tsunami, "Rory, those stairs lead to the roof," Percy pointed to the stairs in front of them, "go up, and find the others."

Rory wanted to argue, but one look into Percy's emerald eyes and he knew this was a order, an order from a man that had in one way conquered the entire planet.

Rory flew up the stairs and Percy turned around. Kim jumped back and looked into the Breaker armor again and activated it suiting up Percy.

Percy's white helmet came up once more, "activate infrared." Immediately the screen color changed and the room was bathed in blue. "Alright Kim what do you sense?"

"Ah lets see, definetly divine in nature, and totally powerful. But I can't get a red on it, it's like trying to make out a blurry picture."

Percy nods, "okay then, the hard way it is." Percy flicks his right hand and Crescent moon, his black liquid like sword jumps out to his hand while forming the solid metal blade.

Percy then snaps his left hand and a ball of blue flames form in it illuminating the dark hallway. The light from the flames brightened up the hall, but eventually the shadows slowly started moving forward, towards Percy.

"Ah, Percy? Is it just me, or are these shadows coming closer?"

"Oh please, not her," whispered Percy. He drew back his hand and swung his hand, opening his palm in front of him and the blue flames flew out in a stream of destruction. The flames landed on the shadows and burnt, until slowly they died out and the shadows consumed them.

"Ha ha ha, well well well, it seems you picked up some new tricks boy. Or should I say Percy Jackson?" and just then out of the shadows came a woman in a dress with the stars and nebulas. With eyes as bright as the now gone stars themselves, a face sculpted by the heavens and hair as black as night, the domain she controls.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Nyx."

**Roof**,

The Doctor broke a satellite dish and modified it to pick up radio waves and low frequencies and aimed it at the sun.

"Tell me again what you are doing male," demanded Zoe as she and the rest of the hunters had their arrows pointed at the door to the roof, while Artemis kept an eye on The Doctor and Amy.

The Doctor looked up from his machine, "well I am modifying this to the extreme. Hopefully when I am it at that," he pointed at the 'sun', "thing, I can try and figure out what it is."

"I see," said Artemis, "but my brother is the sun god, and if what you are saying is true, and that is not the sun, how is my brother still alive?"

The Doctor looked up again, now a little bit pissed at the interruption, "oh I don't know. Your brother is the god of the sun right?" Artemis nodded, "and so he exists as long as people believe that the sun exists. So it stands to reason, that since people still think the sun still exists, so does your brother. Now do you want me to save the world or not?"

Artemis simply smiled, "you remind me of some one Doctor, a very good friend of mine. Annoying, a little bit full of himself at times, but still caring. Continue with your work, there will be no more interruptions."

Artemis and Amy shared and look and they nodded,a silent discussion having taken place. Just the the door to the roof sung open and Rory rushed out, only to have two silver arrows embedded a mere cm near his head.

"No! Stop! That's my fiance!" Amy shots and she runs to him past the hunters and jumps into his open arms.

"My apologies oh Centurion," says Zoe in a respectful tone, "we did not know it was thee."

Rory nods, "no problem. Nice aim by the way."

"Actually we missed," said one of the hunters smirking.

Rory was a little shocked and Amy quickly moved him away, "how come they know you are the centurion?" asked a confused Amy.

Rory shrugged, "I lived for two thousand years, I made friends."

"SHHH! The lot of you!" cried the Doctor, "I am trying to hear here!" The Doctor now placed the antenna near his ear and listened as he adjusted the frequency.

"Wait, Doctor I heard something!" cried Rory.

"What?" said Amy, "I can't hear anything."

"No, so can I," said Artemis as she put in her two cents.

"Let me just, adjust this….here we go!"

And so every one listened, as a message from the 'sun' was played. "I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry my love. I'm sorry my love."

"What is that?" asked Zoe.

"River. That is River Song," answered The Doctor.

"And who is River Song?"

"Well," said the Doctor, "she's my wife. I think?"

"You think?" asked Artemis with an edge to her voice.

"Well, time travel. Never can keep track of it. Sometimes we meet at the same times. Others she had meet a future version of me and can not, not rub it in my face. It really is quite romantic."

"Wait, how is River in there? Last I remember she was in the TARDIS? You know your time machine which she was bringing to you?" asked Amy.

The Doctor looked up, and then in one moment, his eyes widened, "of course! That's not the SUN! THAT'S MY TIME MACHINE! THAT'S MY TARDIS! The TARDIS must have locked time in the main control room, keeping it in a loop there by saving her life!"

Artemis snapped up, "but how? You said it exploded two thousand years ago!? How is that your Tardis?"

The Doctor turned around grinning, "don't you see? It still is exploding! It hasn't stopped from that time! And it's heat is keeping the Earth warm!"

"Well that's all good, but how do we, you know fix the universe?" asked Rory.

"First we get River out of there."

"And how are you planning on going, into the middle of an explosion?"

The Doctor simply extended his arm and pulled back his sleeve revealing the Vortex manipulator, "with this."

**Inside the TARDIS,**

"I'm sorry my love," River says as she tries to stop the time machine from blowing up, but despite her best efforts fails.

"I'm sorry my love," the curly blonde haired woman says again, and again and again, as the same process repeats itself in a loop.

And then suddenly in a lightning cloud The Doctor arrives, "honey, I'm home."

River smies, "and what sort of time do you call this?"

**With Percy and Nyx,**

"Lady Nyx," said Percy with a snarl, "what an unexpected surprise." Percy kept it inside, all the hate, the anger, the rage he felt to this primordial. Why? Because of the curse of Kronos, meaning the primordial did not know that Artemis and Percy once kicked her ass all the way back to Tartarus.

Nyx smiled seductively, "indeed it had Percy Jackson, or do you prefer Merlin?"

"Percy is fine, but tell me, how did you find out my real name? As far as I know, only Artemis and a few of my closest allies knows that."

Nyx smile broaden, she slowly glides closer to Percy, "why Percy you told me yourself. Remember?" Percy remained unresponsive and tightened his grip on his sword, "when you and that bitch of yours sent me to Tartarus."

Percy's eyes widened. He swung out with Crescent moon at Nyx's head only to have several tendrils of shadows hit him and toss him to the side of the wall.

"Hmm, new armor? Impressive. It felt like hitting a stone wall," responded Nyx. The primordial then sat down at the bottom of the steps crossing her legs, and inspecting her nails. "why, I think I broke a finger."

Percy quickly got up and sent several balls of blue fire to Nyx. And with a flick of his left hand shoot something into the dark, that Nyx could not see.

The blue fireballs however Nyx just batted away, "and fire powers? My oh my Percy Jackson, you are full of surprises. And here I thought you were a son of Zeus, from all that lightning you used on my last time."

"How?" Percy asked through gritted teeth, "how do you still remember? The curse-"

"The curse of Kronos. Ah yes, the youngest of Gia's children, or as I like to call him, the Time Monkey. Well you see Percy my boy, he is a Titan, I on the other hand, am a Primordial." Nyx now got up, and suddenly all the shadows rose with her, and in motion of her hand fell to her, adding onto her size and suddenly she grew 12 feet tall.

Percy gritted his teeth once again, "so you remember everything?"

Nyx smiled, "yes, shame your little girlfriend doesn't though. And do you know how surprised I was when I figured out that the great Merlin was actually Percy Jackson, the bastard who not only denied me, but chose a virgin girl scout over me? Why if I had known earlier, I would have ripped your heart out a thousand years ago."

"But tell me, how did you figure it out?"

"Oh I didn't, well not until a few minutes ago. I was sent here by Chronos, that's with a 'C', the primordial time god. He said there was something strange going on here, and I had to look over here. And I owe him a few favours, so I said yes. But when I came here, who should I see other than you Percy Jackson? Took me a while to recognize you, but I did. Nice bread by the way."

"Okay I am definitely get rid of the beard," whispered Percy to Kim.

"Oh and it only took a psychotic bitch to compliment you to realise it, great," replied Kim in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey Nyx," Percy said out loud, "you know something, you talk too much."

Nyx smirks, "well then, shall we end this?"

Percy raises his left hand, "lets." He presses his fingers, and a snap rang out through the hall. Suddenly a mass of black flames which Percy had thrown earlies with his blue flames, which hide in the shadows, growing stronger, launched itself onto Nyx's back burning the very shadows of her.

"Flames of darkness, Nyx. Something which I obtained after some time with a bunch of shadow ghouls. They burn shadows, something which I think you're made of, yes?"

Nyx howled in pain, "curse you Jackson!" She spread her arms and dispersed in shadows leaving the parts burning in flames.

Percy looked around, 'she never comes alone.'

And suddenly, further down the hallway came the growl of something familiar. Right in front of Percy a few feet away is giant Hell hound. The size of a garbage truck,and every bit as deadly looking as a garbage truck is smelly.

Percy grinned underneath his helmet, "she really should have sent more." Percy flicked his right wrist causing Crescent moon to retreat inside his armor. Slowly, the demi god crouched down, staring at the hellhound. The beast did not break eye contact, and the air went silent with a sense of fear, and power.

Suddenly the hellhounds hind legs moved down a little lower, and Percy made his move. He pounced first covering the distance with his super speed and crashed into the hellhound with a punch to the nose, causing the monster to shatter like glass into golden dust.

Percy then jumped up and quickly brought his sword out again just in time to see a hellhounds jaw where he once was. "They always hunt in packs."

Percy dropped down and in one motion chopped it's head off. Percy then turned Crescent moon to whip mode and lashed out seemingly randomly into the shadows only to have the whip/blade around another hellhound hiding in the shadows. Percy then pulled looping another head of a monster, causing to turn into the dust.

"Hey Kim, can I get some music?" Asked Percy.

"Sure thing Perk," Kim replied. And suddenly out of the Breaker armor's speakers came 'Another one bites the dust.'

"Irony, nice."

"Yup," said Kim, "although I still with Prince would have changed it to 'another one bites the golden dust', much more poetic."

"One step at a time Kim," Percy said as he twirled his sword yet again.

Suddenly many more hellhounds stepped out of the shadow, each the size of cars and even a dozen cyclops.

"She really should not underestimate us. Oh well, her funeral," said Kim as Percy started channeling his storm powers.

Suddenly his eyes opened and it became pupiless and glowing. The air inside the corridor started moving and turning, churning, spinning faster and faster. Until suddenly a storm of hot air surrounded Percy.

Percy then began charging at the small army in front of him using his super speed. Percy jumped ahead and again punched a cyclops in the face causing it to be thrown back and fall on 10 hell hounds killing them all.

Percy turned, now in the center of the army and swung his sword and super speed. Every monster that even came close to him, the winds of his storm would push off balance and Percy's sword would take care of the rest.

Suddenly a loud growl was heard and Percy turned just in time to see a giant block of ice thrown his way. Percy punched the block of ice shattering it and looked beyond to see several ice giants in front of him.

"Ice giants? Really? Isn't Thor supposed to deal with you guys?" Percy asked as he rushes at the new opponents. He pulled back his left hand and focused, and for a moment his emotions were focused into one fine point. His hands burst into his most powerful flame, the flame of purity, the white flames of Hades.

Percy thrust his hand easily through an ice giant chests and jumped onto another and finally only the last remained, until he too fell with hole in his chest the size of Percy's first.

The giant killer now rose up and turned around and saw the few monster remaining. A couple of cyclops and a pack of hellhounds. 'Time to end this,' he thought as Percy flicked his wrist and drew back Crescent moon back in. Then Percy reached for a special storage box and pulled out Current Wave in it's small form.

Percy pressed a button on the side of the mini trident and suddenly it grew to full length. Percy held the trident to his side and looked on to the now almost destroyed army, "any of you want to run?"

None did, out of fear of Percy, or loyalty to Nyx, Percy did not care. Suddenly the side blades of the trident split in half and turned causing there to now be four blade with the center one as an axial.

Percy drew his arm back and with all his strength threw it sending his mini storm with the flying drill of death.

Current Wave spun and spun and everywhere it went it sliced right throught. The tornado around it caused it to spin faster. It drilled right through four of the cyclops's body's landed right next to the hellhounds, destroying the ground where it landed sending the chunks of marble into and threw them turning them to dust.

Percy flicked his wrist bring Crescent moon out again and lopped of the remaining cyclop's head off. Percy then walked and retrieved Current Wave and stored it.

As Percy was walking away he heard yet another growl, "really? Again? I am kinda getting tired of this whole growl in the shadows and suddenly appear thing, show me what you got."

And out of the shadows came the mythical Chimera. The body of a lion, with a head of a goat and the tail of snake head. Flames spilled out of the Chimeras lion and goat heads, while acid out of it's snake head.

The Chimera was huge, it's legs alone as big as Percy. It looked down on him and growled once again.

"I remember you from when I was a kid. I had to jump of a building to get away from you," Percy said, "but now I'm better." Quickly in a flash he threw Crescent moon into the Chimera's body, only to have the monster bat it aside like it was nothing.

"Huh, well this is now interesting," Percy said, "but you know what I'm kind of busy,"

suddenly Percy reaches to the side of his leg armor, and the panel containing the pocket dimension called the black box the for storage was opened, and pulls out a 500 Smith and Wesson magnum, "so please, fuck off."

And with that Percy aims and fires, BANG!

The imperial gold .500 caliber bullet flew and tore apart the entire body of the chimera. A hole the size of a human head appeared in the things body. The chimera looked at Percy and then suddenly broke apart into golden dust.

"To easy," said Percy with a smirk and walked back running to the roof putting his gun back inside the black box.

"You know she will be back right, and probably with a lot more of her pets," said Kim.

"Yup."

"Good just so you know, also tell me again why you decided to carry a gun?"

Percy just shrugs, "hey I'm American sue me. Also sometimes I might face something like that, so I need something with a little extra."

"And you picked the most powerful gun in the world?"

"Yup."

"And your hand is actually paining from the recoil isn't it?"

"Yup, hurts like hell."

"Okay then…. lets go see a time traveling alien about his time machine shall we?"

**Rooftop**,

In a flash of lightning The Doctor and River suddenly appear together hand in hand. "Did you have to put the lighting effect on?" Said River, as her already curly hair went all wild and fizzy.

The Doctor adjusted his jacket and looked at her with a grin, "well I always do want to make an entrance."

River shook her hair as she tried to tame her hair," you and your theatrical fetish."

"Is this her?"asked Artemis.

River and the Doctor turned and looked at everyone else on the roof," yes," said the Doctor, "River Song, may I introduce Artemis Phoebe. Greek goddess of the hunt, moon, virginity and all that."

River's eyes widened, "Artemis as in the greek god?" The Doctor simply nodded and River sighed, "well I suppose after traveling with you for so long, eventually we would even meet gods. But really sweety? Now? When we have to save all of reality itself? Was thus complicated enough for you?"

The Doctor just gave another grin, "sorry sweetie, I do try to avoided magic and mythology, but this time I met another time, we touched and you know how the time vortex is, everything went haywire, then of course the Pandorica event happened and everything just went on from there."

"Another time traveler?" asked River, "what was his name?"

"Percy Jackson," said a familiar voice from the doorway to the roof.

Everyone turned and there leaning against the door was was Percy with his armor back in his bag form.

"Percy," said Artemis, "glad you could make it. What happened, you're usually not this late."

Percy nodded to her and Zoe and walked ahead, "yeah but this time I met a little more monsters that usually, took some time to get rid of them."

"You mean an army didn't you," said Artemis.

Percy nodded, "just a couple of giants, no problem, by the way what's for dinner?"

"Weren't you supposed to cook tonight?"

"What am I your husband? And no it's your turn remember? That was the deal we had, the one who kills more monster a day gets to have dinner made by the loser."

"Oh piss off Percy you used the armor and cheated."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"AH HM!" interrupted the Doctor.

Percy then turned to the Doctor and River, "ah Doctor so good to see you again."

The Doctor nodded, "good to see you to Percy. Now since we are all here, shall we try and save the universe?"

"You have a plan?" asked Percy.

"Yes, well sort of a plan. First we need to get to the Pandorica."

"Right, Moony can you-"

"-Don't call me Moony!" interrupted Artemis giving Percy the stink eye.

Percy simply smiled and winked, "sure Moony. Now can you and your hunters cover us? We need to get to the very heart of the museum. And I have a feeling we will be getting interrupted along the way, a lot."

Artemis simply nodded and kicked Percy in shin, "you heard Perky lets move out."

Percy held his shin bouncing on one leg, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop calling me Perky!"

Artemis grinned, "sure Perky!"

But before they could do anything else, an earth shattering roar broke out, "**ROARRRR**!"

Percy and Artemis shared a look, "Artemis can you beam the rest of them out of here?"

Artemis quickly nodded, "yes, where to?"

"Anywhere, somewhere close, I'll deal with this," Percy then turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, you get to the Pandorica when it is safe and you set this right. Now move, all of you!"

Artemis moved in a flash, gathering everyone in a group and flashing them all away in a silver beam.

Percy activated his armor and drew both his sword and activated his hard light shield. He looked around the roof, "Kim do you sense anything?"

"No Perk, it's almost like there is noth- PERCY MOVE!"

Percy jumped up as fast as he could, and immediately the bottom of the roof broke open and out came the stretched out mouth of a giant serpent.

Percy moved higher and higher into the air and then suddenly and giant red fist hit him and sent him flying away and into another building crashing it and bringing the whole thing down on him.

Percy coughed out blood and slowly started moving again. He was pinned down, but thanks to the armors increased strength he managed to move the huge chunks of concrete off of him. Percy held his ribs, they were injured and broken, some completely shared. His healing factor kicked in slowly healing it up, but the pain still remained.

Percy looked up and wished he had never rose his head in the first place.

Their in the ruins of the now broken museum was a snake coiled completely through the entire building like around a stick of bamboo. Percy recognized the thing immediately. "Leviathan," he whispered.

But the thing next to it scared him even more. It was a colossus monster covered in flames all over. It's joints were covered in spikes and on it's head was a crown of bones each blacked and sharp as knives. In it's left hand was a spear of fire, and it's eyes glowed it the heat of lava.

"No idea what that thing is," Percy said.

"Think it's something related to fire," Kim helpfully pointed out.

"Oh really? Sigh well," Percy pulled out Crescent moon up again and held it up along with his shield, "at least this will be a lot more interesting."

* * *

**Well good news one: YOU ALL GET A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Good news two: ONE MORE IS STILL COMING OUT ON THE 12th!**

**Bad new: I know I told you I would be done with the chapter with this last one, but sorry, just so many more things have been coming into my head recently, so I had to extended it so much more. But I promise, the last one will be on the 12th!**

**So yeah that... actually that's all. Bye, AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GOD DAMN COOKIE!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Percy gritted his teeth and jumped high in the air. His breath steadied and for a moment he had absolute clarity in what he had to do, against who and why.

Immediately the very air around him moved, obeying his will. A cyclone formed around him, it's winds breaking apart the building he was sent flying into.

"Kim, deploy the typhon blades," Percy said as he stood in the center of the storm. Immediately the armor started moving and the black box compartment opened and several silver blades flew out and into the winds.

Just then Leviathan's jaw spread into the tornado tripping the winds apart and closing around Percy.

Percy jumped up fast and raised Crescent moon up high in the air bringin it down and into the snake's hide.

Percy looked up and into the snakes eyes, "been a while snakey. what was your name again? Oviasd Le- something or the other?"

The snake's eyes grew in rage, a red hue tacking over them. "You dare forget! You filthy greek!"

The Leviathan rose up high and tossed Percy off, luckily Percy's grip was strong and he held on with his life.

The snake shook and shook, but Percy still remained, "KIM NOW!" Percy shouted.

Suddenly out of the winds of the tornado came several glimmers of light that surrounded and cut into the snakes hide.

"AWWWW!" screamed the mighty snake as it struggled to pull the rest of it's body inside or move out completely, but the blade now had a grip in it and held on cutting deeper and deeper. Black blood oozed out and slowly the snake started to feel dizzy.

"First rule of combat you old fossil, never let the opponent decided the battle field," said Percy remembering the words of the first god he ever fought, Athena.

Suddenly the snake disintegrated into black sand and disappeared away from Percy.

"Kim is he gone?"

"Not even close Percy, I think he is just-WATCH OUT!"

Percy turned and saw a red fist coming for him and sent him flying out of the cyclon and into another building yet again.

'Okay that fucker is so dead right now,' thought Percy as he got up yet again. "Kim hows the armor looking?"

"Good, but try not to get hit to much okay?"

"Okay, now lets see who Mr. Fire hands is shall we?"

Percy jumped and landed on the roof of a building looking directly at the giant fire monster.

"Alright who the fuck are you?"

The monster looked at Percy, it's fire red eyes narrowed. It raised it's hand up yet again and brought it done hard smashing the building completely, but Percy was already up in air, and this time he had Currentwave in one hand and Crescent moon in one.

Percy landed on the things shoulder and launched Currentwave right at it's left eye and used Cresent moons liquid like property and spun it around it's head.

The monster swatted Currentwave, which fell down into the streets, but Cresent moon now latched itself around the monster's neck.

Percy pulled, trying to behead the thing in one shot, but other than choking the fire monster, the blade could not penetrate the creatures hide.

The monster then started to glow, it became hotter and hotter, and then suddenly Percy's armor started to feel it to.

"Percy the armor can't take much more of this heat!" Kim said.

"Disengage Kim! I'm fireproof, let me get this guy."

Kim reluctantly did so and soon Percy was on the monster shoulder, while Kim operated the armor and used it to get Currentwave.

The monster did not stop, it went hotter and hotter but Percy stayed on. "It's no use hot head I'm fireproof, and so is my clothes!"

The monster turned it's head, it's lips now becoming blackened due to it's throat being crushed. It opened it's mouth and coughed up a wave of smoke. The black ash covered Percy and coated him.

"Is that the best you got!" screamed Percy as he pulled harder on the sword. Suddenly the ash started glowing and in a flash of brilliant white light exploded.

Percy was sent flying away, his clothes still intact but showing signs of wear and tear. Lucky Percy remained intact thanks to the curse of Achilles.

Percy lands and slides onto the hot tar of the road, which is now slowly melting thanks to the immense heat the monster was giving off.

The beast immediately raised it's fist into the sky and brought it down hard on top of Percy. The shadow of the fist came closer and closer and when it was less than a few feet away, Percy's eyes threw open revealing lightning coursing through them.

In a flash of lightning Percy blurred away and appeared away from the first and locked eyes with the beast.

"You think I wore that armor was for my protection? No, it was for yours. Without it, now I can use my full speed, and my other talents. For example," Percy revealed his left hand showing a tattoo of a golden triskelion on the back of his hand, "did you know I am also a master druid? And being so got me this cool tattoo, and the ability to do this!"

Percy raised his hand up in the air and brought it down hard, cracking the ground. The tattoo glowed gold and suddenly out the the cloudy sky a beam of light fell down, and through the hole in the sky came a golden dragon.

"Heed my call! Legendary guardian of Avalon! PENDRAGON!"

The dragon wore silver armor on top of it's golden scales and breath a breath of schorthing blue flames as deep blue as his eyes. It's horns glowed red and on top of it's head is a crown of golden suns each kept there as a ring of suns.

The dragon down and grabbed onto the monster and with a flap of it's wings brought the giant up into the air and above the clouds.

Percy collapsed panting, "we-well, t-that take care o-of th-that." Percy eventually got on his legs again. But as he did a blur of black came right at him, and a sliver of metal moved to his throat.

Using his super speed Percy managed to evade it for a few strikes, but then one came to his right and when Percy dodged, another came at his left knocking him up the head, but not cutting his skin.

Percy flew back, but landed on his feet and looked up and saw a humanoid figure with black skin. It looked like the figure was wearing a skin tight spandex and dark violet lines ran across his body like a river across a land. The things face had only a mouth, stretching from side to side, grinding like a mad man, with teeth as white as snow, and each jagged and curved.

"You should feel proud greek," the thing hissed, "I have only used this form once before, and that was against the archangel Michael himself."

"So decided to bring out the big guns huh snake breath?"

The thing moved like it was drunk, but every step it took was with a purpose, it slowly walked towards Percy, "I am an immortal greek! Nothing can harm me in this form! The only one who can is that bastard up there! And he does not care! So now let us fight greek, and let me show you why even Michael himself had to used the help of all other angels to even come close to defeat me!"

"Think big of yourself don't you Leviathan?"

The thing that was a giant snake smiled, "I am immortal! I am everlasting! I once ate the sun itself, destroying the world! I destroyed Atlantis with this form! I will kill you greek! And You will beg! Beg! And I-"

"You talk too much," came the electronic voice of Kim. Leviathan turned it's head and saw down the barrel of the 500 magnum gun pointed at it's head by the remote controlled Breaker armor, controlled by Kim. "Bye now."

The trigger was pulled and even fast for Percy's eyes went the bullet as it ripped right through the head of Leviathan blasting it into little pieces, leaving only chunks of dark flesh behind and a headless black body, which was slowly dissolving.

"It's a shame really," said Kim as Percy walked to Kim, putting the armor back on, "I really wanted to know what he was capable of."

"Yeah we can do it another time," said Percy, "now do you know where the others are?"

"Yeah Perk, life signs are coming from the Pandorica show room in the museum."

"Okay then let's move," said Percy as he ran towards the museum.

**At the Pandorica,**

"How much longer Doctor?" asked Artemis as she and her hunters gathered around the Doctor as he set about to fix the Pandorica.

"Do you know how hard it is to fix a pair of pocket dimensional rocket thrusters with a mercury gyroscope for evaluation in something like this?" replied the Doctor turning back with his screwdriver in hand.

Artemis shrugged, "okay sorry. Jessh, nerd," she whispered.

"I heared that!" the Doctor replied.

Suddenly the door of the room opened wide and Percy in his armor walked back in with Currentwave by his side.

"Guys!" Percy exclaimed, "how much longer?"

"Oh you two are bloody ment for each other," the Doctor snapped back, "you know what why don't you and your girlfriend go sit in a corner and let me do my work!"

Artemis went as red as her hair and Percy did to, but the helmet kept it from view, "she is not my girlfriend. I mean, she's my friend who is a girl but not you know my-"

"-That is just so pathetic," said Amy, " you two are so into each other it's obvious."

"I have to agree with miss Amy milady," said Zoe with cheers from some of the other hunters, "a good match for you, even if he is a male."

"Alright can we focus on fixing the universe, than we can focus on my love life!" cried out Artemis waving her hands about trying to shut everyone who was now laughing at her and Percy.

"Yes please," said Percy finally, "and while you lot are at it keep the wild ideas out of your head."

"I don't know Perk you are the only man Artemis can stand, and she practically make you fall over yourself," Kim says joining in on the fun.

Percy hanged his head, "great even my spider betrayed me."

"Alright enough," the Doctor said, "Percy tell me how did you get rid to the two giant creatures out there?"

"Oh, well I shot one in the head and the other I summoned a dragon and took care of it."

"A WHAT?!" screamed Amy and some of the hunters.

"Yeah," Percy then slid the armor of his left hand and showed his golden tattoo, "I'm a master druid, been practising the past thousand years or so. Eventually I helped out the spirits of Avalon, and in return their guardian gave me permission to summon him whenever I felt like it. But if I do summon him, it take a lot out of me, I'm basically running on empty right now."

"I see," came a voice from the shadows, "so that's what happened to the demon I summoned."

Percy immediately turned around and readied his weapon, and the rest of the hunters took up their positions.

The room's shadows slowly started moving, merging together and out of them came out someone familiar, Nyx. "So Percy Jackson got some very nice new toys? Well then, I can bring mine out."

Immediately the shadows went to her hand and slowly she drew a spear of shadows out of them, "I will show you what it feels like to be sent to Tartarus, you bitch!"

Nyx threw the spear and flew to Artemis. Percy moved, faster than should have been possible for someone who had enough energy to barely stand. He felt the speed inside him, that lightning which struck him so long ago, course through his veins. And for the first time in forever he tapped into the primal energy that was the speed force.

Percy flew, fast and just before the spear struck her, Percy pushed Artemis out of the way. The spear touched the center of his chest, and then suddenly Percy was pulled out of his armor and thrown across the room.

Nyx smiled, "I thought you would do that, that's why I made that one especially for you. Now go to hell!"

Percy landed on the marble floor, but just then the floor suddenly split open like a crack on the floor split open, and there right down was the entrance to Tartarus in all it's glory.

Percy fell and fell until he couldn't feel anything anymore and closed his eyes.

**Back with Artemis,**

The goddess of the moon looked as the one man she might have loved fell through the floor into a hole to Tartarus.

"NO! PERCY!" Artemis screamed as she ran to the edge of the hole and looked down, only to find nothing but darkness staring back at her.

"HAHAHA! Finally! I was beginning to think he was actually immortal!" Nyx laughed holding her stomach, "now I can take care of you."

"Why?" Artemis asked still looking over the hole, "why did you do that?! What has he ever done to you?!" The goddess of the moon stood up clutching her bow, she turned sharply and looked at Nyx dead in the eyes, "why did you do that?"

Nyx to a step back. The last words spoken, they had none of Artemis's usual anger, now her voice was cold and dangerous.

"Because of what you both did to me," the primordial gathering back some of her strength and voice, "but I suppose you won't remember."

"What are you talking about? What don't I remember?" asked Artemis her voice still calm and deadly

"You and your boyfriend sent me to Tartarus a long time ago, and now I am back to get revenge."

"I don't remember that."

"No you don't, but I do, and so does your boyfriend. ANd now that he is gone, you will be next. But I'm sure he is already dead, probably pissed himself the moment he saw all the monster there just for him."

Artemis gritted her teeth, "say one more thing about him, I dare you."

Nyx narrowed her eyes at the now shacking goddess, "Percy Jackson is the most pathetic creature I have ever seen, and he has probably already been digested into shit."

Artemis looked up and everyone could see her eyes. Where they used to only be silver, now they glowed silver. Artemis's hair moved to the side by an invisible breze and suddenly the room started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Everyone close thou eyes! My lady is going to take upon her divine self!" screamed Zoe.

Suddenly artemis burst into a silver glow and standing in her place is and eighteen year old girl with long red hair and silver eyes. Her silver parka disappeared and now she wore classic greek armor with a bow and quiver strapped behind her back.

Artemis locked eyes with Nyx yet again and the time before Nyx could react or say anything, Artemis disappeared in a flash of silver moon light.

Nyx reacted on instinct and moved and just where her neck was a few minutes ago went a silver blur. Artemis had drawn her hunting daggers and now started moving at Nyx with everything she had.

Immediately Artemis grabbed Nyx's hair and brought her knee up breaking Nyx's nose and used her free hand to cut Nyx's hair.

The Primordial moved away dissolving into shadows and reappeared away from artemis who stood holding Nyx's hai in her hands. Slowly Artemis squeezed her hand and the hair burnt up when it came in contact with the light that came of Artemises body.

"That's my hair! You bitch!" Nyx shouted.

Artemis simply looked at her again, this time summoned her bow and knocked a silver arrow on it made out of moonlight. Artemis started shooting sending the arrows as fast as bullets from a machine gun.

Nyx turned to a cloud of shadows and tried to escape, but all the shadows in the room were being blocked out by the light coming out of Artemis. Nyx moved left, right, up, down, but the arrows kept coming, until finally one pierced the cloud of shadows and Nyx was forced to retake her human like form.

Artemis moved fast and brought her daggers out again and sent one right into Nyx's shoulder and one at the primordial's throat, "bring Percy back, now!"

Nyx simply smiled, "got you."

Suddenly Nyx went into her could form again and this time grabbed the dagger out Artemis's hand and grabbed Artemis from behind. She grabbed Artemis's hair in one hand and held the dagger to it, "beg me and I won't cut it."

Artemis then did something Nyx thought no normal woman would do to her own hair, especially some as nice as Artemis's. Artemis bent down and forced her hair through the blade freeing herself from Nyx's grip. Immediately she grabbed her other dagger on the ground and kicked Nyx down to the ground and placed her foot on the Primordial's throat.

"Not all of us are as vain as you bitch," Artemis said looking at Nyx with nothing but hate in her eyes.

"YOU WHORE!" Nyx shouted and the suddenly out of the ceiling came crashing down the fist of the fire monster forcing Artemis to move away.

"I thought Percy's dragon took care of that thing!" screamed Rory.

"Obviously not!" cried out the Doctor.

Artemis moved away from the fist that nove collided onto the floor cracking it. Just then a roar was heard and out of the window everyone saw the fire monster still fighting the golden dragon single handily.

But in that moment of her distraction Nyx came and blasted Artemis away.

Artemis slide across the floor cutting herself in several places. She stopped right near the edge of the pit and looked down.

"You think you can fuck with me?!" Nyx cried out, "I am a fucking Primordial!"

Artemis simply looked down in the crater and cried tears down the hole, "Percy," she whispered, "please, we need you. I need you."

**In the pit a few moments ago,**

Percy fell down.

It honestly felt like forever, but he knew it was just a few seconds.

'No, I can't go. I have to go back up. They need me. They can't handle Nyx all by themselves. They need me. Artemis needs me.'

Just then a gentle voice came from the walls of the hole, "and that is why I will help you."

Percy snapped his eyes open with a strength in him he had not felt before, he felt fully rested, and ready for round two. " Who are you?"

"Eros, primordial of love," and just then an angel with wings and a harp at his side appeared in front of Percy, "it has been so long since I last saw you Percy Jackson."

"You know me?"

Eros nodded, "indeed. The time you defeated Nyx along with Artemis so many years ago, at that time you set me free. You see Nyx was holding me captive in her domain at that time, with her sent to Tartarus it temporarily cut her power holding me captive and I was able to escape. And now I can finally return the favour."

"Thank you… honestly it's kind of strange saying that to a primordial, I mean the only other one I know just tried to kill me."

Eros chuckled, "you are welcome. Now go Percy Jackson, with my blessing in your love with Lady Artemis and a gift, if you can use it."

Percy closed his eyes and slowly a warm glow filled him. It surrounded him and he felt his heart getting lighter. Percy opened his eyes and saw himself on the floor of a ledge along the walls of the hole. Above him he could see the entrance, but it was barely a dot compared to where he was.

"Great couldn't get me closer up there Eros?" Percy sighed and slowly reached out to find a place where he could grip and climb himself out.

I grabbed hold of the first hole in the wall he could find and slowly began to pull himself up. He got at least a few feet up, before he suddenly lost grip and fell down hard on his back, "SHIT!" he screamed out. Luckily nothing broke because of the curse of Achilles.

Percy slowly got back up and pulled himself up again. He reached the same point where he fell but he held on this time, but just as he was a few more steps up, he fell down again. This time he landed on his feet and did not hurt himself.

'Come on pull it together Percy!' the thought to himself, 'you have to get up there. Artemis is waiting for you.'

He latched onto the wall and tried again, but this time he fell down on the first step. 'What is happening? What can't I do this?'

Just then Percy looked up and as he did he felt something warm land on his check. He touched it lightly and felt something warm. 'It's water, no, not water, a tear. It's Artemis's tear!'

"I need you Percy," Percy heard a voice say to him.

"Moony," Percy whispered. Slowly the demi god closed his eyes. 'Why am i doing this? Why? When this journey started all I wanted to do was end this curse and kick Kronos's ass and go back home. And then I met Artemis, and the things just added on. I barely think about my friends from before any more. Every single thought these days have been one mission to the next and if I could spend time with Artemis. Have I really become so love sick that I forgot why I started this in the first place?'

And slowly Percy began regretting it, the feelings he had for Artemis, and slowly he started to feel- his fist suddenly flew and hit him in the face.

"Regret falling in love with Artemis? Yeah right!" Percy said holding his bruised jaw, "wait up Arty! I'm coming!"

Percy grabbed onto the wall again and climbed up higher and higher, but then suddenly his grip failed and Percy fell further down, he tried to grab the platform to get up again, but it flew away from him. Slowly the dot that was the opening became smaller and smaller.

'I don't have time for this shit! Artemis needs me! Fuck fine I'll destroy Tatarus if I have to!'

"And that is how one earns my gift," the voice of Eros spoke once again in Percy's ear, "now, go save your love."

**With Artemis,**

Artemis looked up and saw her hunter struggling against Nyx as the primordial threw each one asid like they were nothing but little girls.

Nyx then grabbed Zoe by the throat and tried to stab the hunter with a blade made of shadow, only to have Artemis jump on her and throw her off balance.

"You will not hurt my sisters!" Artemis screamed as she punched Nyx over and over again in the face.

"Get of me!" Nyx screamed blasting Artemis with a wave of shadows sending Artemis flying and right into the center of the pit into Tartarus.

"My lady no!" Zoe screamed.

"Finally she's fucking gone!" Nyx screamed in joy as she saw Artemis fall head first down to Tartarus.

The hunter all looked on in shook, some crying tears at the lose and some swearing revenge on the primordial in front of them. Nyx smiled and turned to the remaining hunters, "you all are next."

"Not quite," came a voice from the hole. And everyone turned to the pit to Tartarus. Nyx's eyes widened as she recognized the male voice they all just heard.

"No, not him. I swear how many time must I kill that demi god before he stays dead!"

"A lot," came the reply and out of the pit went a white blur up to the center of the room. And there with Artemis in his arms was Percy floating in midair, only attached to his back was a pair of pure white wings, "you have to admit, these are so fucking cool."

"YOU!" Nyx screamed sending a wave of shadows after the now flying Percy Jackson, "how did you get those!"

"Gift from Eros, he says hi by the way," Percy said grinning, he looked down at Artemis in his arms, "you ready for round two?"

Artemis looked at him in wonder and surprise, she started at his wings as they flapped around and then him, "I thought I lost you," she whispered.

Percy smiled at her, "never going to happen."

Artemis moved closer to him and then in one move wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Percy's eyes widened and his arms moved not needed to support Artemis anymore, and after a moment to get over his shock, Percy closed his eyes and brought his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"I'm never letting you go again," Artemis said finally after they stopped, "you hear me you you stupid little demi god?"

Percy smiled, a tear running down his check, "yes Artemis. I'm yours now and forever."

Nyx gritted her teeth harder and harder, her eyes darkening, she gathered all of the darkness energy she had and in one move launched it at the two floating in the air. The ball of energy flew at the two but before it could impact the breaker armor, now operated by Kim, jumped up and blocked it by knocking it aside.

The ball of energy flew out of the roof and stuck the giant fire monster that was still fighting the dragon. The ball of energy struck the giant in the chest drilling a hole right through it killing it instantly.

Percy looked at Nyx, who was now fading away having used all her energy in that last attack. Percy slowly brought Artemis down and the group of hunters, Kim in the armor, Rory, Amy, The Doctor and River gathered around them forming a protective group around them. Slowly Percy's wings started falling down feather by feather until they completely disappeared.

"I will remember this Percy Jackson," Nyx hissed as she was slowly disappearing, "and when that day come I will look over your grave laughing my ass off!"

Percy simply stared as Nyx disappeared away. Immediately once the primordial went Percy turned and looked at the Doctor, "is it done Doctor?"

The time traveling alien nodded and the group hurried to the Pandorica. The Doctor strapped himself into the main seat, "the way it works it, that I use this and get into my Tardis. The light from the Pandorica should have particles from before the universe ended, and it also should, with the right amount of energy, set everything right the way it was before this all happened. And you will have to come with me-"

Percy interrupted, "-wait, what do you mean by that?"

The Doctor looked at Percy, "I mean from before my Tardis exploded, from before all of this happened."

"But Doctor you can't! I have done so much for this world! There are no wars, almost no murders! They world is finally at peace Doctor! Isn't this a good life?"

The Doctor nodded, "yes, but at what cost?"

"What do you mean?"

"Percy there are no other stars in the sky, that means there is no life anywhere else in the entire universe, as of now, the only ones alive are the ones on planet Earth, trillions of lives dead, and an uncountable amount never born. This is too high a price to pay Percy, I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

Percy looked at the alien, he knew the Doctor was right. He knew in his heart it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. But he couldn't do it. Percy looked down and saw his hand around Artemis's, he would have to give her up, again. After he just got her back. It wasn't fair, not fair, but this was the only path for him, the only path that was there for him.

"Well?" asked Artemis, "what are you waiting for?"

Percy snapped up and looked at her in the eyes, "what do you mean?"

Artemis nodded to the Doctor, "aren't you going to make sure he does this? You know fix everything?"

"Artemis if I do this….. if we reset the universe to what it was before then we… we will never-"

"-so what? I waited this long, I can wait some more. And if you don't do this Percy Jackson, if you don't go and be the hero I know you are, then you are also not the man I fell in love with. Now go you silly man, and remember to find me again, and make sure you kiss me just like this," and with that Artemis pulled him close and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Percy's eyes moistened and leaned in kissing her back.

Slowly they separated and Percy with a look with Artemis turned around and walked to the Pandorica, "why do you need me?"

"You have a lot of time particles in your body due to your traveling through time, more than me because even though I have traveled more, you have traveled through the very streams of the time vortex. I'll pilot the Pandorica into the center of the TARDIS and then with that much energy and a kickstart from your time particles, we should be able to restart the universe again."

Percy nodded climbing in and turned to see tear running down Artemis's face. Percy nodded to her and she waved back. Kim turned into a backpack again and latched onto Percy.

Slowly the doors to the Pandorica closed and the Doctor started the flight systems sending it soaring out of the museum and quickly out of the Earth's atmosphere. Percy fell to his knees from the g-force but held on where most men would have fallen flat on their faces, 'I will find you again Arty, I promise.'

The Pandorica flew faster and faster until it went right into the sun and went further and further in. the energy flowed into the Pandorica and went through Percy and the Doctor, "Percy grab my hand!"

Percy tried reaching for it, but before he could a flash of light erupted and Percy was sent flying through time. Percy opened his eyes and saw all around him a vortex of sorts, filled with events of human history and images of the future. Every single moment of time could be seen, and Percy felt himself being drawn to one in particular.

Suddenly Percy saw himself standing in front of the throne room of Olympus. there in front of him was a twelve year old version of himself with his dad.'This must be the first time I met dad.'

"Percy, I am so proud of you, and I will alway be proud of you," said Poseidon as he hugged Percy for the first time.

The suddenly Percy was sent back to the time vortex, this time he entered another time, this one was when he got his mom back from the underworld.

Percy looked from the cliff and saw a younger him running up to his mom hugging her and holding her tight.

And then the scene shifted again, this time it was when he saved Artemis from holding the sky. He saw himself, he saw how determined he was carrying the weight of the sky on his shoulders, and he saw the look on Artemis's face when he took the sky from her.

The scene shifted again and this time Percy found himself somewhere he didn't recognized. It was a house and he was standing in the balcony overlooking the sea. the fresh sea breeze flew across his face.

"Percy?" came a strangely familiar voice. Percy turned and saw someone looking at him from the balcony entrance. It was a woman, she had red curly hair with flowers braided into them and white greek styled free flowing clothes on covering her obviously pregnant belly. Percy recognized her however the moment he saw her eyes, she had the most beautiful silver eyes.

"Artemis?" Percy said taking a step forward, only for the scene to change once again.

This time Percy found himself looking right at the Doctor as they both fell from the sky, "DOCTOR!" Percy cried out, spreading his wings to try and catch the Doctor.

"No! Percy don't touch me! We are traveling through different time vortexes! If we touch-" but before he could complete his sentence Percy had already grabbed him and a current went through their bodies and suddenly the Doctor disappeared.

Percy flew across the sky looking around for the Doctor and just then a bolt of lightning flew across the sky nearly hitting Percy. Percy jumped back and saw the lightning bolt strike the ground and someone screaming out in pain.

Percy dow down and saw on the exact spot where the lightning struck a young looking Hermes.'So that's what gave Hermes his speed! It was me and the Doctor!'

And just then the scene changed again, and this time Percy found himself suspended in the middle of space. Strangely enough he could breath just fine, but he still left weightless and like he was floating aimlessly.

'Where am I?'

"Well, I would say you are everywhere," came a voice, booming from every single direction in space.

Percy looked around, but he couldn't see anyone,or anything. Where was that voice coming from?

"I am everywhere, I don't have a form per say so sorry about that," said the voice again, almost like he was reading Percy's mind, "actually yes, I can read your mind Percy, it's kind of my deal you know."

"Who are you?" Percy said finally, shocked that he could actually from words in the vacuum of space.

"Me? Well, since your greek, you probably know me as Chaos, and you must be the brat that has been ripping apart the time vortex a new one, Percy Jackson," slowly the stars started realigning, each and every star in all of creation started moving, entire galaxies started changing until finally a silot of a figure appeared in front of Percy, it's entire height taking up the all of the universe, it's entire being was the universe. It looked, the being made of thousands and thousands of galaxies and black holes, "I suppose it is about time we meet, yes?"

* * *

**Done, sorry about not updateing last week, but I figured I gave you one that week already so that should be enought, but I do have a reason not to have updated, you see I was lost on the road to life, it took my four days to find my way back, so you see, it wasn't my fault.**

**Anyway, from now there in only one more chapter and the Percy gets a big challenge, like the biggest one yet.**

** Anyway REVIEW! AND COOKIES!**

**See you next Sunday.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"So basically the strongest being in the universe wants to talk to me?" Percy asked as he stared at the universe now talking to him.

The being known as Chaos slowly nodded as it moved back sitting down on a throne made of a denser cluster of stars. The entire universe moved as one as the being supported it's head with it's hand and looked at Percy with what one would guess was an intrigued look, you know, if Chaos had a face.

"Yes I do, now Jacky boy what to do with you?"

"Ah…. let me go?"

"HAHA!" Chaos laughed, and with it the entirety of existence, every living thing, every sentient being alive laughed, "you're funny kiddo, I like that. But no can't do that, rules have to be followed."

"But, aren't you like the creator of existence? Like didn't you make the rules? Can't you like break them if want to?"

"Yeah I am, but you don't get it, I may have created everything, but the rules created me."

Percy's face scrunched up, "wait what? What came first? The creator or the rules?"

Again Chaos laughed, and with him Percy saw the stars that made up him light up as well, "I haven't heard that question in a long time. I suppose that is similar to the first riddle huh? What came first the chicken or the egg? Do you know the answer?"

"It's a circle," said the voice of Athena out of nowhere. Suddenly the bead necklace around Percy's neck lite up and the marble beads each representing a god or goddess Percy fought and won broke out of the necklace and flew away. The balls of light all transformed into each respective devine and they stood by Percy's side.

"There is no beginning or ending," finished Athena as she stood by Percy's side along with Apollo, Hephaestus, Demetr, Ares, Hera, Hermes and the only other god Percy fought when he was trapped in the past, Dionys thereby earning a immunity to alcohol and being able to throw cool parties.

"Ah yes the gods and goddess that hitched a ride with Percy as he traveled, missing a few aren't you?" said Chaos as the Olympians all looked at Chaos in marvel and awe and slowly they all bent their knees, "oh stop that. Your kneeing had no point, I am life, and death, I am all and nothing, there is no one in reality that is humbled for me. And I know already what you all think of me in your hearts."

Slowly they all up again and Athena stepped forward, "Lord Chaos, as a representative of the Olympian council we wish to-"

Chaos waved his hand shutting Athena up, "I already know wisdom goddess, there is no need for you to speak, as far as I am concerned Percy is the one I wish to speak to, so the rest of you, get lost," and with a wave of his mighty hand Chaos transformed each of them into their bead form again and attached it to Percy's necklace once more.

"So what do you wish to speak to me about?" Percy asked finally.

"Oh just a chat, you know I haven't had anyone to talk to since the last 300000 million years or so, it gets boring when you're me, but then again you are me, in one way or another every thing alive, or dead or existing or not existing is infact me. You get it?"

Percy nodded,"yeah."

"Really? I was under the impression you were, how did Annabeth call it, 'a seaweed brain?'"

"Blessing of Athena, not super smart but I understand the basic stuff."

"I see. Know as I was saying, everything is me and I am everything, so taking one being out of all that, one insignificant being and talking to you, I hope you realise how important such an act is kido."

"Why me?"

"Because of what you did kiddo. Basically ripping time a new one, nice job by the way. And basically creating the speed force, thanks for that by the way, now I have another force of nature that I have to somehow make work with the rest of them. By the way if gravity is switched off for a moment or two think nothing about it okay?"

"Ahhh okay?"

"Good. Now I suppose you're wondering, 'why me?' right?"

"Actually I already asked you that."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"Oh, well then… moving on."

"Are you really the representation of the entie of reality?"

Chaos shrugged, "what can I say, the universe is filled with idiots. Anyway Percy the main reason you are here if for one reason and one reason only, it is for me to tell you a story tell me Percy, how do you think the universe was created?"

"Hm," Percy sighed and thought. He was a greek demigod. He fought angels and demons, monster from all the pantheons on Earth and even at one point saw the universe begin again in a giant explosion. He is a paradox in himself, a child of religion who created the big bang, and he chose, despite the fact he was proof of gods, to believe in the big bang, "the big bang?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

"Wait, really? Didn't you create it? Like I just told you what I believe in, but didn't you create it?"

"In a way, yeah. Let me explain from the beginning Percy. This all started before everything," Chaos waved his hand and suddenly Percy's field of vision changed, soon Percy was alone, the stars that made up Chaos was gone, and soon not even the light came from anywhere, Percy couldn't see anything, his hand and he couldn't feel anything, not his clothes, not his hair or even the air that came out of him, he existed in a time where friction didn't exists, where the magnetic force holding his atoms together didn't work and so there was no feeling.

And then suddenly a giant flash of light was created from in front of him, from behind him from him, from everywhere and no where. Percy's eyes lit up with the light, his atoms realign themselves and suddenly he could hear again. The light rays passed him, going through him and around.

"And that is how it all began," Chaos's voice said, "can you guess why?"

Percy looked around, he was back again in front of Chaos and his throne of stars, "I-I don't know."

"Come on Percy use your head, you were there, back before it began, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, 'I am so lonely.'"

"Exactly! And that is why it all began, because the universe was so lonely. First there was nothing, then there was everything, two forces coexisting together in harmony, two primary forces in all of reality, do you understand now Percy?"

Percy looked up and for the first time, he understood, he looked all around him and saw each star, each and every one of them was created from that one flash of light, but something seemed of for Percy, "No, no something's not right. That can't be it."

Chaos smiled, or it would have if it had a face, "yes Percy," Chaos nodded, "there is infact another force Percy, one that not most would recognize. After existent came, another force came with it, the force of creation. If there had been only two forces in reality, then there would be only on side where one exists and another where they didn't, but from that great explosion came the force of existence and the force creation. Existence brought everything into reality, but creation made it into something.

"It formed the first ray of light, the first energy particle, the first electron, the first atom, the first molecule, the first laws of physics, the first everything. And from that creation everything was born, even I. And I became the creator, the representation of the universe, representation of the force of creation."

"Wait does that mean there are two other out there like you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, the force of non-existence and the force of existence, but in all words they are stronger than me, much more."

"But, your Chaos, you are one of the three forces of reality! How can they beat you?"

"A story for another time, for know this, I called you here Percy Jackson for one reason, and one reason alone, as the creator of the speed force you are now one of the few lords of force, and no that does not mean you're a jedi before you ask."

Percy's eyes widened, "b-but what does that mean?"

"It means its a title you take on to govern the force you created and released onto reality. You have to responsibility for your actions Percy."

"But what about the Doctor?"

"He is a man that has already payed for his actions a long time ago, right now, you are the only person I am concerned about, now tell me Jackson, do you accept?"

"Do I have choice?"

"Yes, you always have a choice, always. If you choose no then I would pick someone else to be a lord, in the end it is your choice."

Percy looked at Chaos and for a second considered rejecting the offer, but then he realised that it was duty and his responsibility, "if I accept, what is my duty?"

Chaos shook it's head, "nothing. If anything goes wrong, with your domain, if some evil genius out there tries to access your speed force and tries to destroy the world with that power, then its your job to stop him, if effect you are the guardian of the speed force, that is all."

Percy looked at Chaos, his dreams of a normal life at camp with Artemis after all this is over went up in flames. His ideal life disappeared, but what's done is done, Percy looked at Chaos in the eye, "tell me, how small am I? You know now that I think about it I must be so small when compared to the rest of reality, so I can't understand it, how can I be responsible for this? For all of this?"

Chaos lifted it's hand slowly and pointed to the center of where it's head would be, slowly a lone star lights up blue, bright blue, "there, that is where your planet is in the great scheme of things. And yes, you are small, very small, but you still have done great things, and yes you created the speed force with a fluke, but you still did it. In some ways Percy we don't choose our powers or our duties, they chose us, and it is up to us to decide whether to say yes or no. So tell me, do you agree?"

Percy looked up at Chaos and at everything around him, the whole universe was watching him, judging him, and waiting for his answer. And so with one breath Percy said, "yes."

"Then before I can deem you worthy we have something to finish before. Inside of you are four more deities you will have to face before you can become a lord of force."

"Quick question can't I just call myself a jedi instead? Like it seems a lot easier to say."

"No, why do they ask this every time? Anyway Percy first finish what you started so long ago, finish obtaining the power inside of you, and take your time, right now we exists beyond space and time, so take your time."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes, and for the first time in over a thousand years he looked inside of himself, inside his soul and saw the vast sea that represented himself. Percy opened his eyes and saw himself once again in that limitless ocean that was him. He looked around and saw the deep dark waters down and swam there. Slowly he reached it and suddenly his vision went white.

Percy opened his eyes once again and looked around, this time he was in front of a giant tree, it's branches nearly reached the sky and in front of him was a hole inside, 'this, this is Artemis's tree,' Percy thought to himself as he touched the wood and smelt the air remembering her everywhere.

Suddenly Percy heard a crack and he turned, "Artemis?"

Out of the tree line came a woman dressed in a pink robe with lowers braided in her hair and a dove on her shoulder. "No Percy I am not Artemis," Aphrodite said smiling at Percy as the dove flew away.

"Lady Aphrodite," Percy said bowing.

"Oh stop that Percy, you are about to be a lord of the force you need not bow to me a mere Olympian."

"I-ah I see… so this is your test?"

"Indeed," Aphrodite said as she walked around the giant tree leading Percy onwards, "and where else to do it than the place you fell in love?"

"It has been a long time since I saw this place again, thank you."

"You do realise that this is all in your mind yes?"

"Yes but still, thanks."

"No problem," Aphrodite said sitting down by the roots, she motioned Percy to join her and soon the two were under the tree enjoying the shade the tree provided, "so Percy do you really want this?"

"Want what?"

"To be a lord of force, gods that is a long title, you should just call yourself a jedi."

"Haha, yeah. And yes I do, it's my responsibility. I created the speed force, I started something thats should have not existed, it's my duty my lady."

"Yes, but see what duty has done to you Percy. It was your duty to save Annabeth from Kronos that started all of this in the first place, if you had just died there and then next to the thrones you would have died a hero. And then it was your duty to save the universe, and just when you and Artemis just got together again after so long in mind and spirit. And because of your duty, your love life died. Is it really all that worth it? And now again you have to choose, whether to pick to be lord of the force or be with Artemis again."

"What do you mean? If I become a lord of force then it won't mean Artemis and I can't be together, it just means from time to time I won't be with her that's all."

"Yes, but do you really think that? The universe is so big, almost everywhere some time some place there will be a crisis that you will have to stop, so tell me Percy, is it worth it, losing Artemis again? After all Chaos did say you have a choice."

Percy looked at Aphrodite's eyes, her face betrayed no emotion, she simply looked on, awaiting an answer that Percy was not sure he could give. He had faced Ares, he had crafted a master piece for Hephaestus, promised Apollo to look after his sister, but by far this was the most difficult battle he had to face.

"I-I," Percy spoke only to stop and think once more on his answer. He had done so much, for so many people, he fought, killed, saved, healed and even almost died several times in his life. And now he stood at the crossroads, and one choice will change his life. He had done so much, can't he just give up now? Just give in? Can't he… just have what he always wanted? Percy looked up at the sky and the tree branches, suddenly he remembered something,

_"Well?" asked Artemis, "what are you waiting for?"_

_Percy snapped up and looked at her in the eyes, "what do you mean?"_

_Artemis nodded to the Doctor, "aren't you going to make sure he does this? You know fix everything?"_

_"Artemis if I do this….. if we reset the universe to what it was before then we… we will never-"_

_"-so what? I waited this long, I can wait some more. And if you don't do this Percy Jackson, if you don't go and be the hero I know you are, then you are also not the man I fell in love with. Now go you silly man, and remember to find me again, and make sure you kiss me just like this," and with that Artemis pulled him close and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Percy's eyes moistened and leaned in kissing her back._

And Percy smiled, slowly at first and then it was a smile that spread across his face and his very soul, "Yes, I would. Because it's who I am. I am the idiot who traveled through time, the idiot that somehow pissed of a primordial the first time he meet one, the idiot who didn't know where he was for half his life, the idiot that didn't act when he could have saved millions of lives. The idiot that didn't tell Artemis that he loved her the moment he saw her, the idiot that will choose duty over love, because I am also that idiot that Artemis loves with all her heart."

"Is that your answer?" Aphrodite asked looking at Percy with a neutral face.

"Yes," Percy replied with a confident face.

Aphrodite sighed, she stood up and walked away from Percy leaving him at the roots, "in all of us, there is something stopping us from loving, from showing another how we truly feel about each other. For some it is the fact that they're not confident enough, for some it is that we can't express ourselves properly, for some it is that we are not attractive enough for others for them to accept us. For you Percy," she turned and smiled finally, "it is that you wouldn't admit to yourself the things you would do, even if it meant putting your love, you happiness before everything else. And that is exactly the kind of man Artemis would love. I give you this, a blessing so that the next time you meet Artemis, you two will never have to be apart from each for too long. Goodbye Percy and remember, 'Love with all you being!'"

And suddenly Percy was in front of Chaos once again. He coughed and out of his mouth came out a dust of marble that collected and formed a pink marble with a white dove on it that Percy then strung on his bead necklace.

"You good?" Chaos asked.

"Yup, but I have got to say that was one of the most difficult challenges I have ever had to do."

"Indeed, you see it will become more and more as it goes on. The divines occupy your body from the easiest to the most difficult. The first one you faced, Athena, probably had only 1% of her original power, and Aphrodite, though not strong, still had 80% of her strength and knew exactly what to ask you and how, to doubt yourself."

"But why is that? Kronos destroyed their thrones in an equal amount I think. Why is it that the gods further inside me are more powerful?"

"Because they are more like you Percy. They are closer to you in your heart then the others. Though some like Hermes are nice on the outside, and you may get along with them, they still are not the same as you."

"So wait…. that means I am more like Dionus than Athena?"

"Haha, yes I suppose. In his heart Dionys is only focused on one thing, being free and enjoying life while he can, aren't you the same?"

"I suppose, so how come they are more powerful?"

"The gods are like leeches whilst in your body, draining your energy. But if they want to be released they will have to give something back in return for all the energy they have consumed, thereby the gifts you receive when you defeat each one. The ones more like you drain more energy, hence they become stronger."

"So that means that the gods that are left are the strongest, and the most like me?"

"Yes…. now go, finish this, the next two I think you will enjoy."

Percy nodded and before he even closed his eyes he was suddenly under water again. He looked down and saw that the darkness down was slowly getting less and less dark. Percy dived again and this time when the scene flashed and turned white, Percy opened his eyes and found himself…. in the same place?

Percy looked around, this time however the sea he was in was filled with fishes and other types of aquatic creatures. There were rays of sunshine coming from above piercing the water and showing rays going down, and in the bottom, where Percy had only darkness, here there was a bright blue city, one which Percy recognized, 'Atlantis,' Percy thought, 'but that means...'

And then Percy turned around and like he expected, right there in front of him was the god of the seas, and his father, Poseidon.

"Like father like son, huh Percy?" Poseidon said as he glided towards Percy with his trident by his side wearing his hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts.

"Yeah dad," Percy said smiling. Percy reached out and hugged his dad, "I missed you dad, so very much."

Poseidon hugged back with everything he had, "oh Percy, I missed you too. I had to be in here, watching as you had to do so many things, seeing you in pain and hurt. There is no other pain greater to a parent than seeing their child in pain, and them not being able to do anything."

"It's okay dad, I'm fine," Percy said with tears in his eyes, "jesh dad I'm in one universe the leader of the human race."

"Haha, you may be that son, but I will never not stop worrying about you, after all it is my job," Poseidon said smiling breaking the hug and moving Percy aside, "oh by the gods Percy, you have made me so proud, with every thing you have done, everything you have become, the choices you have made and the people you have saved, I couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks dad."

"And I'll even forgive the fact that you have fire powers and use them with skill equal to your water powers. Honestly you are a son of Poseidon, act like it."

"Haha, hey I thought it would give me an advantage in battle, after all who would think that the son of Poseidon would shoot fire balls up their ass?"

"Indeed," Poseidon said laughing his ass of. Slowly Percy and his dad walked looking around and taking in the image of Atlantis that was in the mind of Poseidon.

"How come this place has so many more things in it than me dad?"

"Well if I had to guess it's because I have more experience than you," Poseidon said.

"You realise I have also lived for a thousand years or so yeah?"

"Well you did, but you never really let yourself be attached to anyone for too long did you? Think of it this was, the only person you remember properly, is Artemis, even then you have met like what three versions of her? You probably didn't get a good read on her," Poseidon said stopping near a school of fish, "you see these fishes? Their all the memories I have of my soldiers, loyal and brave. And you see that?" Poseidon asked pointing to a giant white whale swimming in the distance, "that is all of my memories of my wife Amphitrite, and that," he again pointed to a sea creature which was a white fish, but it's tail fins were long and left silver dust wherever it swam, "is how I see your mother Percy."

"And where am I?"

Poseidon smiled at his question and simply pointed at a a figure swimming far in the distance. Percy focused, and waited and soon quicker than thought possible the figure drew closer and closer and became larger and larger until it was bigger than any monster Percy had ever seen, even Typhon. It looked to be a dragon of some kind, it's scales blue with the hint of silver linings along it. It's wings were folded in and It swam like a fish in the sea, moving it's body to push itself forward.

"D-dad what is that?"

"It's the Colchian dragon, the original one. We used it's descendants to gaurd the golden fleece, but they lacked the sheer size this one possessed, not many gods remember it, but I do. and every time I do, I think of you Percy."

"Am I really such a monster dad?" Percy asked turning away from his father with fear in his eyes, "am I really so bad?"

Poseidon smiled, and put his hand on Percy's shoulder,"no Percy you're not a monster. The Colichian dragon, it's a special beast. It is in fact one of the strongest monster in the world, even Typhoon at one point feared it, but it is also the kindest." At that Percy looked at his dad and into his eyes, he saw no lies or deceit, "the reason it longer exists in this world Percy, is because I had to kill it."

"What?"

"Before I became a god, that is obtain my domain from the Fates, I was simply a divine with the abilities over water. But people knew that I was to be the new lord of the sea, so before I even became a god, I had enemies. They attacked my friends and even threatened my family Percy. So I had to prove to them I was no push over. And in my arrogance and hubris, I did something that I regret to this very day,I attacked the Colichan.

" It was almost funny how it almost killed me with a swipe of his talons. He even laughed his ass of when I stood up again. He asked me 'Why do you fight? I have already beaten you?' And I told him, that my family was in danger, and that I had to prove myself a worthy lord of the sea. And he laughed again. That night I tried to kill him again, only to have him knock me out with a puff of his breath.

"Eventually a day turned into a year, and then a decade, soon instead of blindly attacking him, I learned from my mistakes, and soon he became my teacher. He taught my the best thing in life is not power of fame, but love, don't tell Aphrodite I said that. Anyway one day that all ended, I got word that my castle was being attacked and my people were in danger. I ran, as fast as I could, and I reached there just as the army was at their front gates.

"I fought fought with everything I had, but even then it wasn't enough. In the end I was beaten and on the steps of my throne with the titan Oceanus right in front of me. He reached back to throw a spear at me, but just then, a roar was heard in the city. And from the surface of the sea, Colichan came down. He destroyed every enemy troop in seconds and he and the titan Oceanus battled. Colichan won turning Oceanus into dust, but he was slowly fading away. He said he goodbye to me and I couldn't do anything except stand there and watch. It was my greatest failure Percy.

"You see Percy you and Colichan have the same mortal weakness, you both are loyal to a fault. You both would give your lives to save the ones you love, and though he did not know me for two long in his life, I was his only friend, he was my first. And you are both powerful, powerful beyond belief. Do you get it now son?"

"I-I do dad," Percy said, looking at his dad with a new found confidence in his eyes, "I get it."

Poseidon nods,"good, now go,I give you my blessing my son, not that it will do you any good but you will get a little more kick in you water powers, and remember 'What came from the sea, will return to the sea!'"

Percy's eyes flashed white and suddenly he appeared in his mind again. the vast empty sea seemed smaller now that Percy saw his father's version. 'No, I'm not alone, not anymore, I'm coming home, I'm coming home,' Percy thought.

And so Percy focused He focused inside of himself looking through his memories, looking at who all he had meet, and the first one he saw when he went on this journey, Artemis.

Suddenly from inside of him a light glowed breaking out and slowly the light died out and in front of Percy was a white and silver fish with feathers instead of scales and wings instead of fins. It's very presence calmed Percy down and he knew exactly who the fish represented, "Artemis."

And just then the fish swam away and slowly it grew bigger and bigger until it became the size of an elephant. Then the angel fish swam away going further and further away until it became a dot in the background, and it shined, brighter than any star Percy had ever seen.

Percy smiled as he closed his eyes and waited for the next god to fight, and when he opened it he saw himself by Artemis's tree once again. "Aphrodite?" Percy asked aloud, "I thought we were done?"

A laugh rang out across the forest, and suddenly the very hair on Percy's neck stood up. He recognized that voice, he even dreamed about it. He turned and right there at the opening in the trees root stood a woman dressed in silver with long straight red hair that reached her knees and the most beautiful silver eyes Percy had ever seen.

She smiled, "I told you to find me again, I suppose you did huh?"

Percy smiled, "yes you did Arty, and if I recall you asked me to do this as well," and with that Percy walked to her, he put his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Her scent of the forest and mint filled his lungs and with a single motion he kissed her perfect lips and held her tighter, and they stayed like that, till even time forgot for how long.

* * *

**Alright 1 MORE TO GO! Promise**

**Also should I continue? I have a very creative sequel in mind, I have a poll set up on my profile so please do check that out.**

**REVIEWS! Also please tell me what you like about this chapter, what you hated and what you would like to see next. THANKS!**

**Anyway REVIEW! AND COOKIES!**

**See you next Sunday (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Percy opened his eyes and in front of him Chaos stood in all it's divinity. Slowly Percy coughed and out came two marble beads. One blue with a green trident on it and the other was a pure silver nugget. Slowly Percy strung them on his necklace, and admired them.

"What happened?" Chaos asked Percy.

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" Percy asked qurious.

"Almost everything Percy, almost everything," Chaos waved the question away, "is it done?"

"Almost, only one more left," Percy said turning away. He looked at his old camp necklace, now laced with the beads of the gods, each representing a god or goddess he had defeated, by combat or by completing their challenge. There was only one left, Zeus. "How is it that Zeus is the one closest to my heart?" Percy asked turning back to Chaos, "I thought it would be Artemis or some one like that."

Chaos shrugged.

"What was that? Did you just shrug? Did the entirety of the universe just shrug at me for an answer?"

"Like I said Percy, almost everything, now finish this."

Percy nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly Percy was transported to his inner mindscape. He looked around his infinite sea and suddenly the dark sea from before now had light coming into it from all directions. Suddenly their was not one part in his mind that was dark, he could see everywhere and everything.

There was however one spot, one small spot in the entire sea that was covered in shadows. Percy looked straight down and right their hanging like a cloud was a giant shadow that was the essence of Zeus.

Percy swam and and he went deeper and deeper he could see that he wasn't alone. Slowly people appeared beside him. The first person he saw swimming with him at his left, was his mother, Sally and her bright blue eyes and kind smile. The next right next to Percy's right was Poseidon aged similar to Percy's age. Then was Grover, the Satyr and with him Annabeth. Then Mr. Brunner in his centaur form along with most of the campers from Camp Half Blood.

And then slowly Percy saw 10 figures at the very edge of the giant group of people, the Olympians that Percy had conquered, and right there, holding Percy's hand was Artemis who smiled at Percy.

But the trip down memory didn't stop there. Slowly Percy saw the druid family he helped save, the werewolves that he had brief ended. The island of Paladins and muslim slaves he had saved and freed. The temple of Shaolin he trained in and fought for. Then all the divines he had meet in his journey when he was trapped in time. The people he meet, his brother in all but blood Arthur Pendragon, his adopted daughter Jeanne of Arc, and even his old friend turned enemy, Luke.

Percy smiled at them all, and looked down at the darkness and closed his eyes and embraced it.

It felt like breaking out of the top of a frozen lake. Percy crashed through and for the first time when entering a god's mind scape, Percy felt physically hurt.

Percy opened his eyes and in front of him stood himself. His reflection however wore a hoodie with the orange camp Half-blood t-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. Percy moved his head, and the reflection followed moving the same.

"Zeus?" Percy asked only to have his reflection echo the same.

"Zeus?!" Percy cried out again, louder, turning his back away from the reflection, only to have it appear before him yet again.

Percy looked at it with squinted eyes. He slowly turned and in front of him yet again was his image. "What are you?" Percy whispered as he slowly reached out but the moment his and the reflections fingers touched a spark went through them and the reflection shattered like a stone shatters a glass. In it's place stood a teenage version of Zeus, his hair curly but short and his eyes neon blue.

Zeus looked at Percy and then around, he slowly drew to his full height and started moving around, "you know, I don't really like this place," he said finally, his voice sounding the same despite his youthful looks, "so empty, so…. dreadful."

"Yeah," Percy replied still unsure about the figure in front of him, "an empty place, kind of new huh Zeus? The only one like this is Ares."

Zeus shook his head, "no no, Ares existed where ever there was a battle, he belong to many places, me…. I belong nowhere."

"You're the king of the gods, the lord of the heaven, how can you feel lonely?"

The teenage form of Zeus looked at Percy and for a moment even the youthful face of a teenage Zeus aged to years beyond what Percy had seen him be. "Yes Jackson, even I feel lonely, no, I especially feel lonely."

Percy rubbed his neck, maybe in embarrassment, maybe to just escape the awkward situation, but either way Percy felt out of place, "please, sit," continued Zeus as he conjured out of thin air two comfortable looking chairs. Percy sat down and relaxed, "now Percy let me tell you a story, but before I start I should tell you, no one knows of this, not even Hera. And the only reason I am about to tell you is that I cannot lie while living inside of you, got it?"

Percy nodded, "I swear on the Styx, I will not share what you are about to tell me."

Zeus nodded leaning into his chair, "thank you, though it will do you no good, you are already too powerful for the river of Styx to do harm."

Percy chuckled,"haha, come on Zeus I admit I am strong, but I can't be as powerful as a god."

Zeus nodded,"you're right, but you will be."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "explain."

"First Percy tell me, what do you know of my story? Of how this all started."

"I know the gist, your dad got paranoid, ate his kids, you escaped, you eventually got your siblings out and then you all eventually defeated him together."

"Good, yes that is right, but tell me Percy why do you think I did that?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "because….. you wanted to be king?"

Zeus smiled a little, "no you stupid boy, power at that time was the last thing on my mind. I am the god of the sky, and like the sky I wanted to be free and explore the world. Kingship is the worst fate anyone like me can endure."

"And yet you became king?"

"Not by choice Perseus, not by choice."

"Then why?"

"Because there was no choice, it had to be me." At that a puzzled expression took over Percy's face, and Zeus continued, "you see Percy this all has to do with my upbringing.

"I was raised by Amalthea, a goat, in a cave called Diktaion Andron. And on that island I was free, truly free. Free from all but those I choose to be with. I loved all that loved me. And do you know why I left that all behind? Why I gave up my paradise? To save my family. And do you know why I did that? Why I felt so compelled to save some people who I have only heard whispers about and have never heard their name? Because of my greatest weakness Percy; loyalty."

"Wait, wait, wait," Percy interrupted, "loyalty? That's your greatest weakness? Dude 70% of the greek story and issues revolve around the fact you can't keep it in your pants."

"People change Percy, or did you not notice how different I was when you saw me in Artemis's tree so many millennia ago? Did you not think I was better than? Did you not think... I was more like you?"

"You are nothing like me! We are nothing alike!" Percy shouted standing upright.

Zeus simply looked at Percy with dark eyes, "yet. Now sit, or do you not want to know how I turned into a whoring womanizing king?"

Percy gritted his teeth and slowly sat down never breaking eye contact with Zeus.

"I ran to Kronos's palace the moment I found out I was his son, and that he had other children, which he ate. I became his serving boy and eventually I waited. I planed and eventually the woman of my dreams, the woman who I loved beyond anyone else, Metis gave me an idea. She told me to mix mustard into Kronos's drink and when he drank it he spat out my siblings. And the rest you know."

"But why did that change?" Percy asked, "how did you become this?"

"I wanted to run. Take my family and just go away from it all. I had even proposed to Metis. But my siblings wanted revenge, they deserved it, but still I begged them to just walk away. I suppose history left that out, after all who wants to be ruled by a man that would rather run than face a war.

"And so we fought, and in all that bloodshed and battle...I changed. I became ruthless, more bloodthirsty, quick to move and even quicker to kill. But I used it all to hide myself, my true self, the one talking to you away. Eventually I heard a prophecy, that I was the only one to kill my father, to become king, that only I could do it. And when I did, that was the day I lost my old self, when I put myself in chains, and when I became the king of the gods first and myself second.

"So you see the similarities Percy? You and I lived in a world where we weren't special to only have to drop on us that were the only ones to save the world from Kronos. We were both subjects to prophecies deciding our fate, and we both had our greatest weakness as loyalty, only difference, you are yet to break. The world has yet to break you Percy, and so consider this a warning, you will break, and the old you will be dead."

Percy got up and walked to Zeus, "I didn't break so far and I won't break ever."

Zeus sighed, "I hardly believe that Percy. You will break, I know it, after you defeat Kronos then you will be made a god and chained to duties like I, and if not you won't be able to go on anymore adventures, and I know you of all people can't settle down, you're just not that kind of guy."

"A quite if is what I want Zeus, it's all I want. For this to be over and a quiet house with Artemis by the beach. That is my hearts desire."

Zeus shook his head and stood up, "maybe once, a long time ago, when all of this was still new to you, but now? No Percy Jackson, that is not the life you want, I know you, you can't lie to me."

Percy gritted his teeth and in a blink of an eye punched Zeus in the face sending him flying back into the vast empty distance.

Percy didn't let up suddenly Percy disappeared in a flash of speed and appeared beside Zeus. He drew his fist up, but before he could punch Zeus a bolt of lightning came at him throwing Percy away.

Percy turned in mid air and landed on his feet and summoned a fireball in his left hand and a ball of water in his right. Slowly Zeus rose up from the ground with lightning in both his hands. He shot them both at Percy and quickly Percy speed away leaving a streak of yellow lightning and a blur of red and blue from his hands.

Percy appeared behind Zeus and shot a fireball at his back burning Zeus's back. The god turned and fired another bolt a Percy, but again Percy ran and this time he threw a tendril of water at Zeus's neck dragging him across the ground as Percy ran for minutes on end shooting balls of fire behind his back at Zeus.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus screamed and shot a bolt of lightning at Percy forcing Percy to leave the water whip and ran away just in time to avoid the lightning bolt.

Zeus's eyes started to glow gold and suddenly His skin melted away and replaced was a figure made of pure electricity floating in mid air. "Defeat me, no kill me, and only then I will let you out of this place. Kill me, and become me. Become the thing you hate most in this world Jackson, become a family killer, like all the other in you family."

"NO! I will never be that! I will never be you!"

"You think you have a choice boy?! You think you can choose your path in life?! NO! It chooses you! I became the god of Law so that I could control it to an extent but even I can't do that! So kill me now! Or never go home again."

Percy gritted his teeth, "hunt and kill monsters Zeus. I kill who have harmed the innocent, I bring balance to this world, I protect those that can't protect themselves. I don't kill people just because they are in my way."

And with that Percy charged down and walked to his seat and sat down on his chair and looked at Zeus.

"What do you think you are doing boy?!" Zeus shouted as he launched a bolt of lightning at Percy sending him flying out of his chair and into the ground breaking his nose. Percy got up spitting blood and moved, slowly back into his seat.

"I will not fight you Zeus, and I will never kill you. Not if that means I become a monster just like Kronos."

"You are a hypocrite JACKSON!" Zeus shouted sending a focused beam of lightning at Percy, which this time since he was ready for it Percy simply swatted away, though he burned his palm to black. Percy focused on his charred hand and slowly it started to heal, bring the skin back.

"You managed to hurt me with the curse of Achilles still active, I'm impressed."

Zeus narrowed his eyes more, "you are a filthy hypocrite Percy Jackson."

Percy looked at Zeus, "I always do as I say Zeus, can you say the same?"

"Do you? How many monster have you killed?"

"They all went straight to Tartarus Zeus you know that!"

"Calypso?"

"You know what I did I did for Olympus, I regret it true but I never looked back."

"Zoe."

"She did for Artemis, and I remember Arty saying that dying for the ones you love, is the best death there is."

"You let Chris and Selin-"

"Enough Zeus!" Percy said his anger boiling over at the mention of his dead friends, he got up and speed over to the man of lightning and blasted him with the currents of an oncoming storm sweeping Zeus body made of electricity away forcing Zeus to take a human form once again.

The moment Zeus was covered in skin Percy drew Current wave his trident and batted the end at Zeus's head knocking him down and pinned his neck between two of the blades. "Why are you so petty Zeus? Why?! I tried reasoning with you, telling you I would be like that but you insisted! Why do you care so much about what I become?!"

And just then Zeus looked Percy in the eye, "because of Artemis."

"W-what does she have to do with this?"

"I'm her father you jackass, it has everything to do with this."

"You're not much of one."

"I may not always be there for her, but I try. And let her have her space, and she goes and falls in love with you."

"And?"

"And if you are just like me…. how long until she becomes just as old and bitter as Hera?"

"I would never cheat on her! I love her, I have waited 2000 years for her Zeus you think I would just give that up?! My fatal flaw is lo-"

"Loyalty, just like mine was. And you're facing the same challenges just like I did. And soon when this all set and done, you will a god among gods, and you are not incorruptible, it will get to your head, you will become me. But kill me right now, become like me now, like Kronos, and save Artemis the heartbreak later."

Percy stood baffled. His hands shaking, "I-I-"

"-well what is it Jackson? Save the world and have Artemis hate you? Or save the world and have Artemis become as sad and bitter as I have made Hera?"

"I won't become like that!"

"Face it Jackson under all that heroic deeds is a boy that is filled with doubts and low self esteem. Under all that, you are just like me, just as guilt ridden, and just as tired of. You want it all to end, to not be the good guy, to not have to be all of this, and I am giving you what no one gave me, a way out. Kill me, and let Artemis go, please."

Percy looked at Zeus, and the god looked back. Zeus was right. Percy growing up the way he did, under the roof of Gabe an abusive person, didn't really help his self esteem. He wanted to save people, to be acknowledged as a human, and he was. By his mom, by Grover, by Annabeth, by Luke, by Thalia, by Charise, by the gods of Olympus. He traveled through time, he fought demons and monsters of so many different religions, he killed warlords, rapists and murders. He made a world of peace and fought with an army of monks, and in the end…. it was worth it.

Percy smiled sadly, "I understand. I get it. But I can't…. I like being myself too much. Sorry I guess, but you're just going to have to keep an eye on me," Percy said removing his trident and storing it away, "make sure I don't do anything stupid, let all this get to my head. Sorry Zeusy, but face I am going to be your son-in-law."

Zeus looked down, "no Percy think of what you're doing. Please I beg of you, don't let my daughter marry someone like me."

"She won't. I'm sorry to sound like a broken tape recorder, but Zeus go fuck yourself you narcissistic bastard. I won't be you, ever. So take your sorry excuse for a reason and shove it up your ass."

Zeus got up, his face enraged, "WHAT! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot forth and hit Percy in the chest sending Percy flying back.

Percy slid on the floor holding his chest in pain, but all the while a smile on his face, "come on Zeusy admit it, you want me as a son-in-law."

Zeus sent another blast of lightning and this time Percy impaled his trident into the ground to absorb and hold the lighting attack. Then Percy activated his super speed and blasted off in a blur.

Zeus got ready to send another blast of lightning but before he could he was suddenly looking down the end of Percy's gun.

"I won't kill you Zeus, not if it means becoming even remotely like you or Kronos. And i don't particularly care if I'm a hero or not. I just do what I do, if that is me being a hero then yeah, that's me. But you think for one second that I will ever be like you, and the only way out of this place is by putting a bullet through your skull, then just say the word," Percy then cocked the gun and held the gun straight at Zeus's head.

Zeus looked at Percy and after a moment, he sighed. "Fine, you jackass. You win. Didn't think you would actually do it."

"So what was your plan?"

"Just get you to agree with me and stop dating my daughter."

"Stupid plan, and can you please hurry this up," Percy said putting back his gun, "I do have a date a giant angry titan of time."

Zeus sighed, and suddenly in a split second the room turned black for Percy and a booming voice came out, "Percy Jackson I give you this gift, all my powers, as much as you can handel, and the title of guardian to one of my domains, Justice. Go forth Perseus Jackson and remember 'Law is my power!'"

Percy blinked and yet again he appeared in front of Chaos sitting there patiently. Percy coughed out marble dust that took the form of a golden nugget that Percy then strung onto his necklace.

"Well done Perseus," Chaos said, "but sadly we don't have time for a ceremony. You have to leave, now."

"Why what's going?"

"Our time together is slowly drawing to a close. The reason I was even able to talk to you is because you created such a colossal event by restarting the universe. And now that time is up, go now Percy, your abilities as a lord of the force will come to you in due time, the sisters of fate will tell you how to access them, in due time."

Chaos swiped it's arms and suddenly Percy felt a hook on his neck sweeping him away. Percy feel through the time vortex once again. He fell down for what felt like ages, and slowly he began to drift into a slumber.

Just then Percy hit the ground hard and a loud ringing rang out in his head. Percy pulled himself up shaking his head. Slowly he came to his senses and recognized the scenery around him.

Percy looked ahead and saw that he was in a tunnel, the walls were covered in a yellow hue from the lights on top. 'Light, that means electricity, that mean advanced tech. Meaning that…,' Percy's eyes widened in recognition. Percy activated his healing factor to the maximum healing himself in seconds and then ran off in a flash across the tunnel.

Quickly the yellow blur that was Percy halted at the exit of the tunnel. he stopped to look and stare at the sight before him, the sight of his home, of New York city. It was just as Percy remembered it, just as welcoming, well compared to an island of zombie pirates even this place seems welcoming.

Percy smiled, "Kim, were home, ready?"

"Yup," said the robotic spider on Percy's back, "p.s. Percy I think something knocked me out, last thing I remember is us and the Doctor, what happened?"

"Long story pal, ready the armor, were going in."

Just then a shot of lightning filled the air and Percy saw something fly into the New york skyline and smash into a storm of sorts, only when Percy looked closer he noticed for what it really was Kronos smashing into Typhoon's body. Percy remembered that, he remembered doing that, 'that means I am already here, a past version of me anyway. I have to hide my face.'

Percy quickly started moving in super speed, he flashed through the city streets making sure the knocked out civilian were in the side of the road and out of harms way. Percy then speed up making his way to the empire state building. But as he was going there, he noticed a squadron of monster ahead of him.

Percy smiled, "it's time for a workout." He quickly drew his black blade and lit it on fire dyeing the black blade with blue flames. Percy grinned and a flash of lightning and fire tore through twenty monster in a second and the rest dies in five. Percy stood there in the sea of gold, and there he saw a brown cloak left for him as a spoils of war from a monster.

Percy quickly put it on to avoid suspicion, since he already exists in this time, and set off yet again, and soon he reached an alleyway where, right in front of him was his younger self running for his life away from the sickly yellow portal.

Percy saw himself, he saw himself run away from the portal, still recting the god's phrases of life to activate their powers. Percy saw as Kronos threatened his dad yet again, Percy wanted to stop it, he did with all his heart, but these events were set in stone, they could not change, or he wouldn't exists.

Just then the past Percy shouted, "LAW IS MY POWER!" and shot Kronos dead on with a bolt of blue lightning.

"Go me," Percy whispered smiling.

"Man past you was a boss."

"Hey I'm always the boss."

"No your not."

"Shut up."

Just then Nico came on to the scene, then Thalia along with the hunters. Percy looked on as his friends and family all wept for him. Hades stood by with Poseidon both holding their head down.

"HAHAHA! FINALLY! I almost thought that sea spawn was immortal judging by how many times he escaped death!" yelled a voice.

The people gathered looked up from their mourning. The looked at the source of the voice but they already knew who it was, there standing with a torn t shirt and a torso covered in burn marks and blood, was Kronos.

"That brat got me good though I must admit, even the curse of Achilles couldn't stop his last attack!" the titan walked slowly into the group, Hades turned and looked at his farther, "enough of this farther! Minions attack!"

The skeletal soldiers turned and all charged at the titan. Kronos was faster, or at least the skeletons were slower. The moment the skeletons got close to him, Kronos slowed them down with his powers. He swung his scythe at the slowed down underworld soldiers and cut them into dust.

Before Hades could move, Kronos rushed to the god's side and knocked him unconscious with the blunt of his scythe, Kronos had plans for his eldest son.

The hunters all readied their bows, but Kronos was getting stronger by the second, all he did was swing his arm and all of the hunters bows and arrows was banished away from them. Then in two minutes Kronos took all of them out. Several he gutted with his scythe, some of the prettiest one he kept alive to have some fun with later. But soon the group of highly trained female hunters were taken care of.

Percy saw his chance and moved, going in the speed of sound catching up the hunters before they fell to the ground. He gathered the injured one behind the building and healed them in an instant. He the stood up from the group of gathered hunters, "who are you?" one of the younger ones asked.

Percy simply looked at them under the brown hood and smiled, "a friend. Now come one your hunters not girl scouts. Let's try and shove an arrow down Kronos's throat yes?"

The girls smiled and got up. Each reading their bow and arrows for combat. Percy nodded and simply blurred away.

Percy arrived at the scene again and saw that Thalia and Nico were the only ones left. The daughter of Zeus stood with her shield and spear ready. She charged her spear with electricity and threw it at Kronos. The titan grabbed hold of the spear's shaft before it struck him, but the electricity still went through him.

"Hehe that tickles compared to Jackson," the titan said, he spun the spear around threw it back at the hunter. The spear stabbed Thalia in the shoulder sending her to the ground with the force behind the throw.

"And then there was one," Kronos said as he walked up to Nico. the son of Hades stood tall with his stygian sword. He charged at Kronos and they fought. Nico swung his sword down at the titan. Kronos simply blocked it with the shaft of his scythe, he pushed the blade of and the kicked Nico to the ground.

Nico skidded on the ground, his back being torn by the rocks on the damaged road. Kronos walked to the son of Hades, he recalled him being friends with Jackson, that gave him an idea, "Since you loved that sea spawn so much, I'll help you met him, he should be dead by now I think."

Kronos brought his scythe up high into the sky and swung it, tip pointed down at Nico. But just as the blade was about to make contact, a sword blocked the blades path.

Percy moved and intercepted the scythe with crescent moon. He looked at Kronos and for the first time in thousands of years Percy felt true rage. The kind that made men into monsters and gods into devils. Percy gathered all his strength and kicked Kronos at super speed with all the force he could musk. The impact was quick and loud sounding like a clap of thunder, his speed more than made up for lack of strength, sending Kronos flying through the air breaking the sound barrier.

Kronos flew through buildings and finally impacted into Typhoon yet again, this time causing the giant monster to fall down.

The gods now free of their duties looked at where Kronos came flying from and they saw the brown cloaked figure. They flew away to see this mysterious fighter and to gather their strength.

Percy saw the gods approaching him and pulled his hood down, it was time for this all to end.

"Percy?" Nico asked from the ground staring at his best friend who he thought moments ago was dead.

Percy looked down and smiled, "hey Nico, long time no see. Staying dead-ish?"

Nico stared for a moment, and then he simply smiled, "you know it."

"Alright can we hurry this along?" Kim suddenly interrupted.

"Kim Nico and I were having a broment here, try and read the mood man."

"Ah, Percy who was that?" Nico asked now standing up.

Kim got out of Percy's back and climbed onto his shoulder, "heya dead boy I'm Kim," the spider said raising a leg and waving it, "and for the record Perk I am not a man, I am an atomic spider powered by a mini sun. Thank you very much."

Percy simply rolled his eyes, while Nico looked on with open eyes and a look of dismay, "a-a-a talking spider?"

Percy nodded.

"A talking robot spider?" Nico asked.

Percy and Kim nodded again in sinc.

"Annabeth is so going to freak out."

Percy, Kim and Nico now nodded.

"What happened Percy, you seem…. older?"

"Long story Nico, first things first," Percy said turning to the injured Thalia. Percy drew her spear out and then slowly started healing her and in no time flat Thalia was opening her eyes and looked up. Slowly her eyes started to focus, "Percy?"

Percy nodded smiling at the daughter of Zeus, "you good pine cone face?"

"B-but how, we just saw you get sucked into a portal?"

"Long stroy Thalia," Percy said lifting her up to her feet. Percy reached to her spear that was just a few seconds ago impaled inside her, "you ready for round two?"

Thalia looked at the spear and Percy and grins, "do you even have to ask sea weed brain?" Thaila grabs the spear and activates her shield. Percy nods to her and signals for the hunters to return. Soon the Lieutenant and her hunters rejoined and all eyes turned to Percy.

"So what's the plan boss?" asked Nico grinning.

"Why you all looking at me?"

"Because you just kicked Kronos through the New York Sky line man."

"Oh, right. Hey where's Annabeth?"

"Right here," came a voice. The group turned and right there coming out of the empire state building was Annabeth. She was covered in torn and bloody clothes, but there was not a wound on her, Grover on the other hand was covered in wounds and was limping towards them with the help of Annabeth.

"Grover!" Percy said rushing to the stayr's side. Quickly Percy healed his best friend and Grover looked at Percy for the first time in a long time, according to Percy of course. "Percy? Man you look-"

"-Different," finished Annabeth, "and since when can you heal people? You healed me and then you went after Kronos shooting him down with lightning. Percy what's going on?"

"Long story guys, I promise I will explain, but later, " Percy said smiling at Annabeth and Grover.

"Yeah because the gods are coming you guys," said Kim on Percy's shoulder.

Annabeth turned her attention from Percy and for the first time noticed Kim. "EP!" Annabeth cried out and ran behind Grover shaking from fear, "P-P-Percy? I-Is that a talking spider?"

"Yup."

Annabeth looked over in wonder, "a talking robot spider?"

"Yup."

"I am so weirded out and excited at the same time."

"Told you she would freak," said Nico standing by Thalia who was barely counting in her laughter.

"Alright guys," Percy said drawing everyone's attention to him, "we have incoming."

The group turned and saw the gods descend down to them. Slowly each god got of their carriage and approached Percy.

"You seem different Jackson," said Athena scrutinizing Percy under her gaze.

"Very different," came another voice. The group turned and saw Poseidon approach them. Percy smiled at his father and hugged the god, to which Poseidon hugged Percy back.

"Quick we don't have much time," Percy said taking of his necklace and giving each god and goddess their respective beads, Percy looked at Artemis with a look of love, one which Artemis felt lost in wondering why, and honestly kind of creeped out by.

"What are these Percy?" asked Poseidon as he inspected his bead.

"Thies a pieces of your soul that Kronos put in me. I got them out and they ended up looking like this, now all you guys have to do is wait a moment."

And as he said that the marbles slowly dissolved melding with the gods and suddenly all of their eyes light up. They looked at each other and then Percy.

"Did it work?" Percy asked cautious.

Slowly Artemis walked to Percy, she grabbed his head and pressed her lips onto his and kissed him for all he was worth. Percy held her close and closed his eyes enjoying every moment of it, all the while the demi gods and Hades were losing their shit, Annabeth had her eyes widened to twice their size, and Thalia looked like she could fit an entire car inside her mouth.

Eventually they broke their kiss and Artemis looked at Percy with a smile that Percy remembered she put on for him so long ago, "does that answer your question?"

Percy kissed her again but before either could deepen their kiss Apollo stepped in, "alright enough just because I approve does not mean I have to see you two do the best impression of Aliens on each other's faces."

Percy and Artemis simply smiled and broke their hug, but kept holding hands.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" screamed Thaila causing the ends of hair to start to fizz from the ozone gathered.

"Long story," said all the gods, Percy and Kim at the same time.

"Fuck it," Thalia said throwing her hands in the air and walking away.

Percy turned to the Olympians," how much do you remember?"

"All of it," said Hera.

"Yeah we basically saw everything you did through your eyes, we know everything you did," said Hermes, "everything," he emphasized wiggling his eyebrows.

"Like all those times you-"

"-Alright, okay,I get it!" Percy screamed causing the gods to laugh at his expense. Hera smiled at Percy, 'thank you Percy, thank you for granting my wis, and making this a family again.'

"Alright then what's the plan?" asked Ares, and slowly everyone turned to Percy… again.

"We hit them till they stay down," Percy replied.

"I like it," Ares replied.

"Percy be serious," said Artemis hitting Percy up the back of his head.

Percy smiles, "fine, fine, let me just enjoy being the old relaxed Percy for a few second of?" Artemis nodded and slowly Percy took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and Percy's whole demeanor changed.

"Hunters, the best arches get to ride with the gods, on in each chariot, except Artemis and Apollo, in their Chariot's Annabeth and Thalia. Each Chariot we use to slow down Typhoon. the rest of the Hunters and Hades's army of skeletons we use to gather the remaining Demigods on our side. Nico, you lead them, any of you hunters have a problem following orders from a boy, tuff this is war deal with it. Hades you and your elite soldier can stay here and protect Olympus, you're our last line of defence. Everyone got it?" Slowly everyone nodded. "Good, then-"

"-Now wait Jackson!" said Hades, "who are you to be telling us what to do?"

Percy turned to Hades. Slowly he walked to the god of death, removing his hand from Artemis's tight grip, he stood face to face with the pale god. "You see Zeus?" Percy asked, "you see him not asking me the same question? Do you know why?"

Hades shook his head, and for the first time he noticed the bravado that his brother usually carried was gone, replaced was a look of respect?

"It's because when Kronos sent me through that portal I was sent on a journey. One which tested my limits, one which broke me, only reforge me stronger than ever. You want to question me? Go ahead, but know that I have faced things you wouldn't believe. I have lost things you wouldn't understand, and I am not the Percy Jackson you knew a few hours ago and do you know who I am? I am a fucking lord of the force, so gaurd your fucking home!"

Percy turned his back on Hades, leaving the god paralyzed in fear, because for a split second he could have sworn Percy's eyes were gold. Poseidon approached Hades, "sorry about that, he's having a stressful day. And relax you are his favorite uncle."

"Hey!" said Zeus.

"Well it's true," Poseidon replied.

"Oh please he like me more, after all is going to be my son-in-law!"

"So? Hades is still his favorite uncle!"

"Why I about to-"

Percy cleared his throat and the two brothers stopped fighting, "we are trying not die? Yes?"

The two gods hung their head, "Alright," Percy said, "everyone gather around, we only have one shot at this! We have to-"

Just then a roar broke through the group and everyone turned to see a giant drakon charging at them. The drakon charged at the group breaking the tar on the road and destroying everything in it's path.

"This so like the Avengers," said Nico as he brought up his sword.

"I guess I am the hulk then huh?" said a mysterious voice cried out and just as the creature was a few feet away from them a white flash of light cut through the drakon cutting the thing in half right down the middle.

Standing in front of the group between the two perfectly cut pieces of the drakon was a figure in a white robe. In the figures right hand was a sword as big as she was large. It glowed silver and in covered in black lines. The figure lowered her sword and slowly turned around.

Percy's eyes widened in recognition, "C-Cho?"

The figure in the white coat wore a kimono and had her hair cut short. But Percy still recognized her, he would never forget her face, the face of his little sister.

"Heya big bro," Cho said, smiling at Percy, "guess who has two fingers and is immortal? This girl!"

"Technically we all are immortal," said Athena.

"Shut up no one asked you," Cho said sticking out her tongue, "anyway I saw a ripple in the sky Percy, and then suddenly I remembered about you and I just had to rush over here! How have you been big bro? And is that Artemis?"

Percy was about to reply, but before he could a voice broke out of the air, "why won't you just die?"

The entire group turned their head around and looked at the sky and there standing on Typhoon's shoulder was Kronos with Backbiter in hand. He looked at Percy, and even from a long distance Percy could feel Krono's hate.

"I tried to kill you the easy way, I tried to kill you by sending you through time. I tried to choke you by stuffing sand into you. I tried to burn you. I try and I try. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

Percy looked at Kronos and for a single moment only they remained in the world. Just their hate for one another, and nothing else, Percy didn't shout or scream, he knew Kronos could hear him even from all the way over there, so he whispered,"bite me."

Kronos roared, "ATTACK!" he commanded and out of the streets behind the carcass of the drakon came out the regrouped army of Kronos. The monsters stood in line with the enemy demigods. Every monster in greek myth was here. The sphinx, the nemean lion, the hydra, several thousand cyclops and everything else you can think off.

"How many are there?" asked Artemis.

"A million?"

"3.3 million," Athena corrected, "my lords, every single monster in our pantheon is here, Tartarus must be empty."

"Or someone left the doors open."

"I will destroy you Jackson! I will cut you into little pieces like your father did to me! I will burn you all! Then I will create a new race, one where only I rule, I control everything! I will-"

"HELLO? IS THING ON?" suddenly a voice with a british accent called out interrupting and shutting up Kronos, "there we are, now ill everyone look at me? I'm right over here to your left."

Everyone, including the enemy turned and looked on top of one of the buildings was a man with mic, and behind him was a blue police box, "now then I'm sure you're all wondering who I am, simple, I'm the Doctor."

Percy smiled and whispered, "hello you mad man."

"Now second question, why am I here? Well you see I was in the neighborhood and I just saw a bunch of boats out of the sea trying to get in. So naturally I got onboard and met the people there, and did you know who I find?" The Doctor then waved his hand, "that's your cue boys!"

Suddenly Percy heard something thud on the ground and then another and then another. Slowly however they all came into view. Behind Percy and the group were an army, an literal army of women and men dressed in black carrying bronze swords. Percy counted 16,000 of them.

"These chaps right here," The Doctor continued, "are the fighters of Lemnos! It seems their island holds a legend, that one day in the past a mysterious stranger arrived and helped them find the path to freedom, and in order to repay that man, their descendants are now here to fight! Isn't that exciting?! So what do you say Percy?"

The army looked at Percy, awaiting his orders. Slowly a lone warrior came out of the ranks, "are you Percy Jackson?"she asked him.

"I am," Percy replied.

"Then you are out general today sir," she said saluting him, "we are at your disposal."

Percy nodded. He remembered them, he remembered the island where he left the paladins and the muslim slaves so long ago. He looked at the woman in front of him, she looked a little familiar, "tell me soldier are you related to Fara?"(Chapter 15 in case you all forgot.)

The soldier was taken back a little, "y-yes sir, she was my ancestor."

Percy nodded, and then he turned to the other soldiers, "are you willing to fight for me? To die for me?"

Each one by one pulled out their swords and held it high in the air, "sir, yes sir!" They yelled out. Percy smiled and turned and looked at Kronos.

"You hear that Kronos? I'm coming for you!" Percy drew his sword out and his trident, "Olympians to your chariots!" The gods paired up with their partners all climbed on board and took to the skies. "Hades to your position!" This time the god of the death did not argue and his simply gathered his guards and protected the opening to Olympus. "Nico find reinforcements!" The prince of the dead nodded and ran with the remaining hunters and skeletons, away from the main battlefield.

"Army of Lemnos! You're with me! Fight but don't harm the demigods! Send the monsters back to Tartarus!"

The army cheered on and charged ahead along with Percy who shouted, "FOR OLYMPUS!"

* * *

**Don't ask why I didn't post this on Sunday, let's just say I had a few things on my mind.**

**Also quick note yes I will be continueing this, thank you all for all you support, and also... nothing that's it.**

**REVIEWS! Also please tell me what you like about this chapter, what you hated and what you would like to see next. THANKS!**

**Anyway REVIEW! AND COOKIES!**

**See you next Sunday (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Franchesca Fara Aldetore, or Fara to her friends, was a modern girl. She was born in Rome and lived there with her dad. Eventually he died and she was forced to move in with her mom who lived in the island of Lemons.

Fara hated that place with a passion, the normal city life she was used to just didn't seem to measure up to this life. But she was wrong, on her twelfth birthday she was shown the true nature of the island.

When she found out that a whole island of people were dedicated to becoming killing machines just because a piece of cloth told them too, it was crazy. It was like all these people could unleash a far more deadly version of the crusades if they wanted to.

She outright refused at first, but at time went on she realised that piece of cloth… it was just an excuse. It was an excuse for the people to become better. It may have started out as just that, a call for battle in the near future, but soon it became more than that. It became a reason to become better than normal humans. A sort of permission that we humans needed to become better than who we are right now.

And so Fara joined to people of Lemons and their training. Soon she excelled in everything, and eventually by the time she was 26 she became their leader taking over her mother's position. And now at the age of 30 she stands at the brink of the war her people have been waiting for for over a long time.

In that time her people have not just been sitting on their asses, they have been fighting as well. They have been protecting the people of Rome's from monsters that still roamed their and have been serving as their protectors. Fara herself once went into Pluto, the roman version of Hades, and fought the three headed dog to get one of it's fangs as a proof of strenght to be the leader of Lemons. She has seen many things in her life, but nothing like this.

Right now Fara stood in New York with her army behind her and the mythical Percy Jackson in front of her. But what she saw him do made her feel like a new cadet all over again.

Percy rose his trident up in his right hand, he drew it back and suddenly out of his backpack came an armor that wrapped around his hand. He then threw trident with a force Fara had never seen and the weapon flew through the air like a rocket turning into a golden bolt. The trident flew into Typhoon causing a large impact that caused the father of all monsters to be thrown back and flew through the air and into the water surrounding the island of Manhattan.

Fara, her army, the gods, everyone looked at awe with their jaws wide open, they all turned as one to Percy, who simply shrugged and said, "that had a little more kick than expected."

"A little?!" shoted Cho outloud, "you call that a 'little more kick?'"

"Yeah," Percy said shrugging, "I would call this a lot more kick."

Just then Percy crossed his hands and uncrossed them with all his might causing a gust of wind to be formed between them that slowly turned into a giant hurricane that slowly became a typhoon. The giant form of wind went straight at the opposing army taking with it the golden sand coming out of the decomposing Drakon's body.

The storm approached the enemy and suddenly in a flash disappeared spreading the dust all over the enemy blinding them with the golden dust in their eyes.

Percy drew back his black sword and thrust it forward only to have the blade extended and shoot forward. The blade moved like a stream and flew straight ahead and struck the Cyclos that was at the head of the enemy army. The blade pierced it with no trouble, but it didn't stop their. The blade went ahead moving faster and faster through one monster after another, but avoiding any demigod's there. It moved like it was alive, choosing its victims.

Suddenly it stopped having extended to it's limit. Percy then raised the blade with his arm covered with armor and lifted all the monsters up that were impaled on his blade like beads on a necklace. He swung the blade across into a building and then again into the opposite side. The monster exploded into dust on the second impact.

Percy retracted his blade and switched hands. Suddenly out of the army came a pack of Nemean lions, each bigger than the one before, but Percy did not hesitate. He lifted his empty left hand and out of it burst out several streams of white hot flames that landed on the lions.

Fara could hear their screams. They sounded like they were in true pain, the kind she had never seen any monster ever experience. They melted into golden dust, but even then the flames didn't stop. The every dust that remained also caught on fire and they two burnt into nothing.

Percy stopped and looked at the army staring at him, "well? COME ON THEN!"

Fara snapped out of her shook. Her training kicked in, she drew her sword and cried, "Avanti Lemnos!"

Her men snapped out of their confusion and screamed out and charged. And the battle began truly this time.

Cho took charge of the Right flank and Fara of the left. They lead the armies with precision and power. Cho waved her giant sword all over the place like it was a feather in her hand, she struck down monster left and right like they were nothing. The demigods were spared but they were knocked out by her fists and and soon the army was in full swing.

**Nico** looked on as he walked into an alleyway with his team of hunters and skeletons, "boy they do love showing off."

"Yes well I suppose Percy did pick up that habit from me," said a male voice from the shadows. Nico moved his sword forward and the hunters knocked their bows. Slowly out of the shadows stepped a young man with a brown jacket and a red bowtie. "Your that guy that was on the roof," Nico said slowly lowering his sword.

"Yes well nice to meet you," the man said in a british accent, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" asked on of the hunters.

"I love it when they say that," said the strange man.

"Ah why exactly are you here?" Nico asked.

"Well you all need help finding reinforcements don't you?"

"Ah, yeah, you would be willing to help?"

"Of course any friend of Percy is a friend of mine, now," the man reached into his pocket and drew out a strange device with a green gem on top of it and pressed a button releasing a sound, "I calibrated my screwdriver to help find demigods, you lot do have a very unique signature."

"Ah, quick question," said the same hunter as before raising her hand.

"Ah yes you with the silver and the bow," the Doctor said smiling at her.

"How is a screwdriver supposed to help us?"

"Well you see it's a sonic screwdriver. It may look ordinary but it actually has several supercomputers inside it."

"But it's so small!"

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said waving his hands, "now can we get going?"

Nico looked at the hunters unsure, only to have them node back to him in confirmation. Nico turned to the Doctor, "Alright Doc, where to?"

The mad man with a box smiled, "that way," he said pointing to a nearby subway system, "and don't call me Doc, you don't hear me call you Nick do you?"

"Actually that sounds pretty cool Doc."

"Oh for Gods sake!"

**Percy **looked ahead as he cut into monster and punched unconscious demigods. He saw the chariots of the god and their human partner's fly and distract Typhon who was just beginning to get back on it's feet. The storm giant's thousand heads all turned and looked at Percy. Percy simply smiled, he moved his left hand above the heads of the crowd and flipped the monster the bird.

Typhon looked pissed and her roared opening all it's mouth at once. Just then a bolt of lightning hit it's head causing it to shut up.

"Does Percy have to provoke him!" Zeus cried out as he slammed another thunder bolt down on Typhon.

"That's just how Sea brain is," said Annabeth as she shot arrows into one of the monsters head from one of Artemis's spare bows.

"Yeah, he's like, 'look a dangerous thousand headed monster, let's go poke it with a stick'," said Artemis.

"But that's why he's so lovable!" said the two of them together. The two women turned and looked at the other on the same carriage. They stared down each other and a spark flew between them, suddenly they turned back to their opponent and fired more and more arrow trying to outdo each other. The cries of several of Typhon's head could be heard from the sea.

"Artemis is so cool when she is jealous," Apollo said as he shoot arrows as Thalia brought lightning down on top of Typhon, all while avoiding the edges and looking down due to her fear of heights.

"Can we please focus of the giant storm monster in front of us?!" Thalia said screaming.

Just then a pulse of sickly green light moved through them. They suddenly felt like they were moving through jelly, slowing down. Artemis's eyes widened. She turned slowly along with Annabeth and there right next to Typhon on his shoulder was the titan of time in Luke's body.

Kronos had his hands spread out with his scythe on his back. He smiled, "well, well, looks like the pigs are ready for the slaughter!"

Kronos grabbed his scythe and in one motion jumped up towards Zeus. Kronos pulled back and moved pushing his scythe fully towards Zeus's neck.

But just then a flash of light burned through the sky grabbing Kronos and smashing him into the roof of a nearby building.

Kronos got up slowly, wiping the blood from his face. He looked up and saw Percy flapping his wings hovering above him with his armor on and his trident back in his possession.

"Let's settle this the old fashion way Jackson!" Kronos roared transforming his scythe into a blade and taunting Percy.

Percy simply smiled. He stopped flapping his wings and retracted them inside. He looked at Kronos spinning his trident around and pointing the tip at him. Percy twisted the handle mackin the two side blade cut down the middle and split into two and forming four blades all surrounding the main blade.

"Nice upgrade."

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" Percy replied taunting Kronos right back.

Kronos gritted his teeth and charged. He swung his sword down only to have Percy block it with his blade. Percy then pushed Kronos back and kicked him spartan style throwing Kronos back and breaking a few teeth loose.

Kronos spat out blood and rubbed his jaw. "You little shit."

Percy charged this time rushing towards Kronos with his weapon aimed like a spear ready to impale someone. Kronos simply smirked and waved his hands slowing time down. Percy moments slowed down considerably, almost like slow motion. Kronos charged ahead, sidestepping Percy's quadrent and brought down his blade directly at the demigod. But as the blade came down, Kronos saw Percy's eyes flash gold.

Suddenly Percy started moving fast, faster than Kronos could react. Percy used the speed force, he moved as one with the currents of time and moved faster than Kronos slowing the time down. Percy blocked his attack and suddenly went onto the defensive once again.

Kronos blacked the attacks as fast as he could, but Percy was catching up. Kronos then drew more of his power, slowing down time to an almost standstill, forcing Percy to use his full speed just to keep up with Kronos. But Kronos went a step ahead, just managing to get the advantage with his skills with increase his own personal time, making him faster and Percy slower.

Percy saw him being pushed back, and so did the only thing he could, his trump card. Percy relaxed for a split second, Kronos's blade came at Percy, but just before it made contact Percy blocked the blade with his eyes closed.

Kronos's eyes widened. He swung again and again aiming at Percy only to have his strikes almost hit, but at the last moment Percy blocked them with his eyes closed. And just as Kronos was about to strike again Percy thrust his quadrent almost impaling Kronos.

From outside their little time battle the fight took less that a second. To the gods it seemed as if Percy was moving in a flash of lightning faster for anyone to see, and Kronos moving as a black blur. They saw sparks come out in that split second battle, but nothing else.

Suddenly the clash ended and Percy with his eyes still closed jumped back a little, while Kronos was sent flying back.

The titan of time stood up again with his left hand completely cut off. He looked at saw the stump. He growled, "how did you do that!"

Percy opened his helmet and showed his eyes. Artemis and Annabeth gasped at what they saw. Percy's eyes were gold for a split second, but from them dripped a river of blood causing his sight to unfocus. "A gift from Apollo."(cookie to the one who remember which one!)

Kronos growled, he charged yet again at Percy bringing his sword up, but as he did he saw Percy reach into his leg armor and pull out a gun and pointed it at Kronos.

"We agreed to use only swords!" Kronos shouted as he tried to stop himself, but couldn't because of his momentum.

"You think I would risk this world over and old fashion masculinity contest?" Percy asked as he fired. Kronos now was almost at Percy, his blade a few inches from his neck, but just then the bullet impacted his right shoulder sending the titan flying away.

"Che, missed," Percy grumbled as he rubbed his bloody eyes.

Kronos slowly got up and noticed his right arm from his shoulder was completely blow apart. He started on his knees in shock. He looked up at Percy, his eyes filled with fear. For the first time since he remembered, he truly feared a person, and not just because of their power, of their will power. How strong must Percy be, to have been sent through time, and come back stronger?

Yes Kronos for the first time, felt inferior to someone. And in that moment of inferiority he did something that almost no one thought possible, no one until now. Kronos thought to himself, 'I need a new body.'

So the titan got up to his feet, and as Percy was rubbing his eyes he ran to edge of the building and jumped off. He moved across the sky towards Typhon. The god knew something was about to happen. They shot their arrows, but all of them failed to land on Kronos, except the one shot by Artemis. But even with an arrow impaled on his stomach Kronos still reached the shoulder of Typhon.

"Oh great storm giant!" Kronos cried out on his knees, "youngest of Gaea and Tartarus and the strongest," Kronos grinned, "be me!"

And suddenly the body of Luke and Kronos with it disappeared into green smoke and entered into Typhon, possessing the monster.

Suddenly a great explosion was heard, but only in noise. Not a sound was heard not a moment in the air. Percy now with his sight back looked in horror along with the gods as a new enity was formed. The two greatest threats to Olympus combined as one, and their unholy result stood before them now.

The body of Typhon stood now with only one head of a dragon with a crown of horns as big as buildings and wings large enough to block out the sun over the island of Manhattan. It's body now grew tall enough that it's head was where Olympus was, it could enter Olympus if it wasted just by walking to it. It's body was red like blood and otherwise plain with spikes across it's back.

Percy looked on in horror as the worst creation came alive. Percy looked and for the first time, he felt the fear of death by the hands of a monster, that was just beyond him. His hands shook in fear, almost causing him to drop his gun. He looked at the monster, and it looked down at him. It smirked, and for a second Percy felt a moment of pure fear.

'Are you kidding me?!' Percy thought. He could feel the sides of his eyes darkening from sheer fear. He closed his eyes in fear. He didn't want to open them, he didn't want to accept it, 'is this really the way I go? Is this really…. nah fuck it.' Percy's eyes opened wide and he looked at the Typhon+Kronos.

Percy gripped his hands and crouched down. He spread his wings out and jumped up. He flew higher and higher until he stood face to face Typhon+Kronos. He looked at it, as it looked at him.

"Come to beg for your life?" it asked. It's voice could be heard through the city. Even Nico and co. underground heard it.

Percy looked at it with a serious face. Percy turned his quadrent off and put it inside along with his gun. He looked at the monster, and it smirked back at him. Percy then did the unthinkable.

He landed on it's nose and smiled back, startling the monster. 'No! No! Not that smile!' It thought.

Percy drew back his hand, and with the help of the speed force with previously sent Kronos flying at supersonic and his armor's super strength, he punched the abomination right in the mouth breaking several teeth and forcing the thing to it's knees.

Percy back flipped and brought out his wings, he looked as the monster got up again holding it's nose, "in now world will I ever surrender to you, bitch."

The monster's face turned to one of anger. It brought it's hands together and clapped them, sending and pulse of energy causing Percy to be pushed back and fall down. Eventually he got his balance back, and looked down to make sure everyone else was alright. What he saw turned his blood cold.

Artemis had fallen out her chariot, with Annabeth reaching out to try and grab her.

Percy flew, fast as he could, completely hiding his wings and diving head first. He reached out, but he could do it, he could move fast enough. He tried using the speed force, but he had nothing to run on. He knew he could reach her in time.

'No please not her!' Percy cried out in his mind. He reached, spreading his hands out, tears in his eyes. He recalled every moment he had with her, they were all short, brief quick flashes of light in his life. He had to save her, he had to! "NO!" 'I'll do anything!'

'Percy,' said a voice inside Percy's mind.

'Eros?!'

'I can transfer my gift to you to her!'

'Do it!'

'But then you won't-'

'DO IT!'

And just then Percy felt something slip out of him. He felt his wings go away and out of the tips of his hand a ball of light flew and went straight to Artemis. It went inside her, and as she was about to hit the ground, she raised her hands and called with tears in her eyes, "PERCY!"

"ARTY!"

But just then out of Artemis's back six wings grew out causing her to immediately fly up like a swan. Percy simply smiled as he saw Artemis fly to safety, but soon he noticed he to was closing the ground and fast.

Percy looked down and smiled, 'I guess this is the end? Not even my armor can survive a fall from this height.'

Percy slowly accepted his fate. He closed his eyes, but as he did somebody shouted to him, "you can fly!"

Percy opened his eyes and saw Zeus looking at him from his chariot. 'What did he….. right I beat him and he gave me his powers. And that means...'

Percy focused and suddenly he felt the winds pick him up. He felt himself float on the winds, standing straight. Percy dropped down with suddenly as he was still getting used to his new abilities. Slowly he hit the ground and hurt his upper back. Percy rolled on the ground in pain. He looked up, his eyes started closing and the last thing he saw was the gods in their chariot and Artemis with her wings attacking the monster as one.

* * *

**Alright fuck it, I keep saying that I next is that last on ans so on, this time I make no promises. Fuck it.**

**Also to that guy who said he hates cliff hangers, hehe you came to the wrong place bud.**

**So yeah I know short chapter comparatively speaking but the original just became too long so I thought 'oh fuck my back hurts, nah I'll do the rest next week'**

**Review and please no comments about the shortness of the chapter I know I know.**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Percy opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar cave. He looked around the musky cave with droplets of water dripping from the ceiling. In the center were three old women spinning yarn and forming a mural.

Percy got up and noticed he was wearing his old clothes of a plain orange t-shirt and jeans. He looked at the sisters of fate and bowed, "my ladies."

"Why do you bow?"one asked.

"When you are beyond us?" another asked.

"Far beyond us," the third said.

Percy rose, "I may have gotten powerful, but I am sure I am not stronger than you three."

"Not power wise," one said.

"But beyond us." Two

"Beyond our control." Three

"Defining our wishes again and again," One.

"Always belittling us with your choice" Two.

"And never caring about the consequences," Three.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Percy began.

"-It doesn't matter if you did mean to or not," One.

"What's done is done," Two.

"Look what you have done to our mural," Three.

Percy looked and saw the beautiful tapestry slowly turn into something clouded and in the end looked like a giant ball of yarn just tangled together in a big mess. But going all around it was a single green yarn thread. The thread bound the mess of the tapestry up completely destroying it.

"Is that me?" Percy asked pointing at the green thread.

"Yes, it is Perseus." One

"Gave us quite the scare when it jumped out of our hands." Two

"And moved all on it's own." Three

"But that's impo-"

"Impossible?" One

"Yes something that you have done," Two

"Over and over again." Three.

"I never, I never thought that something like this would happen. You are the Fates, capital 'F'! How could anything go out your control?" Percy said.

"By taking your fate into your own hands,"One.

"You took it out of ours," Two.

"And look at the mess you have made," Three.

"But if I had not than Kronos would have won!" Percy protested.

"No," One.

"Your death would have inspired the Olympians to defeat Kronos and Typhon," Two.

"And set about an age where men and gods worked side by side," Three.

"A master plan thousands of years in the making," One.

"Centuries of work knitting," Two.

"Destroyed in a few decades time," Three.

"I-I didn't know," Percy said stammering. His voice weak, his body transformed to before he had begun his journey, "how can I fix this?"

"There is a way," One.

"Dangerous," Two.

"Near impossible," Three.

"But like you said," Percy replied grinning, "I have done the impossible before. I caused this mess by doing just that, I will fix it."

"Are you willing,"One

"To take responsibility,"Two

"For your actions?" Three

"I will. If it means defeating Kronos and saving Olympus," Percy said standing tall, his resolve strengthened.

Slowly the three sisters stood up from their murals and as one moved away and approached Percy smiling all the way.

* * *

Percy suddenly woke up, blinking the dust from his eyes. he immediately got up and looked around seeing himself surrounded by a squad of soldiers from Lemnos and Cho who were protecting him from a hoard of monsters.

"Finally awake are we sleeping beauty?!" Chos screamed out loud as she brought down her sword cutting a three monster in half. She crouched down and jumped dodging several arrows that embedded themselves on the spot where she was. She landed behind the archers and knocked the group of demigods with the blunt of her blade.

"What's what the plan big bro?" cho asked rushing back to Percy blocking and striking down monster that came in her path.

"I need to help the gods," Percy said drawing his sword and striking down several monster and knocking out demigods with his bare hands. "What's Kronos doing?"

"You mean ugly superimo?" Cho asked as she kicked a demigod in the groin, "he's being kept busy." Cho pointed at the sky.

Percy looked and there in the sky he saw the gods fighting Kronos in typhon's body toe to toe. Percy saw thunderbolts coming down hard, the waves moved ferociously striking the Kronos in Ty- you know what he's now on going to be called Tynos okay? Anyway Tynos' legs were getting pushed by the waves pushing him out of balance. Arrows of flew and Percy swore he just saw Ares on Tynos cutting the very flesh of the best into pieces, and Hephaestus was on his head trying to break his skull open with and axe.

But the one Percy saw moving around and damaging Tynos the most was a silver six winged red haired angel with a bow that never missed and a look on her face that Percy hoped he would never have to face.

Artemis moved very easily to her new wings. She swiveled through Tynos' blows and strikes and moved through them all like a bird through the sky. Slowly the winged goddess reached the tip of Tyno's nose and with three arrows blinded the monster temperley.

"Move daughter!" Zeus screamed as he launched a large bolt of lightning right at the now blinded Tynos.

Artemis glided away as a bolt of blue lightning hit Tynos on the head.

The father of all monsters+Kronos fell down with the hide on it's head torn apart, golden dust raining down. Zeus was panting falling to his knees, he had used all his remaining strength in that last move.

"Get him!" Athena yelled out loud as she raised her spear sending a grey beam of energy at Tynos, which the other god did as well. the monster was slowly being pushed into the sea and soon more and more golden dust flew of him. Percy watched as the beast now reduced in size to about half of what it used to be.

The god stopped their powers drained completely, their essence nearly gone. They all flew down to the ground, every drop of their power, gone. Percy and Cho lead the army with Fara coming up the rear with the rest, they quickly surrounded the grounds and found themselves once again making their stand in front of the empire state building.

"Arty!" Percy cried out running to Artemis who was now grounded with her wings tucked inside of her.

"Percy!" Artemis cried back as she rushed to Percy enveloping him in a hug, "I thought I was going to die."

"Don't you ever do that to me again Arty," Percy said resting his chin on her head and holding her tighter in his grasp.

"I promise," Artrimes said.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out as she ran to Percy, "are you aright? You fell so far!"

"The armor protected me Annabeth I'm fine," Percy replied.

"good, don't ever do that to me again Percy," Annabeth said sighing and blushing, "I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

Suddenly Percy felt something warm light up in his chest. He felt it warm himself to the bone slowly becoming hotter and hotter, 'w-what is this?' Percy thought, 'am I, am I in love with Annabeth? Why is my chest so hot? And getting hotter? And hotter, and HOTTER!'

"HOT!"screamed Percy as he reached under his armor and clothes removing a smoking pendant he forgot he had. The Ten Commandments.

"Percy," Cho began, "is that the Ten Commandments?"

"Yeah, I kept it hoping to find it's true owner," Percy then looked at Annabeth, "and I think I just did."

"Percy what is this?" Annabeth asked as she took hold of the black sword pendant in front of her.

"Something I got a long time ago, it will only work for it's chosen master," Percy said as the tiny black sword slowly turned silver, "and that is you Annabeth."

"P-Percy I-"

"-ROAR!," cried out Tynos. Slowly the beast showed itself, with half it's head now turned into dust, "and impressive attack, now my turn." Slowly the beast brought his hands together and with a clap a wave of sickly yellow light burst forth out of his body. Tynos thrust his hands forward sending a beam of yellow light at the huddled army.

Percy's eyes widened in recognition of the wave of energy approaching them, time energy. The kind that sent him on his journey! "Get down!" Percy roared as he moved. He disengaged his armor allowing hims to access his full speed.

Percy disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning and moved grabbing everyone in the army and locating them away from the blast radius. He grabbed the people of Lemnos and then grabbed the gods and finally Cho and just as he got away from the circle of time energy that was now imprinted on the ground, the place where the army was before a few seconds ago vanished away in a flare of light.

The blast sent Percy flying along with Cho who was in his arms. They rolled and rolled and finally stopped at the foot of the relocated army a block away. Percy raised his head and where the army was a few moment ago was crater three blocks wide.

"Now then," Tynos spoke drawing all eyes to him. Slowly the monster brought his backup, he clapped his hands once again sending a wave of yellow energy. Percy quickly got up and started to move, but Tynos, instead of thrust the wave towards them, launched it at himself.

Percy looked in shock as the monster hit himself with his own energy. But instead of exploding the monster did something else, it grew. It grew bigger and bigger, all the golden dust that it had lost during the gods attack moved out of the sea and once again rejoined Tynos, making it grow back into it's original size.

"I-It turned back time for itself," stammered Apollo, "he healed himself by gaining the body he had before we attacked him!"

"And now you all die!" Tynos said as he spread his arms sending beams of yellow light at them. Percy and Hermes moved trying to get everyone out of the way, but in the end several of the people of Lemnos were struck sending them through time, lost. Percy looked on helpless as he tried to save who he could. He then moved again after dropping of the last of the Lemnos army. And he saw a beam of yellow light strike Aphrodite in the back.

The goddess of love's face turned to one of pain, and then as she and Percy made eye contact, she smiled whispering, "take care of them Percy." And just like that the goddess disappeared along with half of the army of Lemnos.

Percy dropped to his knees as Ares cried out Aphrodite's name in tears. Hephaestus also cried for his wife. Slowly the battlefield grew quiet, all eyes feeling the loss of the love goddess.

But the time for grieving was cut short as Tynos started moving. It raised his feet and started moving towards New York, towards Olympus. The army of monsters raised their arms in cheer and changed, while the demigods in their ranks all ran away, now realising that if Olympus did fall, they would all become monster food.

* * *

Nico and his group were in the sewers searching for the demigods from camp half blood when they felt it. A wave of energy passing through them all.

"Doctor, I feel strange," one of the hunters said holding her heart, "like something went wrong, l-like, like-"

"-Like you can never love again," The Doctor completed holding his own chest, "something must have happened to Aphrodite." The Doctor then turned back and moved forward pointing at a tunnel to their left, "the other demigods are in there."

Nico approached the tunnel and as he did he noticed that the mark of Daedalus a delta.

"This is a part of the Labyrinth," Nico said, "what is it doing here?"

"I thought it collapsed?" said one of the hunters named Phoebe asked.

"Some parts of it must still be intact," the Doctor said moving forward with his screwdriver held up high, "they are in their all right, and I am also getting something else…. something not demigod-ish."

"Monsters," Nico said drawing his sword along with his undead skeletons moved forward.

"I'll just move back here," the Doctor said moving back to the end.

Slowly the group moved forward until they came upon a clearing that showed a giant warehouse and right in the center was a group of demigods surrounded by a single Cyclos and several Sphinxes.

Slowly the hunters drew their bows and aimed at each Sphinx, Nico raised his hand and suddenly brought it down. the hunters launched their arrows, each finding their mark and the undead skeletons moved flooding the Cyclop's feet sending it falling down crushing them in the process. Nico jumped on top of the fallen cyclops and stabbed it in the eyes causing it to disintegrate into dust.

"A moment of silence for our fallen comrades," the Doctor said bowing his head to the now broken bones skeletons.

"Ah, what are you talking about Doc?" Nico asked.

"The skeletons," the Doctor pointed at the fallen, "they gave their lives for the mission, now have a moment of silence why don't you?"

Nico laughed and simply snapped his fingers causing the fallen skeletons to seep into the ground and come back out anew and unbroken, "their already dead, and can be fixed," Nico said grinning and the Doctor also swears that the skeletons were also laughing at him!

"Are you alright?" asked Phoebe to the demigods, the rest of the hunters attending to the wounded."

"We are now that you guys showed up," said one of them, a son of Apollo named Will, "hows it looking out their?"

"Not good," said Nico joining them, "you all good to move?"

"Move? Yes, fight? No."

"Great some reinforcements," Phoebe said clicking her teeth, "what do we do now?"

"Doesn't Olympus have an army?" the Doctor asked interrupting them.

"Yes," Will said, "wait who are you?"

"Oh I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor wh-"

"We don't have time for this," Nico interrupted.

"That was the best part!" the Doctor said.

"Look yes Olympus had an army, only thing is that the monster that fought for them are all either with Kronos or spread across the country," Phoebe said.

"So how do we get to across the country and gather an army and reach here in time to save Olympus?" Will asked.

Nico looked over to entrance to the maze, "if only we still had that, then we could have done it in a flash."

"Is that the maze?" Will questioned finally looking at the thing.

"Yeah, but it's collapsed, we were lucky we found this one still intact and working," Nico said sighing, "it was almost like it had a mind of it's own."

Suddenly the Doctor's eye shoot up, "that it!" He yelled getting up. He snapped his fingers suddenly a wailing and groaning noise filled the warehouse. Slowly a blue police box appeared out of nowhere and the Doctor walked up to it.

"Ah, Doc what is that?" Nico asked.

"It's my TARDIS!" The Doctor said with a cheerful voice, "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space! My time machine!"

"Time travel isn't possible," said Phoebe. The Doctor turned to her and gave a sideways grin, "isn't it?"

"Nope," Doctor said as he swung open the doors and walked inside. Inside was a huge console room filled with gadgets and intem and at the center was a pillar of glass with a console around it with several buttons and knobs. The Doctor quickly ran to the console on the pillar and started moving around and pressing everything in sight.

"It's bigger on the inside," Will said gaping at it all.

"And that is my second favorite part," said the Doctor smiling,"you see my TARDIS is alive, so to speak, and it can do almost anything inside of itself."

"And how is this going to help us?" said a demigod from the ranks who everyone recognized as Clarisse the daughter of Ares.

"Well, when Nico said the Labyrinth was alive, I thought, 'maybe it is?' And is it is then it's just like my TARDIS a conscious living in a machine. So that means-"

"They can communicate!" Nico screamed out loud finally getting the idea.

"Exactly!" The Doctor cried out, "well that is if the Labyrinth is actually alive, I can't seem to find it's conscious mind. So I'm pretty sure it's dead."

"Great back to square one," said Will as he sat down on a chair in disappointment.

"Not exactly, just because it's gone doesn't mean we can still not control it. it's like a puppet, all we have to do it use this and control it's strings!"

"Can this old hunk of garbage do that?" Clarisse asked crossing her arms, "the Labyrinth is as big a America you know?"

"Oh don't listen to the mean old teenager honey," said the doctor rubbing the main console speaking to it like it was a child, "and for your information young lady, the labyrinth might be the size of a continent, but my Tardis is the size of a planet." the Doctor flipped a switch and suddenly from the tunnel they all heard a sound as if the rock were being lifted up. And slowly dust came out of the tunnel.

Slowly one by one the looked at the Doctor who was smiling, "now then shall we save Olympus?"

* * *

Percy swung his sword striking down several monsters. He rushed forward letting their swords bounce of his armor and then striking them down with all his might and anger. Cho followed him, but could barely keep up as Percy crashed through the army killing 10 monster for every one she killed, and since she killed 20 with every swing of her blade, that was a lot of monsters.

Eventually Percy was starting to get pushed back, he blows through effective weren't enough to kill enough and soon the monster had the edge. But Percy's anger did not settle down, no it couldn't settle down, he refused to let the pain go, the pain of losing a friend. He kept pushing and eventually even the combined might of all the monsters in Tartarus could not hold him back and Percy cut right through them form a trail of bodies through the monster army.

Percy stood with his entire left hand armor peeled off, revealing his white coat underneath, and further breaks and tears was seen thought it.

"Percy we can't keep this up," Kim said.

"We don't need to," Percy said turning to Tynos who now stepped onto land reaching the island.

"You have a plan?"

"Part of one," Percy replied, "Kim disengage and take control of the armor, use it to help the others and as a last resort, if Olympus does fall, detonate the Galeon core inside of you inside Olympus. It should cause a blast big enough to destroy Tynos if he wins."

"B-But Percy if I do that then… Olympus would be no more."

"It's better that than in the hands of Tynos and the monsters," Percy replied as he stepped out of his armor letting Kim take control, "do it Kim, please."

The armor looked back at Percy and nodded. It turned and jumped landing in the center of battle forming a crater as it lands and then wailed into the monster with one arm and two feet. Kim opened up the armor again and then grabbed a empusa inside of it and looked the creature in. The Empusa flapped it's arms up and down and Kim used it's left arm to randomly attack monsters, then after a while Kim turned the main head 180 degrees snapping it's neck.

Percy turned around and approached the walking monstrosity. He felt it again, that feeling of fea strike his heart, but this time he didn't let it get to him. He walked forward until he stood a few blocks away from Tynos.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. Tynos turned slowly and looked down at Percy, "ugly!"

"Jackson." Tynos simply replied.

"Kronos I heard you're so ugly your mama fell asleep for centuries after looking at your face!"

Tynos was tacking back, was he….was he making you mama jokes?

"And Typhon your dad didn't let you stay in Tartarus so he sent you to your mom's place, and she buried you under a mountain!" Out of the army of Olympus Zeus started laughing.

This time the body of Tynos snarled.

"And Kronos I heard you fucked Typhon's wife! And I saw her, and boy was she ugly!" Slowly the entire Olympian council started laughing, slowly joined in by the people of Lemnos.

"WHAT!" the voice of Typhon now spoke out of Tynos' body. Tynos drew back a fist and swung it down with full force cracking the ground and breaking down to the sewers. But Percy simply flashed away to the top of a building.

"And guess what?"

"What?!"

"I figured out why you want to be so big! You're trying to compensating right? I mean looking at you body right now I can't seem to find your dick!" Now the entire army was laughing at Tynos, along with some of the monster in his own army!

Tynos swung his hand again and this time broke the entire building down, but Percy escaped once again, traveling on Tynos' hand until he reached his shoulder, "how did you become the father of all monster? I mean how did you and Echidna you know…. do it?"

Tynos roared again he moved to slap Percy like a fly. Percy ran down his body and reached the road and stopped while Tynos slapped himself.

"Face it Tynos!" Percy said grinning, "as long as you are that fucking big you will never catch me!"

"What's he doing?" asked Hera.

"He's trying to make Tynos turn human sized," Athena answered.

"Why?"

"To fight him," Artemis replied looking at Percy with eyes filled with fear.

"Well?!" Percy yelled to Tynos, "you going to fight me like a man?!"

"What was it you said? 'Do you think I would risk the world in a masculinity contest?' You wouldn't Jackson, because you are weak, but I am far beyond you, am I as beyond you as I am beyond the Olympians!" Tynos then roared and released a blast of red all engulfing light, slowly it shrank and shrank until he was human sized. The monster looked at Percy with red eyes on it's more human like head, "I will enjoy ripping your heart out and feeding it to you Jackson."

Percy readied his blade and charged with hith his full speed. He blurred by attacking Tynos over and over again with his blade, but the curse of Achilles was still on Kronos, that meant it was still on Tynos, and this time Percy didn't think he could just simply blast through it with his gun.

Tynos knocked Percy over with one hand sending him flying away. "Is this the best you can do?"

Percy got up spitting out blood, "not even close." Percy threw his hands up, and out of his hands a cyclon of winds, pieces of the sidewalk and even tar from the road flew out. Percy sent the storm right into Tynos pelting the monster.

"A storm? Against me?!" Tynos said smiling, "I possess the body of the lord of storms boy!"

Tynos waved his hands and suddenly a cyclon of red energy formed between Tynos and Percy's own storm.

Tynos spread his arms, causing his storm to expand and tried to force Percy's storm into dis evaporating. But Percy held on, he focused harder and harder adding layers and layers into his storm, more and more debris flew into it and slowly blood started dripping from Percy's nose.

Tynos pushed harder and harder, but every inch his storm gained, Percy pushed back two inches. Tynos' eyes widened in shock as slowly Percy started winning their battle of storms, 'i-it's impossible!' Typhoon inside Tynos thought, 'could he be the one?!'

And suddenly in a blast Percy brought his hands together in a clap and collapsed Tyno's storm causing all the accumulated debris to come crashing into Tynos burning him under all of it.

Percy quickly drew all his fire powers out lighting his hands with white flames and sent fire streams into the mass of debris melting them all into one case. Percy stopped dropping to his hands panting in exhaustion.

But just as he thought he had did it Tynos spread it's wings out breaking out of the ball of debris and sent all the pieces flying out roars in victory, it flew into the air and laughed, "is that all you have Jackson?!"

Percy panted and got upright, "so what if it is? You are at your limit as well aren't you Tynos? You are in the monster's body because you are at your limit aren't you?"

Tynos gritted his teeth, "What?! NEVER! I still have my True form Jackson! I am still farm more powerful than you!"

Percy smiled, "prove it."

Tynos's face turned to one of rage and he landed onto the floor, he yelled into the sky and released his mortal form burning his skin and everything in a 10 foot radius of him. Tynos roared louder and louder. The gods all covered their eyes and so did the warriors of Lemnos, and any monster foolish enough to even look faded on the spot.

Percy smile broadened though. he took out his sword and charged ahead.

Tynos roar grew and grew, until suddenly something struck him in his true form of monster and titan. He coughed out and looked down to see Percy stab him with his blade and as he looked down Percy looked up and made eye contact with tynos in his true form looking right into the monster's eyes. Gold meet green, until suddenly Percy's eyes changed into gold as well, and everything stopped from them both. Percy blade turned into a large crystal piercing Tynos further and embedded itself into Percy as well. Percy then remembered, 'Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap' It was true, Crescent Moon was a sword he made during his time under the curse of Kronos, that would make it a 'cursed' blade.

"Why?" Tynos asked in a frail voice.

"Because it was the only way."

* * *

"_But like you said," Percy replied grinning to the sisters of fate, "I have done the impossible before. I caused this mess by doing just that, I will fix it."_

"_Are you willing,"One_

"_To take responsibility,"Two_

"_For your actions?" Three_

"_I will. If it means defeating Kronos and saving Olympus," Percy said standing tall, his resolve strengthened._

_Slowly the three sisters stood up from their murals and as one moved away and approached Percy smiling all the way._

"_There is only one way," One_

"_Tell us Percy," Two_

"_Why Kronos has golden eyes?" Three_

_Percy shook his head, "It's because Kronos has so much energy inside of him," One_

"_That his body is forced to make a physical change due to it," Two_

"_There is a reason it took Poseidon, Zeus and Hades to defeat him, and that to with trickery," Three_

"_Then what were Krono's original eye colour?" Percy asked._

"_Green," One_

"_Bright sea green," Two_

"_Like yours," Three_

"_And that is why now your eyes are slowly turning golden as well," One_

"_See for yourself," two said snapping her finger conjuring a mirror in front of Percy. Percy looked and saw his green eyes. They seemed normal, but he kept staring. He looked and slowly when he blinked his eyes turned from green to gold and back again._

"_Only you have the strength to defeat him," Three_

"_The sheer power inside of you will do just that," One_

"_You must force Kronos to reveal his true form," Two_

"_And doing so stab him while looking right into his own eyes," Three_

"_This will form a prison around Kronos," One_

"_One that he can never escape," Two_

"_But he can be set free if a being strong enough frees him from the outside," Three_

"_I-If I do this," Percy said stammering, "if I look into his true form, they I will, I will fade."_

"_You said you were willing to do anything" the three sisters replied together and they waved their hands and Percy was brought out of his vision._

* * *

Percy smiled as slowly he prayed the price for looking upon and immortals true form, bit by bit his body ripped apart. Like peices of paper in a shredder, each piece ripped itself and slowly Percy vanished.

"NOOO!" Artemis cried out as she ran to Percy. She ran and ran until she reached the last remaining pieces of Percy. She held him in her arms as slowly only Percy's face remained.

"Gaurd him," Percy whispered to her, "and he will never hurt our family again."

"Percy please stay, come on you have to stay," Artemis cried as her tears dripped onto Percy's cheek.

"You know what in the end…. I wouldn't have done it differently," Percy said as slowly his neck tore itself away, "I love you Artemis," he said as now only part of his eyes remained, " and I never will forget that," Percy's eyes then turned from gold to green and just like that the final piece that was Percy Jackson disappeared.

Artemis cried out bringing her arms closer to herself. The gods all pushed the monster away and the approached Artemis surrounding her each having a tear in their eye. The body of Tynos slowly fell backwards and the red in it's eyes turned white and the sword plunged in it turned into crystals slowly covering it whole.

"I'm sorry Artemis," Apollo said as he kneeled down to his sister, but Artemis did not notice him, she did not care, all she wanted was for Percy to come back.

Annabeth stood back as she too cried tear for Percy and slowly Thalia did too. They all looked down in mourning and Fara and the rest of her men bowed her head in a sign of respect.

"We have to get this thing safe," said Zeus recovering, "we need to keep it safe, Percy's sacrifice will not be in vain."

Apollo got up and walked over to the black crystal, he reached out to grab it, but just as he did, the crystal was wrapped around by shadows. Apollo reached out for it, but the crystal was dragged into the sky and there standing in a tower of shadows was a primordial, Nyx.

"Well, well well, look what we have here," Nyx said as she traced her hand around the black crystal, "look like Percy boy finally was worth something, giving me such a beautiful gift," Nyx turned her hands into claws and buried them deep into the crystal and then ripped the crystal apart releasing the beast inside.

Tyno's white body burst into red again and he spread his wings and roared and the red in his eyes returned, "JACKSON!"

"It's alright sweetie," Nyx said circling him, "the mean old demigod is gone now," she purred and she dragged her nails around him, "sacrificed himself thinking he could hold you."

"Nothing can hold me!" Tynos screamed out as he sent a wave of pure energy at the gods and army of Lemnos knocking them off their feet.

"Oh, I like a strong man," Nyx said purring into Tyno's ear, "and you are very strong aren't you?"

"I am," Tynos said as he looked down and saw that the handle of Crescent Moon was still in him. He grabbed it by the hilt and pulled the blade out and threw it to the ground, "no one can ever hope to stop me!"

"Good, good," Nyx said whispering seductively, "when it is all said and done you will be the king, and I will be your queen."

Tynos smiled at that and flew up higher, "attack my army! Kill them all and I shall give you the world!"

The army roared as the pushed into the army of Lemons, who were barely holding their own. Nyx sent waves of shadows into the gods, who cut them up piece by peice.

"You think you could have won?!" Tynos screamed laughing, "You need only trickery to defeat me! I am Tynos! Lord of Time and Storm! The king of Titans, and the father of monsters! I will rule this world! I will-"

"-Fart peanut butter!" somebody screamed out loud interrupting Tynos in his speech. Tynos, Nyx and the gods all looked up at the sky and there standing on a billboard was the Doctor, "sorry about that! I interrupted you for the second time today. I will try not to make a habit out of it!"

"Who are you?!" Tynos roared.

"Me? Oh no one important, well not to you anyway. I go by many names, but one comes to mind," the Doctor face then turned deadly, "I was Percy's friend. And you cost him his life, you both did!"

The gods looked at Nyx and Tynos with hate while the doctor continued, "he gave his life for his family! His very soul! And for what?! To let you run amuck?!"

"He is gone!" Tynos roared, "who is there to stop me now?!"

"The one's he touched, his true legacy, us. People die all the time Typhoon, or Kronos, or whatever you are. But they leave something behind, themselves in each and every person they have meet. As long as they are remembered, they will not be forgotten. And believe me there is not anyone who has touched more people's heart than Percy Jackson."

"You are but one man! What can you do?!"

"Correction I am one man," the Doctor said waving his arms to the end of the street behind the monster army, "but I am one man with full control over the labyrinth!"

Suddenly a hole appeared in the ground behind the monster army and out of it a huge fleet arrived. It had cyclops from Poseidon's kingdom lead by Tyson, Percy's half brother, and even featured the party ponies. There was a huge Drakon that came out and on top of it was Clarisse with her spear out crying out her battle cry. Tones of more monster came out of it as well, giant eagles, griffins and even an ice monster. And leading the charge was every demigod in camp halfblood along with the ones that used to serve under Kronos's army. They all stood united under one banner and leading them all was Nico and the hunters. The son of Hades raised his black sword and with a swing and a roar he lead them army head first into the enemy.

"For Olympus!" Nico cried out.

And "For Olympus!" his army cried out with him.

"I can take care of them!" Tynos said as he sent a blast of concentrated time energy to destroy them as he did to Aphrodite.

"Not so fast!" The Doctor screamed as he pointed his screwdriver at Tynos sending a signal blocking the beams and making it evaporate.

"My powers of time! How!?" Tynos asked looking at the Doctor.

"You once asked me who I was," the Doctor said as he put away his screwdriver, "I am the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds and saviour of many more. I am over 2000 years old and have seen things you wouldn't believe, lost things you have never thought one could have, and have done things that would put you in shame. I am The Doctor, you may be the titan of time, by I am a Time Lord. The Last Time Lord."

Tynos roared as he flew towards the Doctor only to have Zeus blast him in the back with a lighting bolt.

Tynos looked back and dived at Zeus and all hell broke loose.

Artemis finally got up, her grieving on hold as she looked at the being that cause her beloved's sacrifice go to waste, "NYX!" She roared out as she released her wings and took the sky, "this time, I will do more then send you to Tartarus," Artemis said as she drew her daggers as crashed into Nyx sending herself and the Primordial into the sky, "I will make you fade!"

Annabeth looked into the sky, she steeled her resolve, and put the ten Commandments over her head, 'I won't let him down,' annabeth said to herself, 'I will protect the ones Percy gave his life to save!'

"Then it is time I showed you true power," a voice said. Annabeth looked around and slowly she looked down at her pendant, it spoke again, "come, I shall show you the truth."

Suddenly annabeth was surrounded by a flash of light and all went blank.

* * *

Percy felt himself drift onshore somewhere. He could feel something across his back. He felt, he felt sand. Slowly Percy opened his eyes and saw himself on the shore of a small island only 20 feet wide. Beyond it instead of water was nothing, pure and absolute nothing. Not a drop of water or a star in the sky.

"You know staring won't help," said a voice. Percy got up and turned around, he saw in the center of the small island was a campfire with a someone sitting there holding and tuning a guitar.

Percy walked up to him with eyes glued to the persons face, "y-you can't be here," he said as he took a seat opposite to the man, "your not dead are you?"

The man looked up and blue eyes looked at Percy through his blond hair,"close Percy, I almost gone."

"I didn't think I would see you hear Luke," Percy said smiling to his old friend, "thought you were still with Kronos."

"I started fading the moment he cursed you Percy," Luke said setting aside the guitar and looking into the fire.

"So what is this place?"

"We are both fading Percy, so I suppose this the place you go to before you finally go."

"So… purgatory?"

"No, even purgatory has something, this place, this place is the last thing between us, and nothing," Luke said pointing at the emptiness.

"So this is it huh?"

"Yup I think so."

"I keep thinking i might just make it out of this one. You know pull a Houdini."

"You might just."

Percy laughed,"yeah but I do not need to. Tynos is dead, or at least imprisoned. They're all safe now."

"No they are not," Luke said, "Nyx came and freed them. They are now running rampant through the streets, but the Olympians are holding their own thanks to your friend the Doctor."

"You can see what's happening to them?!"

"Yes a piece of me is still inside Tynos, still fighting,still resisting him."

"It doesn't matter now, it's too late."

"Your right, Percy Jackson the demigod is gone, but the god can still go back."

* * *

Artemis charged ahead as she bashed into Nyx again and again and again sending shadows spewing out of the primordial. Nyx finally got a break and managed to escape the onslaught by sending a wave of shadows to distract Artemis while she escaped.

Nyx flew across the sky and sent wave after wave of shadows at Artemis, but the goddess simply cut each one down piece by piece. Finally Artemis caught up to Nyx and smashed her into the ground.

Nyx formed a crater as she landed and slowly got up, for the first time bleeding actual golden Ichor.

"I will make you pay," Artemis said as she walked up to Nyx with her daggers pointed up, "I will make bleed dry and then finally when you are at your weakest I will make you fade."

"T-there is one thing you are forgetting," Nyx coughed out saying as she spilled ichor all over herself.

Artemis pulled her up by her throat, "what?"

"This only half my power, the rest," Nyx said smiling as she pointed to the sky, "I sent to do that."

Artemis looked up and saw clouds made out shadows slowly gather in the sky, slowly day turned to night and the sun was blocked out. Artemis turned to Nyx and suddenly the primordial burst into shadows and sent Artemis flying back with a wave of shadows.

Artemis flew leg over head and finally stabilized herself and looked as Nyx raised herself into the sky, her body now fully transformed into darkness, one trail of her ichor the only light visible in her entire body.

Nyx looked up, her faceless form turned it's head and suddenly a tendril of darkness attacked Artemis sending her flying back. But Nyx was not done with her yet, she sent another shadow wave after shadow wave at Artemis and sent her right into the ground.

Artemis held up as blasts and blasts of shadows went down on her like hammers on nails. And just like a nail Artemis was hit harder and harder until she was embedded into the ground.

"You are so pathetic!" Nyx shouted out, "a failed goddess and a failed lover! What type of woman waits for someone for over a thousands years, and then lets them die?"

Artemis held on as the blows kept coming and coming, and soon she felt her wings break from the damage.

Nyx screamed,"at least fight back a little! Etherway tell Percy I said high!"

Artemis held on as slowly her vision began to fade, but slowly she gean to remember something, something her mother said to her, "Angel there is no greater death the one where you die for who you love."

And for Artemis that was Percy. But she couldn't die here, she would allow herself to die here! And so Artemis did what she and her brother promised to the fates that they would not do, she accessed her domain of the moon.

The domain of the moon was passed to Artemis and Apollo from Selene and Helios the titan of the moon and sun. But tier domains were too powerful, to uncontrollable for them to control. A domain's power depends on how much humans believe in it, and there was nothing more iconic than the sun and moon. So Apollo and Artemis didn't even bother trying.

But after so long Artemis was going to do just that. She shifted slowly from being the goddess of the hunt and slowly turned her main domain into the on of the moon. Artemis opened her eyes, she felt the power flow through her, she felt for the first time whole in her powers, something had always been missing, but here and now, she was not Artemis the huntress, she was Artemis the goddess of the moon.

Out of Nyx's shadows surrounding Artemis came a beam of light and slowly cracks started appearing in the dome. Slowly but surely more and more cracks started appearing and out of the dome of shadows a figure in white escaped.

Artemis flew into the air with her wings now repaired, she took off and flew face to face with Nyx. Artemis gave up her form and now stood as a figureless being just like Nyx, but instead of shadows, she emitted pure silver light.

Artemis drew up her six wings and without a word charged at Nyx. She flew faster and faster until she became a single beam of light that attacked Nyx. Nyx's body absorbed the hit and slowly turned in on itself and the two started to fight it out forming into a ball of white and black light both swirling and fighting for the upper hand.

The sphere of light and darkness moved across Manhattan and finally ended up in front of the warring armies.

Everyone stopped and watched as one of the most beautiful sight they have ever seen approached them. They looked at the light and shadows in the sphere fought each other. The light threw the shadows around and the shadows almost ripped the light covering it up. But just as it seemed the light would lost, the silver light exploded releasing all of it's energy and sent the shadows right into Tynos who was fighting Zeus.

Artemis emerged from the balls of pure light and gently lowered herself right in front of the Olympians, her physical body now returned to her as she was almost running on empty.

"You did it Arty," Apollo said in amazement, "you control your domain of the moon."

"Don't" pant, "call," pant, "me Arty," Artemis said as she slowly got up again and walked ahead of the group and to Nyx and Tynos.

Nyx slowly got up, her physical form to restored, she got up and narrowed her eyes at Artemis, "you will pay bitch!"

Tynos stood up, "she will my beloved, join me, together we can-" suddenly Tynos was interrupted by Nyx who smashed her fist into her mouth knocking him back.

"I will take care of her myself!" Nyx roared back. She turned to Artemis and brought out a sword made out of shadows, she turned into shadows once again and charged at Artemis. But before she could strike her Cho jumped in and with her huge silver blade blocked the shadow blade.

"MOVE!" Nyx roared as she pressed into Cho with her blade.

"Sorry crazy lady but you can go fuck yourself," Cho replied as she kicked Nyx sending the primordial flying back.

Nyx slowly got up wiping away another stream of ichor that flew down her mouth, "who are you?"

"Cho, the Demon Blade, I am the one who stood still the day that hell broke open, the one that destroyed a million demons. Now shut up and fight!" Cho charged ahead with her sword and suddenly Nyx found herself being pushed back with each strike of Cho's forcing herself to move back.

"She can't hold her back long," said Artemis to the Olympians.

"We have to do something," said Zeus as he was surprised that a mere human was not only holding back a primordial but was winning as well.

"Artemis," Athena said gaining the moon goddess attention, "you are the strongest against her. She is the primordial of the night and darkness, the only thing strongest against her is light, and more accurately moon light. We need to use you to defeat her, I suggest we give all our power to Artemis, and Artemis you send it all into Nyx, that should be enough for her to be turned into dust."

Artemis nodded and slowly the gods surrounded her. Artemis spread out her wings and each and every goddess grabbed onto them and slowly started sending their energy to her from them.

Artemis gritted her teeth as she felt their energy flow into her. The electricity of her father, the motherly sense of Hera, the knowledge of Athena, the strength of Ares, the speed of Hermes, the sunlight of Apollo, wait, "Apollo!" Artemis said breaking her trance, "you're using your sun domain!"

Apollo looked up and smiled through a pained expression, "hey if you can do it, so can I. Now focus!"

Artemis turned back and closed her eyes, she started feeling it all again, the growing strength of Demetre, the sense of freedom of Dionys, the force of the sea coming from her would be father in law and finally the forging heat of Hephaestus. But Artemis felt something else in there, someone else, she turned around and saw a hand on the bottom most left wing. There the ghost of Aphrodite stood, she winked at Artemis and Artemis smiled back.

Slowly all the powers of the Olympians gathered into Artemis and pooled together. Artemis grew her left hand up and suddenly a bow out of pure moon light appeared. Artemis pulled it's string back and an arrow of light gathered there. It was the concentrated form of all the power and might of the Olympians gathered in one spot, in one arrow. Artemis sighed and she took aim and released.

"Move!" Artemis yelled and Cho obeyd jumping away just in time when suddenly a silver arrow flew past her and hit Nyx right in her chest it pushed ahead and suddenly burst through her ripping Nyx into nothing and flew past her.

The arrow flew faster and faster until it struck tynos itself and it destroyed one of its horns and completely destroyed Tyno's left hand as Tynos tried to catch it before it hit him.

Artemis and the Olympians fell down in a heap as they saw Nyx slowly but surely turning into golden dust. Artemis forced herself on her feet and walked/crawled her way to Nyx. She looked down and saw as both halves of the primordials body slowly disappeared into nothing. there were no final words, no promise of returns, nothing. Nyx's body simply disappeared into nothing and Artemis stood there and watched as the reason she became the virgin goddess disappeared from her life.

Tynos slow got up, it's arms bleeding out. It immediately opened up his wings and flew into the sky flying towards Olympus before anyone could stop him. The gods now all powerless ran along with a few of the army members. They rushed to the elevator and Athena cast a charm to expand the interior and everyone got onboard and hoped they were not too late.

Tynos landed on the steps to Olympus and crashed into a heap. It held his stump of a hand and it's horn in pain. The arrow, however weak looking, had hurt him, and hurt him bad. It was almost like… like a bullet from _his _gun.

Tynos shook his head, 'no' he thought, 'no he is gone.' Tynos looked up and marveled at his victory. He was finally going to do it, he was finally going to win!

He walked to the throne room, no one dared to stop him and even think about stalling him along the way. He walked to the throne room it's door were shut, Tynos remembered however how Percy had kicked him out of it as Kronos how they flung open, but no matter.

Kronos smiled and pushed the doors and walked inside fulling intending to destroy each and every throne there was.

But as he did a blast of darkness pushed him back. Kronos flew leg over head and landed at the bottom of the step, he looked up in anger expecting to see Nyx standing their mocking him, but instead he saw Hades, his oldest son.

"Father," Hades spat out as he readied his spear and helmet of darkness. Hades's helmet filled Tynos with fear, and slowly Hades dawned it. Suddenly Hades disappeared and all around Tynos an army of skeletons surrounded him each attacking him.

Tynos batted each one away, they were just the distraction. He crushed each's skull with his bare hand but as he was distracted for just a second, Hades struck him with his spear causing Tynos to bleed out ichor.

"Like it father?" Hades asked in a mocking tone, his voice coming from everywhere and nowhere, "I made it just to kill one who possessed the curse of Achilles."

Tynos spat out blood and stood up, his wounds slowly healing, "alway the coward I see," Tynos taunted, "what's wrong? Did Zeus finally let you join their club?"

Hades struck Tynos again, but this time the monster grabbed the spear and pulled it out of Hades's hand breaking it under his leg. But Hades drew back still hiding, still waiting.

"Is this all you can do?" Tynos taunted again, "I expected after 2000 years you could do something to impress your old man!"

"Oh I can father," Hades voice called out, "I can show you this!" suddenly Hades revealed himself grabbed tynos by the horn and looked at him straight in the eye. Suddenly Tyno's vision became blurred and he started staggering backwards.

Slowly out of the pillars surrounding hims several figures came out, each wearing an orange t-shirt and each carrying a grin on their face.

"Heya Tynos," said all six versions of Percy Jackson, "miss us?"

"No! NO! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Tynos lashed out in rage sending wave after wave of energy out of his body, all which the Percy dodged.

"Oh I can assure you," the Percys' said "I am very much alive!"

They drew their swords and charged at tynos each cutting him deeper than the one before. Tynos moved backwards and backwards several of the Percys' even kicked him in the back sending him deeper into the Percys' in the front's blades.

Tyno's quickly understood however that this was all not real, and suddenly he stopped moving. He stood there and let the Percys hit him.

"What's wrong Tynos?! Giving up?!" The Percys spoke as they continued bashing into Tynos.

Suddenly Tynos opened his eyes and sent a wave of shadows over on spot and there standing invisible was Hades. The lord of the underworld flew back to the steps to the throne room, his helmet flying away into the distance. Slowly the Percy Jackson all vanished and Tynos tood with a smug look on his face, "if you are going to make an illusion of Percy Jackson, do not make him so arrogant."

Hades got up and drew his stygian iron sword, "I'll remember that next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Tynos charged ahead and slammed his fist right into Hades's blade shattering it and sent Hades flying through the door of the throne room.

Tynos entered the room and saw it was just as he saw it as. Dead plants on the ground, the body of Ethan Nakamura and even the uneven surface, and in the center was the hearth, and there was the last Olympian and his oldest daughter, Hestia.

"Daughter," Tynos said as he simply stood there as he saw the one person he had truly loved in this world.

"Father," Hestia said turning away from her hearth and towards Tynos, "what have you done to yourself?"

Tynos inspected himself, "a small price to pay for power."

"And that is what you have always been about hasn't it father? Power and keeping it."

Tynos approached, "I didn't mean- I didn't mean to Hestia," the voice of Kronos said, "I didn't want to."

"Did you ever love me father? Did you ever love any of us?" Hestia asked with tears in her eyes.

"I did Hessy, I loved you. I-I couldn't understand it then Hessy but I did what I did out of greed, out of hubris. But when you offered to spare my life to your siblings, I knew, I knew I made a mistake. I don't regret fighting your sibling Hestia, but I do regret everything I have ever done that has caused you harm."

"You entering my family and taking them from me causes me harm father," Hestia said with tears falling freely, "please I beg of you, leave, leave before they come and kill you."

"They will not," Tynos said, the care and competent voice of Kronos gone, "they are too weak to even try!"

"Please father leave!"

"Make me!" Tynos roared as he charged ahead to strike down Hestia.

"With pleasure!" And with that Tynos was struck in the side with a sword that sent him flying through the throne room walls and again outside.

Tynos looked up slowly holding his side as they still pained. He looked up and standing and looking at him through the hole he had made was annabeth with a greatsword in hand. She jumped out of the hole and landed on her feet and held the sword up.

"Ah Annabeth, such a good looking blade, where did you get it?" tynos asked in a mocking tone.

"Percy gave it to me," Annabeth said. Tynos's eyes widened as he thought 'why can't he leave me alone?! So close and yet so far! Even in death he still stop my plans!'

Tynos stood up , "why don't you give that sword to me Annabeth? You wouldn't want to hurt yourself," he asked stretching his hand out.

Annabeth smiled and said, "sure why not?" Annabeth threw the blade up, and while the blade was in mid-air she yelled, "Gravity Core!" The blade then in front of Tynos's eyes transformed into a dense black blade.

Tynos reached for the blade but the moment he grabbed it he found the blade brought his hand down with him crushing his fingers down into the ground. Tynos tried to pull the blade up with all the strength of Typhon but even then the thing would not was so focused on the blade and removing his hand from it he did not notice Annabeth coming for his head.

The blonde lifted her foot up and brought it down kicking Tynos in the jaw and sent it flying backwards. She transformed the blade into it's original form and then again yelled out, "Explosion!"

The blade now transformed into a thin yellow blade. Annabeth ran with the blade and just as Tynos was getting up again struck him in the face with the blade like a baseball bat, but the moment of impact, the blade caused an explosion point black in Tynos's face send the monster reeling back.

Annabeth smiled and kicked tynos in the jaw once again and then with another swing of her sword sent him flying back with another blast.

"That was for Luke," Annabeth said sending another blast onto Tynos who had just gotten up again, "that was for all the demigods you tricked," then she kicked him behind the leg forcing him to his knees and hit him again with her blade right across his head breaking of his other horn in the explosion, "and that was for Percy!"

Tynos flew backwards head over heels and slowly he skidded to the edge of Olympus hanging on by an arm.

Annabeth walked to him and looked at the monster and with another kick she sent him off the floating mountain.

Annabeth turned and walked away to see to Hades and Hestia. in the throne room Hestia started treating Hades, healing him with her healing magic all the while wiping tears of her face.

"He's gone," Annabeth said pretending she did not see Hestia cry.

"Good," Hestia said, "good."

"Was he… was he always like this?" Annabeth asked curious as to why Hestia, the kindest Olympian would ever shed tear for someone like Kronos.

"No, not always. Before he found out that we would soon one day replace him he loved us. He loved me, my siblings were not yet born then. He treated me right, like a princess in a castle, and every time he spoke of me getting siblings his eyes would light up like emeralds. He… he was a good man."

"And now?"

"Now he is a monster," Hestia said. Slowly a groan broke out in the the room Hades slowly came to.

"Did-did we get him?" Hades asked standing up.

"Indeed we did," Hestia said pointing at Annabeth, "and she is the cause of our victory."

Annabeth blushed and lowered her head, "not really, if it wasn't for this blade that Percy gave me, I never would have had the strength to even dent Kronos."

Hades nodded and just then Thalia and the other Olympians ran into the throne room, "Annabeth!" Thalia cried out as she hugged her friend.

"I'm okay Thalia I promise," annabeth said returning the hug, "is everyone else okay?"

"We are fine daughter," Athena said as she walked up and hugged annabeth as well, "where is Tynos?"

"I sent him off Olympus," Annabeth stated, all the gods looked to her and smiled each congratulated her and she smiled back to them.

Just just then suddenly a hand came crashing down on top of them blowing the roof of the throne room straight off. The gods protected everyone and slowly they emerged from the debris and looked up to see a giant arm above them. Attacked to the arm was Tynos, now back into his giant form and dragon like head. He looked at them and with one swing his giant hand came crashing down.

The gods closed their eyes awaiting their fate, but Artemis,believed in something else, she believed in someone, she believed like she always did that Percy would come in the last moment and save them.

The shadow of the arm loomed over them and as it did they saw nothing except a flash of yellow.

* * *

A moment ago,

Percy looked at Luke as he heard it again and again, "what do you mean a god?"

"Being in the place as long as I have Percy… you begin to get a sense of things, and right now I think, no I know that you can return back Percy."

"Luke I can't I faded, I have nobody to return to."

"Not quite, I saw you die Percy, you feel apart piece by piece, you didn't just die, you disintegrated."

"Then all the more reason I can not go back Luke."

"No Percy all the more reason you can," Luke said. He finally stood up and looked at Percy, "that means that you have your body with you right now PErcy and the only way you can return is if you become a god."

"Then how? Tell me how Luke."

Luke turned towards the great emptiness that surrounded them and pointed at one spot in the distance. Percy focused on that spot and for a moment it seemed like nothing was there, but then just like that a sliver of light appeared.

"That," Luke replied, "run towards that Percy and don't stop. Never stop running till you reach where you have to go, and then keep running Percy, charge forward like you always have and become who you have always meant to be, become the god we all know you can be."

"Luke I-I don't think I can just do that, I don't think-"

"-Don't think, just do. Now go Percy," Luke said as he sat back down and strung his guitar, "and tell Thalia and Annabeth that I'm sorry."

Percy looked at Luke again, but it was clear that he was done talking. Percy looked at the star in the emptiness, "here goes nothing."

Percy crouched down like a runner and then answering to an unknown signal began the dashed. Percy ran with his full force he ran and ran, but despite himself he never seemed to get closer to the star. He turned back and saw that he had not even left the shores of the beach. Luke smiled at him and slowly started playing a tune that Percy remembered from his childhood.

Percy ran faster and faster, in tune with the song that Luke was playing,he moved forcing himself forward. And slowly Percy remembered, he remembered all the times he enjoyed being a human, his mother, his friends and family. He remembered camp half blood, he remembered going on the adventure of a lifetime and he remembered fall in love.

Was he ready to give all that up? To become something he never wanted to be? And the answer came as simple as that, yes, yes he did. And so Percy gathered his strength and his resolution and charged full speed ahead. He was till on that one spot, at the edge of the beach but he didn't slow down he didn't care he simply focused on moving faster and faster and then suddenly Percy's green eyes flashed gold.

It happened again and again and then slowly it became permanent. Percy's eyes glowed gold and suddenly with one foot forward he stepped into the unknown. He went off the beach finally running across the surface of the unknown, and he ran and he ran. Until finally he saw that the star was closing in on him.

Percy turned around to thank Luke but as he turned around he saw that the island was slowly being eaten away and turned into nothing and there on the beach by the campfire Luke waved to Percy smiling with tears running down his cheek.

Percy turned his face scrunched up in pain, but he didn't stop, he didn't give up he ran and kept running until finally he reached the star and slowly the scenery changed.

Percy opened his eyes and saw himself underwater. He looked around and recognized that he was inside his mind, his soul. He turned and saw the angel fish that was his memories of Artemis. Percy smiled and then did the one thing he promised Luke, he kept running. Percy turned his head upwards and started running towards the sky in his mind. He ran until he broke the surface and suddenly Percy saw himself running upwards a hole.

But soon he wasn't even running he was flying upwards, like a thunderbolt he flew upwards into the sky and climbed out of the hole.

The lighting bolt however didn't stop he moved on. He flew higher faster and faster into the sky, which was now red. Percy turned down and saw that it a landmass that was shaped like a man with five rivers running through it. 'Must be Tartarus,' thought Percy, 'then that means this is the way to Hades!'

Percy kept flying up, higher and higher until he crashed into the sky and broke through the ceiling drilling a hole right through Tartarus to Hades. Percy crashed through the floor of Hades castle but he didn't stop there. He flew up higher and higher until he again crashed into the ceiling of the underworld. The lightning bolt went across the ceiling and crossed the river Styx walking on it's water with his speed. It rushed through the elevator and when the doors opened to DOA studios it blasted out of their and then soared high into the air traveling at the speed of light towards New York across the country.

Slowly the night sky that Nyx had cast over the world was cut through by Percy, and all across America everyone remembered the day when it seemed most darkest, only to have a ray of light go across their sky bringing each and everyone of them hope.

The Lighting finally landed in New York but again didn't stop. It rushed through the ranks of the monster army in a second turning them all into dust.

Nico and the Doctor looked and smiled whispering, "Percy."

The lighting bolt then picked up Cresent moon that was on the ground and flew up in the air towards Olympus. It saw a giant Tynos about to smash the throne room of Olympus with it's hands and the lighting moved and intercepted it, and then finally did it stop.

Percy appeared out of the lighting in his druid worrior coat and orange armor underneath, he held one hand up and stopped Tynos holding him up. Percy looked at the Olympians and they all could do nothing but simply gawk and stare.

Percy smiled at Artemis and then turned to Tynos, "you will never hurt my family, ever again."

Percy pushed Tynos's hand causing the giant to be pushed back. Percy then transformed back into lightning and shot into Tynos. Like a bullet shot Percy hit Tynos and caused the giant to be sen of into the sea yet again. The ball of lighting that was now Percy then flew into the sky and suddenly a bright white light appeared.

Slowly the lightning that was Percy transformed into something bigger, much bigger. The lighting spread across the sky until it was a huge as the entire island of New York. And then slowly the lighting disappeared and in it's place was a golden dragon as big as the island. It had a crown of three horns on it's head and eyes as gold as Percy's own. Slowly the dragon spread out it's wings and flapped sending half damaged building crumbling down in it's wake.

Tynos slowly got up and looked to the sky and saw the drago, "n-no," said Tynos in Typhon's voice, "h-he should be dead!? How can he still be alive?!"

"A Colchian dragon," Poseidon whispered.

"Uncle what did Percy turn into?" Artemis asked as she saw the monster stare at Tynos.

"I once told him that he reminded of the Colchian dragon. A being so powerful that even Typhon feared it, but so gentle that even a baby could call it a friend. I guess Percy thought they were alike as well."

"I'll destroy you Jackson!" Tynos roared, but before it could do anything at all, Percy charged ahead with it's jaws wide open. Percy grabbed Tynos across the waist with his jaws and brought the monster up into the sky. Percy flapped his mighty wings harder and harder until he transformed back into lighting, but this time Tynos's body also disappeared in a flash.

Suddenly Tynos found himself in a stream of some sorts. He tried to stand but saw that he was pinned under a mountain. Slowly he heard steps approaching him and saw Percy, now human sized, walk up to him.

"Where are we Jackson!" Tynos screamed!

"We are inside the speed force Tynos, your prison," Percy said as he waved across the land. Tynos looked and saw that their were many roads, pathways going across this world and they were all above him. "It is my own person universe, here even Chaos cannot hope to challenge me."

"If you are so powerful why don't you make me fade and get it over with?!" Tynos asked in fury.

"Because you do not deserve death," Percy said as he simply walked away from them, and then stops, "oh and before I forget," with a snap of his fingers Typhoon and Kronos, still in Luke's body, separated. Percy pointed down and suddenly another mountain landed on Kronos forcing him in place, "stay boy."

Percy then disappeared in a flash of lightning only to appear in front of Olympus Through what could only be called a tunnel of lightning.

Percy walked up to the throne room, and stood in front of all the gods. suddenly the three sisters of fate appeared before them and said as one, "behold Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, retrieval of the Lightning bolt, holder of the sky and saviour of Artemis, conquerer of the Labyrinth, Lord of the island of Lemnos, enemy to the Leviathan, Bi'an the dragon that stand guard over the wicked and divine as granted to him by Shenlong, Lord of Justice as given to him by Zeus himself, Guardian of the second sacred law as given to him by Lady Demetre, Lord of Storms for conquer the storm giant Typhon, Lord of Flames from the divine Red Boy, Lord of the speed force, conqueror of Typhon, slayer of Kronos and saviour of Olympus!"

And one by one the Olympians themselves bowed, till only Artemis was left standing. She smiled at Percy and jumped on him kissing him and he held her until they forgot everything else in the world.

* * *

The aftermath of the war was quick, all the monster scattered, the one that survived at least. The campers from half blood were all given rewards and quickly sent on their way. Thalia was promised more troops, Nico was proclaimed prince of the undead and was allowed to be his father's lieutenant.

Annabeth got the right to become the architect of Olympus, but in a surprise twist she declined. She refused the offer, instead chose to go on a journey with Cho in an effort to become stronger with her blade. Cho accepted and immediately the two were of on a journey.

The Doctor was asked to be the new guardian of the labyrinth, but he declined stating that he need to be elsewhere, something about a wedding to attend. In the end however he gave over control of the maze to the Olympians and set off in his little blue box.

The army of Lemnos were all proclaimed heroes. They were invited to Olympus, despite some of them only being clear sighted mortals. The attened the party but the very next day they left back to their home. Percy never heard from them after that, but Fara did promise that she and her people would be there if Percy ever needed their help again.

Zeus in the end gave the biggest gift to Hades and Hestia, he gave them thrones on the Olympic council. They were both grateful and accepted immediately. And so thirteen full seats were now there on Olympus. Aphrodite was still however gone, and Percy was willing that the beam Tynos hit her with did not kill her, it probably did the same thing it did to him, sent her through time.

And so they all agreed that the throne of Aphrodite would remain, until she came back to take it, after Ares 'insisted' of course.

Artemis finally gave up the domain of the virgin goddess to Hestia and finally after thousands of years became free of it. She still had the domain of hunter thought so she still operated the hunt, though now Hestia also had a say in the hunts day to day activities.

Artemis also inherited Aphrodite's domain of Love, while Apollo obtained the domain of beauty leading to him becoming far more narcissistic. They held onto the title and swore that they would return them to Aphrodite once she returned.

That was all a week ago, and finally the longest day of Percy's life was over. Now he stood on the beach of camp halfblood enjoying the view.

Suddenly Percy felt himself pulled away and appeared infront of Chaos once again.

"Hello Chaos," Percy said as the entire universe nodded it's head at him, "what's with the kidnapping?"

"We need to talk Percy," Chaos spoke in a booming voice.

"What about?"

"You, and you sudden god hood."

"Yeah it came to a surprise to me as well."

"Yes, and it should be impossible."

"What do you mean Chaos?"

"I mean it should be impossible for a mortal to become an immortal all by himself, it should be in all sense of the word impossible."

"And yet here I stand in front of you and immortal."

"Yes you do."

"So tell me why should this be impossible?"

"Originally all the divines powers come from me, one way or another. I gave the primodials their powers, they gave the titans and their children their powers, and then the gods got their powers from the titans, either way all of their powers came from me. But you Percy, you got you devinity all by yourself. A creation, free of the creator."

"And in simple terms?"

"Sigh, imagine this, the world is made out of Legos and I make the instruction manuals. Everything in this world is made by the rules I made, except you. You made your own rules Percy, and in doing so became the embodiment of creation, a creation free from the creator."

"Oh so I'm like a master builder from that Lego movie!"

Chaos rubbed it's temples sighing even louder, "one of the most important events in the universe and he call himself a master builder from the lego building."

Percy rubbed his head and grinned, "well honestly I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Chaos nodded, "true you being this, this pure creation is not something to be worried about, what you should be worried about is what happens when you ripped Hades apart trying to escape."

"What happened? Uncle Hades said that any damage I did was temporary, so not a problem right?"

"True, but how you did it is. You see Percy you were at the bottom, the bottom most point of reality. The only thing behind you was non-existence, and in front of you was all of reality. You used the speed force to escape and in doing so caused a boom of sorts, you broke reality for a fraction of a nano second, but in doing so you caused damage to your planet."

"What did I do?" asked Percy in concern.

"Imagine you are a bomb, a nuclear bomb. You exploded causing you to escape fading and escape from Tartarus. In doing so the explosion gave you your divinity, all that energy is now within you, but just like a nuclear bomb, there were side effects Percy. Like radiation, wave after wave of speed force energy, combined with the godly energy inside of you traveled across the globe, infecting random creatures across the globe."

"Are they okay?"

"For now yes. But soon they will start experiencing a change, soon every single power you have a few people in the globe will possess."

"You mean that somewhere right now a hand full of people have my exact powers?"

"No Percy they have only one of your many powers, a normal human cannot contain as much power that you possess. They will only have one power, but there are not a handfull of them Percy, there are much more than that."

"H-How many?"

"Thousands."

"So what now?"

"As your first duty as Lord of the speed force Percy Jackson I assign you to gather and train these individuals. You shall train them to do what's right and in doing so will become their leader, do you accept?"

"I do," Percy said firmly.

"Good, because Percy," Chaos said it's voice slowly changing into a deadly tone, "something's coming, something that the human race need to be ready for. Right now they had no hope, no chance of even facing this threat, but now with these powers and with your help, they might just survive."

"W-what's coming?"

"Something that will change the ways humans will live, for the rest of their lives, now go Percy celebrate while you can, you deserve this."

"Sure call me here and tell me all this and expect me to go back in a happy mode, great."

Chaos laughed, "haha, I suppose you are right," Chaos waved his hands and suddenly Percy appeared in the beach yet again.

Percy though felt something sticking out of his left pocket, inside was a pair of black glasses and attached to it was a note, it read, 'p.s. Percy while your golden eyes are marvelous, I think many would prefer your green eyes best. The gold reminds them to much of Kronos, these glasses will transform your eyes back into green-Chaos'

Percy smiled and slowly he put on the glasses, they felt clunky and kind of big but as he put them on, his golden eyes transform into his original green. Percy smiled and turned around and he found Artemis there waiting for him.

"New look?" she asked.

"Just trying something different," he replied as they both slowly walked back into camp.

"I like them, make you look mature and sexy," Artemis said as she held Percy's hand.

"Oh is that so," Percy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Prat!" Artemis laughed and hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"I think I might keep them," Percy said as he kissed Artemis of the cheek.

"You should," Artemis said as the slowly reached the campsite, "also the wings that you got from Eros, can it be transferable? Do you want then back?"

"No, you keep them. They look far better on you than did on me, angel," Percy said making Artemis blush red, "beides I can transform into a dragon the size of the island of New York, I think fluffy white wings would kinda ruins the image, don't think you?"

Artemis simply smiled and both of them took a seat around the campfire. Slowly the other demi gods and campers arrived and they all started singing campfire songs.

"Hey Percy what happened to you," asked Clarice as slowly everyone turned their eyes towards Percy and Artemis.

"Kind of a long story," Percy replied.

"We have time," Michael said as slowly everyone settled down and the camp turned quite.

Percy smiled and looked around, suddenly he saw in the corner of his eyes a guitar similar to the one Luke had sitting there in the distance, Percy smiled, "okay then, it all started when Kronos tried to do something very, very stupid."

* * *

**Epilogue**,

Through the streets of New York in the night, a figure in a black hoodie ran as he was being chased by three gang members.

"Get him!" the leader yelled as the three chased the kid onto the open road where there was no one there.

"Shit, shit, shit!" yelled the figure in black as slowly one by one the three gangster slowly caught up to him.

The leader reached out and almost caught the figure in blacks hoodie, but just then the figure suddenly disappeared in a burst of yellow lightning.

The three gangster stopped in their tracks and just started, "what the hell is going on?" the leader thought as the three were not alone, and there was know one near them for miles to come, the person they were chasing had disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Done!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Also please tell me what you all think of the chapter also please note that there will be a months break before the next chapter is released, yes I am continuing this story right here.**

**Also if some of you can recommend some good FF for me to read and get insperation from please do I am so bored right now.**

**And the story from here on out will be focusing on Percy and a new charecter, it will focus on Percy and his team and how he deals with them and how the new character comes to grips on his powers.**


	30. Interlude The Next 5

**The next five:**

Ajay Prabith, or AJ to his friends was a young man from India who had just discovered something about himself, something he didn't know he could do.

It was just a few weeks after he arrived in New York with his parents. While they were of to their lab AJ went to his new school.

The first day for him was a good one, better than he had expected, but as the day went on, he started to notice something, something of.

It started in the cafeteria at lunch, at first he felt something pull him, something pull him back, and then suddenly like a rubber band snapping, everything changed. The room started to slow down and suddenly AJ noticed he was the only person there who was moving at normal speed, and just like that the room changed back and everyone seemed to not have noticed anything to have gone wrong.

That day after school while on the way back home, AJ decided to go through the park as a short cut, and as he went he focused on nothing but him moving faster and faster, he was nervous, he heard bad things happen in the park, and he hoped that he could get out in time, before he attracted unwanted attention.

An just like that, before he knew it, AJ was out of the park, he had covered the entire area of the park in a few minutes, and though at the time AJ didn't know what that meant, he would soon.

Then a few days passed with AJ adjusting to his life perfectly fine here, his new friends brought him along for their outings and soon AJ felt like he had been living here his entire life.

One night as AJ was leaving a friends house he took a route through an alleyway as a short cut. He walked quickly pulling his black hoodie on. He saw through the corners of his eyes as four people slowly started following him.

AJ slowly quickened his pace until he was fully sprinting trying to get away from the four gangsters.

"Get him!" the leader yelled as the three chased AJ onto the open road where there was no one there.

"Shit, shit, shit!" yelled AJ as slowly one by one the three gangster slowly caught up to him.

The leader reached out and almost caught him, but just then AJ felt something, something stir up inside of him, something that was so much beyond him, it was almost like lightning filled his body and set him loose.

Suddenly the next step AJ took caused him to blast of disappearing him a lighting bolt.

The three gangster stopped in their tracks and just started, "what the hell is going on?" the leader thought as the three were not alone, and there was know one near them for miles to come, the person they were chasing had disappeared.

AJ looked back, hands on his knees panting. His black eyes flashed golden lighting. He looked down and saw that his shoes were now completely ruined, their soles were burnt off from the friction.

He saw that he was now at home, which was at least still an hour away, he had ran all the way here, in a flash.

**Name: Ajay Prabith(Indian)**

**Age: 16**

**Hair/Eyes:Black/Black**

**Powers:Speed force**

* * *

Gina Duskman, a eighteen year old girl out doing what most eighteen year old girls were doing, partying.

Gina waddled through the giant group of dancers in the middle of the dance floor to get to the other side. She pushed people out of the way, ignoring the music and creeps trying to grind on her.

Eventually she burst out of the group of people only to meet face to face against the biggest bitch on the block, Heather James.

Heather and her squad looked at Gina and laughed, "hey you," they said through giggles, "where are you going?"

"Oh hey Heather," Gina said looking around, distracted, "I'm trying to find Kyle, have you seen him?"

"Oh him,yeah I think I did, why lost your boyfriend?" Heather asked a knowing smirk on her face.

Gina's face became a little white, "no, nothing like that, I think, just can you like please tell me where you saw him?"

Heather looked at Gina with a look of concern, fake or not was anyone's guess, "hey why don't you sit down here? I'm sure Kyle will find you? Aren't you supposed to be gone in a few days? For your uncle's wedding? Paul, something?"

"Yeah Paul Blofis, and actually he's already married this is just like a family gathering of sorts. And Heather please just tell me where he is, I need to talk to him."

Heather finally sighed and relented, while the rest of her gang were laughing openly, "he outside, by the football field."

Gina quickly got up and ran out, while one of Heather's friends approached her, "Heather why did you tell her that?"

Heather smiled evilly,"that little goody two shoes deserves to see what has been going on behind her back."

Gina ran out and quickly reached the field. She looked around to find her boy friend, and she did. On the benches, Kyle sat, and with him was Amanda, his ex. Gina stood shocked on the spot, paralyzed in fear.

Gina looked at her boyfriend and his ex made out, openly. She slowly moved backwards, ashamed and felt out in the cold. She walked holding herself and she tried to ward of the cold. Her eyes slowly moistened and finally tears broke out and she cried openly.

Gina slowly walked out to the parking lot, she turned and and saw Kyle's car, a black SUV. She remembered the times she had in that car with Kyle. All the good times, when he dropped her from school everyday, when he carried her to her home when she broke her ankle, when he first kissed her, it was in that car.

Gina slowly turned away feeling more ashamed, how? How could she let this happen? And then she snapped, she didn't deserve this! She shouldn't feel this shame! HE SHOULD!

Gina snapped as suddenly a red aura surrounded her, as slowly she lost all sense of control. Gina walked to his car, she raised her fist and brought it done smashing it's hood and the engine underneath.

But Gina's anger did not drop, she moved to the nearest lamp post, ripped it right out of the ground and with a swing brought it right down on top of Kyle's car, smashing the SUV in pieces, over and over again.

Gina finally stopped and she dropped the lamp post to the side, panting as her anger slowly settled down, she looked at her bloody hands, "what am I?" she asked, but no one answered.

**Name: Gina Duskman(American)**

**Age: 18**

**Hair/Eyes: Blonde/Green(red when angry)**

**Powers: curse of Achilles+blessing of Ares**

* * *

Christoph Guen, a young man of many talents. During his younger years he was trained, trained to be the best there was at what he did. Christoph was an assassin unlike any other, loyal only to himself. He had clients and trainers, but in the end, he trusted his life in his hands only.

Now he found himself on top of the roof of a building over looking the streets of Moscow. He looked through the scope of his rifle, taking aim at the target.

Christoph slowed down his breath making every second count. Slowly minutes passed, but Christoph stood his ground underneath the falling snow. He waited patiently for his target, and slowly after the fraction of a second when a sliver of the target's blond hair showed up in his scope Christoph took the shot.

The bullet flew true and fast piercing the car window and hitting the man in the head, blowing his brains.

Christoph stood up, he opened his case and put his gun inside, and locked it close. He left the case their, and slowly walked away from the roof making his way down the building and to the lobby. He slowly walked through the crowd blending in as he walked up to cafe nearby and ordered a coffee.

Christoph sat there getting a front row seat to the show. He waited as he saw the russian police enter into the building he had earlier exited and go to the top floor. Though he could not see them, he knew where they were in each and every second. He counted from 50 and slowly when he reached 0 he knew they would find his case on the roof.

Cristoph now waited for the police to try and open it, and as they did and loud beep rang out and suddenly an explosion rang out blowing apart the roof of the building and sending debris everywhere causing panic.

Christoph smiled as slowly his plan came together. He knew once the police checked the video cameras around they would find someone leaving the building really fast, but know all they knew is that Christoph left the building to get something at the cafe.

Slowly Christoph slipped out of the cafe and walked, mingling with the panicked crowd, slipping into the shadows.

That evening Christoph meet his contractors in an abandoned park, the two men in coats handed Cristoph his money in another brief case.

We are pleased with the way things are going, said one of the men in Russian as Cristoph counted his money.

I am still not sure why you do not wish to does this via your netbanking account, the other man said crossing his hands and looked at Kristoff with a scrunched up face.

You know I like my money in hand, after all I like what I can touch, why are you complaining? I'm sure Putin can easily provide 3.5 million U.S. currency in cash, Christoph said as he slowly closed the case and looked at the men.

Do not speak his name so openly! the second man said, shaking his fist at Christoph.

Relax, comrade, said the first man holding his friend back, I am sure young Christoph hear did not mean to speak his contractor's name out loud so openly.

Christoph shrugged, are we done here? Or does 'he' have any other jobs for me?

No, no more jobs, just one last thing, the first one spoke as suddenly the second one took out a gun and shoot Christoph in the head, no loose pieces.

The first man reached down and picked up the briefcase filled with cash and slowly the two man walked away. But as they did they did not see the bullet hole on Christoph's head slowly heal, pushing the bullet out.

Christoph stood up and drew his gun. He looked at the two men with cold blue eyes and shoot them both. The first went down in a second, but the second survived and fell to his knees in pain.

He rolled around and looked up at Christoph, w-what are you?

Christoph pointed his gun at the man's head, death.

Christoph grabbed the case and walked away from the scene. He rubbed his forehead and saw that there was in fact blood there, he sighed, well this is going to be a pain in the ass.

**Name: Christoph Guen**

**Age: 29**

**Hair/Eyes: Black/Blue**

**Powers:Healing**

* * *

A figure wearing white torn clothes ran through a snowy forest. The figure was a child of 10 to 12 years old. His blue eyes tracked the footprints on the snow as he tracked the group of hikers.

The young man was someone who had forgotten most of his previous life, he remembered only a few disjointed memories, him in a house by a fireplace, a person with bad breath he called dad, and someone who had ice cold skin who he called mom.

In the end however he always remembered the story ending the same way, his mother leaving them, and him running away and living in the forest when he was… what was that number again? 5?. He all also remembered his name, Daren something or the other, but whatever.

Daren spent most of his life living in the woods, his favorite time of the year, winter. The summer he hated, the heat hurt him, the cold was good, good cold.

Daren remembered the times he had growing up in the woods, it was fun, so much fun. Like that holiday he celebrated called Chrismas, or x-mas, or something. It was a fun life. He did what he wanted, and things always did what he wanted.

After he ran away he started exploring the woods, this place was his playground, and he didn't like people in it. But he let them be, after all stealing their lunches was what he considered a treat.

But lately something had come inside of his home, interrupted his play time and made a general mess of things.

So Daren ran, he ran tracking the footprints of the missing hikers, he ran, right into the monsters den.

Inside Daren hid by the shadows. He ducked down and watched the scene before him. The three hikers, one big boy and two big girls huddled together trying to survive the monster. The big meany had hurt the hikers with his claws, and now the big girls tried to protect him. Wait why am I saying big girls, aren't they….women? Yeah that's the word, women.

Anyway the big, white, furry, big, nasty creature approached them. Did I mention he was big? The scene looked like it was ripped out of a scene from one of those monster movies my dad always like making me watch. I think he is going to hurt my lunch tickets, well not today!

Daren jumped out of his hiding spot, he waved his hands and out of them a gust of snow blew across the distance knocking the monster on his butt. He he, butt.

The thing got up quickly but I managed to get to the people in time and now I stood in front of them, "backy monster!"

Slowly the monster narrowed his red eyes at Daren and roared. He charged forward, and Daren simply raised his stick at him. The monster charged ahead ignoring the short piece of wood, but just then ice flew through Daren's hand and covered the stick elongating it into a giant ice spear, that impaled itself on the giant beast. The beast held it's chest as it skidded across the floor of the cave and into a pile of bones.

Daren smiled and slowly removed the ice from his stick, he turned around to the hikers and smiled, "you okay now, Daren help you!"

The hikers looked at him in awe, but suddenly they looked shocked at one of the women pointed over Daren's head, "it-it's coming back!"

Daren looked as now the giant monster got up, it's wound open, and golden dust spilled out for all to see. It raised it's big hairy arms and roared, "DIE!"

Daren simply sighed, he put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "LEO! COME HERE BOY!"

The monster paid no heed to the call and simply charged ahead with it's hands out, but just then a big blurring mass of fur crashed into the monster rolling around and knocking it into the nearby wall.

Standing over the yeti was a giant mass of fur. It's eyes red a blood, and it's teeth sharp enough to snap bones in half. It's claws can tear through metal like paper and it's hearing is beyond anything alive. It's a vicious, deadly, monstrous, 15 feet tall bunny.

The thing bit down it's fangs into the yeti's amr, tearing it right off. Leo the shook his head and slowly walked back with a hop in it's step kicking back snow. It hopped to Daren and slowly snugged against his face.

Daren laughed, "good boy, good boy," he scratched Leo behind the ear and slowly the giant rabbit shrunk down into a normal sized bunny. Daren picked him up and slowly walked to the three people who were now shocked beyond belief.

"W-What is that?" asked the man pointing at Leo.

"My friend Leo," Daren said, "my mommy gave him to me before she left, he's a nice bunny, he also eats a lot."

The three slowly nodded, but then suddenly a growl broke out. All of the turned and saw a standing Yeit looking at them with eyes filled with rage. Leo jumped out and transformed back into its giant form, but the Yeti was ready for him. With a swing of his other hand he smashed Leo into the wall and he charged at Daren with a look of death in it's eyes.

Daren closed his eyes, afraid, he threw out his arms and tried to blast the beast back, but he knew he couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough, just then a suddenly burst of energy filled him.

Daren opened his eyes and suddenly ice started pouring out of him. It collected, and in front of him a sword attached to a spring was formed in front of him. The monster was right on him, and suddenly the spring broke out, the sword thrusted out, bouncing of the spring and right into the monster impaling it and sending it off it's feet.

The monster landed on it's back, with a sword on it's chest. But it started to get up again. Daren snapped out of his state of wonder, he sprang back into action pushing the ice out once again, his time he forced it to form a hammer which was spring loaded.

The ice hammer formed right besides the yeti's head and it came crashing down. It came up again and then went down, again and again and again, "go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep."

The yeti's tooth broke and his face was disfigured. Finally Daren stopped and the beast slowly disappeared in golden dust.

Daren looked at his hands, "do you know what this means?" Darren asked looking at the hikers and Leo who titled it's head, "I can make all the toys I want!"

**Name: Daren(American?)**

**Age: 12**

**Hair/Eyes: White/Blue**

**Powers:Ice powers(from his greek mom), knowledge of Hephaestus**

* * *

A shadow moved through the waters of the Hudson. It looked up at the sky and saw for the first time, the world as it really was.

He saw the mist raising, he saw Olympus in all it's might, he saw monster walking in the streets. He saw death.

In an instant, he understood the truth in this world, the gods ruled from behind the scene, the manipulate everyone, the control people, turn them against family, against friends. They were the one who is responsible for it all. THEY COULD SAVE THE WORLD! AND YET THEY DON'T EVEN TRY!

They could stop the wars, the hunger, the poverty. They could have saved so many people's lives if they had just revealed themselves to the world!

No more, he would stop them, he would make the world safe! He would do what no one else has done before, destroy the lies and secrets!

**Name:?**

**Age:?**

**Hair/Eyes:?/Grey**

**Powers:Knowledge of Athena**

* * *

**And here it is, the next 5. Don't like? Well... sorry I guess. And just to be sure I won't be splitting the attention to all five of them, no I will be focusing on Percy and his team. Meaning if the focus is not on Percy and Arty, then it will be on a member of the team.**

**Anyway here's the thing guys, I need, and god this hurts my pride... a beta. I need a beta.**

**Just to check and correct my previous chapters I have written so far, if you do want to be my Beta just P.M. me. Also if you do become my beta you can get a say on the story, I might not listen to you and totally ignore you, but if it's good, then yeah I'll put it in here.**

**Also next story update is on 7th of June, sooner if I get the motivation to actually write the story, and the only way I can do that is through REVIEWS!**

**Am I blackmailing you? Yes, but do I care? Nope. So by you guys! See you soon! Also tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**REVIEWSS!**


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

5 months since the war,

January 2015-

AJ ran faster and faster, he saw the trees pass by and the pavement go as he ran fast enough to make his shoes heat up from the friction.

Suddenly AJ stopped falling head over heals forward. He rolled forward and finally stopped. AJ got up rubbing his head, he looked back and saw long skid marks along his trail.

'Another attempt failed,' AJ thought as he looked down to his ruined sneakers. He had been getting a lot of those lately, most of them he had got from thrift stores, so it wasn't to much of a hit on his wallet.

AJ got up and dusted of his red Flash hoodie, there was something about where that when he could go at such incredible speeds that made it feel kind of poetic.

AJ quickly ran back, without super speed this time, to his base. He had found this abandoned park with broken roads a few days ago and inside he had made a base for himself in one of the trees there building a treehouse.

Inside AJ kept several pairs of sneakers, a few spare sets of clothes and even several snacks, as it seems with his increased speed his hunger increased as well.

AJ quickly changed shoes and packed his school bag. He put in a spare pair of shoes and quickly rushed out of the tree house. He walked through the park and soon the old, vine covered gates could be seen.

AJ tossed his bag over the gate and then climbed over, with a final look over the gate, and making sure his security measures were in check AJ disappeared in a flash toward New York.

AJ appeared again out of the bolt of lightning in an alley near his house. His new shoes were already starting to heat up, AJ quickly walked inside his house shutting the door behind him. Throwing his bag on the couch he noticed his mother's shoes there.

AJ walked into the kitchen to grabbed a snack, "I'm home!" AJ shouted while he pulled out a bag of chips and some sour cream for dip.

"How was school honey?" a female voice asked from above. AJ quickly put the chips in a bowl and brought the sour cream along.

"Good," AJ said aloud, "pretty good day, you and dad coming home late again tonight?"

"Yes honey!" said AJ's mother. Slowly a woman of Indian origin slowly walked down the stairs carrying several files and laptop bag behind her, "we just have so much work to do, and are you snacking again?"

"Yeah" AJ said as he dipped a chip in sour cream and ate it quickly, "what can I say I'm a growing boy."

"Well as long as you burn those calories of young man," she said as she kissed AJ on his forehead, "now remember the contact detail for the lab are on the fridge, if you need anything just call them and ask for us, okay?"

"Yes mom," AJ sighed, "I got it, for the hundredth time."

"Oh dear god three months here and you already talk like an american teenager, just be carefull, and don't do som-"

"Something stupid,"AJ interrupted, "yes mom, I get it."

The female scientist just smiled and quickly grabbed her keys and left leaving AJ alone once again. AJ looked down at his chips sighing.

It had always been like this. They would leave whenever they could, they were very important people. Heads of two different research teams. Both of them were certified geniuses, and AJ? Well he had an above average IQ but nothing else going for him.

That was until he could suddenly move at super speeds like a certain speedster. Now he was fully focused on finding out the limits of his powers, after he was the son of a theoretical physicist and a biotech engineer.

AJ got moved in super speed finishing of his snack and quickly zoomed up stairs where he unpacked all his stuff. He put them all in their respective places and then looked over his little schedule book, 'okay looks like I have homework….or I can skip that and kick people's ass in call of duty….why not both?'

AJ quickly took out a pen and with his super speed finished his homework in a minute flat and then zoomed to the living room couch and started his game. Now here's the thing, AJ cheats… big time.

No he doesn't hack, but with super human reaction time, all he has to do is slow down time, by moving quickly during playing, and the presto! Instant kills! So right now the young man is spending his day playing video games, cheating on tests with his super speed, and studied last minute. Basically what anyone would immediately do after getting super speed.

At around 10 AJ stopped his game and went to his kitchen for a glass of milk, only to find that they were all out.

AJ sighed and quickly flashed to his room and grabbed his red hoodie. He quickly went outside and slowly started to make his way to the closest supermarket.

It was a small place, not that bad looking, in a good neighborhood, but honestly there was something about that place that made AJ feel safe, and you know what, feeling safe in a store that you have never been in is a strange thing. And that's why AJ hated going here.

AJ walked in, there were four other people there with him. A kid and girl, a man who was just checking out and the cashier.

AJ moved aside and slowly walked to the milk. He opened the refrigerator and took out a jug of milk. AJ noticed however the milk was very warm, it seemed that the fridge was not working, great warm milk.

Just then the kid from before walked up to AJ. For the first time AJ noticed something off about the kid, the 12 year old looked like he had white hair. White hair? Did they start bleaching hair so soon?

"Need some help with that?" the little kid asked as he suddenly reached out with his hands and touched the jug. Slowly AJ could feel the the jug become colder and colder until AJ could feel the milk freeze up.

"T-Thank you?"AJ said stammering. He looked at the kid again, and this time he saw the kid's eyes, they were cold ice blue.

"Daren!" the girl with the young man shouted grabbing his hand, "I told you not to talk to strangers Daren, just because Percy said-" she stopped looking away from the white haired boy towards AJ, "I'm sorry about this," she said taking the young boy named Daren and quickly leaving the store.

AJ stood rooted to the spot. He looked at the two people leave in awe. That kid, he-he froze the entire container of milk, and not just that he did it with his bare hand. AJ knew right away, that kid, he had powers just like him.

AJ put the frozen jug back in and left walking quickly out. He swung open the door only to find two people standing in front of him, hand in hand. AJ didn't bother looking at them further and quickly dashed past them with a quick, "excuse me."

The couple turned back and saw the retreating AJ, "what an impatient young man," said the silver eyed girl of the pair.

"We were all impatient at that age," the young man with green eyes and glasses said to her smiling, "even I was once like that, now where is Gina and Daren? Didn't we ask them to wait for us here?"

AJ walked quickly through the crowd. With his hood up he slowly became just another face in the crowd, but just a few feet ahead he could see the two people from before. The girl looked like she was getting nervous and she looked all over the place.

Her line of sight even passed by AJ once or twice but luckily he managed to step away just before she saw him.

They walked for quite some time, and slowly AJ realised that they were heading just a few blocks away from his own house. At first he thought they had some how figured out where he lived, but then he noticed that they were not even going in the same direction needed to go to his house.

The girl and the little boy, Daren walked inside of what looked like an apartment building. The building had around five floors and a brick like finish on the outside, very old looking, but something seemed off to AJ, it was almost like there was something just beyond it. Just beyond the image he saw, something more.

The girl and boy entered the building, shutting the door behind them. AJ slowly stepped back behind a tree across the road. He waited and watched, and after a few minutes he saw the girl and Daren appear by the fourth floor window. AJ saw them enter an apartment and close the door.

AJ needed to get him, his curiosity, his need to know, to strong. He looked around and saw the fire escape by the side of the building. The flashed over there and jumped up catching onto the ladder. He slowly climbed up until he reached the fourth floor. There on one of the windows was a white flower which smelled delicious.

AJ couldn't help but smile at the sight of the flower. He slowly went to the window and opened it and quickly got in. He looked around, realising his was now in a room which looked unused. It had only a bed with blue sheets on it and a shelf with several books on it.

AJ slowly approached the door and opened it just a little and peeped outside. He saw a woman dressed very nicely walking around with a visible belly pregnant belly. Her eyes were blue, the kind AJ realised looked a lot like sea water, and she had black hair, well not nearly as black as his, but yeah black.

"Paul!" the woman shouted, "get ready already! Percy and the others are throwing this dinner for us remember?"

Suddenly AJ could hear a man's voice shout out from one of the rooms, "coming Sally dear!"

AJ knew this was the time to mow, and slowly the woman went into the room where the voice came from saying something about, 'men acting like a beauty queen.' AJ quickly flashed toward the main door exiting and slowly closing it behind him.

AJ turned and went to the door that was closest to the window in the hall. AJ walked up to the door and stood there. He wondered what he should do now. 'I mean what exactly should I say?' AJ thought, 'hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but you froze my milk, and I have super speed, so call me maybe?'

AJ shook his head getting rid of the incredibly catchy song that he recently listened to and focused. He decided to just do the natural thing and knock on the door, introduce himself and you know maybe try and figure out what the heck is going on.

So AJ brought his hand up to knock, but just as he did the door creaked and in an instant the wooden frame shattered into little pieces. Lighting flashed through AJ's eyes as suddenly the world slowed down.

AJ saw a big ball of white come crashing through the door. He moved, because he knew that thing would break his body in it hit him. AJ flashed away just in time and time suddenly started again, the door broke apart and the ball of white looked like…. a giant snow ball?

AJ turned to the empty door frame and saw Daren stand in front of the door with both his hands in front of him and the girl besides him with an older man standing besides him. AJ saw the man had black hair and looked like he had quite a few scars below his shirt as well as one across his right cheek.

"I missed," Daren said putting his hands down sighing in defeat.

"No," the mysterious man said in a rough and obviously russian accent, "he just got lucky."

"Guys you should have not done that!" the blonde headed girl said as she looked at AJ in relief, "what if that was Sally or uncle Paul?!"

"I told you only one shadow was there under the door," the man said again, "we can discuss this," he then pulled out two silver guns, "after we deal with him."

"WHAT?!" AJ shouted as he saw the guns point at him, "wait guys I'm a nobody! Please I just wanted some answers from-"

"-shut up and die," the russian said and he fired three shots at AJ.

Suddenly time slowed down again and this time AJ didn't hesitate. He moved dodging each bullet that were all aimed at his stomach. He moved, dancing around them all. Then AJ turned and saw the dead cold expression on the russian's face, this man was willing to kill him.. and for what?!

AJ became angry and in a split second he walked up to the man and punched him right in the jaw knocking him back and snapping back time.

AJ blinked as he realised what he had done. The girl and Daren ran to the fallen man who looked like he had a few broken teeth.

"Christoph!" the girl yelled out as she and Daren ran to their downed friend, "are you okay?"

The russian, Christoph, grumbled in response as he slowly nodded his head.

"I-I didn't mean to," AJ began as he walked inside the apartment, "please let me help him."

The girl turned, now furious with AJ. Suddenly and aura of red surrounded her and she got up from her downed friend and jumped at AJ. AJ having no time to react just stood in awe as she grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and threw him across the room and into a wall.

AJ's head went for a spin, his ears ringing. He slowly looked up seeing the mad blond headed girl approach him. She slowly cracked her knuckles as she approached him, "you just got yourself a world of hurt bitch."

AJ struggled through the pain as he stood up and ran to the nearest corner, crashing into it as he balance was still off.

The girl turned to him and jumped, she reached back and threw her punch aiming at AJ. AJ's legs however gave out causing him to fall and the girl's fist crashed into the wall right above him.

"Shit shit shit!" AJ screamed as his vision and sense came back to him due to his schock. He kicked the girl in the face and flashed away to the other side of the apartment. He turned and saw Daren throw a chain saw made out of ice right at him.

AJ's eyes widened as he ducked. He flashed right next to Daren and sweeped the kids legs knocking the white haired ice kid right on his but. 'Thank you mom for forcing those self defence classes.' AJ thought as he stood over the kid, "can we just talk?"

"You want to talk?" a voice came from behind him, AJ felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned at there right in front of him was a red eyed blonde haired demon, "let's talk after I break your legs!"

The next thing AJ knew was him flying through a wall, again. This time he recovered faster as he could still feel the speed inside of him. He felt it increase his senses, as he got a boost of adrenaline blocking everything else out.

AJ got out of the wall again limping. He saw through his now one good eye the girl now checking up on Daren who was crying. AJ turned to the door and saw his chance to escape. He slowly moved seeing a chance for his escape.

AJ moved to the door, he looked up but noticed someone blocking the way. It was Sally the pregnant woman from before. She looked at AJ with wide eyes, "what is going on?"

Suddenly Daren started crying out loud, "you hurt me! I will kick you!" Suddenly out of Daren's hands a burst of snow, which took the form of a large snow arrow, flew towards AJ.

But it missed, it missed by a lot. It flew right passed AJ and towards Sally's head. AJ's eyes widened as he moved once again. He reached for the arrow grasping it with his right hand. But the arrow did not stop, it kept going ripping right through AJ's hand. So AJ's stretched his left hand out trying to grab the spear again, but he couldn't extend his arm fully as suddenly his left ribs started paining, indicating that they were broken.

So AJ stared as the arrow flew closer and closer to the pregnant woman, and just like that AJ decided to throw his life away. He couldn't move her, his body was too damaged to do that, so he did the only thing he knew he could, he moved towards Sally and stood in front of her as a human shield.

AJ let time take over again and slowly waited for the end to hit him, at least this way he would save some one.

AJ waited, and waited, and waited, and…. is this thing going to kill him or not? AJ opened his eyes and saw the ice arrow floating just a few inches away from his head, and on the shaft of the arrow was a hand holding it back.

AJ turned and saw the hand belonged to a young adult with black hair and green eyes. The man had black glasses and next to him was a redheaded woman with silver eyes. "You did good kid," the man said grinning at AJ, "now why don't you get a little sleep eh?"

AJ smiled and collapsed on the spot, glad that he had saved some body, glad that he was in one way or another, a hero.

* * *

**Alright there you guys go, please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Also to that guys who asked how come Gina has the curse of A without knowing she has it...dude I said every power Percy had was sent out remember? That means his curse of A and the powers over water he had originally also is fair play. But I admit in Gina's case I gave here pieces of powers and not the whole package, meaning she can take a beating but not invincible, and she is string, but you know not like super man strong.**

**champion of the deities thank you so much for the longest review you have ever written it mean a lot to me. And Hater, thank you for being honest.**

**REVIEWS!**


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28:**

Percy sighed as he walked up and down the destroyed front portion of his flat. He looked at the three guilty party now sitting on his couch. Gina looked down in shame, while Daren looked at Percy with a smile on his face. Christoph on the other hand just looked outside the window choosing to ignore them all.

Percy sighed and then turned around looking at the two most important women in his life. Sitting by the dining table was Artemis and his mother, Sally. Artemis was presently checking up on Sally's pregnancy, being the goddess of childbirth and all.

"You alright mom?" Percy asked smiling at the sight of his girlfriend and his mother getting along.

"I am Percy," Sally responded smiling, "but how is that young man? Is he alright?"

"I healed his injuries and set him in the spare room," Percy said motioning to the room with his head, "he should be waking up anytime soon."

"You should probably talk to him," Artemis said as she went to the kitchen to check up on dinner, "he will probably have a lot of questions."

Percy nodded, "yes but we still have them to take care of," Percy said turning to the three in question.

Percy dragged a chair and set it in front of the them and sat down. He adjusted his glasses and stared at them, slowly one by one, even Christoph, started sweating under Percy's gaze, "so….which one is going to tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't our fault! HejustsuddenlystartedfollowingusandthenthenextthingweknewChristophsaidhesawsomeonewhereingaredhoodoutsidethroughthe window!Andthenhedissapearedandthen-" Gina suddenly stopped as Percy raised his hand.

"-Deep breaths Gina," he said as Gina recovered from her rant, "alright now, continue."

"Okay, Daren and I were at the convenience store, the one you said was safe from monsters and the like. There Daren froze this guys milk carton and after that we ran out of their. He followed us I think. When we came here Christoph said he saw someone with a red hood hide in the bushes across the street. Then as we were looking the guy disappeared. We started to panic and the Christoph said someone was at the door and so Darren sent a snowball at him. The guys some how dodged that, and he came for us. And then….and then everything just went out of control so fast."

Percy nodded, "my mother also said she heard the sound of bullets, anything to say on that, Christoph?" Percy asked turning to the russian.

"Why do you think it was me?" asked the hitman as he looked at Percy for the first time.

"You are the only one with a gun, and the short sightedness to fire said gun, in a residential complex I might add."

Christoph shrugged his shoulders, "I did what I had to do, if you do not agree than fine."

Percy sighed, "you are no longer a one man team Christoph, you have other people to think about now, you cannot just jump in guns blazing."

"I do what I have to Jackson," Christoph said in english and then whispered in russian, asshole.

Percy raised an eyebrow and spoke, this time also in russian, I may be an asshole but at least I did not try to shoot at an innocent child.

Christoph's eyes widened in shock as Percy turned away from them and walked to the door, "and yes I do speak russian," Percy then turned to Artemis, "Arty give them a talking to will you, I think our guest is probably awake right now."

Artemis smiled and nodded. She walked towards the three in question as Percy entered the guest room. Artemis smiled, and immediately all three started sweating on the spot, "now then," Artemis said in a sweet voice, "let's get to the punishment shall we?"

Percy closed the door just as a shiver went up his spine, 'remind me never to ask Artemis to disciple our kids,' Percy thought.

Percy saw the kid sleeping on the bed. All his wounds were healed but his clothes were still torn. Percy snapped his fingers and sent a spell around the boys body making the clothes repair themselves, a little bit of druid magic that Percy picked up.

Slowly the boy started to wake up, his eyes opening, and his body stretching. the kid yawned stretching out his body, he got up with a sleepy look on his face and then looked around.

"Awake are we?" Percy asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

The boy snapped his head to Percy, his eyes filled with fear as suddenly the impossible happened. Percy saw with his own eyes the boy suddenly moving in a haze of lighting as he went to the bookshelf in the room and started throwing all the book at Percy.

Percy without blinking an eye started gathering up all the books and then neatly stacked them next to him in one single stack.

The boy stopped, now surprised at what he had seen, "y-y-you can do what I do?"

Percy smiled, "actually, you can do what I do."

"I-I don't understand."

"You will, but first what's your name kid?"

"Ajay, call me AJ."

Percy nodded as he brought one of the chairs in the room to the front of the bed, "alright AJ, why don't you sit down, this is going to be a long story to tell you."

ONE LONG STORY LATER-

"So the greek gods are alive?" AJ asked.

"Basically."

"And you're one of them?"

"No, no I am as beyond gods as they are beyond humans, wow that sounds evil."

"Haha, yeah….but what are you?"

"I am a lord of the force."

"And that means?"

"I control the speed force, the thing you use to go so fast."

"Like in the flash comic series?"

"Yeah exactly! Why didn't I just start of from their?"

"But that's fiction. Right?"

"Dude you can break the sound barrier, how fictional are you?"

"I see, but does that mean there are more like me? Like with this speed?"

"So far? I think just you. Maybe more, but I'm not sure. We haven't found a way to track them all yet so I can't really give you an idea."

"But I mean you are the lord of the speed force right? Can't you sense when people are using it?"

"You see the amount of energy you take is insignificant to the amount of energy I have to control, so doing so would be next to impossible. Haha, wow kid you pick this up quite fast, pretty smart aren't you?."

"Yeah my parents are scientist. But you said there were others people with different powers, are the guys I met before… you know, one of them? Like me?"

"Yes they are kido, and don't worry I talked to them and set them straight, or at least Artemis is doing that. I am sorry for what they did, they were just trying to defend their home."

"One of them tried to shoot me."

"Yeah but-"

"With bullets."

"Yes I know-"

"Three times."

"Haha, yeah. He's russian so you know, kind of shoot first and if the person is alive ask questions then, kind of guy."

"And I ….. oh my god I punched his teeth loose. Oh shit."

"Na, don't worry about it, they grew back."

"What?"

"Yeah they all grew back, he has a healing factor. You know like that x-men, ah what's his name, wolverine."

"Holy shot I just realised this is totally like the x-men. Like people getting powers and stuff, wouldn't that make you prof. X?"

"I am not shaving my hair. And yeah that did come up a couple of times, but no we don't call ourselves the X-men."

"Then what do you call yourselves?"

"I don't know, didn't really have time to think of a name, to busy."

"So what am I?"

"You are, in simple terms, a power storage device. My powers, bits and pieces at least, went into you and now they are stuck inside of you. Kind of cool if you think about it."

"So why are you telling me all this?" AJ asked finally getting to the main thoughts in his head, "what do you want from me."

Percy smiled, "the question is, what do you want from us?"

"What?"

"You see AJ the reason I am looking for people like you is because it is my duty to train them. They have these powers because of me, because of what I did to defeat Kronos. I help them figure out their powers, and their roles in life. Then if they want they can do anything they want with that power. As long as they don't reveal our world, because they are still technically part of the world of the greek gods."

"And so where do I come into this?"

Percy sighed getting up and walked to the window, his tone of voice changing from friendly to serious, "honestly kiddo I don't know. Your powers is pretty specific. And from what I see you have a pretty good handle on it. The others, well they have issues or a reason to stay here. But you seem to have it all under control, as far as I can see the only reason you and I should ever meet again is if you some how compromise the security of the mythical world. Wow I sound like an asshole."

"I-I see, so you don't want me to stay?"

Percy shrugged, "it's your choice kiddo, but to be honest with you, the world is a big place, and people with powers need to stick together, to keep each other in line. I'll tell you what, you come over once in a while, and if you like it stay, if not you can leave."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. The only reason I even want you here is to keep an eye on you. Your powers are dangerous, and in the wrong hands, deadly."

"I am not a bad person," AJ said standing up angry Percy would even imply that.

"I hope so," Percy turned with a sad smile on his face, "honestly I hate to even think like this bud, I used to be quite relaxed, a laid back kind of guy. But lately I have to be certain, my personal opinion doesn't matter."

AJ sighed, "do I have to?"

"Don't pretend like you don't want to atleast try. After all you could find you best friend in one of these kids."

AJ looked away, embarrassed that he was caught thinking the very same thoughts, "a-and if I say no?"

Percy smiled back, "if you actually did, then I would be forced to make sure you did good things with your powers, and that means I'm going to spy on you once or twice for the rest of your life. But since I'm pretty sure you won't..."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you came to this flat hoping to find some one else like you, answers to your many questions, a meaning to your life, and now that you have, I'm sure that you wouldn't just throw that away."

AJ and Percy looked at each other and finally AJ nodded and Percy smiled. They both walked out of the guest room.

Outside AJ saw the red headed woman with Sally Jackson chatting away, while the three people that had attacked him were cleaning up the damaged apartment. The strange thing was that directly behind them was a silver boot.

Every time they slowed down their efforts or stopped the boot would kick them over and over again until they started again, "come one little ones! Hurry up!" Artemis called out smiling at them.

"Is that your girlfriend?" AJ whispered to Percy.

"Yup, Artemis, and yes I know she is very scary when she wants to be."

"Wait wasn't Artemis the goddess of virginity?"

"A lot has happened since then AJ, a lot."

"Ah you're awake," Sally Jackson called out as she saw Percy and AJ walk out of the room, "how are you feeling?"

Only then did AJ realise that his ribs and other injuries he had suffered was now gone, "I-I am feeling alright I think, strange."

"Oh, yeah I healed you up when you were sleeping, you were pretty beaten up." Percy said as he approached Artemis kissing her on the cheeks.

"Wait, you can heal people?"

"Yeah, where do you think Christoph gets it from?" at that the russian grinned at Percy only to get another kick from the silver boot following him.

"I see…. this is just to freaky," AJ said as he took a seat next to Sally Jackson.

"Yes you'll get used to it, I think," Sally replied patting AJ on the back.

"Yeah it took Gina like a week to get used to this," Percy said as he started setting out the table for dinner.

"And the russian took only a day to adjust," Artemis said.

"And speaking of troublesome kids, how about we let them off this time?" Percy said pointing to the kids, "we'll make them clean the rest of this up later." The three in question all looked at Percy in hope now.

"No Percy," Artemis replied, "they deserve to be punished. They could have seriously hurt Sally here. And besides if you let them get off on a lot of things they are going to be jumping over everyone's heads."

Percy nodded, "alright then, sorry guys."

"Hey!" Gina shouted at Percy as suddenly her silver boot kicked her forcing her to get back to work.

"Hey sorry but I'm not about to risk Arty's wrath for you guys, you are on your own."

"Hehe," AJ laughed, "it's okay I'll help them out." Suddenly the younger speedster dashed away and a storm of lightning filled the room. Soon everything was set aside, and the broken pieces of the wall was simply left by the side, all in all everything was clean and the room looked like new, well except the two giant holes in the wall and a broken window.

"Well that was quick," Percy said smiling.

"Great another speedster," Artemis said rolling her eyes, "now we get double the 'back in a flash' puns."

"Alright then everyone let's all sit down and have dinner alright?" Sally asked as she motioned everyone around the table.

AJ sat near the end with Gina on his left and Sally on his right, opposite him was Christoph, Darren and Artemis at the head was Percy, and the chair at the end was empty.

"Where's uncle Paul aunt Sally?" Gina asked.

"Oh that man," Sally said getting off her seat and leaving the apartment, "I swear he takes more time to get ready then I do."

After Sally left the entire room became dead silent as AJ looked down and Gina, Daren and Chirstoph all started at AJ, while Artemis and Percy where just looking at the scene trying not to laugh.

"So… we all have powers huh?" AJ asked trying to break the ice, no pun intended towards Daren.

"Yeah," Gina responded, "and ah….sorry about throwing you through the wall, twice."

"It's okay I guess, just ah don't do it again, it really pains."

"And I'm sorry I tried to bury you in snow!" Darren said suddenly jumping on his chair smiling, "I thought you were a bad guy!"

"It's okay," AJ said slowly rubbing his head. Slowly everyone turned to Christoph as the russian simply sighed.

"And I'm sorry for shooting you." he finally said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," AJ replied.

"I do not understand why this is a big deal, they did not even hit you."

"Yeah because I could go super fast, if I couldn't I would be dead."

"I aimed at your stomach, you wouldn't have died. Plus if you were injured I could simply heal you back to normal."

"That's not the point!"

"Oh man up!"

"Shut it bullet brain!"

"Make me lighting frats!"

"Did you guys plan this or did you just make this up as you all went along?" Gina said.

"Stay out of this!" they both told her as they started staring each other down.

"Oh I know you just did not tell me off!" Gina said as an aura of red surrounded her. Gina got up with clenched fist ready to pummel them both to the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Daren simple yelled as he clapped his hands.

"ENOUGH!" Percy yelled out stopping everyone in their tracks. Slowly Gina cooled off and AJ and Christoph sat back in their seats and looked away, Daren simply frowned as he entertaiment was cut short.

"Oh gods since when have you become the strict one?" Artemis asked smirking.

"Oh come on Arty can you please let me be cool? Once? Like just once?" Percy asked slowly sitting back down, "look obviously we all still have issues to work out, that is why we need this. Together we can do great things, but that is if only we can learn to work together, agreed?"

"No screw this!" AJ said, "what great reason do we have to work together? We have a guy with super speed that some how got the shit beat out of him by his 'team', in like a second! A real life Elsa over here," AJ pointed at Daren, "the hulk," Gina, "and what deadpool would be if he was russian and less funny! Why would we ever be a team?!"

Just then the far wall of the apartment exploded inwards sending dust and bricks everywhere. AJ and Percy spun into action reacting faster than the others. They gathered the rest and quickly brought them away from danger.

Slowly out of the dust stepped out a giant three legged machine with green lines along it's black body. It's three legs lead to the main head which was large and square shaped and in the center was a giant jewel that had a green trident on it. "Target:Poseidon, proceeding to acquire." Came a robotic voice.

"Okay then," AJ said as he realised the robot was now jumping towards Percy. AJ and Percy recovered the quickest, as AJ charged and knocked the robot with a super speed kick, Percy flicked his wrist and out of it came cresentmoon in it's liquid shape. It changed into a sword and Percy pierced the robot's leg cutting one off and piercing the robot's main body.

Slowly everyone recovered and slowly walked to the now fallen robot, "what is that?" Gina asked.

"I have no clue," Percy said as he turned to the rest, "alright guys we need to get this thing out of here, AJ, Gina and I will take care of it and any other that come our way. Daren and Christoph you guys go and take care of my mother and Paul, make sure nothing is happening to them."

Artemis suddenly screamed, "Percy behind you!"

Just then one of the robot's legs grabbed Percy and swung him out of the open hole in the wall. It got up and in front of their eyes slowly started repairing itself.

"PERCY NO!" Gina yelled out in shock. She looked at the monster and in an instant her eyes turned red in rage. She charged ahead and grabbed robot by one of it's legs and then spun around and threw it into a wall breaking it.

Gina then jumped up and landed a punch right into it's main body. She kept hitting it repeatedly just then one of the robot's tentacles grabbed Gina and threw her off.

AJ ran and grabbed Gina before she hit the ground. He let her down and quickly looked around for a weapon. He saw a big knife in the kitchen and then grabbed it, "yo bullet brains cover me will you."

Christoph took out his guns and nodded. He started shooting the robot who was blocking them and slowly walked forward. AJ brought the knives in front and flashed away striking the robot in every area possible. AJ then smashed one of the knives in the giant jewel on the center before he was flung away by the robot.

"Gina now!" AJ shouted as Gina jumped into the air to and landed on the robot's head from behind. She raised a fist and punched the knife deeper inside the jewel.

"DANGER DANGER!" The robot cried out as it aimed one of it's arms at Gina who was still pulling into the robot's giant jewel head. But just before it could strike Gina a giant ice arrow impaled itself into the robot's arm.

AJ turned and saw Darren and behind him a giant crossbow made out of ice. Darren made another ice arrow and then fired at the robot again and again.

Suddenly the robot started shaking and sent out a green wave of energy knocking Gina off and everyone else of their feet.

AJ got up just in time to notice the robot leaving through the giant hole again limping due to it's broken parts. AJ turned and looked as Artemis was standing still and watched as it went, "why don't you stop it?!" AJ asked.

Artemis simply pointed at the robot. Just as it was about to escape Percy came up flying. He extended his right arm and out of it sent out pure white flames that burnt through the entire robot, slowly melting it until only the broken green jewel in the center remained.

Percy slowly flew into the flat and helped everyone up, and Artemis helped AJ to his feet.

"What was that?" Christoph asked as he checked his guns for any damage.

"I don't know," PErcy said, "But I think it wanted me."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because I'm the son of Poseidon, and it said that it detected Poseidon and it needed to acquire him."

"But why would it think you were uncle Poseidon?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe it got confused, I am his son so we could have the same energy that it detected, but what ever the case we need to call Olympus, they need to be informed."

"Wait what about us?" AJ asked.

"You all did good today, that was the reason neither Artemis nor I interfered with you fight."

"Wait, you let us fight it? What if we couldn't?"

"then we would have stepped in," Artemis said as she smiled at AJ, "we will always have your back kiddo, that's our job. Percy we have to go, now."

Percy nodded and snapped his fingers and suddenly he and Artemis disappeared. The remaining simply looked at each other and shrugged.

Suddenly Sally and Paul came in the house and saw the destruction done to the apartment along with the melted robot in the corner.

"Did we miss something?" Paul asked as Sally rolled her eyes.

"This is was happened if you take forever to dress up Paul!" Sally yelled.

* * *

**Unknown coffee shop area,**

A figure in black with bright grey eyes sat in the corner of a starbucks cafe sipping his white mocha frap as he looked over his laptop. On the screen were twelve green circle each having the names of the original twelve Olympians on them.

Suddenly the circle with Poseidon under it disappeared.

The figure smiled, he slowly brought out his phone and dialed a number, "yes it's me. drone Poseidon is down before the operation even started. It must have found him or one of his children before it could reach Olympus. If this is the case then we have grossly underestimated the gods powers despite them not being worshiped these days. Deploy the secondary unit and also send the razor droids out, we will destroy at the ever least one Olympian at the end of this night."

The figure the turned off his phone and packed his bag. He grabbed his coffee and exited Starbucks. Slowly the figure disappeared in the crowded New York streets.

* * *

**REVIEW! Also p.s. I FOUND A BETA! HE/SHE will start from the next chapter onward, so after this chapter if you find any grammatical errors blame it on them, hehe sorry I threw you under the bus D**


End file.
